


A Stitch In Time

by Bizarre_Heathen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Sexism, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarre_Heathen/pseuds/Bizarre_Heathen
Summary: Natasha, Thor, Steve and Tony have to get married or they will lose the company which has been in their family for generations. They don't expect to find love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you are depressed after Endgame and need avengers OT6 drama. I know I do. A/B/O
> 
> Please read tags carefully and also don't leave mean comments. Don't make demands there are all kinds of stories on this site for your reading pleasure.

“So let me get this straight.” Fury massages his forehead because he is going to die from a migraine. “We are going to lose this company?”

“Yes sir,” Coulson gives his superior a pained smile.

“I…” Fury sighs and turns to Maria. “How did we not see this coming?”

“Thanos is claiming some kind of fraud.” Maria hands over the details of the lawsuit, which Fury does not bother looking over because knowing Thanos it’s impeccable.

“What do we do?” Coulson asks Fury who makes a hateful face.

“I want a meeting, stat.”

\----------

“I don’t see a way out of this.”

The partners stare at Carol who tries not to appear nervous. She hasn’t been CEO for long but it’s already starting to tire her out. “I would love to hear opinions on this.” Avengers Industries is comprised of several groups. The heads of which are staring at her impassively.

“I want to cut my losses,” Tony Stark smiles humorlessly and tries not to make eye contact with anyone. “And not see any single one of you again.”

“That sounds more than fair.” Thor’s smile, like anyone else’s, doesn’t reach his eyes. “I want my share and I want nothing to do with any of you.”

“Really?” Steve looks around at everyone, just earnestly enough that everyone feels guilty; even Carol who has been fighting tooth and nail to save this company. “We are just going to give up?”

“Steve,” Natalia smiles at the blond but unlike the rest there is actually warmth in her eyes. “You know it’s not going to work.”

“Tony,” Steve pleads with the omega. “Your father built this company.”

“Exactly,” Tony agrees with the alpha, “My father built Stark Industries and this is not exactly what he had in mind.”

“Fury?” Steve looks at the man watching the meeting unfold silently.

“You all stand to lose a billion dollars each,” Fury reminds the crowd. That inspires a lot of emotion from the crowd.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Tony winces as if fatally wounded.

“Language,” Steve tells the man, not liking such vulgar language from an omega. He is very, very traditional. “There are ladies present.” It does not matter if the ladies are of the alpha orientation; one must never use vulgar language in a lady’s presence.

“Fuck off,” Tony couldn’t give any much of a damn. “Fuck all of you.” As far as he is concerned, Stark Industries was making good profit before this Avengers B.S started.

“Tony is right,” Natalia wouldn’t agree with the wording but she agrees with the logic of it. “Stop making that face.” She glares at the omega that looks so proud to have her agreement. “We need to get out before Thanos sinks us further.”

“I am not giving up.” Steve always was stubborn as a mule. He sits back and crosses his arms. They need all the heads of the company to make a decision.

Tony understands why Howard liked him so much. Hell he understands why Howard tried to arrange Tony’s marriage with Steve. He is Howard’s ideal of a perfect alpha.

Tony had one date with Steve and wanted to shoot himself. The alpha was just so traditional and uptight. Tony needs space and understanding. Steve hovers like a psycho. Tony is convinced there is something wrong with the man. Why else would anyone be friends with Howard?

“I need a decision.” Carol likes Steve. Always did connect with him the best. Her job is safe after all. A lot of blood, sweat and tears went into the Avengers merger and Steve’s refusal to walk away from it on a whim makes her feel better about her future.

“Do we have a choice?” Thor mirrors Steve’s pose, leaning back in his chair.

“What choice do we have?” Natalia shrugs. “We are losing so much, Thanos is making us look like chumps. This is degrading, frankly. Sales have never been lower.”

“There is a problem.” Fury nods, “And our marketing department has figured it out.”

“We have a marketing department?” Thor squints.

Fury sighs. The rest of the partners glare at Thor. He does the least amount of work, coasting by on his looks, charm, personality. “Yes, Mr. Odinson. There is a marketing department, and they have learned the flaw in your process. You have no family values, allegedly.”

“That is simply not true.” Thor laughs. He is close with his brother; his parents and his friends.

Steve nods at Thor. “I have to agree.”

“Are we actually agreeing on something?” Tony mockingly gasps in shock. He has Pepper, Rhodey, and now his precious ward Peter.

Natalia bows her head. Aside from the people in this room she doesn’t really have a lot. She guesses Steve counts and lately Carol and her have been hanging out a lot. “I am not as pathetic as I seem I swear.”

“You are not pathetic.” Steve makes a note of trying to spend more time with Nat. And everyone in his life in general, even Tony and Thor who seem livid with him. Steve is just so busy nowadays that the people in his life are constantly neglected.

“Steve,” Natalia fights the urge to mock her best and probably only friend in the world. “We are both alpha trash.”

“What Nick is trying to say,” Carol interrupts before a fight breaks out and it always does. Someone attacks someone either physically or verbally, usually verbally because these folks have acid tongues. Tony watches and records and occasionally leaks the footage. That doesn’t help the company image either. “Is that you need nuclear families.”

“You are not married.” Fury stares everyone down. He rolls his eye at Thor’s posturing. “You are not even a pack.”

“Why do we need to be a pack?” Tony does not need a pack and even if he did these idiots is the last people he would include in it. Sure he would help them. Money, lawyers, he made a company with them didn’t he? But family? Pack. Screw them all.

“Thanos and his daughters, Ronan,” Fury doesn’t want to go into the details of who Thanos is, it’s all so confusing and grey. Their information is as good as Wikipedia’s. “They are a family. Their image is clean.”

“So is ours!” Thor ignores the looks leveled at him. “We are amazing people with good hearts.”

“Tony alone is responsible for so much bad press.” Fury doesn’t bother pulling up any news articles on any screens because everyone’s aware of their resident Casanova.

Tony knows he shouldn’t play the gender card but what the hell why not. “So I am an omega and I am expected to settle down before my time?”

“You are forty.” Natalia reminds Tony.

“You are no spring chicken!” Tony narrows his eyes at her.

“I…” Carol reminds herself that money is sacred and if she is going to retire a billionaire by thirty-five she is going to have to accept this constant headache that never really stops. “Please just hear Fury out.”

“Hey imbeciles!” Fury uses his dad voice, which he is starting to need more and more because the present company is starting to regress in years. “You all need to start mating. I don’t care who. Each other. People on the street. Preferably not felons.” That last part was directed at Tony.

“I never dated a felon.” Tony denies it. “She was hot.” He amends when even Carol looks disgusted at the memory.

“Our products are marketed at families.” Fury continues, holding a hand up when protests start. “No one likes you all looking free and happy and single. People are breeding. They want to see you all with responsibilities.”

“Thanos is breeding?” Thor looks as if he swallowed a lemon.

“I have to breed?” Tony looks green around the gills.

“How am I supposed to mate?” Natalia is very comfortable with her solitary life. The one person she could have had a relationship with is taken.

“Oh dear,” Steve bows his head and places it in his hands.

“What now?” Tony gives Steve a smug look because even in this situation, it comforts Tony to know that Steve is suffering. Steve’s suffering is everything to Tony.

“Guys?” Carol cannot lose this job, the money, the company car alone is too much incentive to keep up this torturous existence. “Please?” She has spent her whole life in school for this. She is not giving up now.

“I don’t think it’s worth it.” Thor loves being single. He is not going to deal with the headache that comes with mating.

“A billion dollar loss.” Tony shudders at the thought. “Giving birth.” He is weighing the pros and cons in his head and neither option makes sense to him. 

“You don’t have to actually have a child, Tony,” Fury will never be ready for the melodramatics from this group of people. “just pretend you are all mated.”

“I can do that.” Steve suddenly gets a determined look on his face, which has everyone nervous. It’s that same psychotic intensity which brought this company together in the first place.

“Just like that?” Tony is upset. He didn’t even get to enjoy Steve’s misery. “You got someone lined up?”

“Yes.” Steve says, his shoulders squared. “I do.”

“Sure,” Tony bluffs. “So do I.”

“Perfect,” Thor deflates a little. “Let’s ruin my life.”

“Your father will murder you over a million dollars,” Fury reminds Thor. “It doesn’t even have to get to the billion dollar point.”

“I know.” Thor grumbles. He promised his father profits, which he has yet to deliver. Loki has not stopped mocking him for it.

“I will figure something out.” Natalia says, surprising everyone. “I don’t think the monetary loss is worth it.” If this means stepping out of her comfort zone and finding someone than so be it. She will go for it. Dive off the deep end. Steve is giving her a knowing, fond look and for a sudden, painful moment Nat wishes one of them was not alpha. Oh well. Her loss.

“Great,” Carol is so relieved she could actually cry. “I am going to need you guys to check in with me at periodic intervals.”

“Do you need video or something you little perv?” Tony snarls at her.

“No,” Carol snarls right back. “I need you all to make some kind of effort to be more relatable. Be more public.”

“Oh dear god take me now.” Tony wants to spend max time in his workshop, maybe a beer with Rhodey now and then, make some communicative effort with Peter and Pepper. Anything else is just not necessary.

“I am sorry, Tony.” Steve says, that earnest look back full force. “I mean that.”

“I will figure it out,” Tony sneers. He doesn’t need golden boy getting soft on him now. It’s that same look when Tony presented, soft and paternal and protective. Reminds him of Howard. “We will all be fine.”

“Perfect.” Carol grins winningly. “Steve, a word?” She asks when they all stand.

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve nods obediently and follows her to her laptop.

“We all know who the real CEO is here.” Tony grumbles at Nat and storms out.

Nat hangs around for Steve. They usually leave together after meetings. It’s the only time they ever hang out, after meetings, for beers and updates on their sad, sad empty lives. In a way, in many, _many_ ways, Nat is a female equivalent of Steve. The thought depresses Nat because Steve deserved so much better in life.

Steve smiles when he notices she is waiting for him.

Thor glares at Fury, which he waves off. “Go home and make some arrangements, Odinson.”

“This is just another way you are fucking with my life,” Thor announces before he storms off, the same way Tony did.

“He used to be nicer,” Nat looks toward where Thor is marching down the hall, toward the elevator. They wait until the elevator doors are closed. They don’t want to get stuck in an elevator with Thor. It’s precisely why Tony took the stairs.

“What happened to us?” Nat wonders aloud as Fury quietly slips out the room with Carol.

“I try not to think about it.” Steve admits. It keeps him up at night.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve arrives home, his mother has already laid out his favourite dinner. They do not talk. There’s not much to discuss beside stock and bonds and what business mistakes were made which had a negative impact on revenue.

“What happened at the meeting?”

Steve was dreading this part of the conversation. “I need to get married for publicity reasons.”

“I know a girl.” Sarah offers. “I know two actually so you can have a bit of a pick. One is Finola’s daughter. You remember Finola?”

This is what Steve was afraid of; this kind of a calculating, business-like response. Having emotions is a weakness. It’s not the Rogers way. It’s not how one’s company tops the Fortune 500. “Yes mother,” He responds politely enough. “I remember Finola.”

“Her daughter is marrying age. I will introduce you.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Steve nods politely enough that he gets a second helping of dessert. They turn in to bed early.

\----------

“Pepper,” Tony sits his ex-girlfriend down and tries to reason with her. “Please…”

“Tony,” Pepper says just as slowly, “I am not going to take hormones and go through gender reassignment surgery so I can be an alpha and then take you through this publicity shitstorm.”

“Don’t speak to me again.” Is Rhodey’s standard response to these types of queries.

“I want your company and firstborn.” Is Happy’s price. Tony considers it.

“I’ll do it Mr. Stark.” Peter says cheerfully.

“You are an omega.” Tony says hatefully, “The surgery would kill you.”

“I would still do it Mr. Stark.” Peter says just as cheerfully. He means it too. He would die for anyone in this room, especially Mr. Stark.

“You get my company.” Tony raises his beer to Peter, who raises his fruit cup in response. Happy makes a wounded sound.

“Just hire someone, Tony.” Rhodey suggests as he dodges yet another attempt at his head. “Please stop throwing things.” Tony still hasn’t forgiven him for being born a beta.

“I need someone I can trust.” Tony reminds them, “I need someone who won’t take off with my share of Avengers and Peter.”

Peter doesn’t even make a protesting sound. He is definitely one of Mr. Stark’s better commodities. Stark tower is so damn ugly.

“Tony,” Happy is still kind of sober, so he is still kind of making sense. “Alphas are horrible people. All the good ones are in business with you. What about Steve?”

Tony cannot even fathom the thought of being married to Steve. The bastard will make Tony submit. “Pass.”

“I will do it.” Peter stands up, the look on his face stern and determined. He reminds Tony of Steve a little. Tony hates Steve even more when he’s drunk.

The only good thing to come out of this marrying business is that Steve will fail just as bad as Tony and he will be miserable. Good.

“Peter,” Pepper says kindly. “Even if you pose as an alpha…”

“Not likely,” Rhodey gives Peter a concerned look. Peter is a walking advertisement for adorable omega prince. It keeps Tony up at night.

“You will have to be Tony’s husband.”

“I like Mr. Stark.” Peter smiles pleasantly. He doesn’t get it. They all collectively wonder, not for the first time, if Peter has had the sex talk.

“Peter, why don’t you get us more beers?” Tony sends Peter to the downstairs fridge because the upstairs fridge is empty. “What do I do?” He says as soon as Peter leaves the room.

“We get you an alpha you can trust enough around your money to pose as your husband.” Happy promises.

“Is there such a thing?” Tony makes a desolate sound. “What about Danvers?”

“Do you trust her with your money?”

Tony doesn’t trust her at all. She is young, ambitious. Reminds Tony of himself a little bit. “No.” He pouts.

“What about your heats?” Pepper whispers. They can already hear Peter trotting up the stairs.

Tony would trust someone with his money before he would with his body during a heat. His trust issues have issues.

“I got coolers.” Peter announces as he reenters. “Why so glum?” He leans down in front of his adoptive parent.

“We are going to be homeless.” Tony informs his ward.

The Stark trust fund is going to be seriously depleted. “We are not going to be homeless, Peter.” Pepper informs the boy, and then takes his drink from him. “Go to bed. This is adult time.”

“Alright.” Peter kisses Tony’s left cheek. “Do you want me to look for a boyfriend for you Mr. Stark?”

“We should all look.” Happy orders, “No ugly.”

“That is a very shallow thing to say.” Pepper chastises.

“No ugly!” Happy affirms, a little angrily this time which has the others in his company raising their hands up in surrender.

When Peter is gone Rhodey makes a disgusted sound. “Coolers? He is such a girl.”

“Delicious.” Pepper makes an approving sound.

\----------

“Do you hate me?” Nat asks Clint who looks mortified. “Tell me you hate me.”

“Nat,” Clint stares at the uneaten food in between them. “I am separated.” Laura had given him several ultimatums when she kicked him out. He is sure none of them involved shacking up with a gorgeous, rich woman.

“It’s fake.” Nat promises. “All of it.”

“I am a beta.”

“I don’t care.”

“Natalia.” Clint gives her a stern look. “You need an omega for this farce.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Nat can only trust two people in her lifetime and one of them is right here. “Please Clint.”

“How bad is it?”

“Look,” Nat gestures to a family next to them and their shopping bag beside them carelessly on the floor. It has Thanos’ logo all over it. She has seen about twenty just like it in the past twenty minutes. “We are not going to make it to next year.”

“What do you want?” Clint sighs, “For me to submit to you? Get you through your ruts?”

A pleasant tingle of want and need goes through Nat’s spine that she tries to ignore. Hopefully Clint didn’t see it. Judging from the way he raises his eyes? He saw it. “I just want what’s best for this company.”

“You have lost it.” Clint steals a fry from her plate, “Spending too much time with Rogers. If it’s all about practicality why not be _his_ girlfriend? One of you pretends to be an omega?”

“It won’t be realistic.” Nat doesn’t have to be honest to get what she wants. It’s not how one gets ahead in life. Steve is nice. Clint is better.

“I am game.” Clint steals another fry, smirking a little when his hand gets caught in hers. “How much will it pay?”

Nat knows he wouldn’t take her money. Still, she plays along. “What do you want?”

“I am not signing a prenup.” Clint jokes.

“Fine.” Nat agrees, making both his eyebrows disappear in his hairline.

“You’ve got to have a prenup, Nat.” He pulls her plate toward him. It’s their thing. Someone orders fries, the other steals them.

“Fine.” Nat agrees again, making his shoulders sag in relief. “Anything else?”

“I am not dressing up in traditional omega garb.”

“Does anyone do that shit anymore?”

Clint shudders and repeats. “Please do not make me dress up in traditional omega attire.”

“Relax. you are not marrying Rogers.”

Clint shudders again. Nat’s other best friend is a psychopath. He is sure of it.

\----------

“Loki, please stop laughing.”

“It’s funny.” Loki nods and then giggles to himself. “I love it, you failure.”

“Help.” Thor has no qualms about asking his psychotic younger sibling for help. “Do you know any omegas available?”

“Not any you would want.” Loki looks at his laptop screen, glasses perched delicately on his nose, “You weren’t kidding about this Thanos world domination business. He might be running for president some day.”

“Help me.” Thor presses his forehead in Loki’s shoulder. “Please fix this.”

“You sleep with a hundred people a month.” Loki shoves Thor away. “Why can’t you ask any of them?”

“They are whores.” Thor makes a wounded noise at being pushed away. “I am a whore.”

“That you are, brother.” Loki agrees. “Why not just get one of your friends to pretend to be an omega?”

“That’s possible?”

“I pretend to be a beta.” Loki would get mauled if he didn’t. “Why can’t you do it the opposite way?”

“Oh,” Thor is suddenly reminded of how different his life is from Loki’s. How Thor has all the freedom in the world and Loki has all this restraints placed on him.

“Earth to Thor,” Loki waves a delicate hand in front of his brother’s dumbfounded face. “Call your friends?”

Thor imagines asking for Valkyrie’s hand in marriage and getting maimed for it. “I will think about it.”

“You need a strategy, Thor.” Loki pats his brother’s golden head like a dog. “Cannot fuck or fight your way through all of life.”

“I have you to think for me.” Thor rests his head back on Loki’s shoulder.

\----------

“Wow,” Lorraine stands up and then blushes when Steve waits for her to take a seat before he has a seat himself. “You are even more handsome then your mother described.

Sarah Rogers had mentioned blond and tall and blue-eyed. That description does not do Steve justice. He is excessively beautiful. Lorraine can already imagine spending the rest of her life staring at that perfect face. Steve is so attractive it’s enough to give her a complex. For the first time, she feels inadequate. Surely she is not good enough for this golden god.

Steve wonders if Finola’s daughter, his other engagement today, is going to blush this much. “Miss. Lorraine, I need an arrangement,” He gets down to business.

“Ready to order?” The waiter addresses Steve respectfully.

Steve orders himself a coffee because he is so tired. He was so nervous for this meeting he worked through the night.

“Surprise me.” Lorraine giggles again.

Steve can tell the lady watches her weight so orders her a garden salad and water. Lorraine is beside herself because that’s exactly what she would have gotten herself. She is feeling self-conscious and does not want Steve judging her for eating too much.

“So,” Steve tries to smile and fails. “What can you tell me about yourself, ma’am.”

“Did my mother not tell you?” Lorraine is not meeting his eyes, which Steve kind of approves. Omegas should be subservient. “I am in college, currently. I already have a few suitors.”

“Oh,” Steve pretends to show interest. “I don’t want to keep you from anything.” He is not going to compete for some random submissive’s hand like a Neanderthal. If she thinks she can do better than Steve she should go for it.

Far be if from Steve Rogers to stand in the way of true love. He is looking for a body to stand beside him and as far as he’s heard, Nat, Thor and Tony are out there doing the same.

Lorraine tries to hide her disappointment but it is clear in her catlike eyes. She was expecting Steve to be jealous and act possessive. “They are not that serious about commitment.” Lorraine brushes her earlier comment off. “I am looking for something serious.”

“So am I.” Steve tries to smile again, and fails again. “I will need a pre-nup. I will take you through your heats if you need that. You are not obligated to help me with my ruts.” Steve finds biological events distasteful. He wishes there were suppressants for alphas. He has asked Tony to work on those but so far Tony has been unsuccessful in creating anything, which isn’t harmful for alpha physiology.

Steve hates being out of control and a sex animal, even if his ruts are infrequent now that he is getting older.

Lorraine nods, shaken by Steve’s cold pragmatism.

“I will also need your schedule,” Steve adds, “We need to be seen in public together. How do you feel about birth control?” Steve needs an heir sometime in the future or his money is going to charity or a friend’s child. So far only Tony has taken a step further in a familial direction by adopting a ward. Steve is fine with leaving that boy his money.

What does Steve care he will be dead.

“I can’t do this.” Lorraine states quickly as Steve checks his phone. “Why are you like this?”

“Have I done something to offend you, ma’am?” Steve stands up just as she does.

“You are horrible.” Lorraine declares and leaves. “Don’t marry anyone.” She states before she hastily exits the restaurant.

Steve wonders what he has done to upset her. He then takes the salad to go. No use wasting a perfectly good salad.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you know any alphas?” Peter asks MJ.

“Besides me?” MJ wags her eyebrows making Peter laugh. She is on the spectrum, but technically she is a beta. Peter still finds himself responding to her as if she’s his alpha. Go figure.

He might be in love with her. One problem at a time damn it!

“I thought we were going to get married and you were going to have my babies.” MJ reminds Peter. “What happened to our happily ever after?”

“It’s not for me.” Peter blushes. “It’s for my uncle.”

“I don’t think your uncle will have trouble finding any alphas.” MJ rolls her eyes. “Leave it alone.”

“But he does need help.” Peter follows her around like a puppy. “He said so.”

“Do you want an alpha in your house, bossing you around?”

“No,” Peter frowns. He loves his life. It’s perfect.

“Then keep all cavemen,” MJ nods at where two alpha classmates are wrestling around on the floor for no damn reason, “Out of your house.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter bows his head obediently.

“Where did you learn that?” MJ makes a suspicious sound.

From Steve. “You don’t like it I will stop!”

“No,” MJ smirks, “I love it.” She grabs his hand, dragging him to class.

\----------

“I have a meeting with the head of marketing,” Thor sighs because he hadn’t realized there were parts of this building in this need of a makeover. Avengers Industries is in bigger trouble then he thought.

“That would be me.” A man Thor’s age, a beta by his scent, extends a hand. “Sir.”

“Hi,” Thor is surprised. He didn’t realize head of marketing would be so young. “Peter Quill?”

“Uh huh.” The guy looks Thor up and down and then quickly looks away.

“Right.” Thor knows desire. He gets it from all genders. But that look, that coy, submissive, guarded glance? Thor has bedded enough omega partners in his day to know what that look means. “Thank you for everything.”

“Oh yeah.” Peter leads Thor into his office.

“You work here?” Thor makes a distasteful sound. He has a gorgeous office; his father’s old office actually. As soon as Odin retired Thor took over the corner office and now he sleeps all day and fucks all night.

“Yes, Mr. Odinson,” Peter sighs, “I work here. Someone has to work in this building.”

Thor narrows his eyes a little; clearly his reputation precedes him. “Do you have anything for me?”

“Did Fury not give everything to you?”

Such attitude from an omega. Thor is surprised and charmed. Peter is pretending to be a beta, and usually these kinds of scents are hard to detect, especially when neutralized. Thor can smell Quill so easily right now. “Mr. Quill. Why don’t you tell me how you got all this information in the first place?”

Getting information from Thanos is like getting information from a bloody black hole. How did this guy manage it? Thor isn’t doubting Peter Quill is good at his job. Thor just doubts Thanos lets information get out that easy.

Peter’s eyes get all dark. “I dated his daughter.”

“His daughter is alpha?” Thor lets it slip before he can help it.

To his credit, Peter isn’t shocked. “How did you know?” He sniffs himself. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes it is,” Thor can really smell the omega underneath the beta now. All sickening sweet delicious… _Oh_.

Peter smells himself again and makes a troubled sound. “This is a good neutralizer. It shouldn’t fail usually. I might need to go home early.”

Thor knows better than to ask Quill about his cycle. A sexism suit is the last thing this place needs. “Do you need me to drive you?”

“No.” Peter says quickly and stands up. “I am fine.” He quickly sits down.

“The thing about neutralizers?” Thor comes around toward Peter’s side and offers him a hand. “They make your cycles completely unpredictable.” Loki doesn’t have any problems because he never leaves his house. Holding down a job would be impossible for him.

Another reason life is completely unfair for omegas.

“I know that.” Peter hisses at Thor, “Please, fuck off, kindly.”

“Are you swearing at your boss?” Thor asks Peter who bows his head, “Because that is a fireable offence, Mr. Quill, no matter what orientation you are pretending to be today.”

Peter’s glare is poisonous and could hurt someone. If only Thor had a conscience or empathy or anything of the sort. “You are starting to smell real good.” Thor informs the beta masquerading as an omega. “Do you want me to leave you here? The next alpha who shows up is not going to be as chivalrous as me.”

“Asshole.” Quill all but barks at him and lets Thor help him off the chair. “Fuck,” Peter’s knees are weak as soon as he stands. Thor has to hold him up.

“Yes please.” Thor smirks at the man.

“Don’t.” Peter warns and the hint of vulnerability there makes Thor stand at a respectable but helpful distance. Knowing what Loki goes through every six months with his heats means Thor would never force himself on anyone.

Also he’s a decent fucking human being.

“Please.” Peter says and he’s not begging, too prideful. Thor admires him for it. Just like his mother and his brother. “I need to go home.”

“This neutralizer shit will only make it harder for you to work.” Thor keeps an arm’s length between himself and the supposedly beta male, who now smells like a nice omega treat. “Why do you take them?”

“Would you hire an omega as the head of marketing?” Peter grits his teeth.

“You managed to get in Thanos’ daughter’s pants.” Thor holds open the elevator door. “You did something right.”

“Don’t.” Now… Peter is not only begging, he is close to crying. “Please. Don’t.”

A nerve. Thor usually has to look for those with omegas. God knows he hasn’t found Loki’s. Then again Loki is a special case. “You loved her.” He states. No one gets anything from Thanos or his family without taking a serious beating. Emotional or otherwise.

“I will scream.” Peter doubles over.

“What did you take?” Thor reaches out to Peter, only to be slapped away. “Hold on.” He pulls out his cellphone.

“Please don’t call the hospital.” Peter’s tone is panicked.

“I’m not.” Thor says, confused. “You have medical.” Avengers Industries may not be as lucrative as Thanos Trades Group but it does good enough business that employees have benefits. “Why not go to the hospital?”

“Please don’t take me to a hospital.” Peter repeats before passing out.

“What do you want?” Loki’s voice isn’t annoyed, just sad that Thor has his number.

“An omega just went into heat.”

“Well done.” Is Loki’s response. “Now go disappoint her.”

“Loki, the head of marketing is not doing so well.” Thor keeps Peter’s head from hitting the elevator floor. “He’s taken something.”

“Call an ambulance.”

“He said not to.”

“So?” Thor can _hear_ his stupid brother shrugging. “We pay his bleeding medical don’t we? Call an ambulance.”

“Okay. Come over?” Thor is not going to the hospital alone.

“Fine.” Loki huffs. “This counts as a business meeting. Kindly inform father.”

\----------

“Rogers?”

“Hi.” Steve stares at the handsome man waving obnoxiously from across the street.

“Yes, you _do_ know me asshole.” The man waves him closer. “Sam Wilson.”

“Oh,” Steve recognizes those warm features; his only friend from high school. “Hi.”

“Yes,” Sam smiles kindly, “You said that. How’s it going?”

Considering Finola’s daughter, Fauna, got word from Lorraine that Steve is apparently some kind of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ style nutjob. Not so good.

“Do you have time to get a drink?” Sam gestures to a bar across from the restaurant where Steve just got stood up. “Mr. Big Shot Businessman?”

“Yes.” Steve is busy but he would like to spend time with Sam. Sam doesn’t bother him.

“How was your date?” Sam smirks knowingly and at Steve’s affronted glare rolls his eyes, “It’s a small town. People talk, Stevie.”

“She didn’t show up.” Steve refuses beer. He basically has a problem with anything that makes him happy. “That’s probably a mercy.”

“Steve,” Sam pushes the beer in Steve’s hand. “Your mother filled me in.”

“You spoke to mother?” Steve winces.

“You cannot marry for money, or convenience or some shit.” Sam says firmly, “That’s just wrong. You deserve to be happy.”

“I can’t lose that kind of money, Sammy.” The endearment slips out before Steve can help it. “It’s not just me, the rest of the partners too. We can’t lose to Thanos.”

“Fuck Thanos he’s a twat.” Sam makes a disgusted face. He refuses to buy Thanos’ shit. Avengers forever.

“What I am saying is,” Steve smiles humorlessly, a scary smile which always had Sam worried. “I have to try and make this façade work. The others are.”

“So,” Sam rubs his eyes because he’s tired, and frankly cannot wrap his mind around this. “Your crazy ass partners are going to try and get married to stick it to Thanos?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Tony Stark.” Sam bursts out laughing. “Married.”

Steve winces. “I did not think this through hard enough.” Tony’s commitment issues have issues.

“You,” Sam is suddenly somber. “Married.” He knows Steve better than anyone. There is no man better, but mating material his sociopathic little golden retriever is not.

“We are done.” Steve leans back in his chair.

“What about that partner of yours?” Sam waves his hand. “The beautiful one?”

“You will have to be way more specific.” Steve deadpans. They are all beautiful.

“The girl.”

“Nat?” Steve laughs. “She’s my sister. Why don’t I just bed you?”

“Let’s save that for the apocalypse.” Sam says dryly. At Steve’s contemplative look, he reaches over the table and slaps the alpha right in his statuesque face, “I said let’s not go there, please.” Sam is a beta but more on the alpha side of the spectrum. Submitting to Steve, his puppyish high school friend he is not going to do.

“Is Thanos not the apocalypse?” Steve asks, “He is going to take the company my family built from the ground up.”

“Stevie,” Sam grabs his friend’s hand, “Maybe this is a sign you should quit and get a life? Take your losses and start over.”

“No,” Steve’s stare is stone cold, his mind is made up. “Peggy?”

“Long gone.” Sam rips the Band-Aid off. “She got married the year you left for school.” Steve was not invited. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“How’s her husband?” Steve inquires; politely of course.

“He is everything you are not, Steve.” Sam huffs out a laugh.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Steve,” Sam squeezes the hands in his, “You are at a turning point and if you do not evaluate where you stand, you will never change. You are doomed to live this life forever.”

“I don’t need to change.” Steve takes over the hands in his, warm, and squeezes them right back, “I need someone who can pretend to play house with me while I work in peace and fight off a business competitor for my main market.”

Steve has made his peace with the emptiness in his life. One makes sacrifices to get to the top. He broke up with the woman he loved to go to school. He barely keeps in touch with the few people he can call his own. Yes sir, Steve has made his peace and he doesn’t need his one friend in the world to tell him otherwise. Steve needs to keep what he has sacrificed everything to build.

“Where are you going to find someone that soulless?” Sam is tired, exhausted from working a shift and he has his group tomorrow morning first thing. He is everything Steve is not and that is a good thing. As long as there are people with golden hearts like Sam, Steve can afford to be selfish. “People want to built loving families, Steve, and I am not about to introduce you to a gold digger.”

“You mean besides yourself?” Steve jokes.

“You wish.” Sam is right. Steve does wish. A lot of his problems would be better if the right people were the right genders. “I cannot just fix you up with some bloodsucking money hungry tart.”

“Did you just say tart?” That’s a little too old school, even for Steve.

“Stevie,” Sam bows his head. “Let this go.” A bond between an alpha and omega is sacred; one of the cornerstones of their society. He is not about to fake this in his Steve of all people for money of all things.

Screw Sam for wanting his Steve to settle down in a nice house with a picket fence with an apartment in his damn garage for Sam.

“Sam,” Steve needs this man to understand that there is no version of Steve who will settle down normally. “You let it go.”

“I will see what I can do.” Sam wonders if he can sue Steve for emotional harassment and how much he would get out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t.” Pepper holds up a hand when the women start to chastise her for being late. “Just do not.”

“Sorry,” Nat smirks. “Long day?”

“Shut up.” Pepper takes a seat, and also Nat’s drink, which is straight vodka. The ladies raise their perfect eyebrows.

Nat’s drinks are usually not something anyone but Nat should drink.

The ladies drink in silence. Eventually Carol, their youngest and newest member breaks and speaks. “Are we going to do something or…”

“I am fine.” Nat is done ordering because everytime she does, Pepper takes her drink. It cannot be good for Pepper to drink all that gut wrenching hard liquor. No matter how tough, beta women cannot drink like alpha females.

“Clint?” Maria smiles knowingly.

“Yes,” Nat challenges everyone to voice their concerns.

“He is beta.” Wanda is the designated driver, also an omega.

“I know that.” Nat narrows her eyes.

“What are you going to do with a beta?” Maria always had a death wish. It’s why she works with Fury.

“I am going to fuck him and make him submit to me.” Nat states plainly, making Pepper choke on vodka. It comes out her nose, making everyone giggle.

“That’s a plan.” Maria holds up her glass, and everyone clinks to it.

“I don’t have a plan.” Pepper shakes her head, already fall down drunk because she is drinking Nat’s drinks. “Tony is done for.”

“Do we want Tony Stark mating?” Carol asks the logical question.

“Do you want a job when all this is done?” Nat is actually happy with where this is going.

“This is unnatural.” Carol cannot imagine these people mating or settling down. They are freaks.

“She’s right,” Pepper almost falls down her stool, she has to be held up. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Yes,” Maria nods sagely, “Let’s lose our salaries, benefits, and our pensions.”

“No,” Pepper suddenly gets very melancholy. “Not our pension.” She sheds a lone tear. “What’s going to happen to our pension?”

“What is in your drinks?” Carol asks Nat who cuts Pepper off before the bartender tries to top her off again. “Seriously.”

“Do we know any alphas we don’t hate?” Wanda asks the group. “For Tony?”

“Steve.” Is most people’s first response for prime alpha specimen. Or a specimen of any kind. If one looks up alpha male in a dictionary Steve’s picture comes up.

“Uh,” Maria leans Pepper against the bar surface comfortably because she has fallen asleep. “Do we not remember the arranged marriage fiasco?”

“Steve and Tony do not mix,” Nat warns everyone. “Don’t go there. They will kill each other.”

“It’s for show.” Carol pleads. “Miss. Romanova it is literally like acting in a play.”

“They are both idiots.” Nat promises, “And they will sink us all.”

“I will do what I can.” Maria pulls out her phone and it’s how they know stuff will get done. “Where is Valkyrie?”

“She is at the hospital with Thor and Loki.” Nat informs the group, “There is a problem with our head of marketing.”

There is a solemn silence at that.

“How compromised is Quill?” Maria asks Nat.

“Jesus,” Carol makes a face, “He is an omega in distress.” As an alpha she cannot help but have a soft spot for him. “That sick family really got to him.”

“Answer my question, ma’am.” Maria repeats, “How much of a fallout are we dealing with?”

Nat didn’t realize the problem was this bad. These reports are pretty recent. One of theirs was sleeping with the enemy is still a shock they are trying to process.

“Did she mark Quill?” Carol asks, disgusted. “Get that shit removed.”

Nat didn’t notice any marks but then again, if a scent can be dampened, a mark can be hidden nowadays. “I don’t think so.” She doesn’t know what Thanos’ daughter smells like. She doesn’t know how to sniff it out on Quill who is a stranger himself.

“Disaster,” Carol remarks. Both Maria and Wanda make agreeing sounds.

\--------

“I am not leaving, Barnes.” Sam bangs at the door. “Open your damn door.”

“What do you want?” A voice calls out from inside. “Go away.” A pause. “You are still there aren’t you?” The door opens and a smell wafts from inside.

“Jesus.” Sam makes a face. “Have you showered today?”

“Define today.”

Sam pushes the omega and enters the studio apartment. “Oh my fucking god.” He looks around and makes a screeching sound. “Oh my god.” Sam isn’t a neat freak by any definition but this apartment is disgusting and Sam might throw up.

“Come in,” Bucky gestures with his one good arm. “Make yourself at home.”

“Where,” Sam looks around at the tower of filth that is Bucky’s life. “Where am I supposed to do that?”

“Nest with me.” Is Bucky’s serious response.

Sam has a sudden urge to punch this man. He would if there weren’t laws preventing him from doing exactly that. “You weren’t at group.”

“I was busy.” Bucky responds and when Sam gives him an unimpressed look he gets defensive. “I had to pick up my disability check.”

“They deliver that to your mailbox.” Sam bites out.

“You don’t know that.” Bucky sighs when Sam picks up the envelope, which has his check and Bucky’s address on it. “Go away.”

“You are never going to get better if you don’t make an effort.”

“I am never going to get better.” Bucky reminds Sam.

This is the second time Sam has heard this today. “Ever thought about getting married?”

Bucky squints at Sam, as if wondering whether that was a joke or just a lapse in sanity. “No,” He says slowly. “No one wants me. Unless you are offering.”

Sam finds omegas distasteful. He doesn’t get why the rest of the world is so crazy about them. He looks at Bucky up and down, for the first time from a suitor’s perspective.

“Eyes up here soldier.” Bucky frowns, not liking what is happening.

Bucky is disgusting overall but he is capable of cleaning up, right? “We need to talk.”

“Are you pregnant?” Bucky lets Sam lead him to his sad little corner with the two chairs where he likes to stare out the window where the birds like to hang out.

Sometimes the birds like to shit on people and their cars. Bucky lives for that kind of entertainment. It might be all Bucky is living for these days.

“I have a friend.”

“Shocking.” Bucky means that too. Sam is awful in general.

“Something is wrong with him.” Sam starts Bucky off easy. “He’s an alpha.”

“Well there’s the problem. They are all horrible.” Bucky fishes around in his pocket for a cigarette and sighs when not only does Sam smack it away, he takes the whole pack and chucks it out the window.

At least it hits a bird. Bucky laughs joyfully.

Sam can now see that Steve and Bucky deserve each other; miserable little turds.

“He needs an omega.”

“Well there’s your chance to step up.” Bucky suggests.

“Bucky,” Sam knows he is going to get hit so he grabs Buck’s arms, both good and lame. “I was wondering if you would marry him and be his mate.”

To his credit, Bucky doesn’t head butt him, or attempt to knee Sam in the groin. Just a simple, polite _no_ has sufficed. And the townspeople said Sam has made no progress with Bucky. Naysayers.

“You remember Steve Rogers right?” Sam says as Bucky starts pushing him out the shit hole. “You remember him? Bucky,” Sam tries to fight back into the apartment. “He isn’t tiny since he presented. He’s all handsome and I think you two would really hit it off!”

“Do you want me to scream?” Bucky threatens. He schools his expression into that of a damsel in distress. “Help, this big strong man is going to sell me to his alpha friend and I can’t fight him off. Please.” Bucky places his good hand on his forehead, “He said he would watch his friend fuck me and they would film it and then they would sell the video and I won’t even get any share of the profits.”

“What is wrong with you?” Sam asks when he is standing outside Bucky’s sad little apartment door again.

“None of your damn business.” Bucky reminds Sam, “That’s what I keep telling you, asshole.” That said he slams the door in Sam’s face.

“He’s rich!” Sam calls out.

The door reopens. Bucky looks interested. “How rich?”

“Richer than god.” Sam promises. “Do you want to meet him or something?”

“Do I have to shower?” Bucky wonders aloud.

“You have to shower and act very submissive, Bucky.” Sam warns. “He is very traditional.”

“Do I have to sleep with him?”

“He is probably a virgin and he plans to stay that way.”

“You are like a fucking fairy god mother aren’t you?” Bucky suddenly has so much love in his eyes; Sam is floored. “Always giving, never receiving.”

“I know you are making fun of my sexual preferences you fucker.” Sam follows Bucky back in the apartment. “Please bathe.” Sam begs, as Bucky rummages around for a clean shirt and then contemplates going shopping. “Start bathing regularly."

“If Steve Rogers can’t love me for who I am then he doesn’t deserve me.” Bucky announces and retreats toward the dingy shower.

Sam wonders if he has made a fatal mistake. He then remembers Steve doesn’t keep in touch with Sam. Fuck Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

“What happened?” Valkyrie offers the men drinks from the vending machine, which they both decline. Thor needs his alcohol and Loki doesn’t take caffeine before sleep like the delicate little flower he is.

“I went to the meeting as scheduled.” Thor explains, “I could smell him, through the neutralizer.”

“Smell thickens during a heat.” Valkyrie nods, “The neutralizer wasn’t enough to mask his scent anymore.”

“I wonder how long was he in heat until you came along and noticed it?” Loki wonders.

“Or did you trigger his heat.” Valkyrie adds another question. “He was in distress.”

“I don’t know.” Thor doesn’t even get how normal omegas work, let alone one in distress. “Can I please go home now?” He stands. He has been at the hospital all day. This place reeks of sadness and illness. Not to mention the omega’s distress. Thor would like to go home, shower and forget all about it. Maybe call one of his fuck buddies. Or _fun buddies_ he likes to call them.

“You are going to leave him here?” Valkyrie has an indignant look on her face. “Jesus, at least wait until someone shows up to collect him.”

Thor turns to Loki.

“He’s at a hospital,” Loki shrugs and stands, “Not our problem anymore.”

“You are both cunts,” Valkyrie reminds them and then addresses Loki. “You ever think about being at a hospital alone? When you have a heat? When you are in distress?”

“Fuck you.” Loki sits back down.

“I am going to go to a restaurant.” Thor sighs, “And get us some dinner. What do you ladies want?”

“The last few hours of my life back.” Loki declares.

“A drink please.” Valkyrie pleads. She is missing ladies night. She hears Pepper is passed out drunk somewhere. Oh how Valkyrie envies Pepper.

\----------

“Your mother apologized on your behalf.” Fauna looks ready to run.

“I know.” Steve sighs. “I also apologize, both to you and Lorraine.”

“You do?” Fauna cannot believe anyone so beautiful is so, _creepy and emotionless_ as Lorraine had put it. He seems perfectly nice. _So far_.

He is an alpha. _Give him time and he will show his true colours, Fauna._ She tells herself.

“I do,” Steve promises. He has to tone the crazy down a little bit, he has been told. His inner Sam is telling him he is scaring the opposite sex off. How is he supposed to tone his inner crazy off? He is all crazy. “I just need a spouse.”

“No sex contract?” Fauna crosses her arms. Her manicure has flowers on it, Steve notes distastefully. Oh god Steve hates her manicure. “We can do it when I feel like it?” Fauna would like to have this tasty meal three times a day.

Fauna isn’t much for sex usually but for this one she will make an exception. Call Fauna a pragmatist.

“We…” Steve’s carefully blank expression crumbles. “How many times do you want to do it?”

“I want you all the time.” Fauna licks her lips. This blond Adonis, his perfect face. His body is sure to be gorgeous underneath that hideous suit. His knot is sure to be flawless like the rest of him. “All day, every day. I want to be constantly pregnant with your children.”

“Jesus,” A nearby alpha, overhears Fauna, and makes a face. He has spilled food on his clothes. “What the fuck is going on over here? Tone it down. This is a public place.”

“We are courting, asshole.” Fauna calls out.

“What did you just say?” The alpha steps up, ready to fight Steve, who promptly apologizes because he is not going to get beaten up for this.

“You didn’t defend me.” Fauna is affronted. “Why didn’t you defend me?”

“I am sorry.” Steve is sorry for so many reasons.

“I forgive you.” Fauna’s expression changes from furious to fond in mere seconds. “Let’s go back to my place. We can cuddle.”

Steve has a sinking feeling she doesn’t really mean cuddling. “I have to go.”

“Go where?” Fauna follows Steve out the diner. “You are turning down a night of cuddling with me, oh…” There is a look of sudden realization on her face. “You silly caveman.” She grabs his tie. “I don’t really mean cuddling, you doof. You can knot me.”

Steve chokes on air. He is so busy hyperventilating, he doesn’t notice the sirens in the distance.

“What is going on over here?” An officer, a beta, eyes the pair distastefully. Clearly these alphas and omegas cannot control their horny urges and betas are the only ones with any shame here.

“These two assholes are close to fucking over here.” The alpha from earlier called the cops. Because this is a small town, it took a mere five minutes for the police to make their merry way over here.

“Is this true, sir?” The officer eyes the pair. Fauna doesn’t help and drapes herself all over Steve who is having trouble breathing. “Are you two going to fornicate here?”

“No.” Steve states loudly.

“What happens between a man and a woman is none of your business.” Fauna growls at the beta, which has him reeling with anger.

“You two are coming with me.” Steve and Fauna are both apprehended. “This is a public place. You two need to be caged and muzzled if you can’t respect that.

“Relationship off to a good start!” Fauna rests her head on Steve’s bicep.

\----------

“You look terrible.” Christine Palmer brings Valkyrie a blanket and receives a small smile for it. They are not really friends, more like following each other on social media because their friends are friends with each other.

“Can’t say the same for you,” Valkyrie stares at her empty bottle mournfully.

“So what brings Brunnhilde to these parts today?” Christine sits herself beside Thor who is uncomfortably tucked into a fetal position. He was being gentlemanly and let Loki have the larger couch. He clearly regrets that judging by the look on his sleeping face.

“Don’t call me that.” Valkyrie makes a face when her real name is mentioned. “One of our employees is sick.”

“That omega up in six?” Christine winces, “Poor thing.” It’s all the hospital is talking about.

“Uh huh,” Valkyrie sighs, “That thing better snap out of it before I lose my mind.”

“Dumb and dumber are here because…” Christine nods at the sleeping boys.

“I am just that lucky.”

“Okay honey.” Christine waves, “Let me know if you need coffee.”

Valkyrie waves her empty bottle. “You know what I need.”

“This isn’t a bar, or a hotel.”

“Hey,” Valkyrie attempts to sit up and fails, “Babe.” She calls out after the retreating beta. “Question.”

“I am not doing that thing you like in bed, Brunnhilde.” Valkyrie is notorious for bedding beautiful women and Christine wants no part of that.

“No,” Valkyrie waves drunkenly, “Hang on, wait. Do you know any alphas?”

“I work in the surgical department.” Christine scoffs. “I have started volunteering just to see other gender orientations.”

“I need an alpha.” Valkyrie informs Christine.

“There are two right here.” Christine says slowly. “Oh,” She makes a sound of realization. “Honey, that omega up there is beyond that. His distress is too much for just a normal heat. This is beyond a quick fix.”

“Wait,” Valkyrie feels as if a bucket of cold water has been dropped on her. “Huh?” She sits up.

Christine isn’t at liberty to share patient details so she can’t say much. “That omega is in real bad shape. His alpha did a number on him. You are so good for bringing him in when you did. He was going into shock.”

“He has an alpha?” Valkyrie stares, surprised and wide-eyed.

“Yes, he is marked.” Christine is surprised herself. “He is your employee. Why do you not know his status?”

“He was pretending to be an unmarried beta.”

“Well that is just wonderful.”

“It’s not for Quill.” Valkyrie feels really upset all of a sudden. The thought of that omega in pain up there… It makes her feel helpless as an alpha because she cannot make it any better. “I need to find an alpha for someone I know.”

Christine checks her watch and sees if she has time for a coffee run, “Even for alphas, surgeons are horrible. You don’t want those guys.”

“The omega himself is horrible.” Valkyrie’s back cracks from sitting in the same position for hours. “It’s Tony Stark.”

“Well in that case,” Christine assumes it’s to get him through his heat or something. “Take your pick. I will get you the staff schedule.”

“Uh,” Valkyrie tries to keep awake. “I was hoping you would give me a recommendation.”

“My recommendation?” Christine calls out over her shoulder, “Don’t fuck with an alpha.”

“Thanks.” Valkyrie sighs. Christine isn’t wrong. Alphas are terrible. Even Thor, who is the best of them, comes with baggage.

“She’s not wrong.” Loki opens his eyes and sits up.

“Of course you are listening, creep.” Valkyrie snorts. “Now fetch me some drink like a good little omega.”

“You really want me going out at this time?” Loki looks outside the hospital window, where it’s pitch black and stands up. “Okay, if some pervert takes off with me you can explain to Thor why…”

“Sit down freak.” Valkyrie stands up.

“As you wish alpha,” Loki smiles sweetly. “I live to please you.”

“Will not work on me.” Valkyrie reminds Loki. “I like girls.”

“Try switching once in a while,” Loki offers. “We can surprise you.”

“Fine,” Valkyrie shrugs. “Then you can explain to Thor why his nephew or niece came out deformed.”

“You realize you just insulted yourself?” Loki makes a face as she makes her way toward the elevator.

“I am drunk.” Valkyrie groans. “Just not drunk enough.”

\--------

“This is a new low.” Sam arrives to bail Steve out of prison. Finola had refused to help her prospective son-in-law because it just doesn’t reflect well on her, Fauna or society in general.

Sarah is in bed now, and she is not getting back out just because her Steven cannot behave.

Steve cannot contemplate calling anyone from his company or getting another lecture on publicity right now considering he is supposed to be setting an example for everyone.

“I cannot with you.” Sam signs the bail check. “I am going to need interest on this.”

“Disorderly behavior.” The arresting officer’s report had read. “Erratic sexual behavior in public.” Sam reads aloud. “What on earth did you do? Fuck her in public?”

“Language.” Steve has his head in his hands. “I didn’t fornicate with anyone, Sam.”

“Oh yes,” Sam nods, “You have vowed to be a virgin.”

“I am not a virgin.” Steve promises. “I think.”

“You have to think?” Sam asks Steve who massages his temples fruitlessly. “I think I found someone.”

“Another crazy woman?”

“He is a veteran.” Sam really tries to sell Bucky to Steve, like a doting mother.

“He?” Steve cannot fathom a male in his space. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Like having a roommate. Their heats are supposedly less frequent.

“Just meet him.” Sam wants to at least set up a date. Whatever happens next is up to god.

“Please don’t let it be at a restaurant.” Steve is so tired of meeting at these fucking diners. He has had some of his worst memories at restaurants.

“I will make you two dinner.” Sam is really eager to make this happen. His life is empty, go figure.

Steve bows his head in defeat. “Is he ugly?”

“No,” Sam affirms. “He is not ugly, Steve. He will not demand sex. He is quiet. He needs a place to stay and a window to stare out of.”

“Sold.” Steve lets Sam help him off the pavement. “I still need a prenup.”

“Steve,” Sam says after he’s brought his car around and they are driving to the grocery store because Steve really has sworn off diner food. “You give him your Netflix password, he will give you his power of attorney.”

“I have to get Netflix?” Steve makes a dull sound.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you have for me?” Tony stares at his women, and children with disdain. It’s 3pm. It’s officially too early to be awake.

“I didn’t find anyone.” Peter lies. He wasn’t looking. MJ warned him against that. Some alpha is going to come in and ruin their lives? Then so be it. Peter isn’t going to aid that shit.

“I am just going to take hormones and become an alpha if it comes down to it.” Rhodey ignores Pepper’s gasp.

“Rhodey no.” Pepper’s eyes widen.

“Rhodey yes.” Tony nods approvingly. This is the kind of dedication he wants to inspire in his cattle.

“I am also going to take hormones.” Happy jokes and at the uncomfortable looks leveled at him pouts a little, “Maria said Valkyrie found someone.”

“Oh this should be good.” Tony dislikes both of those people on principle.

“You are meeting him Tony.” Pepper is worried, and hungover. “He’s a doctor.”

“My new dad is a doctor?” Peter doesn’t like where this is going. He likes not having an alpha. This new guy is going to be a dick. MJ is usually right about these kinds of things.

“I am not meeting some dick…ow.” Tony massages his skull where he has been smacked.

“Don’t swear around the baby.” Happy raises his hand in warning. He will totally smack someone again to protect Peter’s innocence.

“I know what a dick is.” Rhodey states when Happy is at a safe distance away.

\----------

“Steve Rogers.” Bucky cannot reconcile the tiny little runt who used to follow Sam around everywhere with this beast of a man.

“Hi Bucky.” Steve’s eyes are all soft and Sam has a sudden urge to jump out his own apartment window to give these two time to talk alone.

Unfortunately there is dinner cooking and neither idiot knows how to finish it.

“You need a wife?” Bucky lets Steve pull out a chair for him, “I can’t believe you and Peggy aren’t married.” Those two were high school sweethearts back in the day. Bucky remembers. His high school’s version of the golden trio was definitely Steve, Peggy and Sam.

Bucky remembers hearing about the emotional disbanding. Steve went to business school. Sam had shipped out somewhere. Peggy married another alpha. It was as painful as it was talked about. Thank god Bucky himself had signed up for war.

“No,” Steve sits across from Bucky, suddenly remembers the most popular guy from school, glowing from all the attention. This Bucky is a little different. “I am not married to Peggy. They let an omega enlist?”

“I had already destroyed my arm by the time they figured it out,” Bucky smirks, making Steve smile wider. That’s Bucky alright. He wouldn’t let gender stop him from serving their country.

“I am sorry.” Steve wishes he could go back and time and…. He doesn’t even know what he would do. Seeing Bucky like this, all, tired, makes Steve wish he had tried harder with all of it.

“Why are you sorry?” Bucky is genuinely curious. “It’s what I signed up for, Steve.”

“Right,” Steve clears his throat. “Want to sign up for something even more unpleasant than years of military service?”

“I don’t think it will be unpleasant.” Bucky glances at the papers on the table. “I do think it will be awkward.”

“Count on it,” Steve sighs. “You don’t have to help me with my ruts.” He quickly reassures.

“Who cares about your ruts?” Bucky laughs a little and then stops abruptly at the disapprovingly glances from the other males, “Yes alpha. As you wish.”

“You have to take birth control until we decide to have children.” Steve continues with the list.

“No,” Bucky makes a face, “It makes me feel bloated. You pull out or something.”

A painful silence takes over the room.

Sam coughs awkwardly. He opens his mouth to speak, and then shuts it again.

Steve soldiers on. “You have to live with me.”

“No,” Bucky argues sarcastically, “You should move in with me.”

Steve gives Sam a questioning glance.

“Steve,” Sam makes a horrified sound. “No.” The giant pile of garbage in Bucky’s home grows everyday. He saw a raccoon at Bucky’s place once. Bucky talks to it and everything.

Steve sighs, “Bucky, I will need you to dress appropriately…”

Sam doubles over laughing at the thought of Bucky dressing in traditional omega attire. He is ignored.

“Bucky, I will need you to submit to me.”

That shuts Sam up.

“What’s that mean?” Bucky looks at the men in his company. “I give you a blowjob in public or something?”

Sam slaps his forehead. “Why are you obsessed with those?”

“I was bottlefed.” Bucky gets defensive a little. “What is submitting?”

“Traditional families have that shit.” Sam explains to Bucky. “Does he have to?” He asks Steve.

“Publically, yes,” Steve nods. “At home he can do whatever he wants. My partners need a publicity stunt.”

“Your coworkers need to take turns with me.” Bucky nods, “Say no more.”

Sam would ask Bucky what’s wrong with him but they are way past that at this point. Sam has arrived at the _let’s sell him to a wealthy man and make a profit_ stage.

“Do you have any demands?” Steve supposes Bucky must have something he wants out of this married life.

“He has to go to group,” Sam quickly adds. “Steve, throw that in there.”

“I will make sure that’s in there, Sam.” Steve promises sincerely. Bucky notes those crystal blue eyes are still the same even if the rest of him is all sculpted and alpha now. Good, the eyes were always the best part anyway.

“Peggy fucked up.” Bucky slips up, and judging from how badly Steve winces, that really should not have been said aloud. Steve quickly schools his mask of sadness into a neutral expression and pulls out paperwork.

“Sign here. Initial here?” Steve lets this one go, but judging from how hard his eyes got, he will not appreciate Bucky mentioning her name again.

“Sorry,” Bucky takes the pen with his good hand.

“Appetizers?” Sam says overly cheerfully to dispel the sudden bitterness.

“Do you need me to take you through your heats?” Judging from the fearing look on Steve’s face, Bucky knows what answer Steve wants here.

“Yes, that is necessary.” Bucky remarks casually, making Sam drop a dish full of hot lentils on his new Nikes. Bucky ignores the scream. “I need a blowjob daily.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam has known Bucky for years. He is a sexless hermit. It’s why he introduced this creature to his other sexless animal, Steve. They can be sexless together.

“I wasn’t joking about the dick sucking clause.” Bucky affirms. “One of you two needs to come through with that.”

“Where is this coming from?” Sam places both hands on his hips. His apron is ruined. Thank god he has more courses than just the damn lentils or this whole night would be a mockery.

“I didn’t realize my sugar daddy would be this attractive.” Bucky says as Steve starts wheezing. “I appreciate the comfy setup, Sam, but I am a red-blooded American male and I need more than just food and shelter.”

“Really?” Sam squints. “I thought you were Russian or some shit.”

“I need this on me,” Bucky waves a hand over Steve’s body, “Inside me.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Sam is rather put out.

“You are not very good at this.” Bucky stands to his full height, trying to intimidate Sam and failing. It’s sad because the man’s apron literally says _I like big butts_. That explains his choice in friends. “You are a terrible pimp.”

Sam makes an effort to try some of his anger management techniques. He will not let Bucky get to him today. “Bucky.” He tries speaking in a rational, respectful tone. “You have a point. Steve is very handsome.”

“I bet his knot is what they use to model vibrators.” Bucky states.

Steve places his head his hands and just broods a little.

“Beside his aesthetic appeal,” Sam will not let Bucky get to him today damnit! “He also has a nice personality.”

“Who cares about his personality?” When a man looks this delicious Bucky literally couldn’t care less. “Wait,” Bucky should make some effort at self-preservation, which is late considering he is completely missing physiological function in an arm. “Are you a murderer?” He asks Steve.

Steve wordlessly shakes his head.

“Then it’s settled.” Bucky pulls a pack of prescriptions out of his hoodie pocket, his suppressants, and chucks them out the window. “Most of my disability check goes into that shit. Oh,” He looms over Steve threateningly, “Don’t touch my disability check. Or my pension.”

Steve nods again.

“I am a wife.” Bucky says almost giddily. “What’s your address?” He asks Steve who enters it in Bucky’s phone.

“I am going to collect my things and meet you ladies here in an hour.” That said, Bucky calmly walks out the door.

Steve looks up at Sam.

“I am so sorry.” Sam almost means it too.

“It’s 9pm.” Steve stares at the clock. “Should we be worried? He’s alone out there.”

Sam scoffs, “You can worry all you want.” He starts serving the third course because the second is completely ruined. “You are not getting rid of that thing until one of you is dead.”

\----------

“I will sign a prenup, Mr. Stark.” The alpha smirks at Tony. “I am a surgeon. I am rich.”

Tony looks around the office, and wonders what exactly these doctors are earning which warrants turning down a billion dollar pay check.

“I do however,” The man leers, “Want benefits.” He looks at Tony up and down.

“Oh,” Tony tries to hide his disappointment. He really doesn’t like being touched. He might have caught that one from Rogers.

“And your ward is Peter Parker, is it?” Nicodemus West stares at the prenup Tony brought with him.

“Yes,” Tony will beat this man to death if he mentions Tony’s precious little snack….

“He can stay with us, I guess. He cannot interfere with our day to day relationship.”

Tony feels his blood boil. If anything Tony doesn’t think he is close enough to Peter. They should be closer. Peter should be sleeping in Tony’s bed to make up for all the lost time in childhood he spent with _his real parents._

Tony wonders how he can talk Peter into moving his little cot into the master bedroom.

“We should discuss our honeymoon now.”

“Uh huh,” Tony is already sending out a group text explaining why his meeting hasn’t worked out.

 _I want a doctor as a son-in-law._ Rhodey’s response is stern.

Peter actually sounds happy, smiley face and all. _Will set you up with someone better don’t give up hope!_

 _Ugly?_ Happy asks mournfully.

 _His looks don’t matter,_ Pepper scolds _. Was he nice?_

 _NO._ Capital letters are hella emphasized. _HE WAS NOT._

Before Tony can exit this mindnumbingly boring office from hell, a taller, scent neutral man charges in and starts berating Nicodemus West for being an idiot.

Tony might just get his revenge sooner.

“Hi Imbecile.” The tall man with the nice voice mutters. “Way to fuck up my day.”

“Strange,” Nicodemus eyes Tony who is watching the exchange excitedly. “I am in the middle of something.”

Strange fails to notice Tony. “I spend most of my day cleaning up after you.” He says to West. “I am taking your paycheck this month.” That said, the tall, clinically scent neutral man charges out of West’s office.

“Strange,” West has a fear in his eyes Tony would pay a lot of money to see or record or post everywhere on the internet, “You can’t do that. Please. Strange.” He follows the other man out into the hall.

Tony follows both men because this is very important to him. He is lead to a staff room where Strange proceeds to climb on the staff room table and scream his lungs out in frustration.

“Do you work here?” A beautiful woman in scrubs eyes Tony curiously.

“No,” Tony says, staring at Strange’s outburst fondly, “Just passing through.” He sends Peter a text. _Found you a dad!_


	7. Chapter 7

Loki enters the private hospital room, and even for him this scent is painful to bear. He can only imagine what the health care professionals are going through treating this distress.

Alphas are not allowed in this room; Medical employees or otherwise.

“I will clear out my office,” Quill states as soon as he opens his eyes and notices Loki standing there like an awkward wraith, “As soon as I get discharged here.”

“You are not fired.” The PR nightmare it would be for Avengers Industries: _Battered Omega let go after devastating personal blow._ Loki cringes inwardly.

He also cannot help but feel empathy in this situation. This can easily happen to him if Odin, Thor don’t protect him. Not to mention the insane measures he takes to keep himself hidden from public view. He didn’t choose the omega life it chose him and all that.

Loki has to take Quill’s story. He’s the only one from the company who can. It’s difficult as fuck. He couldn’t stand being abandoned like this. “Please continue.” He struggles to speak.

“She marked me.” Quill tries to smile. “She mated with me. Now she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Was it consensual?”

Quill’s silence says enough.

“We will help you press charges.” Loki states.

“That’s not necessary.” Quill tries to sit up and fails.

Loki can feel his fellow omega’s pain whether he wants to or not. It’s one thing to get married, bond, fall apart, get divorced and move on to one’s separate ways. It’s another thing to force oneself on an omega and abandon said omega for whatever reason. “You are not fired.” He promises instead. “We will fix this.”

“I don’t need anything else.” Quill seems annoyed if anything. “I need to go home. Send me my severance check.”

“You are not fired.” Loki promises. “Just get better and come back however long it takes for you to heal.”

“Are you stupid?” Quill takes a painful breath. “I am not coming back from this.” He is very well aware he could and most likely will die from this.

Quill is unbearable to be around. Loki has to step outside where the doctor is waiting. “How bad?”

“If an alpha is willing to step up and get him through this he may have a chance.” The doctor admits. “This is a death sentence. His mind is telling him…”

“I know what his fucking mind is telling him,” Same thing Loki’s mind is suggesting… that Quill did something wrong. He had to right? Why else would his alpha abandon him? Alphas are good to their mates. Alphas protect and provide. Omegas make good homes. Betas are good support cells.

It’s the way evolution intended it and it’s the way the world is supposed to be.

The doctor mistakes Loki’s discomfort for fear. “If you want him to make it through this,” The doctor has put his StarkPad away, so he is speaking candidly and off the record, “You need to find an alpha to mate with him and help him through this. Otherwise you need to start arranging a funeral.”

Loki finds himself calling his brother.

Thor’s voice sounds a little surprised. At least Loki caught him off guard. “I thought you hated calling.” Otherwise Thor sounds uninterested and bored; always so carefree Loki’s older brother. Loki tries not to hate Thor because Thor always was Loki’s greatest protector.

“I found a way to solve your little publicity stunt problem.”

“It’s not a _little_ problem.” Thor sounds thrown off guard. “I’m listening.”

\---------

“You need to buy new clothes.”

Bucky makes an offended sound. “What is wrong with my clothes?”

“New clothes are definitely needed here.” Sam has seen Bucky’s one pair of sweatpants and that one shirt with the holes combo.

Steve sighs. “Can you take him shopping?” He turns to Sam.

“He can go shopping by himself.” Bucky swats at Steve’s arm. “You don’t trust me or something.”

“Bucky I don’t trust you to get the right things.” Steve checks his watch. “Sam knows the situation.”

“Why don’t you just marry Sam?”

“Believe me, I wish I could.” Steve finds himself saying without thinking and at Bucky’s hurt look, apologizes quickly. “Sam has a good personality, Bucky.” There would be zero problems with Sam.

“Oh,” Bucky’s hurt face is gone and Steve feels less annoyed with himself. Huh. “You don’t like his body do you?”

“What is wrong with you?” Sam asks Bucky this so much it’s lost all meaning.

“Don’t have sex with my husband.” Bucky warns Sam. “I will cut your face off.”

“Does the raccoon have to come live with us?” Steve pleads with Bucky for the umpteenth time.

“No,” Bucky strokes the raccoon’s hair. The rodent is peacefully asleep in Bucky’s arms. It’s kind of cute. “Let’s leave baby to fend for himself.” He adds sarcastically.

“Baby doesn’t have rabies.” Is a sentence Sam cannot believe he just said out loud. “I had him tested.” Sam wouldn’t let a dangerous wild animal near Bucky.

Bucky wasn’t all that normal to begin with but he came back all strange after the war. Sam tries to get Bucky to come to group. He makes sure Bucky’s fridge is stocked and he gets fresh air once in a while. He feels protective of all his fellow vets but Bucky has a special place in Sam’s heart. In a way this marriage is a huge weight off Sam’s mind. Bucky will have someone to care for him and Steve will cease to be alone.

Steve is too busy trying to keep a disgusted expression off his face to notice Sam’s affectionate one. “Get Rocky a cage while you are at it.”

“ _Rocket_ doesn’t live in cages.” Bucky hands Steve said animal. “He is a free spirit. You have to watch him while his mother and uncle Sam go shopping.” He then coos at Rocket. “Oh, you get to spend time with daddy. Don’t you? You will get to know daddy.”

Sam bursts out laughing at the sight of OCD Steve holding filthy Rocket.

“I am giving him a bath.” Steve announces as Sam and Bucky start heading out.

“Okay,” Bucky shrugs. “Good luck. Be careful. I have given him the _stranger_ _danger_ talk.”

“What the fuck?” Steve blurts out and then quickly apologizes.

“Stranger danger?” Sam holds the passenger door open for Bucky.

“He’s a helpless animal, Sam.” Bucky sighs, “Who will protect him from the perverts out there? When he gets held for a ransom and I have to pony up my disability check?”

“Your disability check was forty dollars this month.” The government heard Bucky is getting married. His benefits have been slashed. They are also coming after his pension.

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Bucky smiles fondly at Sam. “You miss a lot you know that? Thank god you are pretty.”

\---------

Tony had to use his considerable influence to get this meeting. This is not a good sign.

Stephen Strange is waiting for Tony to lead the conversation. He has checked his watch six times in the past five minutes.

Usually it’s best to play sophisticated mind games with alphas but considering this is an experienced neurosurgeon, Tony decides on being blunt. “I need you to marry me and have my babies.”

“…” Dr. Strange gets up and starts to walk away.

“Listen,” Tony wonders what he has to offer this man beside a StarkPhone.

“I heard you and West had a talk. You are looking for a mate.” Strange eyes the hand on his elbow, and Tony tightens said hand because he is not going to let another good alpha walk out of his life again.

Tony did not just think that. More troublingly, was it about Steve or Howard? In what universe was Howard a good alpha?

“Mr. Stark,” Strange sighs when Tony pulls him back down to sit across from the omega, “I am due back in an OR in ten minutes.”

“Something tells me they can’t start without you.” Tony smirks humourlessly.

“Let me guess,” Sharp eyes glance at Tony, assessing, “You are getting on in years and need to play house?”

“That is exactly it.” If Tony were eighteen or some shit he would be offended. He is forty, and numb to remarks like this. He lives to be underestimated. “You diagnosed it correctly. I need a man. Please step up and do the right thing.”

“There are escort services for this very reason.”

“I don't need an escort.” Tony knows better than to go down that route. It’s why none of his fellow partners are buying mates. Tony knows this marriage needs to be realistic and a bought spouse will never hold up to Thanos’ or society’s scrutiny.

Call Tony crazy but something tells him Strange is smart enough to go along with this stupid plan.

“I don’t need a mate.” Strange informs Tony.

“I do.” Tony pleads. “Come on, alpha. There has to be something I can offer you.” Money, power; hell Tony is good to look at. Sex. Something must float Strange’s boat. “I can amend the prenup and make it work in your favour.” Tony realizes how desperate he looks. Good alphas really are hard to find and this one is _good for Tony_.

“Face it,” Strange checks his watch again. This guy makes Steve look easy going. “Some men cannot be bought. If you will please excuse me…” Cold blue eyes regard him as if a specimen of some kind and Tony wonders if he actually operates on live bodies or cadavers.

Tony rarely has to use his genius outside his lab but he thinks. _What does a good alpha want outside of sex and money and power?_ He asks himself. _What did Steve want?_ _Steve wanted me to leave him alone_. Tony thinks to himself, smirking a little. _So he could work some more._ Tony’s eyes widen. He runs after Strange, whose long legs have carried him across the large lawn and inside the hospital entrance already.

“You are not used to being told no, are you?” Strange narrows his eyes when Tony catches up to him. “No.” He tells Tony and frees his elbow.

“Your ruts,” Tony whispers harshly, making a nearby man, a beta turn sharply within hearing range.

“None of your business.” Strange doesn’t snap but is close to.

Tony smirks. The one thing Steve Rogers ever asked for; relief from his ruts. The more sophisticated the alpha the more he hates his ruts. From the dawn of time, losing control is something that drives the smarter doms bonkers; from Howard to Steve. Tony wrinkles his nose. Did he just think of his father’s ruts? “I can help you.”

“What are you saying?” Strange says after he’s called the OR and asked them to wait, which they are happy to, or in Christine’s case annoyed to.

“You hate them.”

“Who doesn’t?” It’s a universal thing. Ruts are terrible and painful and Strange is getting a headache just thinking about them. The week off from them, the embarrassment, the loss of control. Disgusting.

“I can help you through them.” Tony opens his arms wide.

“Are you insane?” Strange finally shows a hint of an expression. “You want to create a suppressant for me? Alpha biology doesn’t work that way.”

Tony knows. He tried and failed with Steve. “I want to help you through your ruts.” He wags his eyebrows. “Do you know what I mean or do I need to get into the nitty gritty here, doctor?”

Those high cheekbones show a hint of a blush. Tony might just swoon a little at Strange. He is so delicate, and powerful at the same time.

“I don’t need that.” Strange might have considered it for a millisecond and turned Tony down. At least he considered it. “Thanks.” He says lowly and turns around.

Tony will not let him walk away, he stands in front of Strange. “Last shot, I promise.” He blocks the taller man. “Consider this, you lose your mind for a week, or you spend a weekend with me every month and are better than normal. It has a positive effect on your job. You are happier because of me.”

“…I will need to look over the prenuptial agreement.” Strange sighs and Tony might just jump off something very high in celebration until Strange adds: “This is not a good idea, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony.” Charming grin and all, “You can call your mate by his first name.”

“Think about what you are doing,” Bright blank eyes regard Tony as if seeing through him, and it’s a maddening gaze. Tony feels dissected. It’s beyond an alpha’s usual power struggle; Strange is frighteningly intelligent. “This is a mistake.”

Tony snaps out of it quick. He’s spent his whole life around power mad alphas, one more is nothing different, “Call me, honey.” He winks at Strange, who allows Tony to enter his information into his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

“No.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Loki snaps first, to everyone’s surprise. “What other options do you have?”

“Look,” Quill smiles, or tries to. “I have made my peace with this situation.”

“Death.” Thor adds. “Is not peace.”

“I am fine.” Quill shrugs. “Just, leave me alone.”

They are sitting in Quill’s living room. He has been sent home. Thor and Loki are looking around and grimacing at the décor.

“I will need to burn everything,” Loki states after a second of silence. “Your house is so ugly.”

“It’s fine.” Quill states. “Everything is fine. Get out. I will sign whatever you need to. Just fucking get out.”

“You cannot talk to us like that,” Loki stares down at Quill despite the other omega being taller and stronger.

“Get the fuck out, _sir_.” Quill amends.

“Loki,” Thor sighs, “Wait outside please.”

“I need to redecorate or burn this,” Loki says before leaving. “Your choice, Quill.”

“This house is the same as when my mother left it before she died.” Quill informs Thor as soon as Loki steps outside. “I like it the way it is. So if you two entitled twats have a problem, fuck off kindly.”

Thor _feels_ like a twat. “I am sorry.”

“I don’t want anything to do with you.” Quill admits for the thousandth time. “Go away.”

“You see that out there?” Thor gestures to where Loki is waiting beside their vehicle. “That is my most important person.”

“Then go mate with him.” Quill scoffs, “Fuck your business.”

“I know how he lives his life, hiding every moment of everyday.” Thor’s expression is furious, “If he went through what you did. I would go mad.”

Quill bows his head. “This is not your problem. Please don’t make me go through this.”

“If you actually want to die I won’t stop you,” Thor kneels in front of Quill, in a traditional submissive pose which has Quill a little taken aback because alphas hold their pride near and dear to their chest, “But if there is even a small part of you which cares enough to live, I need you to come with me.”

“My things…” Quill looks around, panicked.

“All your things will be brought for you.” Thor stands and offers Quill a hand. “Your mother would have wanted better for you.”

“I will give you this,” Quill takes the offered hand. “You know how to press the right buttons.”

“Oh thank god,” Loki makes room for Quill in the backseat, “Thank you.” He tries not to look too relieved but still cannot hold back his grateful smile from Thor who nods solemnly. The feeling of guilt, which has been killing Loki since that dreaded hospital visit, is starting to abate.

Quill stares out the window wordlessly.

\---------

“I get that you want water,” Steve talks to Rocket sternly, questioning himself as a person, “I need you to turn off a tap when you use it.”

“Why are you yelling at him?” Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. He has just walked in the room.

“He was drinking water.” Steve turns to where Rocket had expertly turned a faucet on, drank from it, and then _just left it_ _on_ and then went on his merry way. _What the fuck?_

“I am sorry,” Bucky is offended. “Is he not allowed to drink water in his own home?”

It’s the first day of moving in; tensions are high.

“I didn’t mean that.” Rocket watches Steve follow Bucky to another room. “You know I didn’t mean that.”

“This is…” Bucky throws traditional omega clothing in Steve’s face. “What the fuck is this?” He makes a threatening sound. “Tell me to watch my language Steve, I dare you.”

“It’s what omegas used to wear back in the day.”

“And why are you expecting me to wear this _now_?” Bucky glares at the dress hatefully. Steve wonders why it hasn’t caught fire.

“It’s traditional and you are supposed to.”

“What?” Bucky looks as if the circuits in his brains have fried. “What?”

“I don’t know.” Steve always thought that if he married, his mate would wear this. He doesn’t know why. He can’t imagine Peggy wearing this shit and he can’t imagine Bucky wearing anything. _Woah_.

“I will wear this publically,” Bucky looks defeated, and nauseated, “Don’t expect this weird shit at home. _Stuff at home_ ,” He holds up a hand. “I will try to cut down on the swearing, asshole.”

As if their day isn’t going badly enough, the doorbell rings. “Hello?” He stares at the gorgeous, leggy blond blankly.

“Guess who.”

 _Little Sharon Carter?_ “I haven’t seen you in ages.” Steve wraps an arm around the now grown girl. Peggy’s little niece is a woman.

“Hello prostitute.” Bucky calls out from where he’s noticed Sharon.

“Bucky!” Steve snaps at the beta. “Inside!”

“Fury sent me to spy on you.” Sharon isn’t fazed in the slightest.

“I see,” Steve nods, “How is Peggy?”

“Happily married.”

“Oh,” Steve deflates.

“Do you want me to lie to you?” Sharon is sympathetic. “She is fine without you, Steve. Move on.”

“Working on it.” Steve sighs.

“So,” Sharon follows Steve out to the hall, “A male? Didn’t know you swung that way.”

“I didn’t either,” Steve blushes. The alpha omega thing seems to be the important part because biologically speaking that’s where babies are supposed to come from but there are exceptions. Who knows? Steve thought he liked girls until Bucky came along or is Bucky the exception?

Sharon doesn’t notice the brooding and keeps talking. “My official job description is secretary. I have to report on you though.”

“That’s a good girl.” Steve respects that Sharon came to him.

“I should pretend to do laundry now.” Sharon grabs her basket full of clean clothes. “Should I ask about that thing?” She gives Rocket a concerned look.

“He’s my son.” Steve says seriously.

“So you two had a raccoon?” Sharon’s smirk widens. “I believe it.” Rocket bristles because he knows he’s being talked about.

“Whore.” Bucky can be heard saying.

“I better go.” Steve thinks about giving Sharon a hug but thinks better of it.

“She is your niece, you freak.” Bucky says as soon as their door is shut behind them. “Way to mack on your niece.”

Rocket takes this cue to scurry away.

“She is Peggy’s niece.” Steve explains. “Peggy had custody of her.”

“And she is here because…” Bucky narrows his eyes attractively.

“To spy on us for Fury.”

“I will kill that thot.”

“Stop calling people that.” Steve grabs Bucky around the waist before he can lunge toward the door.

“Let go or I scream.” Bucky warns.

“So Sharon arrives,” Steve warns right back, “And reports to Fury, and gossips to Peggy how irrational you are being.”

Bucky deflates in Steve’s arms. Steve feels bad until he is elbowed sharply in his sides. “Betas do real kinky shit in bed.” Bucky screams. “I hope she bites your dick off.” That said, he runs to Rocket’s room and shuts the door behind himself.

Steve makes a face because _that visual_ … wait Bucky is jealous? Of his kind of kid niece?

He follows Bucky to Rocket’s room where the omega is face down in a pile of hay. “Bucky this is a new low. She is a kid.” Steve is not a pedophile. Peggy and him used to tuck Sharon in bed for god sakes.

Back when they were a couple for a hot minute. Hello horrible nostalgia.

“Why don’t you just fuck Rocket while you are at it?” Bucky suggests hatefully. “You are the kind of man I warned him about.”

“I…” Steve is stupidly about to ask Bucky what part of his cycle he is at and what time of year it is, which is an incredibly stupid question to ask an omega because… ohhh. Bucky did chuck his suppressants out the window recently. Being a young fertile omega, it probably triggered his cycle.

Also because Bucky is near Steve who is a very good match for him. Steve tries not to think about that too much because the thought is maddening.

“Shame on you,” Bucky has actually started sobbing. He is exhibiting textbook attention seeking behavior to get an available alpha’s attention. His alpha’s attention. _Steve’s attention_.

Steve is going to give Bucky a lot of attention. “Up and at ‘em soldier.” Steve coos and grabs Bucky who resists with all his might, which is considerable for an omega. He is tall and lean, built because he keeps up with a lot of his exercises. “Who’s my good boy?” Steve asks lowly, making himself comfortable in the pile of hay and making Bucky cozy on his lap.

“I am.” Bucky frowns. He wasn’t expecting such positive attention. He was actually expecting negative attention.

Bucky just wants Steve’s attention.

“Yes you are.” Steve has no idea what he is going to do with an omega in heat, let alone a male omega, but he never backs down from a challenge.

Bucky wants a fight. He wants Steve to punish him or something. Possibly physically. What does a bitch have to do to get spanked around here? “You don’t care about my emotions.” He sniffles when Rocket crawls in between them and nuzzles happily.

“Luckily for you I don’t.” Steve doesn’t bother saying Bucky’s emotions are senseless, but man is he irrational. Thank god he is attractive and a good parent to Rocket.

“My back hurts.” Bucky complains. He is getting cramps. Tell tale sign that his heat is coming. Bucky hasn’t notice it because he is insane or stupid or both. Steve guesses it’s both.

“Uh huh,” Steve wants to rub something on it, an ointment perhaps, maybe his semen.

“Oh god,” Bucky detaches himself from Steve. “I just acted like a crazy person.” His eyes are wide with shock.

“Right.” Steve watches Bucky freak out and wonders if he will figure out what’s actually going on. Here’s to hoping and praying. Steve doesn’t want to give someone a sex talk.

Steve does not want to give his intended a sex talk. Considering Steve hasn’t had much of a sex talk because he is pretty sure he skipped that whole day of classes with Sam to go to a concert. _Where Bucky was with his group of shitty jock friends…Jesus Christ they are fucked._

“I need help.” Bucky hands Rocket to Steve and runs out the _raccoon’s bedroom_. “I’m calling Sam.”

“Sure,” Steve nods, “You do that.”

Bucky rushes back. “Are you mad?”

Considering Steve has no idea how to fuck a man, an omega, or someone in heat, this is a blessing. “You go figure it out please.”

“Sorry.” Bucky runs a hand through thick, dark hair. Steve notes how luxurious it is. “I came back from war all different and Sam says I get weird and shit.”

 _This isn’t that_. Steve is pretty sure but he nods encouragingly and cuddles with Rocket as Bucky calls Sam. _Stalling isn’t cowardly._ Steve tells himself. _Stalling is time to make a good move._


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a problem." Steve admits to Sam, while he is waiting for Bucky after group.

Bucky is standing around talking to other vets after group. It does something to Steve watching him all happy.

"Did you get him pregnant? Bucky hasn’t even had his heat yet." Sam makes a horrified sound. He means it too the fucker. “Jesus, Steve I am not ready for your spawn.”

Steve doesn’t have it in him to get that far but the low wave of desire at those comments is intense. Steve has been an alpha his whole life and he basically has no training how to actually be an alpha besides acting tough. The world just naturally bends to his will because he is rich, good looking and the right gender. Now that he has an actual omega Steve actually wants, he has no idea what to do with Bucky.

"Bucky is going into heat." Steve wonders if he should give Bucky a code name like pastry or sex pastry or something.

Definitely something edible.

"Please don't involve me in this anymore than I have to be." Sam makes a hateful face. He despises both of these people because they are a lot of work for him. He is hoping now that he has set them up they will mate and not be his problem anymore. That is basically how a beta brain works. Alphas and omegas can go fuck each other. Betas will keep society running and do actual work.

"I..." Steve is embarrassed. "I need to know what to do."

"Have sex with him, Steve. " Sam orders. "Have sex with him so I don't have to. "

"If you had to." Steve ignores the stab of jealousy at that. "What would that look like?"

"Well." Sam scratches his head.

"Go on." Bucky urges Sam from where he is shamelessly eavesdropping.

"You degenerates need to fuck off." Sam punches Steve in the head like he used to as kids (awww memories) and storms off.

Steve rubs his head wondering what he is supposed to do now. He looked on the internet and everything. The porn ultimately led to a computer crash, which is horrifying. Steve needs that laptop. Now is he supposed to ask Nat or god forbid _Thor_?

Steve would rather die then go to Thor of all people with this.

"Is that the only way you can get hard?" Bucky approaches Steve.

"What?"

"If Sam has sex with me first or something?

"What no!" If anything it’s making Steve mad. His Sam and his Bucky all happy without Steve there to ruin it.

"Oh." now Bucky is just confused. "Then what was this about?"

"I am not sure what to do during a heat." Steve admits. _Or ever._ Steve had a woman once. It was a beta girl before he dated Peggy. And then he got his admission letter so fuck it.

He can always find love again. Business is forever.

Maybe people are right about him being a horrible person.

"Oh." Bucky shrugs. "I have never been off my suppressants before."

"For real?" Steve feels as if he's been shot but instead of pain his dick twitched a little. It was kind of pleasant. Huh.

"I presented and then I want to war. You try pretending to be a beta in a group full of alphas and betas." Bucky grabs Steve forearm clutching it tightly as if fearful at the memory. "Steve they would gang up on me." He can just imagine what would happen if the suppressants failed.

"Why would you put yourself at risk like that?" Steve grabs Bucky’s hand enjoying the clinginess.

Sam is a beta, he chose to stay home during the war and serve from home choosing to take less risk. Bucky chose to take the most risk and ended up losing an arm.

"I had nothing to stick around for" Bucky shrugs. "I wanted to go away."

"That's insane." Steve huffs even though when Peggy left he felt the same way.

"Why didn't you just ask me about the sex stuff?" Bucky rests his head on a bicep. "At some point we should be able to manage our relationship by ourselves.”

"I am supposed to know how all that works." Steve waves a hand uselessly. “The sex stuff.”

"Because all alphas are studs and all omegas are virgins?"

"By that logic Tony’s a virgin." Steve realizes how absurd that sounds.

"Who is Tony?"

The silence between them could kill someone. "My ex fiancé." Steve expects to get punched or at least yelled at…

"He is an omega?” Bucky’s eyes are so sad all of a sudden. Steve wants to fix it.

“We were like brothers.” Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulders and then lets go when he realizes he is squeezing the bad one too hard. It makes Bucky deflate even more. “His father was my mentor. He arranged our marriage.”

“How did that work out for you?” Bucky seems amused now more than anything.

"Uh." Steve sighs. "Tony hates me."

"Always loved that Tony you know." Bucky grins. "Big fan."

“Wait till you meet him.”

“As long as he leaves your knot alone, he is god to me.”

“My knot?” Steve panics. He hasn’t even seen that thing, ever. “I have to knot you?” He can't help but be loud and fearful about this.

Thank god they are alone now and the veterans have left for the day. The last thing they need to hear is Steve’s panicked moans. Fucking a beta hastily and knotting an omega in heat are two different things.

"Yes." Bucky is surprised at the outrage. "Don't you want to?” His whole life alphas have been begging for this one thing. Leave it to Stevie to not want it.

Every alpha wants to knot. If Steve doesn’t want it then it has to be Bucky’s fault.

"No." Steve grabs Bucky and presses up against him, hips and all, before the omega can storm off. "Oh no you don't."

"Go knot Sharon or Peggy..." Bucky frowns when he feels something against his hip. "Huh."

"Yeah." Steve is not used to having urges. Steve is not used to having Bucky. "Knotting is a little extreme." Steve let's Bucky feel his bulge.

"Damn." Bucky groans. There is a reason alpha cock is so revered. "Stevie grew up."

"For you." Steve smirks when Bucky gasps a little. "I was saying..."

"Yes idiot." Bucky wonders if this is a Steve thing or all alphas are this big. "I know knotting is dangerous, why do you think I don't go around doing it."

"It's dangerous?" Steve feels as if cold water has been poured on his head.

Bucky pouts a little when he's released. "Stevie…”

"Answer the question." If Bucky could get hurt then Steve wants no part of that, thanks. “What do you mean by that?”

Steve's voice is so dark and Bucky would do anything for him doesn't he get it? "Tell me to get on my knees." Bucky begs. "Please Stevie?"

"Bucky?" Steve is really inexperienced. That coupled with Bucky’s lack of experience with alphas? Disastrous. "Explain."

"If you mark me during my heat I am done." Bucky runs a hand through his hair. "It’s the way our biologies complement each other. I basically become your slave. I can't say no to anything you want. You are stuck with me. You have to protect me from danger and provide for me and all that."

The implications of that are vast. Steve eyes widen. Fauna and all those omegas were adamant that he knot them and he always said no because of his inexperience.

His fear protected him.

"I am guessing subs tried entrapping you?" Bucky makes a knowing sound at Steve’s look of realization. “It's like the oldest trick in the book, Steve.”

"You would let me do that to you?" Steve cannot imagine belonging to someone to that extent.

"Steve." Bucky lowers his eyes. "Being your slave is better than being free."

Steve groans. "What are you doing to me?" The thought of having that kind of power over Bucky is heady.

Steve cannot imagine it. He has nothing to compare it to. His entire life, he has been chasing power in business, money, aggressive market moves. Here is unlimited control over the object of his desires and Steve is completely lost. There is no school to prepare for this one act. Nothing to compare it to. Steve is going in inexperienced and blind.

"Judging from our conversation a lot of people agree with me."

"A lot of people are looking for money." Steve knows his bank account is heavy and offers a lot of potential for shopping redecorating and other luxuries or whatever it is an omega’s heart wishes. Under an alpha’s protection, especially a rich alpha, an omega’s life is actually very free.

The richer subs like Tony and Loki are too smart to settle down. Everyone else is looking to take advantage so to speak.

"Well you have a lot of it." Buck reminds Steve. "It's nice. And thick and long."

"Uh huh." Steve grabs Bucky again.

"And offers a lot of lasting pleasure." Bucky nuzzle Steve neck.

"I have a feeling this is not about money."

"You can pay me if you want." Bucky suggests.

"Bucky no." Steve hand tightens on Bucky’s hip.

"Right. You can't pay me. That would be whoring." Bucky sighs. "Pay Sam so he can buy me things."

"No money." Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. "You signed away your rights in the prenup."

"Aww, fuck me.” Bucky says mournfully at that.

"I don't know how, Bucky." Steve pats Bucky’s back. "I don't know how.”

..........

"Tell Fury I said hi." Tony tells Bruce who has been on his phone this whole time

"Fury? " Bruce giggle snorts and then laughs " I don't know him."

“You never visit me otherwise you..." Tony looks at Peter and then Happy who looks ready to hurt Tony at one swear word.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter wonders what the end of that sentence was.

"Bug?" Tony sighs.

"Bug?"

"Please leave the room so I can say bad words." Tony asks Peter who pouts.

"I want to meet my new dad." Peter refuses to not be here for this.

"I think we all want to meet our new dad." Rhodey announces loudly. Pepper nodding eagerly.

"Too sultry?" Happy turns around modeling yet another suit

"Yes." Tony nods. "He's going to think you are a slut, Happy."

Peter is pretty anxious about this meeting but considering everyone else seems pretty relaxed about this it's not a problem right?

Tony seems really nonchalant and apart from Bruce spying on everyone this is not that different. Right?

Peter wouldn't put it past everyone to put on an act just for Peters sake. It has happened before. This seems pretty normal. Right.

"Friday?" Tony calls out his AI’s name. "Where is he?"

"You are tracking him Tony?" Rhodey teases.

"Yes." Tony admits. "Should I not be? Shut up" he says when everyone sans Peter coos… "it's the matrimonial thing to do."

"He used to stalk me." Pepper sighs.

"And me." Rhodey adds.

"Never me." Happy complains.

"I like my sanity." Tony says to Happy and then repeats it slower and enunciates for the recorder on Bruce phone.

Peter kind of hates how welcomed this alpha is. Especially when he is basically here to take Tony away from them.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asks and is ignored by Peter. "Hey." She snaps her fingers in front of the omega’s face. "It's going to be okay."

"No its not." Peter grumbles. Tony is going to marry some random and start a family and forget all about Peter.

"He loves you more than anything. " Pepper promises.

"Now." Peter rolls his eyes when Happy changes his outfit again.

"This could be good for us." Pepper reminds Peter.

"We don't need an alpha." They have been so happy without one. Now some knothead as MJ had referred to him will come and push Peter further and further away.

Pepper pulls Peter closer stroking his hair. “You are cute when you are jealous.”

“I am not.” Peter argues. No way he is so not jealous he is just. ... yeah he is totally jealous.

"Tell you what." Pepper ignores Peter’s attempts to get away. "If you don't like him this marriage will not happen."

“Do you have to call it a marriage?” Peter makes a face

“Unholy union?”

“Thank you.” Peter sniffles, wondering if he fakes a sickness he can delay this mess.

“What are you two hens clucking about over there?” Tony asks curiously.

“Peter is jealous you are marrying some random.”

“Rhodey.” Peter makes an adorably threatening sound. “I swear to god.”

“Right.” Tony was dreading how his baby would handle the situation. How everyone would handle it.

So far everyone is doing just fine. Happy seems to think if he changes from one similar suit to other he will be okay.

Rhodey and Pepper are ready for whatever. They are more problem solving personalities in true beta fashion and are ready for any shitstorm this mating brings.

Bruce has been texting non-stop. He pauses now and then to give Tony reassuring glances. It means a lot.

“Nothing happens unless you say so.” Tony promises Peter.

Peter nods knowing it's absurd. This alpha is a good one. The company, at least Tony’s share of it is going to hell.

Peter just wants it to be the two of them and that's it. Foster care was bad enough and Peter never expected to find a decent family let alone Tony freaking Stark an omega that lives life by his own rules. He gives Peter hope.

Seeing him conform because of company rules makes Peter feel all depressed.

“Hey.” Pepper elbows him. “Where did you go?

Peter nods and smiles reassuringly.

“Oh my god oh my god.” Happy shrieks as a sports car pulls up. “Mustard tie, mustard tie.” He runs back inside the building.

Peter sees Tony trying to keep a straight face but unable to hide the way his eyes light up.

“Not exactly your type.” Bruce notes when Strange greets everyone in a manner most dignified.

“Tell Fury.” Tony urges. “Wait don't tell him, I want him to be surprised I found a respectable man.”

“Respectable?” Strange stands within a few feet of Tony. “You cannot be talking about yourself.”

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Rhodey is giddy. Pepper gives him a meaningful look and then nods at Peter at which Rhodey quickly amends. “Or perfectly ordinary.”

“This is my Happy.” Tony goes around and does an individual introduction when everyone is gathered around at the patio entrance ready to greet his or her new alpha. “This is my Rhodey.” Tony misses Strange’s raised eyebrow at an omega displaying such possessive behavior. “This is my Pepper. She is very salty.”

Strange makes a distasteful face at the joke. He wisely keeps his face shut.

“This is Bruce.” Tony waves a hand at the beta dismissively. “We don't like him anymore. He's horrible.”

“I was busy with the work _you_ gave me.” Bruce reminds Tony.

“This.” Tony’s pride has everyone including Peter and Strange floored. “Is Peter.”

Strange’s bright, _bright_ eyes are assessing Peter as if trying to figure out if it's an omega kinship thing or if Peter’s some kind of genius. Suddenly Peter feels very much lacking in the adopted son department.

“We love him the most.” Tony dares Strange to disagree and there is a sudden silence in the air. The world stands still.

“Peter.” Strange nods politely.

“Great.” Tony grins and leads Strange by the elbow. “This way stud.”

“That was dull.” Rhodey sighs as Tony takes Strange inside to give him a house tour.

“See.” Pepper says comforting. It's just a sham marriage. “It won't affect you.”

“Uh huh.” Peter is still staring at Tony who is laughing joyously. Strange’s regal face is less stern. Peter is sheltered but he knows what early stages of courting look like. He's seen enough movies. Once an omega trusts an alpha inside their home its game over.

“Come on kiddo.” Happy ignores Bruce exuberant conversation on the phone. “Let's get you a snack.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What are you guys watching?” Steve cannot possibly do anymore work tonight so he joins Bucky and Rocket in the TV room, where a movie is playing.

“Rocky helps him sleep.” Bucky grunts. “Sam’s coming to pick him up tomorrow.”

“What?” Steve panics. Is he going to be alone with Bucky or something? “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. “So we can fuck.”

“Don’t call it that.” The proper term is _making love_ or _baking a cake_ or something. “And watch your tone.” Steve doesn’t like that salacious manner. “We don’t have to move so fast.”

“That Maria lady said we had to bond as soon as possible.”

“Right.” _Fucking Maria._ Fury has gone from spying on them through a third party to outright calling and ordering them to bond.

“So mark me, and get it over with.” Bucky strokes Rocket’s hair. The sleeping raccoon purrs happily on Bucky’s chest.

Steve looks over at Bucky whose chiseled features look all nice in the dark with the shadows and lights of the movie reflected on it and Steve needs a decade to reflect on this development.

Like he did with Peggy, and then another alpha made off with her in that time frame. Right.

“Have you had sex before?” Bucky’s face suggests he already knows the answer to that question.

“I think so.”

“See,” Bucky looks concerned. “You keep saying that, I don’t know what that means. It’s kind of a black and white answer I am looking for. A simple yes or no.”

“Have _you_ had sex before?”

“Yes.”

“…” Steve doesn’t like how fast that answer came out or how confidently or how arrogant Bucky is about this.

“Geez,” Bucky sits up straight, cradling Rocket’s head carefully, as he stands, “Betas only. I wouldn’t let an alpha touch me.”

Steve tries not to look happy. He fails miserably.

“Oh dear god, this is why I hate you knotheads.” Bucky whispers and leaves the room to put Rocket down for the night. Steve would run away but he kind of lives here, it’s twelve and he likes sleeping next to Bucky in his nice warm bed where its soft and everything smells nice.

“I thought you were different,” Bucky says later when they are in bed, and Steve is in his wifebeater, and Bucky is in a matching wifebeater.

Dear god they are one of those couples.

“I am sorry if I offended you.” Steve could cartwheel. Bucky doesn’t even smell like anyone else but the fact that he said it and Steve is his first and their first time is going to be a disaster. Steve is okay with that.

“You are supposed to be the good one.” Bucky reminds Steve as he rubs some kind of ointment on his bad shoulder. It’s the unsexiest thing Steve has ever seen. He likes it so much. “You are going to get all possessive and weird on me.”

“No.” Steve will try not to but he was always very bad at sharing. “You are your own person.” Bucky is Steve’s person.

“You mean that?” Bucky narrows those steel grey eyes again. “You are going to act like Stevie still?” Steve was a real cute kid before he presented, like a helpless puppy, always needing protection from all kinds of bullies. This beast, full of hormones and alpha pride and has some serious money and education and is all power mad. This is not that same Stevie from back in the day and that scares Bucky a little.

“Uh huh.” Steve means that too. When he started looking for an omega he thought it would be a marriage of convenience, not Bucky, a friend from high school he likes and respects and desires.

He is that real good-looking omega who could have married rich and led a real comfy life, but sacrificed his body and sanity for his country.

“Why are you looking at me like this?” Bucky doesn’t get why Steve’s eyes get all soft for the lack of a better word. It doesn’t make sense because Bucky’s not a baby, or a puppy or Rocket. He is a tough soldier. He has survived so much more than spoiled alpha brat Steve could ever imagine. He doesn’t need any coddling.

“You are one of the best people I know.”

“You know four people,” Bucky starts to turn his side of the lamp off.

“I like you.” There, Steve said it. It’s out.

“You don’t need to like me to mark me, Steve.” Bucky reminds Steve before nuzzling into his pillow.

Steve wishes he was a pillow. Steve wishes he was a manwhore like his friends so he could know all the crazy sex moves and make Bucky happy in bed.

Steve wants to make Bucky forget all about those nasty betas. How dare they touch what’s his?

“I can hear you thinking, stop thinking.” Bucky orders.

Steve waits for Bucky to fall asleep and takes a big sniff of his scent straight from his neck. _That’s the good stuff._ He almost groans out loud.

\----------

“So,” Quill stares at Thor who is laying straight on his back, relaxed. “Do you have any work?”

“Not really.” Thor shrugs. “It’s usually done for me.” He turns toward Quill. “Game on?”

Quill turns away from Thor from where he is supine on an adjacent couch. “Your life is boring and sad.”

“Want to come downstairs?” Thor doesn’t take what Quill said personally because it’s true. “Mom isn’t done with lunch but we can probably beg for a snack.”

“I don’t want a snack.” Quill is already half asleep.

“Want to go bug Loki?”

“I hate your brother.” Quill admits.

“He gets that a lot.” Thor scratches his hair. “He is an acquired taste.”

“He is poison.” Loki is mean-spirited and hurtful. Quill doesn’t get why Thor loves him so much. Loki did save Quill’s life, so the debt is there but as far as Thor is concerned, Loki makes fun of him all day and plays psychotic pranks. “Why do you like him so much?” Quill asks.

“He’s my best friend.” Thor says easily. “He’s the best person I know.”

Quill is suddenly filled with a lot of envy. He wishes someone, anyone liked him this much. “He’s lucky.”

“He sure is, the twat,” Thor’s absurdly handsome face is fond.

“Is one of you adopted?” Quill asks. Both siblings are beautiful but obviously there is a difference in looks and temperament.

“Guess which one?”

Quill has noticed a general trend in lightheartedness and the same shade of blue eyes, or in Odin’s case, eye. Loki is more of a darker, paler kind of beautiful. “Why not an alpha child?” Quill’s own father wasn’t all that thrilled to have an omega son.

“What does that matter?” Thor frowns, his smile darkens a little. “My mother wanted another son and she got one. Our family is complete. Loki is the smartest person I know. He does my share of the company work.”

“Oh,” Quill is surprised. “You let him?”

“Sure we do.” Thor laughs, clearly comfortable at the question, “We let you work for us.”

“I was pretending to be a beta.”

“You are intelligent,” Thor reminds Quill, very visibly troubled by the direction this conversation has taken, “What does it matter what gender you are?”

“I guess not.” Quill realizes that there are progressive families out there or whatever, but this one cannot be it. This family home is like a castle. Thor is definitely old money.

“You don’t believe me?” Thor raises an eyebrow in question. At Quill’s shrug Thor drags him off the sofa, “Now we definitely need to bother Loki.”

\----------

“You are out of bed?” Loki is confused when he notices Thor and Quill, “Before noon? Are mother and father alright?”

“Hello baby brother.” Thor rolls his eyes at the dramatics of it all. “We were bored.”

“I am busy.” Loki shoos his brother out his office, or tries. “Go away.” Officially, Thor is the face of this company. Unofficially, Loki does everything he can, without being noticed of course. Considering he has no life of his own it works out well.

“This is him,” Thor gestures to Loki’s office, which looks disastrous, despite Loki’s attempts to keep it looking organized. “Doing all our work for us.”

“What is happening?” Loki narrows his eyes at Thor.

“I am telling Peter,” Thor grabs said omega by his shoulders and has him sit on the only spot on Loki’s couch which isn’t covered by papers, “How hard you work.”

“I work hard because your husband-to-be doesn’t do any work.” Loki smiles humourlessly at Quill. “Speaking of which, are you two going to mate or what?”

Thor laughs, “We already have mated. The paperwork has gone through. For all intents and purposes, we are married.”

Quill looks between Loki and Thor silently.

“You two idiots need to bond. Thanos is going to find out about this sham marriage and we are going to lose more money than we already are. The loss this year is incredible.” Loki looks stressed as fuck. “Thor, the profit margin is razor thin. I don’t know how we made any at all this year. People like Thanos better. They want to buy from him, period. You need to sell this relationship.”

“What relationship?” Quill says at the same time as Thor.

“I don’t know.” Loki slams his laptop lid. “There is a meeting soon for all you idiots. Talk it over before then.”

“Will do.” Thor starts to exit his brother’s office and heads to his own corner office. In true alpha fashion, he wants Quill to see the Boss’ office and see how much bigger and better than everyone else’s it is.

“Go on.” Loki pushes Thor down the hall. “Us girls need to talk.”

“Us girls?” Quill makes a face.

“What?” Thor sounds surprised when the door is shut in his face.

“Are you sure you will be able to do this?” Loki crosses his arms when Quill sits back down meekly.

“Uh,” Quill runs a hand through his hair. “Like you said, it’s my only chance, right?”

Loki sighs and clears a spot to sit beside Quill. “I know my brother.”

“You should.” Quill huffs, “You’re his best friend, right?”

“He is taxing at best.” Loki says in a wry tone. Thor is like a puppy with a toddler mentality. Not many can handle the Odinson bundle of joy on a daily basis.

“He seems nice.” Quill has found Thor to be kind, easygoing, respectful. The opposite of every alpha ever. He has made no sexist comments and has made no hateful or hurtful moves. Maybe it’s because he’s got an omega sibling. Maybe it’s because he’s so rich and beyond handsome that he’s got his fair share of subs showering him with affection.

Whatever it is, Quill will take it.

“You are a rape victim.” Loki ignores the way Quill winces, as if he’s been punched in his gut. “And you are going to mate with my brother, the definition of crass?” Ultimately, Thor is going to do something to set Quill off. Sooner or later Quill is going to get hurt and the fallout is going to be huge.

“He won’t hurt me.” Quill knows what assholes are like. He’s seen enough of them in his day. Thor is like, a puppy. A big puppy that needs attention constantly. He’s sweet. It makes Quill wish he were the _person from before_ so he could be a proper friend or mate to Thor.

It makes Quill wish he could be anyone else, literally any other person or gender because Thor deserves better. He deserves all this wealth, he deserves a brother like Loki all calculating and protective. He deserves a prim and proper mother like Frigga and a stern father who gets up early in the morning and makes those crepes, which take six freaking hours to prepare because Thor deserves it.

“Hey,” Loki slaps Quill’s cheek. “He’s an alpha. It will get rough. If you can’t handle it, tell me now. We will come up with a medicinal way, an alternate way if we have to. I will see to it.”

If it was anyone but Thor, Quill wouldn’t dare let himself get hurt again but this guy is okay. He won’t use his influence to torture or rape Quill like _she_ did and even if he does, it won’t be as bad. It’s not like Quill has any information to hand these guys over. He’s already given them everything on Thanos.

“Peter?” Loki looks worried as shit, which for him is clearly a big deal.

“I want you to know.” Peter runs a hand through his hair, suddenly very, very scared. “I didn’t tell them anything.”

“We don’t care about that…” Loki starts to hold up a hand.

“She tried,” Peter can’t stop the tears from starting at the very thought of Thanos, “But I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that.”

“What’s going on in here?” Thor is back, “What the fuck are you doing to him?” He is so mad at what he can sense from Peter.

“He’s upset.” Loki can’t help but state the obvious.

“I am so sorry,” Peter can’t stop. He starts sobbing. “I am so sorry.” His alpha is so upset with him. He is worthless.

“Listen to me.” Loki grabs a tissue and starts wiping Peter’s tears away. “Thor is mad at me, which is normal because we are brothers. We fight all the time.”

“What did you do?” Thor bristles. His scent gets thicker. He wants to fight something or someone but there is no physical threat. He’s helpless.

“Stop it.” Loki hisses at his brother. “You are hurting him,” He gestures to Quill who is doubled over in pain.

“I don’t know what I am doing.” Thor says pathetically.

“Calm down.” Loki orders.

Thor cannot calm down. He is starting to form a bond with Quill. Even if they are not mated, he feels very protective over his intended. It’s his evolutionary, caveman instincts taking over. “Sorry.” He says and starts to leave. If he is hurting his omega then it’s the natural thing to do.

“I am sorry,” Quill sees Thor’s attempted departure as rejection and starts crying even harder.

“Make it stop.” Loki screams at Thor.

“Hey,” Thor crouches down beside Quill as Loki closes the door behind them and leaves to appease the few employees who have heard the commotion and arrived to see what has happened with their boss who is usually not even present and when he is, napping in his office. “Hey,” He says again as Quill whimpers in distress. “I am not mad at you.”

“Alpha, please,” Quill shakes his head at Thor’s gentle touch, “Forgive me.”

“I forgive you,” Thor hates saying it, because Quill has done nothing wrong, but ends up stroking Quill’s hair and repeating himself.

“No punishment?”

“No,” Thor doesn’t care if Quill is disappointment, or crying even more if possible. He is not doling out a punishment for whatever it is Quill is conjuring in his head. “Snap out of it.”

When Quill has cried himself to sleep on Loki’s couch, Thor seats himself on the floor beside him.

“Whatever that woman did to him,” Loki whispers when he returns, “It was more mental than physical.”

Thor doesn’t respond. Clearly Quill is fine physically so Loki is right. Thanos had his daughter torture and brainwash Quill into thinking he is worthless. Considering how much power bonded alphas have over their mates its not even that hard. One hurtful phrase and Quill must have keeled over.

“You are going to have to be an adult for once and take care of another person for a change.” Loki says before he leaves Thor alone with Quill.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“This is a shitshow.” Fury is observing the occupants of the room with so much disdain, Tony is strangely comforted by it. His daddy issues have been acting out a lot lately. Might have something to do with the strong alpha presence in this room including his own Stephen staring at everyone calculatingly.

“I need introductions,” Fury is standing over everyone like observing his oxen, debating who to send for slaughter. “I need proper behavior from the mates.” He stresses.

“Oh Jesus.” Clint is the first to kneel beside Nat, making her smile prettily. “Clint Barton. I went to school with Nat.” The two exchange romantic glances.

“No you didn’t.” Steve makes a face. He would remember any guy Nat looks at like this, beta or otherwise.

“Yes I did.” Clint mimics Steve’s constipated expression, making several people laugh.

“High school,” Nat adds. “Steve, you have met him before.”

“Fuck,” Bucky is next, “I am Sgt. James Barnes. Do not call me James. Do not call me Barnes. I also went to high school with Steve. Questions?”

Several hands go up in the air.

“What are you wearing?” Clint asks Bucky who takes a moment from his (incorrect) submissive pose to flaunt his dress.

“It’s my omega dress.”

“That’s a Snuggie.” Multiple voices correct Bucky who almost trips over his custom checkered patterned TV blanket with sleeves whilst kneeling beside Steve, resting his upper body on those muscular thighs.

“This was more comfortable.” Bucky explains. “Anything else? Yes?” He points at Tony who has his hand raised the highest.

“What was Steve like in highschool?” Tony squints at Bucky, “As a person.”

“A twat.” Bucky answers. Nobody is surprised to hear that.

“What’s his genitalia like?” Thor wonders aloud.

“Thor!” Steve barks.

“Is he like a ken doll? Is he smooth?” Thor isn’t fazed.

“Maybe there’s a mound down there,” Tony adds as Thor nods in agreement. “And that’s what’s causing all his frustration with us working humans.”

“He’s big.” Bucky answers having felt that erection on his hip. A hush falls over the room.

“Does it work?” Nat wonders, making Steve sob a little. “I always wondered.”

Steve is a dear friend to Nat but a normal man he is not. Who knows if he can fuck or reproduce? Frankly, seeing him with an omega like this is disconcerting for Nat. She was certain he would fail at this mission.

Everyone thought Steve would fail at this mission.

“So,” Strange turns to Tony who elbows him for speaking during such an important part of the meeting, “This is normal?”

“It was fun,” Is Bucky’s insincere response. “Would ride again.” He doesn’t want anyone here thinking he’s a virgin like Steve or something.

“I bet you would,” Clint grins at Bucky, salaciously.

“I weep for the future of this company,” Fury says solemnly, “And for your future children.”

“He says that like all the time.” Tony grumbles, “Rude.”

Quill tries to kneel beside Thor and is stopped. “Is this necessary?” Thor turns to Fury. “He’s been through enough.”

“If he cannot handle it, he should leave.” Fury responds candidly.

“Say the word and we will leave.” Thor tells Quill who rolls his eyes and joins Clint and Bucky on the floor.

Everyone turns to Tony who scoffs. “I will see you all in hell.”

“Kneeling is not necessary,” Strange holds up a hand when Fury tries to enforce it. “It’s archaic and silly.”

“You are all supposedly high born and _silliness_ is in your blood.” Fury ignores all the agreeing sounds everyone makes, even the betas supposedly working for him. “You have to put on a good show.”

“Oh well,” Tony shrugs, “No.” He glares when Fury tries again. “Not doing it.”

“Not required.” Strange adds.

“Omegas are not slaves.” Tony argues.

“Speak for yourself.” Bucky calls out from where he is leaning between Steve’s thighs, trying to get the alpha to remove his face from his hands. He makes a show of crawling away. “I guess I will have to have sex with this other random blond alpha instead.” Bucky laughs giddily when he is bodily dragged back by his ankles. The Snuggie wraps around him, making him look even more helpless to predatory Steve.

“Here I thought I was getting somewhere with you freaks.” Carol says disappointedly. “I guess I am just a random alpha.”

“Random _blond_ alpha.” Nat says without taking her eyes off of Steve and Bucky who are nuzzling like cats.

“Is someone in heat?” Coulson who has just entered the room looks around, he is a beta and even he can smell it.

“I will give you a guess,” Carol wrinkles her nose at the couple next to her. Bucky and Steve are now both wrapped in the blanket.

“At least it’s realistic,” Fury shakes his head. “The rest of you need work. You are acting like siblings.”

“Thank you,” Thor takes it as a compliment.

“I need more of that,” Fury cannot believe virgin Steve is the standard for proper mating behavior but so be it. “Make that happen.” He gestures to where Steve has Bucky pinned to their desk.

“I am a civilized man.” Strange makes a disgusted sound when the couple starts moaning. “I am not doing this.”

“Maybe we should.” If Tony had known Steve was capable was this level of fuckery he would have never dumped him in the first place. “Give it a shot.”

“I am not going into heat.” Quill’s voice is small but everyone hears it. “I’m not doing that.” The last time he did Thanos’ daughter had a field day with his mind and body. It wasn’t consensual and fun like it is with these two men, who look completely absorbed in each other. Quill was very much her prisoner.

“No one will make you do anything.” Thor promises. “I swear on Heimdall himself.”

“Who is that anyway?” Quill asks as Thor takes his hand rubs it in both of his.

“If I go off my suppressants at this age I might just die,” Tony confesses. He looks great but he is of an age. A pregnancy might kill him.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Clint gestures to where Bucky has Steve pinned to the table and is mauling the alpha’s neck.

“I don’t care,” Nat fans herself, “Figure it out.” She orders her man who grins in response.

“That’s right,” Fury nods, “Figure it out, idiots.”

“Let’s figure it out in my office,” Nat grabs Clint’s hand and drags him out the staff room.

Strange ignores Tony’s hopeful look and runs for the door, “I don’t have work but I will find some.”

“Ouch,” Thor laughs at Tony who flips him a finger. “Tony I will fill in for your doctor man just ask nicely, we will save if we buy alpha and omega erectile dysfunction drugs together.”

“That just means you need erectile dysfunction drugs too.” Tony cannot believe Thor disrespected himself so harshly, considering a lack of sexual performance is a much serious matter in alphas then it is in omegas who supposedly just lay there and take it.

 _Supposedly_ being the key word because Bucky clearly doesn’t take anything. If anything Steve is the one taking things in that relationship. Tony cannot believe there is an omega out there who came along and tamed their resident OCD psycho. Maybe things will get better around here now that Steve is getting some and will stop being so unbearable.

“No,” Thor grins broadly, “You are old and need drugs. Get it?” His grin vanishes when Quill abruptly stands and storms out the room. “What?”

Carol speaks because the rest of the occupants of the room are simply too flabbergasted at the clueless alpha. “Try not to accost another omega while your intended bondmate is around. Or at all.”

“Oh,” Thor frowns. “But…”

“You are planning on marking him,” Carol is younger but it’s clear men mature late. Very, very clear judging by what she has seen in the previous hour, “He just saw this as rejection. Considering what he has been through.”

“Motherfuck.”

“Where did you get that?” Coulson asks Maria who is chewing on popcorn procured from a small bag she is hiding under her desk.

“Mind your business.” Maria is deeply invested in this drama. This is better than the soap she watches on Sunday mornings which no longer plays on weekdays because it’s storylines got too repetitive.

Fury sprays Steve and Bucky with something, which everyone hopes, is water. They separate with a gasp. Steve growls at Fury, but at his unimpressed look, backs off, confused.

“You all need proper clothing,” Fury gives Bucky’s Snuggie, which is now crumpled up on the floor, a distasteful look. “And proper etiquette.” He sighs at Thor’s raised hand. “Yes?” The _idiot_ at the end of that sentence is implied.

“My brother has tons of those dress things and my mother can tell you about the manners stuff.” Thor answers.

“Wow,” Coulson is shocked beyond belief. Maria almost chokes on her popcorn. “That was actually helpful, Thor.”

Thor nods. He is a very helpful person in general.

\----------

“Can we talk to you?” Steve grabs Thor, who stares at Steve. Usually Steve tries to avoid him, and everyone else at this company at all costs.

“Sure?” Thor is concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Steve is blushing. Beside him, his omega is also red in the face.

“Nice,” Thor hasn’t been able to find Quill but apparently he went on home without Thor, safely in their car. Now Thor is waiting for another car. “What do you want?” Thor isn’t forward to going home. He is going to get scolded by everyone for hurting Quill’s feelings.

“Can you watch our baby?” Bucky asks. “Sam said no.”

Thor stares in fascination. “You already had a baby?” He knows this shit has to be realistic but damn. Alpha Steve moves fast.

“Yes,” Bucky scoffs.

“Nice,” Thor grins at Steve, “How far along are you?” He stares at Bucky’s flat abdomen. Omegas who have had children don’t look this fit but then again, knowing how obsessive Steve Rogers has been known to be, poor princess is probably on some crazy diet and exercise plan. Kind of hot. Thor smiles appreciatively at the couple.

“No,” Steve blushes even more, “No,” He ignores the raised eyebrows at his embarrassment.

“Steve’s a virgin.” Bucky informs Thor who cackles.

“Yeah right.” Thor laughs, after that display in the staff room he refuses to believe Steve hasn’t pounded his fiancé into every flat surface he can find. “So am I.” Steve’s princess smells so much like Steve it’s like having two Steves standing in front of him.

“Are you?” Bucky doesn’t know Thor well so he has to ask.

“Dear god no,” Thor makes a disgusted face. “Tell your wife to take that back,” He orders Steve because he is proper insulted.

“I take it back, alpha,” Bucky says most politely.

“Please watch Rocket for us.” Steve ignores the hateful feeling he gets when Bucky just called Thor _alpha_ because Steve is Bucky’s _alpha_ and no one else damn it.

“You named a child Rocket?” Thor’s disgust grows every second. “Fine, it will give me and Quill something to do.”

“Quill and I.” Bucky ignores the blonds who look ready to punch him. “What, proper grammar please, especially around my Rocket.”

“You are a father already?” Thor asks Steve who places a possessive hand around Bucky and leads him away. “Isn’t this the first heat you are spending together?”

“With Steve,” Bucky jokes and at the lethal glare he gets for that amends quickly, “With anyone.”

“Where the hell did Rocket come from then?” Thor asks as Steve drags Bucky in the elevator.

“He’s adopted.” Bucky says before the doors shut.

“Aww,” Thor smiles lovingly. He just can’t help it. His Loki is adopted. Now Thor, Loki and Quill can be a family!


	12. Chapter 12

“I have got to say,” Loki has a delighted smile on his face. “This is one of my finer moments.” He can’t wait to show off all his dresses!

“Ugh shoot me now.” Bucky says hysterically.

“Ladies,” Loki is just so happy. It’s unnatural. “Follow me.”

“Goddamn your house is nice,” Thor is informed before the group of omegas follows Loki and his mother upstairs to play dress up.

“Sweetheart,” Frigga is chastising Bucky. “You mustn’t swear so much. It’s not proper.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Bucky is heard before the door shuts behind them. The solid gold door; because all doors in the Odinson house are gold.

“I can’t believe we’ve never been here before,” Steve looks around at the gorgeous décor, “It’s beautiful.”

“He doesn’t invite us because he hates us,” Nat smiles up at Thor prettily.

Coulson heads straight to the bar, “What are we having?”

“Surprise us.” Thor smiles at Coulson. “Not that,” Anything Odin drinks would kill them.

“Strange?” Nat asks as Coulson hands her a snifter.

“Work,” Steve sits across from her. “Don’t expect him to meet us regularly.”

“So?” Nat raises an eyebrow at the two blonds drinking politely.

“Be out with it,” Thor mutters bitterly about women and their calculated ways. “Damn it.”

“I need details,” Nat orders, “Now.”

“I went to high school with him.” Steve obeys immediately.

“So he knows what an accident he is getting into,” Thor might have taken some of his father’s brandy. “Smart.”

“…” Steve ignores that comment. “He is a veteran.”

“A soldier.” Nat smirks, “Does he ride it like a soldier?”

Coulson chokes on his drink.

Thor raises the glass in appreciation. Trust Natalia to get to the point; kind of hot. Shame, such a face and figure wasted on an alpha.

Thor casually wonders what an omega Natalia would do to him. He then makes a face because a _castration_ does not feel good even in a fantasy.

“…” Steve’s face is burning hot. He cannot tell his fellow alphas he hasn’t been able to satisfy Bucky just yet so he quickly changes the direction of the conversation. “He has a disability.”

“The arm?” Thor nods. He noticed not only Bucky favouring it, but also Steve protecting that side with his own body. Boy they are really selling that relationship. “It’s okay buddy, he’s still hot.” Pretty face and a nice body which Thor appreciates above all but kind of broad-shouldered though. Why does Steve want someone that masculine anyway? The guy looks like he can wrestle Steve for dominance. Still, very nice.

This is strong brandy. No wonder father is useless most of the time. Might need to get him a new liver soon.

“Thanks,” Steve makes a face at Thor. He doesn’t like the idea of Thor checking Bucky out. It bothers him. No one should be looking at Bucky like that. He’s not an object. He’s a Bucky.

Nat is smirking so widely, it’s scary. “And you?” She full bodily turns to Thor, resting a hand on her head. This mating drama has turned her into a gossip queen.

This has been a strange fucking month.

“He was dying,” Same thing, nice face, nice hard body, but again with the broad shoulders. Thor is noticing a trend with male omegas.

People come in all shapes in sizes no matter what the gender. Nat is an alpha but she’s a princess. Loki is an omega but he’s a princess. Quill is just so strong. Thor wants to… not do anything to a victim that’s what.

“Hey, that was a decent thing you did. I love you for that, Thor.” Steve says respectfully. Always so respectful. Thor notes drunkenly. He wonders if Steve treats Bucky with respect or if he just manhandles him a little. Thor wonders if Quill would want that at all. Under different circumstances of course.

Quill doesn’t want to be touched at all anymore because of what that horrible woman did. Boy Thor would like to find Thanos and his daughters and shred their bodies and prove to Quill…

“Jesus,” Nat gasps in surprise. All Thor can hear is cracking glass and all he can feel is his suit getting wet. He blinks slowly. Why is his suit wet?

“This is where day drinking gets us.” Coulson puts his drink down and gets into action, which consists of running around confused because he is also drunk.

The front door opens. “We are here!” Tony announces, “Where’s my fucking dress?”

“Stop swearing young man.” Frigga has been waiting for Tony, apparently. “Start acting like a lady.”

“When have I ever not acted like a fucking lady? Ow,” Tony yelps, “Don’t have to hit me.”

“Thank god you are here,” Nat is saying in the hallway.

“Hey,” Steve is beside Thor all of a sudden. “I know you are angry about what happened to Quill, you need to control your emotions better, okay?”

“You love me?” Thor asks Steve who is kindly stroking his forearm. Why is Thor’s hand hurting?

“What the f-fudge?” Tony snaps as soon as he enters the living room. “Thor, buddy, what happened?” He is on Thor’s other side.

“Oh no,” Frigga is staring at the empty chalice mournfully. It belonged to her precious dinnerware. “He got into his father’s brandy again? It’s nearly a hundred percent alcohol. Why would you let him drink this?” She is scolding Coulson who looks so puzzled.

“He was talking about Quill.” Nat explains.

“What were you thinking?” Quill is beside Thor now and _must shelter, must protect_. “Are you okay?”

“No?” Thor sobs a little, “My hand is missing.” He buries his face in Quill’s neck where it’s most sweet.

“Join the club,” Bucky attempts to take the remaining brandy. He is immediately stopped.

“I am here.” Strange appears and gives the scene an impassive look. “This is messier than a trauma site.”

“Thank you,” Tony makes a flattered sound. “We try, but thanks babe.”

“I thought you were working,” Nat asks Strange who has Thor’s hand cleaned up in a mere minute.

Tony is so impressed by the skill he is preening. His caveman is the smartest of all cavemen and can fix other cavemen! Tony has a sudden urge to take part in the act.

“Stop that,” Strange scolds Tony who starts trying to help with the cleaning of the wound. He addresses Natalia’s question. “I am being forced to use my vacation days for my honeymoon.”

“Oh honey stop I might faint. You are so romantic.” Tony swoons. “You are being forced to spend time with your mate? How is anyone not pregnant?”

“I plan on catching up on my paperwork,” Strange stands, his neutralized scent making everyone feel uncomfortable. He smells like nothing. “You are going to do the same.”

“Hit me with that paperwork, daddy.” Tony purrs. “Choke me with some tax forms.” He uses his most seductive voice.

“Young man,” Frigga slaps Tony upside the head again, as harshly as she can. “Not in my house.”

Tony rubs his head and continues his flirtation with Frigga. “Come on, why don’t you and Odin join me and the doctor on our little trip? We will swap husbands? I plan on giving birth to little baby Thors.” He is smacked again as he follows Frigga to the kitchen.

Bucky can sense there is food. He wordlessly follows Frigga and Tony.

Loki makes a disgusted sound. “Little baby Thors?” He announces to the room, looking ready to cry.

“Don’t look at me.” This is way above Coulson’s paygrade.

“Hey,” Quill strokes Thor’s golden hair, literally golden, _like spun gold_ , he notes.

“My hand is back.” Thor sniffles.

“Uh huh,” Quill wants to press a kiss in Thor’s hair but fights against it. “It’s back.”

“I thought our relationship was complicated.” Clint whispers to Nat who scoffs. Turns out, a fake omega is pretty tame compared to whatever’s going on with everyone else. “Are we the good ones?”

“Yes.” Steve informs the couple.

“Honeymoon?” Quill asks everyone when Thor has fallen asleep in his arms and is not going to move anytime soon. Whatever he has consumed must be pretty strong.

“You need the basics,” Coulson tries not to drink some more but he feels like another beer is necessary. “ceremonies, vacations.”

“Pregnancies?” Nat finishes.

“I…” Quill tries not to panic but he couldn’t take that right now.

Maybe before all the stuff happened but not now. To Thor it might just be business but as far as Quill is concerned, this is a lifeline and Quill cannot complicate things like this. His sanity is hanging on by a thread of spun gold so to speak. For the first time since Quill’s captivity, he is starting to feel as if he will make it through this fog. He is actually starting to feel like himself even. But actual mating? Fucking to reproduce? Quill cannot do that.

“No one expects you to have children,” Clint promises Quill.

“Oh dear god.” Steve runs a hand through his hair. The seriousness of this charade is starting to dawn on him.

“Drink?” Coulson offers.

Steve joins Loki at the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki stares with confusion and concern. Mostly concern.  
  
"This is an emergency number." Bucky hands Loki his home number last. “I have never seen you before. Are you Thor’s new omega? Where did the other one go?”  
  
"Perceptive." Loki sneers.  
  
"Rocket." Bucky turns to the raccoon. "Mother has to leave. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It just means he can't take care of you right now because your parents have needs. They want to give you brothers and sisters some day."

Loki stares as Bucky kisses and hugs the rodent as if this is their last meeting and then threatens Loki. “If something happens to Rocket I will take everything from you. You hear me? I will carve your pretty face out.”

Loki’s first instinct is to ask if Bucky thinks he’s pretty.  
  
"There is a raccoon in my kitchen." Frigga arrives to find her youngest staring at said creature blankly. "This is a phase." She states as Loki grabs the thing like a small child and starts to exit her kitchen. "You are finally rebelling."   
  
"I rebelled when I sold our house on eBay mother." Loki sneers. "This is me trying to make it right."   
  
"Loki turned a 200 percent profit." Odin who has just arrived to make his precious Thor breakfast halts.  
  
"I know it's a rodent." Loki hisses ignoring Rockets answering hiss. "Don't you dare."  
  
"I was just going to exchange pleasantries." Odin remarks most politely and waits for Loki to leave.  
  
"I am going to make an appointment with a psychiatrist.” Frigga grabs the strongest household cleaner she can find and starts disinfecting her kitchen table because _damn it there was a rodent where they bloody have meals._ __  
  
"Make it under a false name." Odin starts up the waffle maker. "The company is under public scrutiny."  
  
..........  
  
"What is he doing here?" Peter glares at Strange who ignores the heated look and continues to lug his tiny suitcase upstairs.   
  
"Daddy’s home." Tony is suddenly very unhappily reminded of Howard. _Not to self,_ he says inwardly, _do not call Stephen that in bed_. _Also don't call him Steve_. He shudders.  
  
"He is not my father." Peter screams and storms outside.  
  
"On it." Happy runs after Peter.   
  
"Now what?" Tony turns to Strange who already has his laptop out.  
  
"I am going to work as much as possible from home."  
  
"Can you do neurosurgery from home?"  
  
"Tony..." Strange is starting to realize the sass is part of Tony and cannot be trained out so to speak. Still Strange wishes he could spank him or something  
  
"Come on." Tony whines. "Let's have sex."  
  
"No." Strange didn't get to be the best brain surgeon by indulging himself no sir. "Sex is not something one has unless absolutely necessary. Tony." He says most sternly.   
  
Sooner or later Peter is going to realize he is an orphan and come home. "Let's have sex." Tony groves. "Are you broken or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it." Tony has to tease Strange enough to get him to release his inner dog. There is an actual theory that all alphas are descended from wolves or dogs or some shit and evolved to mate with humans. Tony doesn't believe it because all the ones around him are just so civilized and controlled but still. Part of him wishes Stephen will take him like an animal like in all those porns he watches when no one’s around. "You don't even have a knot do you. You are pretending to be an alpha. You are probably just a beta."  
  
"Upstairs." Strange stands. "Now."   
  
"Hurry up before Peter’s done sulking."  Tony runs ahead of Strange.  
  
.......  
  
"Can I stay with you guys?"  
  
"How are we supposed to have sex? " Bucky complains as Peter shuffles inside their apartment. "I just got rid of one child and another one moves in."  
  
"Sex?" Peter laughs a little. "Mr. Steve? Good luck." There is a very recent yet well-developed rumor out there that Steve Rogers is dickless. Obviously Tony started it. The story is just so powerful that it has a whole group of people who just investigate Steve's crotch and his over compensation in the business sector.   
  
There is the whole beta pretending to be alpha theory. There is a vaginal theory. There is even two little people stacked on top of each other theory (Nat may have jokingly spread that one until it caught fire).  
  
Either way, Peter doesn't think this omega, as hot as he is, is getting anywhere with Steve fucking Rogers. It works for Peter because Peter fucking parker is making a fucking point. It is not okay for Tony fucking stark to start a healthy fucking relationship with some alpha when he could be doting on Peter full time.   
  
"I know right." Bucky mutters unaware of Peter’s maniacal inner ramblings.  
  
"Happy is parked outside." Steve looks down at the parking lot through their condo window. "I better bring him a snack."  
  
"Do whatever it takes to not bang me." Bucky snarls as Steve hastily makes a sandwich and runs outside.   
  
"My parents are banging." Peter moves toward the guest bedroom and then paused at the door. "It's filled with hay." He remarks. So the raccoon rumors are true.

Steve is not only dickless he harboring a raccoon in his apartment with a hot guy to make some kind of social statement against societal norms. Peter wishes he were old enough to appreciate whatever it is alpha Steve is trying to protest with this avant garde shit.  
  
"Don't you dare change a thing you little fucker." Bucky threatens. As soon as his heat is over his sweet little baby Rocket is going to be back home in his room in his parents house.  
  
"Alrighty." Peter says brightly. "Please wake me for school tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sure okay." Bucky scoffs. Considering he might go into heat any day now he sleeps most of the day. It's painful because his alpha is an ass and ignores him all day. Steve’s aloofness and self control is kind of hot.  
  
"Good." Peter makes himself comfortable on the pile of smelly hay. He already found himself a new family. That will show Mr. Stark for trying to get married and be normal and happy.  
  
.......  
  
"..."  
  
"The recipe says two cloves." Loki apron says _Kiss the Cook_. No one dares. "Are raccoons supposed to have garlic?"  
  
Thor turns to where his mother is silently crying fat dramatic tears and sniffling. This can't be her fault. Loki came like this right?  Odin has prepared Thor breakfast and left to live with their sister Hela because he can't do this anymore. Loki has become too much to handle.   
  
"I am starting to wonder what I have married into." Quill watches Loki bustle around the kitchen and then pause and ask Rocket’s opinion on condiments because he is not sure if he is making it just like Steve and Bucky make it.  
  
"Steve seemed so normal." Thor always wondered about Steve but this is a little much. "I should have known."  
  
"That him and his omega are harboring a raccoon in their love nest?" Quill comments as Loki holds a spatula up to Rocket’s mouth delicately.  Judging from the rodent’s lack of reaction he didn't like it. "Yeah I can see how you missed that."  
  
"Darling." Frigga begs her son to see reason. "This madness has to stop.” Clearly Loki has gone mad and is keeping this raccoon to punish Frigga because she is a bad mother. Clearly this is a cry for help.

“I don’t think this is on you.” Quill tells his mother-in-law.  
  
Frigga has her mouth open to scold Loki some more.  The same spatula Rocket was licking ends up in her mouth. "How is it mother." Loki asks her.  
  
Frigga makes a horrified sound and then an impressed one. "Delicious." Loki certainly managed to pick up her cooking skills.  
  
"Tell him that." Loki gestures to Rocket who is oblivious to Loki’s agony. "I slaved for him."  
  
"What time was that appointment with the psychiatrist?" Frigga turns to Thor who is watching the spectacle with befuddled curiosity.  
  
"Mother he is not insane." Thor says with pride. "He is a nurturer." It's nice to see his brother acting like an omega for once.  
  
"Uh." Quill raises an eyebrow as the vein on Loki’s forehead twitches. "Sure. Let's call it nurturing."   
  
.......  
  
"Damn." Tony rolls over. "I need a break. I am not young anymore."   
  
"Tell me about it." Strange scoffs.  
  
"Gee thanks." Tony says sarcastically. "Tell me again how old I am. It is such a turn on. I am so wet."  
  
"You keep needing breaks." Strange is frustrated. "Your age is showing. You have no stamina."   
  
"I will show you stamina." Tony makes a playful sound and climbs on top of Strange. "Prepare to be..." he yelps.  
  
"You did not just throw your back out." Strange wraps his arms around Tony, "tell. Me. You. Did. Not."  
  
"Okay." Tony mewls when Strange starts to move away. "You are leaving?"  
  
"Apparently." Strange wonders what he should do for this problem. Massaging it will work? He learned every single muscle and bone in the back but that was a while ago. He's kind of strictly doing the brain thing right now.  
  
"Ow." Tony yelps when Strange massages his back. "Stop it what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know." Strange finds himself looking for a knot in Tony’s back muscles or something and when he finds it, focuses on it.

"Keep doing that." Tony sighs. "You have a career as a massage therapist ahead of you."  
  
"I will consider it."  
  
Tony dutifully ignores the sarcasm. "Would you? Add a happy ending to it and I bet you can get much better hours than your current job."  
  
"Tony I went to school for more than a decade."  
  
"You can work for tips. Okay." Tony makes an irritated sound when Strange tries to massage his gluteus maximus. "I felt that. Nice try. Keep working my back."  
  
"You are a stupid old man." Strange mutters hatefully. Tony is making pornographic sounds but refuses to follow through.   
  
"And you are a bought husband and you will do as I say." Tony says warningly.    
  
"I have not taken any money from you."  
  
"And you will not if you keep disobeying." Tony moans again. "I love you more than anything Stephen."  
  
Stephen would be concerned by a confession of undying love if he couldn't feel just how bad Tony’s back is.  
  
"Okay you love me back or okay you will do this all night long?"  
  
Stephen is no back expert but Tony’s back is scaring him. "You are going for a physical."  
  
"I told you I am not having any more sex tonight." Tony says annoyed.  "I _cannot_ have anymore sex; I am old in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Strange knows Tony is trying to play this off as an age thing but Tony isn't that much older. They are all around the same age and he will bet his license no one's back looks like this, omega or otherwise. "I will keep massaging you as long as you keep quiet."   
  
It's hard to keep his urges in check while Tony is being so vocal.  
  
"Fine." Tony says hatefully. Their marriage is very hateful, Strange notices. "Don’t tell Rogers you got me to be quiet. I will never hear the end of it.   
  
"Try not to mention your ex fiancé so much we are in bed. Or ever."  
  
"Aww is my dear husband jealous. You should fight him." Tony instigates. Steve is stronger. Stephen is smarter. "Don't bother kicking him in his nads he doesn't have a dick. "  
  
"I am sure he has a..."  
  
"I was engaged to him." Tony holds up a hand to interrupt Strange. "Trust me current husband. Steve Rogers does not have a dick."  
  
.........  
  
"Thor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up?"  
  
"I told you just ignore mjolnir."  
  
"Why do you call your penis that?" Quill makes a confused face in the darkness of their bedroom.   
  
"He is a powerful warhammer, and only the most worthy shall lift him."  
  
"Seek help Thor. " Quill suggests. This whole family has a Norse obsession. "There is a raccoon in our bed."  
  
"Is that a code word for you getting over your past abuse and ready to play with mjolnir?" Thor wishes out loud, albeit sleepily.  
  
"No," Quill says dryly. It's nice to know where Thor's head is. Clearly he is thinking with mjolnir. "Rocket is in our bed"  
  
"No his name is mjolnir." Thor frowns sleepily.  Why is Quill calling it Rocket? His name is mjolnir. Damn it. As his mate Quill needs to learn the decorum around here.   
  
"Rocket the raccoon is in our bed." Quill stresses. "Do you understand or do I need to shout it from the rooftops?"  
  
Thor sits up. "Jesus what's he doing here?" Rocket is in between Thor and Quill. He is shivering pathetically.  He seems to be crying a little.   
  
"He must have had another nightmare." Quill sighs. "I will prepare the emergency hay."  
  
"There is an emergency hay?"  
  
"Well he needs to roll around in it or he will have a panic attack." Quill shakes his head at Thor. "Put some pants on in front of Rocket, Thor."

The thunderbolt boxers are cute but the child doesn’t need to see that, or the massive, erection displayed carelessly between Thor’s legs. Quill is always impressed with Thor’s size. All alpha males cannot be this big. It _has_ to be a Thor thing.  
  
"There is a rodent." Thor snaps, unaware of Quill’s appreciative gaze.  "It's my bed."  
  
Quill grabs Rocket and stands up. "Fine then. We will leave. "  
  
"No." Thor grabs his head. "It's not what I meant. That's not what I said. Jesus."  
  
"Come on Rocket." Quill starts to exit his matrimonial room with said rodent. “Bucky will freak out if he finds out we mistreated his kid.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Thor pulls some pants on. “Are you listening to yourself?”

“Yes, Thor,” Quill says tiredly, “I am listening to myself. What do you want from me?”

“I will make some coffee.” Thor sighs. “Steve and Bucky need help.”

“He’s kind of cute.” Quill pats Rocket's back as he stops sobbing.

“All rabbits are.” Thor says agreeably.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for late update. Had a mental health crisis. If you have any comments I always welcome them. Thank you for comments kudos and bookmarks!!!

 

“Why are you leading this meeting?”

“Fury cannot stand to be around you.” Wanda smiles prettily at Clint who grins widely in recognition. “Neither can Carol.”

“Fuck off all of you.”

“Please do not swear.” Tony reminds Bucky who flips him the bird. “It’s not lady like.”

“Where are we with all this?” Wanda gestures to the four couples.

“I should bill you for this.” Stephen narrows his eyes at her, glaring harder when Wanda smiles amusedly. “I am missing work for this.”

“No one cares about your work.” Steve reminds the doctor, making him bristle. “There are other doctors to replace you.”

“He is the best neurosurgeon in the world.” Tony interjects. “He actually makes a difference.”

“We need to start behaving like a pack.” Wanda’s crude Russian accent, along with her soft, lilting tone makes them listen. A little.

“We?” Bucky feels feverish and ready to claw someone’s eyes out. “Are you participating?”

“Oh god no,” Wanda laughs, making Clint nod proudly, “I would never make this mistake.”

“Thank you.” There is a collective response to that.

“This is not going to work.” Quill still has scratch marks from this morning where Rocket tried to kill him.

“I am going to die if someone doesn’t fuck me.” Bucky groans. He has been off his suppressants for a while now and will be in full-blown heat soon. Steve still refuses to take him.

The alphas in the room shift uncomfortably. There is truly a reason Carol cannot lead this meeting. Even the betas are sweating. Steve gives everyone a glare so hateful; people are surprised no one is dead.

“Are you actually dickless?” Clint asks Steve as Tony smirks. He has been working extra hard to solidify this rumour.

“No,” Steve blushes. “Stop telling people that,” He orders Tony who shrugs.

“How about you not tell him what to do?” Strange challenges Steve who sits back in his chair.

“There needs to be less of this aggression toward each other.” Wanda knows decisions and orders will sound better coming from her because she is the softer sex. This is why Fury sent her. “Tony, stop spreading rumours about Steve.”

“No.” Tony is an omega himself; a far cleverer omega than this scary looking young woman. “Make me.”

“How about I make you?” Clint cocks his head to the side and smiles terrifyingly.

Strange is confused. Should he threaten this beta or should he stay quiet? Judging from Natalia’s raised eyebrow he chooses to stay quiet.

Wanda gives Clint a thankful nod. “We need to act as a team. Can someone give me a status report?”

“Steve won’t have sex with me.” Bucky tells her after a moment of awkward silence. “I think he hates me.”

“I don’t hate you, Buck.” Steve sighs, “I just think this is a little much.”

“I get it.” Wanda says tonelessly.

“Do you?” Steve asks Wanda as Bucky rests his arms and head on the staff room desk. “This is extreme.”

Strange hates to agree with Rogers but nods, “This is a bit much.”

“And for what exactly?” Quill gives Bucky a troubled look. The omega seems okay and his alpha has a good reputation but Quill has no idea what’s going on behind closed doors. For all Quill knows alpha Steve is withholding sex to torture Bucky.

It sounds like something _she_ would do. Quill shudders. Thor confuses it for the chill from the air conditioning and ends up placing his sweater around Quill’s shoulders.

“What can we do to speed this along?” Wanda tries not to show frustration. She has been informed that’s a big no no.

“ _We_ can fuck off.” Tony suggests sweetly.

“Language,” Bucky protests weakly.

“If you won’t, I will,” Even Tony can smell the syrupy scent emanating off of Bucky. “Be a man for once in your life.” He suggests to Steve, “You don’t have to die a virgin and take your victim with you.”

“Be nicer to one another.” Wanda was informed this meeting could become hostile. Just not this fast. “Please.”

“What do you want us to do?” Thor’s arms are crossed. “We have done everything we can. Do you want us to fuck in public?” He holds up a threatening hand, “If one more person tells me to watch my language I swear on Loki someone will die.”

“We had our own meeting,” Wanda can see Maria slink out the room from her peripheral vision. This can get ugly. Coulson even has his taser out. “And we have come to a decision.”

“What now?” Natalia narrows her eyes.

“We were thinking,” Wanda isn’t used to this alien feeling. Oh yes, it’s fear. “That maybe you should move in together.”

The silence that follows feels as if it is choking the occupants of the room.

“Because,” Wanda feels as if she is swallowing glass. “Thanos and his pack live together, so you should too.”

“I want a divorce.” Tony breaks the silence.

“You do?” Strange asks. That hurt, even if Tony probably doesn’t mean it.

“Shut up.” Tony is bluffing. He doesn’t look at his husband lest his expression gives away what he is thinking.

“Don’t tell your husband to shut up.” Wanda isn’t exactly a demure omega herself but this is a public matter.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony repeats to said husband sweetly, “My darling.” He throws out for good measure.

“This will not happen,” Thor states firmly.

“No,” Steve has a furious expression on his face. “You will have us move into some kind of _Big Brother_ house when we are like this?” He strokes Bucky’s back who makes another wounded sound.

“You know what _Big Brother_ is?” Tony makes an alarmed sound. “He’s becoming self-aware.” Tony announces.

“You have a week.” Wanda says delicately as Thor growls threateningly. “I suggest you take this up with Fury.”

“Where is he?” Natalia stands up.

“Go get him,” Tony is too chickenshit to confront the boss man but surely Romanova has enough balls.

“Now you do something?” Clint starts following her. “Really?”

“I refuse to live with these people.” Nat whispers. “No offence.”

“None taken.” Steve shudders. He would rather die and share a living space with this group. Death would surely be better.

Strange watches the couple leave. “Should we help them?”

“We should pack.” Tony sighs.

“For our honeymoon?”

Tony shrugs, “Sure.” Considering how annoying Fury is and how they have already agreed to this, things are set in motion. They will end up living together and possibly killing each other. “I want the master bedroom.” He tells Steve who looks the saddest he has ever been, his shoulders slumped.

“I should inform mother,” Thor stands up and offers Quill a hand, leading him out the room.

“See how he did that?” Wanda makes an appreciative sound when Thor has lead Quill out the room in a manner most gentlemanly. “That is proper decorum.”

“What about Loki?” Tony asks Steve who is stroking Bucky’s aching head.

“They are adults.” Steve says uselessly. “He’s going to be fine.”

“What about Peter?” Strange asks. “Is he going to come live with us?”

“Rocket?” Bucky looks up blearily.

“I trust you will handle this?” Wanda follows Coulson out the room.

“If I had known it would get this ugly,” Steve hugs Bucky to himself, who looks positively ashen.

“What do you think packs do exactly?” Tony cocks his head to the side.

“I thought it was an olden thing.” Steve sighs, “I thought it wasn’t done anymore.” Truly, modern day packs are only in name, and don’t share a space. It served an evolutionarily purpose to live together and protect each other, and each other’s mates from rival alphas but truly there is no need for it in today’s society.

Tony takes pity on Steve. “It is still done, Steve, just not on a lower level.”

Steve smirks a little, “The poor have nothing to protect.”

“There you go again.” Tony sneers. “With your _started from the bottom_ speech.”

“Please stop.” Strange looks at Bucky, concerned. “Why are you hurting him?”

“I am not…” Steve strokes Bucky’s hair.

“Steve always was a tease.” Tony says bitterly.

“Tony.” Steve says with frustration. “I am not like that.”

“He let me go through my heats alone.” Tony informs Strange who tries not to look happy about it. “He wouldn’t help me either.”

“I didn’t want to rape you.” Steve always had a problem with biology but omega biology scares him. He cannot stand how helpless they become.

“I am begging you to fuck me.” Bucky looks up from Steve’s shoulder and gives him a hurt look. “Do you want me to advertise?”

“Don't bother.” Tony stands. “He won’t listen or care.”

“You are hurting him.” Strange reminds Steve who tightens his hold on Bucky.

When Tony and Strange are gone, Bucky shrugs off Steve’s hold. “Why did you bring me in your life if you don’t want me?” At this point it’s starting to feel like textbook rejection.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please hurt me,” Bucky is starting to go mad. “Do something Steve. Anything.”

“You won’t hate me?”

“I don’t hate you.” Bucky promises, “I love you.”

“The heat is making you say that.” Steve scoffs.

“Steve,” Bucky sniffles, having flu like symptoms at this point. “When you left for school, I had to leave town. That sound a little suspicious to you?”

“No,” Steve frowns. Lots of people chose to leave and serve their country. Sam included.

“Had I ever given any indication that I wanted military service or anything to do with actual work before then?”

All Steve remembers about Bucky from high school is that he was a gorgeous omega male with all kinds of suitors. Steve assumed he would pick one and start a nest. Kind of like most subs did at his school.

“Steve,” Bucky looks as if admitting this is physically painful. “You leaving was just so bad for me, I had to go and get blown up and get over you. Then you come back and ask me to be fake married.”

“You had offers.” Steve shakes his head. He was nowhere near his present self in highschool. He was scrawny. He wasn’t even an alpha. He was a tiny little punk who would have been murdered by the highschool football team if Peggy and Sam weren’t always protecting him.

“How did it feel when Peggy got married to another alpha, Steve?” Bucky gives Steve a miserable look. “Try some of that empathy everyone is always talking about and consider how I felt when you disappeared completely.”

“It was for the best.” Steve had nothing to offer his town. At least this way he can make donations and spend money where it counts.

“I need you to give me this,” Bucky says, knowing he sounds desperate. “I know this isn’t real, Steve, but I want this, and you can’t take it away from me when we have come this far.”

“You really mean all that?” Steve helps Bucky up, literally half carrying him because Bucky has lost a considerable amount of his strength. Another reason omegas are so vulnerable to alphas during heat. Even strong ones like Bucky.

“Steve, why the hell would I make any of that up?”

“I don’t know why you would want me?” Steve remembers Bucky and he has always been a little (a lot) out of Steve’s league.

“I am trying to tell you all about it and you won’t let me.” Bucky nuzzles Steve’s neck weakly.

“I don’t want to be something you regret.” Steve is worried. Bucky is not a male model with good grades anymore. He is a war worn soldier who barely functions and fawns over a raccoon most of the time.

Steve has to consider if he is taking advantage of a mentally ill person here. Considering how protective Sam is of Bucky and how non-functional Bucky is in his day-to-day life, Steve has to be mindful of informed consent in this situation.

“I am starting to think you are the one having regrets.” Bucky detangles himself from Steve and manages to find enough strength to walk independently of Steve who follows with a anxious, protective gaze.


	15. Chapter 15

“We are going on vacation.” Tony announces.

Steve and Bucky’s condo or apartment or whatever this abode qualifies as is depressingly small, at least compared to Tony’s mansion. Bucky is facedown, naked on a couch nearby.

Tony is more concerned about Peter’s innocent eyes than he is about Stephen’s wandering gaze because let’s face it, that is an ass to be stared at. Tony is salivating a little bit, damn.

“You are leaving?” Peter’s heart sinks. This is it. Mr. Stark is leaving with his new husband and never coming back.

“We were thinking,” Tony turns to Stephen. “We could make it a family vacation.”

“What?” Peter’s sinking heart feels a little better. “Really?” His face lights up.

Tony nods, smiling himself. “We could all get to know each other.”

Stephen nods, “I want to win your approval, Peter.”

“That’s amazing.” Peter takes a deep breathe. Maybe Dr. Strange isn’t all that bad.

“Fuck off.” Bucky mumbles from where he trying to suffocate himself. He is tired of being ignored.

“Try crying.” Tony suggests before he takes Peter’s hand and starts to lead him out. “It works a little.”

“Thanks,” Bucky expresses his gratitude, maybe. They cannot hear him well.

“We are going to be living together.” Stephen makes a distasteful sound at Bucky’s nude form or tries to anyway. Bucky is terribly attractive and built like a model from a magazine. “Try making a habit of dressing from now on.” Stephen eyes Bucky’s arm carefully. “That looks infected.” His military past is obvious on from his nude back, his scarring and bullet wounds clear for everyone to see.

“Haven’t been rubbing my ointment.” Bucky groans.

“Great ass,” Tony whistles. He is a little upset Peter saw that but still, what a gorgeous body.

Steve is definitely dickless. Tony would hit that so fast and then post pictures all over the internet because that is a work of art. Not only is Rogers is an Adonis, he is banging an Adonis. If Steve isn’t a classic case of ASD he is at least a narcissist. At the very least.

Once again Tony wishes his Stephen was a psychiatrist so he could diagnose them all.

“Thanks,” Bucky manages to say before the door is shut. If only Steve could give his ass the attention it deserves.

\---------

“I am happy for you.” Odin nods. As usual, he has not reacted to any of this.

“What can I get for you?” Hela smiles and it is so cold, so frosty, Quill shudders and takes a step back, right into Thor’s waiting arms.

“Nothing for us, sister, thank you.” Thor keeps Quill safe in his embrace.

“I trust you will keep him happy?” Odin addresses Quill who nods uncertainly. “Beautiful. Do call.”

“Splendid.” Thor grins. “The three of us will need…”

“The three of you?” Odin interrupts, nodding at Hela who pours him his third cup of coffee, “You mean the raccoon.”

“I mean us,” Thor tightens his powerful arms around Quill making him blush a little, “And Loki.”

“You need another omega?” Hela scoffs, “One isn’t enough?”

“No,” Thor is alarmed at the accusation, “Sister why would you say such a thing?”

“Answer her question.” Odin crosses his arms. “Why do you need another one?” Loki and Thor were raised as siblings but as far as the law is concerned the adoptive status means nothing. Thor is free to take his brother in a mating sense. Not that Thor the big goof understands that.

“He is my brother.” Thor frowns, “I love him.”

Quill suddenly hates being in the middle of this, literally he is standing in the middle of these two alphas, glaring daggers at each other.

“You don’t get to take him with you.” Odin says incredulously. “Thor, he is my son.”

Now that Thor has managed to find someone willing to put up with him, Odin can marry Loki off, possibly to a European prince somewhere.

Odin does not want to hear from either one of his sons again. Thanks.

“I can’t protect him from another house.” Thor says just as disbelievingly. “I am not leaving him with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Odin may be old but he has pride. “Do not make me take you to court.”

“No,” Hela orders, “Absolutely not. Let Loki decide. Stop this nonsense.” Their company can only take so much scrutiny.

“Of course then.” Thor’s grin becomes a peaceful smile. Of course Loki is going to choose Thor.

“What do you think about this?” Odin turns to Quill, “You want another omega in your home?” There will be squabbling between two competing subs. Surely this one can’t be that stupid to let Loki of all people in his home.

Considering there are going to be at least two others, Quill shrugs. He is not that stupid. He knows how much the brothers love each other. Their attraction doesn’t seem to be sexual. “Whatever Thor wants.”

Thor kisses Quill’s head. That’s the kind of mentality he is used to and he will not let that change anytime soon.

\----------

“Is it true?” Laura leans back in her chair.

“What have you heard?” Clint wonders what rumours are circulating. Between what Thanos keeps spreading and what Tony keeps spreading, the truth takes a backseat everyday.

“You and that woman are in some kind of weird kinky thing?” Laura looks horrified. It’s refreshing. No one else seems to care.

Between Steve and his psychopathy, Tony and his psychopathy, Thor and his… Clint sighs. Nat is the most normal one at her company.

Laura’s reaction is a relief. It’s validating. “It’s not weird. You kicked me out.”

“I wanted some space to think about us.” Laura reminds Clint. “I didn’t think you would start playing house with some alpha and start pretending to be an omega.”

Clint realizes how weird that is. It’s better to deny it because if they are going to do it, well, denial is always the best way. “It’s not weird.”

“You are not an omega,” Laura grabs his hands and smiles sadly, “Clint, you are my husband. You have no business with this alpha omega crap. Stay out of it.”

Clint knows what betas think of _them_. Their knots and heats and lack of control. “I know. It’s not like that.”

“You don’t think she will make you get the surgery?” Laura says, concern and fear obvious in her voice. “She is insane, Clint.”

Clint knows that. It’s why he loves her.

“I love you.” Laura squeezes his hands. “All of you. The way you are.”

“I know.” Clint never doubted that, not for one second.

“Come home.” Laura pleads, “Forget about that fetish stuff. You’ve had your fun. If you want, we can play pretend at home, where it’s safe. We can play alpha omega if you want. You are playing with fire.”

For a second, Clint considers it too. To run back where it’s normal. Then he remembers how mundane it is. It’s why he didn’t stop Laura from leaving in the first place.

Clint would rather play with fire and get burned than play it safe and watch his mind get dull. “I need you to sign these papers and send them to this address.”

“Clint, don’t.” Laura begs. “You are making a mistake.”

When Clint leaves his house, Nat waiting outside, clearly eavesdropping. “She’s right you know,” Nat smirks humourlessly, “It’s not safe.”

“Would you make me get the surgery?” Clint asks.

“No.” Nat doesn’t care about the semantics, she never did. “I just want you.”

“Good,” Clint lets her kiss him, “Same.”

“Good, we are going to need two witnesses each. I am guessing you can’t use Laura.”

“Rogers, Wanda.” Clint sighs. “We are literally orphans.”

“They can bring people.” Nat shrugs. “So we are really doing this, huh?”

“Don’t have cold feet, Nat.” Clint massages his forehead. “We might be the normal ones in your rabid pack of psychos but this is not where I thought our friendship would lead.”

“No turning back.” Nat stares at her phone. “Bucky will come if Steve agrees to have sex with him. So we might actually be helping someone with our upcoming nuptials.”

“Our marriage is helping someone get laid.” Clint nods sagely. “We are saving a life.”

\-------

“No,” Loki makes a disgusted face. “What is wrong with you?”

“Okay,” Quill grabs Rocket, “I will be elsewhere.” He grabs the squealing rodent and exits before Thor and Loki have yet another fight.

“You have an omega.” Loki reminds Thor. “What do you need me for?” Thor has never shown any interest in Loki but this borders on polygamy.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Thor leans against a wall where he’s slinked down on the floor.

“Because I am your adult sibling and I don’t need you to do whatever it is you think you are doing.” Loki takes his glasses off and puts away his paperwork. “What are you doing?”

“Are you ever going to mate?”

“Fuck no.” Loki looks ready to throw up. He would rather die than be subservient to some knothead.

“Then you are coming with me.” Thor says resolutely.

“And why is that?” Loki drops beside his bed, and leans against it.

“Because it’s not safe here,” Thor looks around, “You are unmarried.”

“I am pretending to be a beta,” Loki holds up a hand to keep Thor from speaking, “I am good at it, my parents are here, there is good security. Need I go on?”

“I don’t want you to stay here.” Thor feels like a kid again when he would bang his fists against the ground and get whatever he wanted.

“You are acting like a child.” Loki sighs, “Thor, go and live your life. I am fine.”

“I am not leaving you here.” Thor has that look on his face which suggests his mind is made up and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Come to think of it, Rocket gets like that sometimes.

“What does your beloved think about it?” Loki wonders how Quill feels about always playing second fiddle to Thor’s ego.

“I am not leaving you here.” Thor says again, and Loki sighs and puts his glasses on again. Thor has problems with the word _no_ and the entire world bends to his will.

“Great,” Thor grins winningly, “We will all pack. Don’t forget my sweaters.”

\-------

“I am going to go pack.” Tony announces to the room.

“I thought Happy was doing that for you?” Peter squints. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why don’t I just…” Tony runs away. He literally runs away. Peter has never seen him run. Well, once. That one time when Pepper was chasing him to attend a board meeting.

Stephen sighs and sits down beside Peter. “I am supposed to talk to you.”

Peter puts his book away. His grades are good. His life is good considering the person he loves most is being kidnapped by some alpha. “Tell me how you are taking Tony away from me.” He turns to the alpha that physically winces at the statement. “Please, tell me all about it.”

“I am not taking him away from you.”

“He is going to marry you and start a family.” Peter reminds the man, who stares at Peter’s textbook blankly. “Tell me where I fit into all that.”

“You are our son.”

Peter can tell that felt strange to say, pun intended. “How is that exactly? It took years for Tony and I to get used to each other. Now you are messing it all up.”

“You do realize your father came and got me?” Stephen finally shows some real emotion. It’s frankly relieving. “I was perfectly fine the way I was?”

“What are you getting out of this then?” Peter feels like interrogating Stephen because frankly he’s not good enough for Tony. No one is. Not even Peter. Tony deserves so much better out of life than he got.

Stephen is not about to tell this cherubic little boy he wants sexual relief because it will be good for work. Discussing their sex life with their innocent little son is a big no no.

Peter wonders why the grown ass alpha man is blushing. “Are you okay?”

“Running a fever.” Stephen makes a show of pressing a hand to his forehead. “Your father asked me and it is good for taxes.”

“Taxes?” Peter makes a distasteful sound.

Strange sighs and nods. “I get more of a refund if I claim a spouse and you as a dependent.” It is literally true. It isn’t even a lie.

“Oh,” Peter frowns. No true love lost here.

“More because you are an omega. No offense.”

“None taken.” Peter pouts. He knows he is a liability as far as the government is concerned.

“So,” Strange pats Peter’s forearm. “I am not trying to steal your father. He is all yours.”

“We will see.” Peter glares at the hand on his arm. “I know what you do to him at night.” He has been to sex ed.

“We are both adults.” Stephen makes his way to the door and remembers what he wanted to ask Peter. “Does Tony have any back problems?”

“Yes,” Peter shrugs. “Why?”

“How did he get back problems?”

“He is old and doesn’t take care of himself?” Peter is already back to his textbook. “Oh,” He gestures Strange back over. It helps to be smart but two geniuses as parents has its perks. “Solve this.” He orders his father.

“You should be doing your own homework, Peter.” Stephen makes a disapproving sound but he needs Peter’s endorsement and reluctantly grabs the Chemistry textbook.

“Be a good brain surgeon and make with the equation?” Being an omega sucks most of the time but _that time of the month_ means his brain literally turns off for a good period of time. “Dad.”

“Don’t…” Stephen sighs, “Fine.” He doesn’t remember much of high school but he supposes he can read and answer questions for Peter. “You need to learn for yourself.”

“I don’t want to learn.” Peter is usually very sweet and loves learning. Right now he could care less. Male omegas do not bleed like females do. Which make that _time of the month_ even more annoying somehow. “I need my homework done for me, okay?”

This assignment was due yesterday, and Peter kept putting it off because it’s too difficult and now it’s vacation time and Happy won’t help Peter with it because _he needs to learn_ and Tony won’t help him because he’s afraid of Happy and Peter could rip someone’s head off.

“Are you alright?” Stephen frowns, “You seem different.”

“You are joking?” Peter stares at Stephen strangely. Alphas can usually tell when omegas are _bleeding_ so to speak. Some of them are downright predatory and even look for moments of weaknesses like that. _Tony must really trust him._ Peter thinks. “You can’t tell?”

“You should go to bed if you feel unwell.” Stephen starts reading.

Peter feels embarrassed admitting it. “It’s my time of the month.”

“What does….” Stephen blushes again. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Peter doesn’t even tell MJ about that stuff because he’s afraid she will be weirded out or something and never speak to him again. He trusts her consciously but the omega in him cannot be sure. Betas don’t like hearing about that stuff usually.

“How old are you?” Stephen is shocked.

“Old enough,” Peter doesn’t know what he expects but hilarious shock isn’t it. It is kind of laughter inducing. Usually Tony is the only one he talks to about this because the betas can’t hear about this. “Happens every month.”

“Oh,” Stephen looks as if his innocence has been stolen. “God.” He makes a face, “You are twelve.”

“No I am not.” Peter runs a hand through his hair. If the looks he gets are any indication, he is definitely not twelve anymore. Mr. Stark may treat him like a child but unfortunately his body is that of an adult. It makes high school more complicated. It made foster care something to survive.

“God,” Stephen shudders, “Go to bed.”

“Yes,” Peter feels good torturing his new father like this, “Cramps, headaches…” He will gladly list everything he goes through every freaking month and more. Surely Stephen needs to hear about this. It’s a small punishment for taking Tony’s attention away from Peter like this.

Stephen is kind of reminded of his ruts but he wouldn’t dare say that out loud because he has no idea what he has done to deserve this conversation. Oh yes, he married Tony Stark.

Peter is still going. He looks deliriously happy. “… Did I mention the cramps?”

“Yes you did.” Stephen sighs and nods, “Multiple times.”

“Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night,” Peter whispers and his face gets all scary, as if telling a ghost story. “And I go to the bathroom…” All he is missing is a torch under his face.

“What do I have to do to get you to stop right here?” Stephen pleads. There has to be a law against this.

“Do my homework for the rest of the term?” Peter’s face gets all sweet and innocent as usual. As if he isn’t the ghoul from hell itself.

“Done.” Stephen says, if he has any choice.

“All packed.” Tony returns a moment later to find Peter watching TV and Stephen beside him, studiously exploring a Chemistry text. “How are my boys?”

“We are having a great time, Mr. Stark.” Peter raises up his arms, blinking sleepily. “I don’t feel so good can I sleep with you guys tonight?”

“What?” Stephen pauses from where he is trying to balance an equation, to question these events.

Tony places the back of his hand on Peter’s forehead. “You are burning up. Your monthly visitor?”

“He is twelve.” Stephen protests. “How is he having monthly visitors? Was he given hormones?”

“Stephen he is not…” Tony starts to say and then gets an appreciative look on his face. Of course Strange doesn’t see Peter for the teenager he is. It doesn’t help that Tony is constantly babying Peter and so is everyone else. “They are developing younger and younger now,” He takes pity on his husband who looks flabbergasted, “There are studies about it and everything.”

“Must be the water supply.” Strange murmurs as Tony practically carries Peter to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

“You look beautiful.” Steve doesn’t really expect Nat to wear a veil or anything too girly but he is feeling kind of emotional at seeing her in bridal white.

“Don’t I?” Nat, in true alpha fashion, is very arrogant about how gorgeous she is.

“Uh,” The beta who is dressing her is not used to dressing alpha females, so this is kind of unconventional for her. Alpha females usually go for pantsuits, like Carol is wearing. “What do you think?” She turns to the blond, confusing her for Nat’s intended. Alphas and other alphas don’t usually pair up but it’s not unheard of.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Carol responds honestly, taking a break from her phone to remark. “By god, I have never seen anything like it.”

Nat preens at the praise.

“This would look splendid on me.” Loki notes absentmindedly at a lace number.

“We are here for Nat.” Loki is reminded. Again.

“Why don’t you just get married at a court house?” Steve doesn’t see the point of all this. Even if seeing his precious Nat as a bride is making his heart ache a little.

“Because it’s tradition?” Nat turns around, making Carol whistle. She may not be into other alphas but she can appreciate a great ass. “Steve?”

“I am listening,” Steve is also on his phone checking their stock online. Again. It’s as if he can track it every second he can control it somehow. He is on a husband couch, dutifully pretending to care. “You are doing great, Nat.”

“Are you really going go come live with them?” Carol asks Loki because she has to look for a suitable living arrangement. There is a lot to assemble for the Avengers pack. Where are they going to live? It’s four couples and with Tony surely bringing Peter, and Bucky surely wanting Rocket, it’s a full house.

“Have you tried talking to Thor?” Loki has a veil on his head. “Asked his opinion? You try telling him I don’t want anything to do with this.”

“Steve?”

“Peggy,” Steve almost drops his phone. “Hi.” He stands up abruptly.

“Peggy?” Nat stares at the woman, and then at Steve, almost protectively. She knows all about the girl who broke Steve’s heart. Judging from everyone’s knowing reaction, they all know about it.

Steve almost doesn’t recognize her. The teenage girl is grown into a striking woman. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting Sharon.” Peggy smiles up at Steve who doesn’t smile back. “How are you?”

“None of your business,” Loki remarks.

“I suppose that is true,” Peggy chuckles as Loki is scolded for his behavior for the umpteenth time. “You look good,” She stares at him up and down, before exiting. Clearly she was just as shocked to spot Steve randomly as Steve was to spot her.

“Also not your business,” Loki slaps Carol’s hand away when she tries to pinch his ear.

A clicking of a phone camera has them all staring out the store window.

“What are you doing?” Carol is deceptively strong and is able to stop Steve from running after the suspect.

“We…” Steve is staring out the window where he thinks Peggy went. He is also very anxious about the random passerby who took a picture of them shopping. “…” Call him crazy for not wanting anyone for taking pictures of his… Nat and other people.

“We want publicity.” Carol says slowly. “That’s the whole point of this.”

Steve slowly sits himself down beside all the shopping bags, where he’s tasked with watching their merchandize.

“Well?” Nat grins at him, able to snap out of the disruption, “Is this it?” She is wearing a strapless couture gown, which would make anyone look good. On her it’s lethal.

“No,” Loki says, bored. “Keep looking. You can do better.”

“Loki,” He is scolded, “It is the bride’s choice.”

“No,” Loki says again, when Nat inspects herself in the mirror. “I don’t like this.”

“Steve?” Nat asks the blond who is “Opinion?”

“You look good in everything.” Steve answers, staring at her perfect figure. “How is this different from the last one?” Every gown in this store is white, mostly strapless and has some kind of frill on it.

“Men,” Loki, Carol and Nat make disappointed sounds. “Useless.”

\----------

Peter wakes up feeling feverish. He has never felt this hot before. He has an ache in his lower abdomen, which is killing him. He groans and needs to go to the bathroom, now. “Mr. Stark? Let go?”

His father, whose chest Peter is using as a pillow, fails to respond.

“Tony?” Peter felt safe and warm all night and didn’t even have a nightmare, which he usually would if he was feeling this terrible. “Let go? I need to go to the bathroom. I think I’m going to throw up.”

It takes a moment of fighting to realize it’s not Tony he is fighting, it’s actually the person asleep on the other side of him.

“Oh god, Tony make him let go,” Peter says miserably. “I feel sick.”

Tony sleepily elbows Stephen, “Let him go, he will ruin the bed.”

Stephen, usually logical, calculated Stephen, actually growls and tightens his hold around Tony and by default Peter who is starting to cry a little. It’s like having a steel band around his waist and it’s not helping the pain in his stomach.

“Let go,” Tony actually decides to wake up and help Peter. “What’s wrong?” He coos.

“It hurts,” Peter feels terrible. He always manages to forget how bad it gets every month because he is a positive person in general but god it hits him every month so badly. Another reason why being an omega sucks so bad. Mr. Stark makes it look so easy.

“Okay,” Tony tries to get out of bed. _Tries_ being the key word. “Let go, stupid.” He fights his husband who tries to pull him back. “Baby is sick.”

“Let him go then.” Stephen says, annoyed and not fully awake. “That’s his problem.”

“That’s the bedside manner I have heard so much about.” Tony says sarcastically and pushes Stephen until he begrudgingly rolls away. “Keep it up, loving healer.”

“I feel like I’m dying.” Peter whines as Tony helps him to the bathroom and sits beside him and watches him dry heave. “I know I am going to die.”

“You are not going to die.” Tony promises, just like he did last month, and the month before that. Peter is very young and it’s always severe when they are that young. Tony remembers wistfully. “You will get used to it.” Tony would get Peter suppressants but he’s too young and Tony doesn’t want to pump his baby full of drugs.

“How did you deal with it?” Peter always asks but Tony never answers. “This is a nightmare.”

Tony just wordlessly strokes Peter’s hair and back as he continues to dry heave until the reaction stops. “You think you can brush your teeth and then have some toast?”

“You never tell me anything about your life?” Peter complains as Tony hands him some mouthwash even if nothing really came out, it can’t have tasted pleasant.

“Nothing to tell.” Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “It wasn’t that bad. I’ll be back in five.” That said he throws on a dark blue robe, possibly Stephen’s judging from how big it is and runs out the master bedroom.

“If it helps…” Stephen mumbles from where he’s trying to fall back asleep but has failed. “He doesn’t tell me anything either.”

“Friday can you turn the lights off?” Peter says as he curls up into a fetal position, trying to catch some of Tony’s scent off his pillow. It’s good for his migraine.

Mr. Stark is just so comforting and Peter could stay here forever, safe and sound. Peter would think Stephen’s masculine fragrance would bother him but right now it’s just a pleasant addition to Tony’s scent, making Peter feel even safer.

 _Dear god is this what people with parents feel or something._ Peter makes a face. He doesn’t need that drama on top of his physical pain, his head will explode.

“What was his first husband like?”

“Mr. Steve?” Peter tries to get comfortable but fails. “They weren’t actually married. He’s a really nice person though.”

Steve was kind of a weird man but not a bad one. Peter remembers the tumultuous ups and downs they went through.

“Not Rogers.” Strange turns toward Peter who lets out a pained sigh when another cramp hits him, “This Stane person. What was he like?”

Peter abruptly sits up in bed and then regrets it because that hurt. Any movement hurts. Blinking hurts. “What?”

“He was married to someone named…”

“I know what you mean.” Peter turns a lamp on, making Stephen blink rapidly, “What?” Peter knows all about that sick freak. He didn’t know Tony was married to that fuck. It’s as if someone has stabbed Peter.

Tony was married to that sadist? He almost killed Tony.

“I don’t know what else to tell you,” Stephen shrugs. He has learned some things about Tony over the past month, and information has come up. “He was married to another alpha before me. It wasn’t Rogers.”

“I…” Peter makes a disgusted face. “I think I’m going to be actually sick.”

“Toast. I also brought you some of that tea Pepper sent us from when she went to Morocco.” Tony is back, and blinks when Peter throws up again. This time bile, all over their sheets. “Was it something I said?” He raises an eyebrow when Peter doubles over, his sobs dramatically shaking his body.

“Not you,” Stephen sighs, forced to get out of bed.

\----------

“I see you had a reunion.” Bucky is waiting for Steve when he returns home from bridal shopping.

“You are dressed.” Steve hangs up his coat. “Why are you dressed?” Bucky looks ready to go somewhere, which Steve is so not going to allow in his condition.

“What the hell is this?” Bucky waves his phone in Steve’s face, a picture taken through a familiar storefront where Nat looks stunning in her wedding dress, Loki looks fabulous in another wedding dress and Steve looks flabbergasted staring down at Peggy.

“I can explain.” Steve grabs Bucky around the waist when he tries to leave. “Please.”

“Let me go.” Bucky is strong but he is basically in heat and kind of malnourished. “Steve, stop.”

“You stop.” Steve would be concerned usually at how weak Bucky is, but right now he is feeling a little neurotic because he just saw his past staring at him and he is a little anxious. “Stop it.”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just leave you.” Bucky says hysterically.

“You will get jumped.” Steve can smell Bucky. It isn’t sickly or desperate anymore it’s just delicious.

Steve will be damned if anyone else ever smells that.

“Just go to her, Steve.” Bucky lets Steve sit them both down, trying to catch his breath and failing. “I get it. She’s the one.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve is so distraught he forgets his _no swearing_ rule. “I felt nothing for her.”

“You expect me to believe that?” It’s all over the Internet. Speculation over what the wealthiest heirs of this nation are doing. Carefree bachelors, with combined net worth enough to feed half the country; finally settling down and making some kind of supernest. “I know you don’t want me.”

“I don’t care what you believe.” Steve runs a hand through pretty dark hair he’s wanted to play with for weeks now. “I just…”

“Fucking finish a thought, Steve.” Bucky could punch the man.

“I felt nothing for her.” Steve can’t believe it. There used to be a time Peggy would walk in the room and time would stop. Bells would ring. His heartbeat would speed up. “I just wanted Nat to pick a stupid dress and then come home to you.”

“That one looked nice.” Bucky remembers the one from the picture, all lacey and hugging her curves all nice. “She’s so pretty.”

Steve doesn’t like Bucky appreciating Nat like that. “Uh huh.”

It doesn’t help that Nat’s fella is a dark haired man and Bucky has pretty dark hair and would look real good on her arm. No sir. Steve’s mind effortlessly provides him with a mental picture of _that_.

Bucky fails to notice Steve’s jealousy. “I bet she’s going to make a beautiful bride.” Bucky has never seen a woman that stunning before, alpha or otherwise. “She’s just a goddess.”

“Stop that.” Before either of them realizes Steve’s jealousy, the alpha is on Bucky, holding him down, “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Bucky challenges, glaring up at Steve from where he’s trapped under the brute and the couch, “Maybe she will get me through this heat because you are obviously not man enough.”

“What did you just say?” Steve says lowly. The thought of Nat with Bucky is maddening.

“I said you don’t have what it takes.” Bucky feels fear and he loves it. Finally, Steve is acting like evolution meant him to. A caveman, poised to take what’s his, Bucky. “You are not a real man.”

“I will show you a real man.” Steve is off Bucky, making him sob a little.

He was just getting somewhere with the stupid blond.

“Hey,” Steve is back, and pressing kisses to Bucky’s eyes, where they are closed and wet. “Listen to me, are you listening?”

“No,” Bucky says stubbornly. He wishes he could turn his ears off to spite Steve.

“I don’t want her,” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear, tenderly and then repeats himself, firmly, “I was just going to go make you dinner. I. Don’t. Want. Her.” He doesn’t dare say Peggy’s name lest he offend Bucky somehow.

Bucky opens his eyes at that. “You don’t?” He sniffles, tears falling down his face.

“I don’t want her,” Steve runs his hand through hair again, admiring its thickness. “I am not going anywhere.”

“You left.” Bucky curses his heat because he is helpless against his emotions and literally unable to stop himself from saying what he’s thinking. There is no filter on him. “You left me.”

He remembers feeling so hopelessly alone the day after Steve’s flight. He remembers enlisting, and getting rejecting as an omega and then enlisting again as a beta.

“I came back,” Steve reassures, trying to be as soothing as possible, “I came back better so I can provide for us.”

To Bucky’s vulnerably tired brain that is an excellent argument. His alpha needs to provide for both of them and Steve made that possible and then some.

“Why don’t I make you some dinner,” Steve kisses Bucky’s tears away, “And then we go to bed. We need our rest for tomorrow when your heat really hits.”

“You won’t leave?” Bucky doesn’t feel as anxious as he has been feeling since he stopped taking his suppressants but this nagging fear that Steve will abandon Bucky will never stop. He will never get over the heartbreak that was Steve leaving town and never returning.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Steve stands and lets Bucky wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist.

“I don’t want any food.” Bucky would rather not eat than let go of Steve. It feels good to have his alpha in his arms.

“I didn’t give you a choice, did I?” Steve presses a kiss in Bucky’s hair. “And a shower, Bucky you need to take better care of yourself.”

“I don’t want to,” Bucky lets Steve carry him to bed. “If you’re not here.” He mumbles.

Steve notices Bucky closes his eyes as soon as his head hits the pillow. “I’m here now, Buck. I can take care of both of us.”


	17. Chapter 17

Steve opens his eyes to find Bucky watching him intently. What's even more noticeable is the heavy sweet scent in the air just .... wow. Steve's mouth waters a little.

"I think I'm sick." Bucks cheeks are red.

"You have never felt this before have you." Steve caresses a feverish cheek tenderly.

"No." Bucky pouts. "Suppressants." He would never allow himself to get this vulnerable for anyone but Steve.

"Come here." Steve holds Bucky close. "It's going to be okay."

"I...." Bucky knows the moment he admits he is scared Steve will back off and never touch him again. "I miss you." That part is true. Steve is like a part of him that is always missing.

Now that ache is much more than emotional. It's physical and Bucky _wants_.

"I won't be able to stop." Steve fears. "Bucky..."

"Then don't stop stupid." Bucky scoffs. "That's the point, just watch the arm."

"Right." Steve says caringly. "I will watch out for that."

"It might fall off." Bucky jokes and at Steve wide eyes sighs. "Don't grab it or anything."

"No arm." Steve removed his shirt making Bucky leer. "Anything else?"

"And my ass." Bucky says seriously. "Don't touch it. Kind of a sensitive spot for me."

Steve scratches his head. "Buck, how am I supposed to..."

Bucky bursts into laughter. "Thank god you are pretty."

"Cow." Steve grumbles as he removes his sweats.

"Is that a comment on my weight?" Bucky gasps as Steve starts to remove his boxers and then pauses. "I have been waiting five hundred years for this. Show and tell."

"No." Steve says, suddenly very shy.

"Steve you have to or we can't have sex." Bucky says patiently. He has spent his twenties leering after this dick. Been a spinster, been conscripted. He can wait out an inconveniently timed panic attack.

"Close your eyes."

"Fine." Bucky obeys. Most alphas don’t play this hard to get but it just goes to show that Steve is worth it. There is rustling of clothing.

"Oh god I am naked and there is another person here." Steve makes a terrified sound.

"Yes." Bucky says uncomplainingly. "What does it look like?"

"What?" Steve hyperventilates. “It looks like a penis, Bucky.”

"Describe it to me Steve how many inches?"

"Uh," Steve blushes. "I don't know ten?"

"What?" Bucky screams, startling Steve. "It is not, you lying whore." He ends up opening his eyes despite orders. "It is..." he stares in wonder and is speechless for a moment.

Considering Bucky always has _something_ to say Steve is alarmed and shocked.

Bucky shakes his head, fighting back tears. "She's beautiful."

"It's not a she." Steve says defensively.

"I'm going to call her Matilda." Bucky says, star struck. “People name their cars don’t they?”

"Do not call her that." Steve orders. Considering Bucky isn't scared anymore it's a good thing. But still? Matilda?

"Glorious." Bucky looks like an art critic. "I am thinking Leonardo Da Vinci."

"What would you know about him?" Steve feels proper judged.

"He made hot nude guys with big dongs." Bucky makes a scandalized sound. "Woah buddy careful where you aim that thing. Might take out an eye."

"You are making me feel self conscious." Steve complains when Bucky actually ducks.

"I have been walking around nude for weeks when you have been packing a weapon?" Bucky sighs, "Steve you should have said something."

"You felt it when we made out that one time."

"It's like the Loch Ness monster." Bucky let's Steve undress him. “He is going to devour me.”

“Oh it’s a _he_ now?” Steve presses greedy hands against Bucky’s sides, enjoying the definition.

“Don’t gender Matilda she is what she is.”

“…” Steve avoids Bucky’s bad arm and presses kisses against his neck, “Want the mark now or…”

“Now,” Bucky eagerly offers his neck, “Mark me now.”

“Buck,” Steve is endeared by how eager the omega is, “Don’t you want to wait until we are together?”

“Now,” Bucky doesn’t care for that romance novel shit when the heroine gets bitten at just the perfect time. This heroine is going to explode if her hero doesn’t give it to her now. “Please, Steve.”

“Fine.” Steve sighs and nuzzles Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t be too eager now, Romeo,” Bucky strokes Steve’s head, “Don’t go all insane on me, I might lose you to lust.”

“Shut up,” Steve squints. “Where?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where do I bite you?”

Bucky stares at Steve who is blushing pathetically. “I don’t know. You don’t know?”

“We both skipped sex ed, remember?” Steve says, mournfully. He honestly didn’t think he would ever need it. He didn’t think he would have anyone who would want him this bad.

“Should we get help? Do you want to call your partners?”

“No,” Steve says, “I am not calling them.” He doesn’t want to involve more people in this.

“You are supposed to be a pack.” Bucky reminds Steve, “Is going to your fellow alphas for help what a good pack member would do?”

“Yes,” Steve begrudgingly dials Nat’s number.

“Steve?” Nat sounds surprised on the other end. “Shouldn’t you be hot and heavy by now?” The whole group knows Bucky’s heat is today. It’s all they have been talking about and whether or not Steve will be able to go through with it. Nat planned her wedding around her it.

“Sure are,” Bucky states, “Thinking of you.”

Steve growls. He knows Bucky is joking but still. Not cool.

“Okay,” Nat says. “I am guessing something went wrong if you are both still coherent and talking shit?”

“How do I mark him, Nat?” Steve gives Bucky a lethal glare, promising the omega he will pay for these comments later. Bucky grins at that.

“Excuse me?” Nat sounds shocked. “Steve…”

“I know I fucking skipped sex ed don’t you dare mock me.”

“Language!” Nat snaps making Bucky laugh hysterically. “Steve, the mark appears on its own if you knot him enough.”

“Knot him enough?” Steve stares in horror. Not only does he have to have sex, he has to have enough of it?

“Huh,” Bucky makes a knowing sound, if he had known all along, the fucker, “So simple.”

“Uh huh,” Nat says dryly. “It’s why you can’t just fuck someone once and mark them. It is supposed to protect you against rape…”

“Oh,” Steve seems troubled for a second.

“Sorry,” Nat says suddenly, “Didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

“Come over Nat,” Bucky wants to snap Steve out the mood he’s suddenly in. “And show Steve how it’s done.”

“Have fun boys.” Nat says before hanging up.

Steve still remains melancholic. Not getting angry or anything.

“Why are you such a donkey?” Bucky crawls in Steve’s lap. “This is when you get all gung ho and fuck me six hundred times and do what you need to do to make me yours.”

“Nothing,” Steve says when Bucky has to literally pull his hair to snap him out of this trance he has fallen into. “Just thought of something.”

“What?” Bucky strokes Steve’s hair. “Quill? Thor’s taking care of him now.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “Nevermind. Let’s take care of you.”

“Like you know how, dummy,” Bucky murmurs.

“I know what goes where,” Steve blushes and grabs Bucky’s hips. “You’re the one who wanted the mark.”

“I thought you could do it manually.” Bucky defends himself, whimpering when Steve fingers his hole, testing the wetness. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” Steve kisses Bucky slowly, licking into his mouth. “We should just do this all day?”

“No,” Bucky pulls away, “No Steve, I swear to god…” He makes a scared sound. Steve has the patience of a saint.

Steve has the patience of a virgin. He _will_ do this all day and then leave Bucky all horny and just disappear off into the sunset with Peggy who’s still lurking around somewhere.

“Okay,” Steve can read the insecurity on Bucky’s face, “I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

“You say that like you mean it,” Bucky suddenly hates that their chests are pressed up together. Hates that Steve can probably feel his heartbeat speed up.

“Bucky,” Steve places a hand on the back of the omega’s head, as he presses in, “Look at me.”

“No,” Bucky suddenly feels very vulnerable as Steve pushes in. he has fantasized about this a thousand different times.

Steve using him, abusing him, fucking him up against a wall. All different kinds of fantasies and positions. This mundane way of just pressing into him has Bucky reeling. Bucky cannot handle this.

“I am right here and I will never leave you.” Steve promises.

“Stevie, slower.” Bucky can suddenly feel all of Steve, erect, inside him and it’s a hard, punishing feeling. Taking beta cock once in a while out of boredom and loneliness vs. generous alpha girth are two different things, Bucky has just learned.

“No,” Steve growls, pushing Bucky from where he’s perched on his lap, to on his back, where he is gasping for air, “I am not stopping.”

“Steve,” Bucky moans as the alpha starts moving faster, a rhythm which is very enjoyable for Steve but not so much for Bucky, “It hurts.”

“What?” Steve frowns. This is the best thing he has ever felt.

That one time he had sex with Celine, or Helene or whatever her name was, was not like this. Steve knows he cannot compare some faceless beta ten years ago to Bucky of all people but Jesus his mind just presents him with all the ways it’s better. It doesn’t help that one of the first things one learns to do in business is comparing and contrasting and picking the better deal.

“Stevie you are so big, just go slower.” Bucky’s good arm grabs at Steve’s bicep. “Please. It hurts.”

“I don’t want to.” Steve forces himself to slow down, a kinder thrusting motion which has Bucky mewling in thanks.

“Do that again,” The look on Bucky’s face would put a porn star to shame, “Please, Stevie.”

Steve thrusts shallowly, it doesn’t take much, “This?” He says, unimpressed.

Bucky throws his head back, “Fucking genius.”

“You are in heat,” Steve keeps thrusting shallowly, making Bucky swoon, “It won’t take much, you’re all slutty.”

And that’s when Bucky clenches around Steve’s cock and come all over himself.

“What just happened?” Steve stares between them in awe as Bucky places his good arm over his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Bucky mewls when Steve thrusts again, “It just happened.”

Steve notices Bucky isn’t as anxious anymore, and can take deeper thrusts, “You are such a slut.” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear, making him whimper, “You are a slut for my cock.”

“Stevie,” Bucky moans as his hole clenches around Steve’s cock again, “Please.” Puritan Steve talking dirty is doing something bad to his psyche. Not to mention all Bucky wants to do right now is please his alpha.

“Please, what?” Steve stops moving altogether.

“Steve,” Bucky begs, “Please, I need you.”

“Then say it,” Steve isn’t above being cruel it seems, he pins Bucky’s good arm above his head. “Tell me you are a slut for my cock.”

“I am a slut,” Bucky says, making sure his alpha can hear him, “For your cock, please, more.”

“More what?” Steve smirks, so out of his mind and not himself. His alpha is taking complete control of his mind, responding to the delicious sweetness that is Bucky’s heat. “More what, Buck?”

“I need you,” Bucky has been saying this for years and years and finally this dumb blond is willing to listen. “Steve, I need you.” He doesn’t want to let tears flow or anything of the sort but the sheer relief is just so powerful and he has no control over himself right now. Bucky never thought he would end up here, in Steve’s bed, in his arms. Not at graduation. Not when Steve left for good, not when Bucky left for good. Not when he came back all broken. Not when Steve came back and Buck refused to think anything of it because it doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters anymore. All Bucky wants to do is be good for Steve, no matter what it takes.

“Hey,” When Steve notices Bucky’s tears, he blinks rapidly to clear his mind because what is he thinking? He kisses Bucky’s eyes. “I am here.” He starts moving again. “I am sorry.”

“I need you, okay?” Bucky tries his best to hold back tears but they keep slipping out. “I am a whore and I need you just take it all. Please, Steve, it’s all yours.”

“Shh,” Steve coos and slows down to that same rhythm which had Bucky orgasm so easily before, “I never said whore.”

“You said slut.” Bucky sniffles, embarrassed at his own reaction. He is supposed to be a strong soldier, able to handle a big strong alpha like Steve. Look how he’s reacting. “I will be whatever you need me to be.”

“Yeah?” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead tenderly, thrusting again, not daring to lose control, “You’ll be my accountant?”

“Your slutty accountant,” Bucky tries to save face, but his face is all blotchy with tears. His emotions always get the better of him when it comes to Steve. He can survive war and almost anything but when it comes to stupid Steve he is always a mess. “That feels good.” He admits, enjoying the slow, molasses like rhythm Steve has decided to employ.

“Yeah?” Steve is starting to like it too, because Bucky likes it. His inner self orders him to take Bucky hard and fast like an animal but Steve ignores it because Bucky’s happiness is more important than some evolutionary instinct, which doesn’t even matter anymore.

“You can speed up, if you want,” Bucky strokes Steve’s hair, making an apologetic sound. “Sorry I ruined our moment.”

Steve’s inner caveman wants to go much faster and take what he wants but Steve likes being tender as long as it gives Bucky pleasure and makes him wetter and sweeter. This _moment_ should be about Bucky. “You didn’t ruin anything, you are very good.”

“Steve, don’t.” Bucky tries to turn his face away when the alpha kisses him, “You’re just saying that.” His mind feels as if he doesn’t deserve the praise.

“You are so good for me,” Steve praises, “You are doing such a good boy,” he doesn’t dare go any harder but a firm push forward has Bucky gasping for breath. “You are doing so good. I love you.”

“Steve,” Bucky gasps again, his eyes squeezed shut as stars explode behind them. It’s even more pleasurable than last time as his body gets used to Steve and accepts more of him.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve says as he pushes his knot in, “How is that?”

“Do you really mean that?” Bucky doesn’t dare open his eyes. “Steve?”

“Bucky look at me.” Steve feels pretty out of breath himself. It’s not the exertion, it’s the lack of it. The effort to keep himself in check which is killing him. “Bucky?”

“No,” Bucky doesn’t care what Steve does to him but if he is lying to fuck him it would literally kill him. “Not this, Steve. I don’t care what you do to me, just don’t lie to me about this.”

“Bucky,” Steve doesn’t dare rest on top of the omega, but turns them so they are both laying side by side. “I am not a good person.”

“Steve, don’t…”

“Whatever I have going in my head,” Steve knows he is capable of some kind of love it’s just not normal. “You deserve better than that.”

“I don’t,” Bucky nuzzles Steve’s neck. “I really don’t.” His alpha is good, too good for Bucky. If anything Bucky doesn’t deserve him!

“Too late for that.” Steve holds Bucky tightly to himself, “You are not going anywhere.”

“Stevie,” Bucky feels sated for now, “Can you tell me again?”

“I love you.” Steve promises. “I will keep saying it until you believe me, Bucky.”

“I don’t think I will ever believe it.” Bucky admits, making Steve pause stroking his back.

“Then I just have to try harder,” Steve was never one to give up but something inside him wishes he could go back in time and not enroll in school or stop Bucky from enlisting or something.

“I feel sleepy.”

“We should have had breakfast first.” Steve curses himself for not putting Bucky’s nutritional needs first.

“Don’t want food,” Bucky gets comfortable where he’s in Steve’s arms and joined together, “Just want you.”

Steve vows as soon as they are done this round he will take care of Bucky’s needs. His inner beast is just pleased at hearing words of affection and want, which fall effortlessly from Bucky’s lips.

“Love you, Stevie.” Bucky murmurs before he passes out in Steve’s arms.

“Love you, Buck.”


	18. Chapter 18

Some pairs run out of things to talk about when knotted. No such luck here. Bucky keeps running his mouth.

"I love you so much."

"You do?" Steve cannot really see anyone loving him. He can see the desire. Ever since he presented he has become this alpha that omega want.

"Yes." Bucky promises. "I love you so much, Stevie."

"Tell me what you love about me." Steve flips them over. He pins Bucky’s good hand over his head making the omega grin pleasurably. "Tell me what you like about me."

He expects Bucky to say something like abs. Or his biceps. Omegas love his appearance. "I like your eyes." Bucks tone is soft. "They haven't changed."

"Do you want them to?" Steve frowns when Bucky shakes his head.

"They are my favorite part." Bucky laughs a little. "You always had them."

"I have always had eyes."

Steve nods slowly, making Bucky laugh harder and then groan when Steve thrusts shallowly inside him, pumping more seed in his welcoming, helpless body. "No, they were always so pretty."

"Get the _fuck_ out of here." Steve blushes. He remembers being tiny. He remembers being in the friend zone. Following his two stronger friends around like a helpless little dog hoping someone, let alone Peggy would notice him.

"Fuck?" Bucky says slowly like molasses. "Careful Stevie. Slippery slope. Pretty soon it will be other bad words."

"You cannot have liked me back then." Steve refuses to believe it. Bucky was like a prince. Steve was a tiny little peasant unworthy of Bucky’s attention.

"You were so pathetic." Bucky grins when Steve bristles at the truth. "Made me want to protect you."

Steve remembers always getting into fights and on one instance Bucky actually had to step in and protect him. "You did."

"You were shameless."

"I hated jocks." Steve loved getting into confrontations no matter how much bigger the other person was. Maybe it was his inner alpha begging to come out and present. Who knows?

"You mean me?" Bucky remembers being the only omega on the football team. That was an experience.

"Yes." Steve says darkly. "You were all assholes."

"Thank you Steve." Bucky rolls his eyes. "Way to stereotype." It is true. Most jocks were assholes.

"They locked me in a supply room everyday." Steve remembers. "Sam always had to come get me."

"Yeah I told him where you were." Bucky says, enjoying the nostalgia. "Good times."

"Assholes." Steve mutters again.

Bucky sighs. "We did way worse stuff to the teachers. Remember what we did to principal Sitwell’s car?" He starts laughing at the memory.

"That was you?" Steve's eyes widen, both at the realization and the pleasurable sensation around his knot because Bucky’s laughing joyfully shoots straight to Steve’s stiff cock.

“It was the best day of my life.” Bucky says breathlessly. Someone literally drove the man's car off a cliff. “Present day excluded ofcourse.”

“That was you?” Steve cannot believe his ears.

Bucky starts laughing hysterically. "Yeah, that was all me."

Steve's eyes darken. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, " Bucky’s entire firm shakes pleasantly around Steve again making him gush and making them both moan.

"You drove his car and jumped out last second?" Steve thrusts his hips shallowly.

"Ow." Bucky complains, "Stevie that hurt." It feels real good to have that knot stretching him real wide but that's just it. He's stretched to capacity.

Not much movement he can take. The biological idea is to lie still and conceive.

“You put yourself at risk?” Steve says, again angrily.

“It was the summer after graduation.” Bucky mumbles and then gasps in pleasure. Maybe Steve hitting that spot deep inside him isn’t so bad. “You had left. I was shipping out. Sam helped.”

Steve is going to be having a talk with Sam after this. “You are a bad boy.”

“Steve,” Bucky wants this and likes this punishment very much but not so much that last comment. “I want to be good, please? Don’t say that?”

Steve knows how fragile Bucky’s inner state is so he complies. “Bucky,” He says firmly, thrusting firmly again, “You are a very good boy now, but you are never to put yourself at risk again, do you understand me?”

“Yes, alpha,” Bucky gasps, his entire world is narrowed to where they are joined together. “Anything you want.”

“Say it, Buck.” Steve orders.

“I will be good and not…” Bucky whimpers and clenches all around Steve. “Please…” He moans loudly.

“I will accept that.” Steve cannot believe all this bad shit happened to Bucky and he was nowhere near his mate to protect him. In a perfect world Steve would have stopped him or at least gone to war with him.

“No,” Bucky lets out a pained cry when Steve’s knot loosens, “No what did I do wrong, Steve no.”

“Hey,” Steve pulls Bucky into his arms, trying to console him, “Bucky that’s supposed to happen, you didn’t do anything wrong. We will do it again okay?”

“Why did you stop?” Bucky whimpers when Steve tries to pull him closer, “Did I do something wrong? Why aren’t we together?”

“We are,” Steve presses kisses to Bucky’s forehead, “We are just taking a break,” He stares into blue grey eyes, admiring how pretty they are, and worrying over how clouded they are and not with lust. “Buck, we need to take a break.”

“No break, just Steve.” Bucky hands on to his mate like a lifeline.

“Bucky,” Steve usually isn’t comfortable giving orders. It’s why they had to bring Carol in as CEO because Steve cannot handle the position. Unfortunately right now Bucky’s well-being depends on it. “No Steve until you shower, eat and rest.”

“Yes alpha,” Bucky says, resigned as if being punished. He suddenly feels so empty and sad and alone.

“Hey,” Steve knows he has to leave Bucky for a second to bring him food and drink, to provide for him, but it is just as inconvenient when his inner self wants to dominate Bucky again. “Why don’t you sleep a little?”

“No,” Bucky nuzzles the pillow, pouting. He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to fuck. He wants Steve inside him. He wants his alpha’s voice in his ears until it’s all he can hear and all the bad thoughts and memories are gone forever. “If you want to go just go.” As far as he’s concerned Steve has had his fun and is leaving after his fill of Bucky.

“Bucky?” Steve lets his voice drop low and growls. He never uses his alpha voice because apparently it scares people. Considering how Bucky shivers and whines, that fear part is definitely true. “What did I just say?”

“Rest.” Bucky says obediently, “I have to rest, alpha.”

“That’s what I just said,” Steve says approvingly, resisting the urge to throw Bucky on his back and have him again. The omega needs rest, nutrition and loving care. Forget what Steve’s inner self wants. “I will be back in a minute, okay? If you are not ready for me, your ass is going to pay.”

Bucky shudders. His ass gets wet with slick again as his mind struggles to understand the implications of Steve’s words. Steve inside him again, roughly using Bucky because his alpha craves his body as badly as Bucky does Steve’s approval. Steve is Bucky’s lifeline and all Bucky can really offer such a perfect alpha is his body, his mind, his soul.

Bucky wants to be completely owned by his alpha, to be his absolute possession, to be his to use and play with, Bucky wants to be his sex slave, to be his to play with whenever Steve pleases.

“Bucky,” Steve groans. Bucky smells like a pastry right now, even better than a pastry, something so delectable, irresistible. “What are you doing to me?”

“Just want you.” Bucky wishes he had the words to explain how badly he just wants to be Steve’s. “Please alpha just take me, don’t leave.” Just minutes of separation feel like eons. It’s torture.

“Fuck,” Steve runs a hand through his tousled hair. He thought he had self-control but he clearly doesn’t have enough of it. “Buck, sleep, now.” He orders and runs out the room, ignoring the begging, and the way his name falls off Bucky’s lips. Like a prayer. Steve knows he is hurting Bucky but ignoring his omega’s needs during such a sensitive time is not really Steve’s style. It’s not who Steve is.

Steve knows Bucky won’t be able to handle anything too heavy, considering he is in a feverish state, so some toast and Gatorade to replenish his electrolytes and help with dehydration. Steve blushes because considering how wet Bucky keeps getting, he is definitely losing a lot of fluids.

Wet, for Steve, because he wants Steve’s cock. _He wants you and your knot._ His inner alpha helpfully supplies because that’s just what Steve needs right now in the middle of using a toaster. _If you don’t satisfy him someone else will. Like that woman._

“He doesn’t want Nat.” Steve speaks out loud, the first sign of lost sanity for sure. “He wants me.” He says firmly.

 _You don’t know that._ Alpha keeps saying. _Mark him or he will take another alpha. A better alpha._

Steve ignores and he ignores again because as far as he’s concerned AlphaSteve has nothing to contribute to his life except bloodshed and mayhem. “Hi princess.” He comes back to their room to notice Bucky curled up in a fetal position. “I brought you some toast.”

“You left.” Bucky pouts but lets Steve sit him up.

“And I came back.” Steve holds up a piece to Bucky’s mouth, feeling satisfied when his mate accepts the food he provides. “See how that works?”

“Yeah.” Bucky whines when Steve holds up the drink to his lips. He could literally live off of Steve’s cum and Steve should know it. “Need you.”

“Shower.” Steve kisses Bucky’s hair.

“Fuck me in the shower?” Bucky asks tiredly.

“Get you off in the shower and then sleep.” Steve helps Bucky up after a few bites and lifts him, smirking at the appreciative gasp, “You like that, sweetheart?”

“Alpha please,” Hard to appreciate all of Steve’s strength when he refuses to give Bucky what he is dying for. “Please.”

Steve doesn’t even know why he is holding off so much but knotting took a lot out of Bucky and he instinctively knows there needs to be a break in between another round. “This is for your own good, you know that?”

Bucky nods weakly and lets Steve lean him against a wall as he starts the shower. “Hot?”

“No, cold shower, Bucky.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Come here, princess.”

“Like that,” Bucky mumbles, slurring, feeling a little drunk off Steve’s pheromones already.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve praises, making sure Bucky keeps a steady foot, “Look how good you are doing.”

“You come in too.” Bucky clutches weakly at Steve’s shoulder.

“Not going anywhere.” Steve promises again, not caring how many times he has to assuage Bucky’s fear of abandonment. “Remember?”

“This feels good,” Bucky is confused at how good the hot water feels.

“No duh,” Steve shakes his head, he grabs a shampoo bottle and starts lathering soap in Bucky’s hair. “Such pretty hair, just like a princess.”

“Your princess.” Bucky feels the dull ache in his head abate a little.

“I am your knight.” Steve notes Bucky’s bad shoulder and reminds himself to put medicine on it.

“Alpha,” When Steve starts massaging soap into Bucky’s body, the omega grabs Steve’s hand and moves it to his entrance, “There.”

 _Give it to him._ Steve’s mind whispers. _He wants it bad. What are you waiting for?_ Steve ignores it and moves to long, gorgeous legs, making sure to check for bruises. Steve managed to control himself and sex didn’t get that rough but still, they are very much lost in lust and it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Please?” Bucky cups Steve’s crotch.

“I don’t think you can handle that for a few hours, babe,” Steve’s eyes soften. “Why don’t I take care of you?” He gets on his knees.

“No,” Bucky lets out a panicked sound. “Alpha, no.” Bucky is supposed to be on his knees. He is Steve’s submissive. Alpha is strong and should never kneel.

“Hush,” Steve needs to sate Bucky and this is easier than actual fucking. “Let me have a taste.” He says sternly.

“Alpha, that’s my job,” Bucky manages to say before Steve starts mouthing his cock.

“Noted,” Steve comments before licking alongside Bucky’s cock, making the omega cum abruptly.

“I am so sorry,” Bucky sobs, apologizing profusely. “Alpha I am so sorry I didn’t mean to; I am so bad.”

“Huh,” Steve licks his lips. Slightly bitter than the scent in the air but distinctly sweet and distinctly Bucky.

“Alpha?” Bucky kneels beside Steve, “Please, forgive me. What can I do to fix this?”

Steve holds his arms out, letting Bucky crawl into them. “Bucky it is okay to orgasm.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Bucky feels as if he has done something wrong. That was very disrespectful of him to come all over his kneeling alpha’s face like that and without permission. God, Bucky is in so much trouble. Bucky wouldn't be surprised if alpha Steve actually left him for that omega Peggy who is all prim and proper and can probably follow orders perfectly well like a good little sub because Bucky is so bad.

Bucky is so bad.

“It is okay to orgasm whenever you want, okay?” Steve has no idea what a dark turn Bucky’s thoughts have taken.

“You must really hate me.” Bucky manages to say before he can stop himself, the feeling of disappointment in himself sharp and hot, a sting in his mind. He is not even wet anymore. “How can you stand me?”

“Hey,” Steve can sense Bucky’s sweet scent get all unpleasant, all toxic and sad, “Babe,” He strokes wet hair, turning the water off, and changing the setting into a bath, “where the hell did that come from?”

“I am so bad.” Bucky says again, his head bowed.

“You are good,” Steve pours some _bubble bath foam milk_ in his bath, a secret guilty pleasure which if Sam found out about he would mock him relentlessly. “You are the best, you know that Buck?”

“I was bad.” Bucky says again. “I am sorry.”

“Come here,” Steve holds Bucky close. “I love you.”

“Will you punish me?” Bucky says after they have been sitting in the warm, soapy bubbles for a few minutes.

“No,” Steve says firmly, “Because you did nothing wrong.”

“But…” Bucky says helplessly. “Alpha I…”

“Hey,” Steve kisses Bucky’s mouth again, letting him taste himself on Steve’s lips. “I will suck your cock again,” He ignores Bucky’s sound of protest, “And you can come in my mouth, because I want your taste, okay? Alpha wants you.”

“He does?” Bucky has tears in the corners of his eyes. Steve cannot mean that. It has to be some kind of trick, right? Alphas don’t want to degrade themselves like that. That is an omega’s duty, right?

“Alpha wants Bucky all to himself,” Steve says lowly, “And if anyone else ever sucked that pretty cock, I will kill them.”

“No, never alpha,” Bucky says reassuringly. Omegas are supposed to be cocksuckers, and supposed to be good at it for their alphas, experts at giving pleasure. No one usually bothers pleasuring omegas the way omegas are basically required to please and pamper their alphas in bed.

“Good,” Steve cups Bucky’s cock, making him gasp prettily. “That is mine, and no one else’s. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” Bucky states shyly.

“And call me _sir_ again.” Steve places a kiss on Bucky’s jaw again. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Bucky obeys. He pauses, letting Steve play with his cock, “Sir?”

“Mhmm?” Steve says, absentmindedly palming Bucky to completion enjoying the siren sounds. “Yes?”

Bucky cannot believe he is being treated so well after his mistake but he needs the assurance. “You don’t hate me?”

“No I do not.” Steve promises. “Bucky I literally hate every single person on this planet including my own mother but not you.”

“Oh,” Bucky makes a confused sound. “You have a mother?” He feels that it is something he should know about Steve but his heat addled brain cannot possibly remember.

“Oh yes,” Steve sighs sadly, “And I hate her, and so do you, is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry so many updates I just have a lot of inspiration!

"Steve?"

Said alpha growls. Beneath him Bucky swats at his face sleepily.

Nat makes a confused face and wonders if the pair is knotted or something. They shouldn't be considering how much time has passed in Bucky’s heat but considering it is his first Nat wouldn't be surprised if it ran longer. "Steve you are supposed to walk me down the aisle today. "

"Is that today?" Steve makes a face. "Go away."

"Yes that is today you waste of space." Nat can smell Bucky and instead of his usual fiery heat he smells cool like a spring. And Steve. Nat smirks. A mark should be appearing soon considering how willing Bucky was and how hot and scorching it all went down.

Nat would have given anything to be a fly on these walls. Her sense of smell can tell her what happened in clear detail. Steve had Bucky on every surface.

"Go away." Steve growls threateningly at what he is considering a rival alpha. "We are busy."

"If you ruin my wedding I am going to break every bone in your body. " Nat says smiling gently. "Now get up. Wear the suit I bought you and be useful for once in your damn life."

"Yes ma’am."

Bucky predictably let's out a wounded sound at being separated from Steve so soon after mating.

"Hey Bucky." Nat ignores Steve growl. "If Steve leaves you I will break his legs."

"No don't hurt him." Bucky says miserably as Steve exits the room to get dressed.

"Why don't I tell you about the time," Nat placed Bucky’s head in her lap and whispers in a conspiratory tone, "when Steve lost us a lot of money?"

Bucky listens with wide eyes.

"What are you telling him?" Steve calls out from the other room.

"Steve was straight out of business school." Nat strokes Bucky’s hair. "And he made a big mistake."

"He left me." Bucky complains. Again. Oh he is not getting over that one soon.

"Yes he has a history of fucking up." Nat nods, enjoying the thickness of Bucky’s hair.

"Nat." Steve warns, having trouble with his tie because he is just so annoyed with this physical closeness this rival is having with his Bucky. "Let him go."

"You just took him through his heat and I should let him go?" Nat says amused. "You have got him." She whistles when Steve reappears in his fatherly apparel, a crisp black number with the similar color tie everyone in the wedding party is wearing today. “Looking good dad.”

"Yeah yeah." Steve leans down beside Nat and grabs Bucky’s hand. "Let's go babe. You want to get dressed?"

"Babe?" Nat teases. It is truly a sight to see psychotic heartless Steve acting all lovey dovey over another person and not money or a business deal… which used to be the only things he really cared about.

"No." Bucky tries to pull Steve beside him. "Bedroom." Now that his physical lust is over he wants his mate to nest with him and cuddle with him. He wants everything to be soft and warm and fluffy. Bucky wants the whole world to be filled with his alpha’s scent.

His heat may be over but he misses the physical closeness so much with Steve’s arms around him and having Steve inside him. His body feels empty and useless. He wants Steve’s knot back inside him, stretching him deliciously wide open and filling him with come.

"Damn." Nat makes an impressive sound as Steve melts a little. "If you don't take him up on it I will Rogers." She says teasingly. It’s so easy to rile Steve up.

"Are you trying to fight me?" Steve narrows his eyes at Nat who grins.

"Maybe I am." Nat smirks. "It's my wedding day. Let me watch. Make it my wedding present." She is asking because she is deeply curious at how this omega managed to tame Steve Rogers, and not just for the erotic value.

Also because she is sure it was hot as hell.

"No." Steve knows she is joking and considering they are pack and Bucky will say yes to anything but just… no. Bucky is his and no one will see him like Steve did over the past few days all wanton and sensual. That’s all Steve’s.

"Alpha please." Bucky doesn't even know what he is asking for he is just so far gone.

"Yes Bucky." Nat used the ambiguous term _alpha_ against them both. "Can I help you?" She coos at the omega in her lap. “Alpha Natalia at your service.”

"I will definitely challenge you to a fight." Steve gives Bucky a worried look. "How long will he stay like this?"

"You mean all drugged up on your pheromones?" Nat let's Steve help Bucky up. "About when the mark appears."

"Jesus." Steve makes a worried sound. What worries him even more is how much his inner self likes it. Bucky all helpless under Steve’s mind control.

"I know." Nat makes a knowing sound. "They are called the weaker gender for a reason Steve."

"He isn't weak." Steve says protectively cuddling Bucky close. "He is the strongest person I know." He kissed the top of Bucky’s head who looks around confused.

"Not every alpha is honorable and virginal like you Steve." Nat pats Bucky back when he tries to disappear into Steve arms.

"I know." Steve remembers shamefully how he tried to dominate Bucky earlier in his heat. His inner alpha was mad with lust and wanted to do filthy, animalistic things. It was only when Bucky had a painful emotional reaction and willingly surrendered himself to such humiliation that Steve came to his senses and took charge of himself.

Steve can only imagine alphas not controlling themselves and hurting their omegas in heat.

"Imagine having someone this beautiful under your complete control." Nat says while staring at Bucky, almost in wonder.

"Back off." Steve hugs Bucky closer, making him even happier because alpha Steve is pleased with him. It's why he wants Bucky all to himself!

"Do you remember what happened to Quill?" Nat reminds Steve who tries to get Bucky to wear one of those dressy things Loki let him take.

Steve shoots Nat a dark look.

"I don't want this why are you punishing me." Bucky slips out the dress making Nat laugh.

"It's not a punishment." Steve says patiently. "We have to dress up for Nat’s wedding remember?" All the photographers have to be present for the farce so everyone has to make a proper show.

What happened between Steve and Bucky over the last few days didn’t feel like a farce. It felt very much real. This whole thing is starting to feel like a real deal and Steve is starting to lose his mind.

"No." Bucky cannot remember anything but Steve and Steve related things. "You left me."

"Would it help if I punch Steve? " Nat asks Bucky. "For leaving you? "

Bucky nods reluctantly.

"Ow," Steve let's out a pained howl because as tiny and cute as Nat is she hits hard.

"If Steve upsets you again you let me know." Nat tells Bucky who is wondering what upset his alpha. "Now put your damn dress on."

\-----

“Is he going to be okay?” Everyone has the same question when Steve and Nat arrive with Bucky who is dizzy on his feet, hanging on to his mate for dear life.

“Where are we?” Bucky looks around, confused.

“What’s wrong with him?” Quill says, suddenly very scared. Bucky’s newly mated state reminds him a lot of when he was marked and raped against his will by _her_.

“They are newly mated.” Thor has no idea what has Quill so scared all of a sudden. “Congratulations.” He tells Steve warmly who blushes when he is clapped on his shoulder by his fellow blond. “How was it?” Bucky smells like Steve and that means they had a fun time mating like animals. Thor wants to know all about it.

“Thor,” Steve sighs, “We made love.” He is suddenly glad Thor has to go and find something for Quill’s outfit because Steve doesn’t feel like sharing details of the past few days. That was between him and Bucky. It was all theirs and no one else’s.

“You made love?” Tony appreciates Steve being so coy because Peter is here and his baby will never know what sex is as long as Tony is alive but _making love?_

Part of Tony is convinced Steve is still a virgin.

“What is making love?” Peter asks.

“You will never know.” Tony promises Peter who frowns. “I swear on everything dear to me.”

“Tony,” Stephen sighs, “You have to tell him…”

“No,” Tony glares at his husband. “Shut it.”

“Is it sex?” Peter asks his alpha father when Tony has to go with Nat to help with the ceremony.

“Yes,” Stephen says.

“Can you watch him?” Bucky is carefully deposited beside Peter who raises an eyebrow at his fellow omega’s helpless state.

“Sure, Mr. Steve.” Peter has so many questions but he is sure not a single adult is going to tell him the truth.

Internet it is.

“Rocket?” Bucky has lost his mind but he would recognize his baby anywhere.

“Is a ring bearer.” Quill says as the thing tries to scratch his face. “Here you go,” Quill ends up handing Rocket to Bucky who stares at the rodent in fascination. “Hey,” Quill says to Bucky. “Are you being held against your will?”

“Huh?” Bucky says, hugging Rocket closer. “What?”

“Is he hurting you?” Quill says as Bucky strokes Rocket’s hair. “Do you need help?”

“Do you know where Steve is?” Bucky pouts when he cannot spot his mate anywhere. “He left me.”

“He is in the wedding, Bucky.” Peter says, never taking his eyes off Quill. “What are you doing?”

“What _are_ you doing?” Dr. Strange scoffs. “Have you lost your mind?”

It is common knowledge that Bucky and Steve were high school sweethearts who ended up mating after a long courtship as far as everyone knows. What happened to Quill is sad and all but Dr. Strange and everyone do not appreciate him projecting his horrific issues on what is clearly a very successful mating.

Quill stares at Bucky who looks around desolately for Steve. “If he is hurting you, let me know.”

“Mr. Steve would never hurt anyone.” Peter says, his father nodding in agreement. “He’s like a puppy.”

Dr. Strange would argue more like a grown dog, but considering Steve was kind of like Peter’s father growing up, the boy cannot be blamed. _Still, it’s not wise to see a grown alpha male as a puppy._ Stephen thinks protectively. He will have to give Peter the sex talk eventually. Not all alphas are like the ones he lives with. _Some of them are bad men who want to take advantage of a helpless young man and touch him in ways, which will never happen._ Stephen vows to himself. He will surgically remove someone’s knot if he has to.

“Is that why he left me?” Bucky is suddenly very worried. “Is Steve hurt?”

“No,” Peter says comfortingly. “He is helping Nat with the wedding.”

“I didn’t find the right one,” Thor sighs as he makes his way over, through the sea of guests, “Just wear this one,” He hands Quill a corsage. “What?” He stares at the omegas. “Everything okay?” He asks Bucky gently, sensing his distress.

“Do you know where Steve is?” Bucky asks Thor.

“He will be back real soon, okay?” Thor says kindly. “He has to walk Nat down the aisle so he’s getting ready for that.”

“Can you find him?” Bucky’s expression is heartbreaking. “Did he forget about me?”

“That is literally impossible.” Thor indulges Bucky’s insanity.

“There you are, you stupid freak,” Loki appears and snatches Rocket from Bucky’s arms making him whine sadly. “He is the ring bearer. He doesn’t get to sleep in mommy’s arms.”

“This was consensual?” Quill wonders at Bucky’s condition, who is struggling to keep his head up, so low energy is he.

“Yes,” Dr. Strange replies.

“What was?” Thor’s smiling expression disappears.

“This,” Quill says as Peter suddenly stands with Bucky and his father and leads him away, hoping he can get a short nap before the ceremony or he will literally not make it through the day.

“You think he was raped.” Thor states. Hurt.

“It reminds me of…” Quill says, and then pauses. “Sorry.”

“They are starting soon.” Thor suddenly feels as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. “With the toasts and stuff. We should go.”

“Thor,” Quill stops the alpha. “I felt like that…” He points in the direction of where Peter and Bucky left with Strange. “And she tortured me for god knows how long.”

“I know.” Thor pauses, making sure Quill’s corsage is arranged nicely on his outfit. “I get that. Steve isn’t like that. He never even dates. Bucky’s special.”

Quill nods a lot.

“I date a lot but I never knot.” Thor admits, “I’m scared what it will do to the sub. Make them feel all messed up.”

“You would never…” Quill starts to say.

“Alpha hormones are used to make date rape drugs.” Thor laughs a little and there’s nothing funny about any of this. “We all know what our pheromones can do to you. It’s why my brother doesn’t date anyone.”

“…” Quill lets Thor go on.

“But Bucky and Steve are the wrong couple for that.” Thor says, clutching Quill’s shoulders. “And if they can’t make it the rest of us are fucked.”

“We really are, aren’t we?” Quill smirks a little.

“I am going to find her,” Thor promises, “And kill her.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near them.” Quill shudders. “We are safe here.”

“I am going to bring you her head.” Thor kisses Quill’s forehead. “If that’s what it makes you to trust alphas again.”

“You make me trust alphas again.” Quill says before Thor leads them to where the ceremony is being held. It’s worth saying that considering the way Thor’s eyes lit up.


	20. Chapter 20

“It was a lovely wedding.” Thor says, smiling for the cameras poised abundantly for the wedding reception.

“They hate me, don’t they?” Quill sighs when Rocket lunges at the cameras yet again, making them all laugh nervously.

“Why would you say that?” Thor frowns, still gazing at the bride and the groom staring dreamily in each other’s eyes.

“I practically made allegations against...” Quill says.

“Be quiet,” Thor shushes Quill in case anyone of the reporters is an alpha and overhears what he said. “If word gets out we are fucked.”

“My mind is just so…” Quill sighs, “I am sorry, Thor.”

“I know,” Thor grins at a camera when it focuses on them and a flash goes off, his arm around Quill’s waist. “I am too.” He never thought he would be part of a pack. It is such an archaic thing honestly. The last pack Thor heard of was his grandfather’s. Now Thanos and Thor himself. It’s like they are coming back in fashion!

Quill tries to smile and it’s just so forced and weird the photographer has to pause and tell him to smile prettier. Thor tells the man to move on.

“I am happy Clint and Nat are happy and all.” Steve hands Thor a drink, grimacing at the catcalls from outside where somehow people have gathered to watch this show. “But I would like this to stop.”

“You said it not me.” Thor grins at Nat and Clint who are still dancing slowly in each other’s arms as if no one is bothering them (not true) and it’s their last dance. Also hopefully not true.

“How is Bucky?” Quill asks Steve, perfectly ready to be shut down.

“Fine.” Steve smiles tightly. “How are you?”

“Oh Jesus.” Thor looks up at the ceiling, which depicts a scene from some long ago war, which some dumbfuck alpha started out of spite and jealousy. “Grow up both of you. Someone just say it.”

“Not necessary.” Steve says before Quill can even open his mouth to apologize. “They can hear us.”

“They can hear what?” Fury arrives with another drink in hand which he has not taken a single sip of.

“Nothing,” All three men say together.

Fury’s expression suggests he is going to kill the next person who fucks up. He nods and moves on to the next group of guests.

“Babe,” Steve notices Bucky rest his head on his arms again and rushes over to his side beside Peter. “Try to make it to tonight.”

“Steve?” Bucky slurs out his words. “Miss you.”

“Can we have a picture of you two kissing?” A photographer asks.

“No.” Steve says because Bucky is his and he is not sharing even a picture.

“New mating.” Carol answers for the couple. “Possessive.”

“Aww.” The group of vultures calls out.

“Mr. Steve?” Peter says as Steve is forced to sit with Bucky in his lap, and hold him up. The photographers love it. Literally a thousand shots are taken in the next second. “Can we talk?”

“I am busy, kiddo.” Steve wants to kiss Bucky, and do everything the omega is asking for. Unfortunately he has no desire to put on a show for the whole world literally. Neither Steve nor Bucky will be able to control themselves physically and soft core porn will end up everywhere on the Internet and in magazines what have you. It will also steal attention from Nat’s big day. Not very _father of the bride_ of Steve.

“We have some questions.” Dr. Strange asks, frowning when he is asked yet another question about his and Tony’s relationship.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asks, letting Bucky rest against his shoulder because it’s better to just let him sleep or he will keep trying to kiss Steve and keep asking for sex.

“We think so.” Peter looks at Dr. Strange. “We want to know about some stuff.”

“Not here,” Steve fights the urge to stroke Bucky’s hair. He knows he has to put on a show but this is _his_ omega damn it and he doesn’t want to display his affection for Bucky so publically.

“Fine.” Peter says, “Is Bucky okay?”

“He’s asleep.” Steve says kindly. “Are you okay, Peter?”

Peter looks over to where Tony is now dancing with Nat by recreating _the Sound of Music_ performance number she had requested earlier. “Yes.”

“I see.” Steve gives Tony a concerned look out of the corner of his eye. “I guess you know?” He asks Strange who nods. “We will talk about it.”

“Are you going to stay seated all night or are you going to dance with Nat at all?” Clint complains, rolling his eyes when he’s asked about his previous marriage. “I didn’t think it would be like this.”

“Are you not having fun?” Steve says sarcastically, on edge. All these strangers making him feel nervous.

“No.” Clint replies honestly. “I thought it would be a more intimate affair.”

“Can we make them leave?” Strange asks for the tenth time. Before this his life was work, and that’s it. He is a lone wolf.

This is that times a thousand.

“Please make them leave.” Steve begs the groom.

“Fine.” Clint sighs, “But you owe me.”

“What exactly?” Steve asks, stand up with Bucky in his arms.

“We will figure that out, alpha.” Clint winks as he strolls toward Fury and Carol who are standing around laughing at Coulson, who is taking the jokes with good humour.

“Oh this will be fun.” Strange looks around in wonder as in a matter of minutes, the reporters and photographers are asked to vacate the premises. Only family and friends are remaining.

“They have had their fun.” Steve lets out a sigh of relief as curtains are drawn over the large windows overlooking the lawn where people are shamelessly taking pictures.

“We will pay for that,” Maria reminds Steve as a few reporters curse them out for not being able to ask anymore questions and being able to _study them in their natural setting_.

“Fine,” Steve tries to shrug Bucky awake.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Fury says as Carol pushes the last stubborn reporter out. “This is a publicity stunt. Are you forgetting the _show_ part of this little show and tell?”

“This isn’t publicity to me.” Steve says as Bucky stands up on his own and blinks sleepily. “Not anymore.”

“Steve.” Carol sighs. “The company needs…”

“Fuck the company.” Steve keeps a protective arm around Bucky, keeping him stable on his feet. “I am not going to grope my mate in front of some thousand fucking cameras because we need to sell some fucking products.” He growls when someone tells him to watch his language. “Fuck off.” He notices Peter watching him with wide eyes. “Sorry, don’t use these words.”

“A word?” Tony who has his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed says in a tone, which suggests he is not asking.

“Do you mind?” Steve asks Peter who grabs on to Bucky with Loki’s help.

“Are you mad at me?” Bucky can sense Steve’s anger. He just doesn’t know why. He easily concludes that he must have done something to displease his alpha.

“I need to talk to Tony for a second, okay?” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. Relieved that he can touch his mate as he pleases without it becoming a show for perverted strangers.

“Do you love him now?” Bucky says sadly as Tony and Steve walk off to talk.

“No,” Strange stresses to Bucky who has to sit down again. “No he doesn’t.”

“Let’s get some fluids in him.” Loki says, grabbing some water. Before Bucky can make a sexual joke about fluids Loki stops him, “There is a child present.”

“I am not that young.” Peter complains.

“Not you,” Loki scoffs. Rocket is perched in the middle of the table beside a centerpiece, waiting to be picked up so he can nap after his hectic day as ring bearer.

\----------

“What are you doing?” Tony asks Steve as soon as they are out of earshot of everyone else.

“Sorry,” Steve runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t want anyone…”

“I know you are feeling protective,” Tony says, “But you cannot interfere with the show, got that?”

“I know,” Steve sighs, “Sorry. How are you?”

“Fine.” Tony keeps his arms crossed.

“Am I going to be walking you down the aisle soon?” Steve smirks, receiving the punch as expected.

“Fuck off.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Just a marriage certificate for me and the doctor.”

“Is he good to you?” Steve feels very much responsible for Tony, divorce or not. Howard was like a father to him, Tony is his brother.

“Yes,” Tony reassures. “He puts up with us just fine.”

Steve nods, still worried. “He knows about Stane.”

“I know.” Tony swears under his breathe. “Steve, I told him everything as soon as he signed the fucking paper, okay? I think Peter knows too. They have been talking.” He peers down to where Peter and Strange are both talking amongst themselves and staring at Tony, all worried.

“Tony,” Steve stares at Bucky who is drunk off of pheromones, “When you got like that, when Stane did that to you…”

“I was young and alone.” Tony takes deep breaths, looking at Peter, remembering being an omega that age and being at Stane’s mercy. “Stane tried to take control of Stark industries. The easiest way was to fuck me and…”

“No.” Steve places a hand on the back of Tony’s head, not caring what Strange and Peter think. He will fight the whole world right now. “No. Tony, he hurt you, bad.”

“He is in jail.” Tony shrugs. “It’s ancient history.”

“Do they know that?” Steve looks at Tony’s family.

“I will tell them.” Tony promises. “What if he gets mad and leaves me?”

“No alpha worth his salt would do that.” Steve reminds Tony.

“You did.” Tony turns to Steve, enjoying his hurt expression. “You couldn’t stand me, because I am all filthy Steve, used.”

“You really think that, don’t you?” Steve hates that he still gets all teary eyed at the memory.

“It’s the truth.” Tony’s smile is so ugly. “It’s a bitter medicine. Helps that I am married to a doctor now.”

“Everything okay?” Strange is beside Tony now, having left Peter alongside Bucky. He stares between Tony and Steve. “What’s happening?”

“Tell him.” Tony orders Steve who has tears streaming down his face. “I won’t ever be able to say it. Do it.”

“What?” Strange feels his breathing speed up. Suddenly very frightened.

“Tony was married to a man named Obadiah Stane.” Steve says lifelessly, as both men in his company watch with haunted expressions. “He was an alpha.”

“I know.” Strange nods quickly. “Tony told me.”

“It was against Tony’s will.” Steve lowers his eyes. “He raped Tony to take control of the company.”

There is a pause, which is so hushed and excruciating.

“Where the fuck were you in all this?” Strange asks Steve who blinks again, more tears falling.

“I didn’t know. I was at school.” Steve says, avoiding Tony’s gaze. “I thought it was consensual.”

“You seem to miss a lot.” Strange narrows his eyes.

“I figured it out,” Steve shakes his head, “When Howard had already died. Tony and I were supposed to be married as per Howard’s will.” He says, still not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Obadiah put his own name in there to get control of the company.”

“It’s not his fault.” Tony sighs, “He was busy at school.”

“Get lost,” Strange tells Steve who looks torn between apologizing and crying some more.

“It really wasn’t Steve’s fault.” Tony looks up at Strange who seems livid. “I let it happen.”

“Where is this Stane?” Strange asks.

“Prison.” Tony lets Strange gather him into his arms.

“Can you take me to him?”

“If you want.” Tony shrugs. “It was a long time ago. It will be fine.”

“How the hell will it be fine?” Strange asks shakily, furious. “How am I supposed to help you?” As an alpha his first instinct is to fix this. Naturally that is not easy or even possible.

“Please don’t treat me like a victim.” Tony sighs, “It has taken me so long to get over it.”

Stephen knows if he argues he will push Tony away. “As you wish.” Stephen lets Tony nuzzle his neck.

“Don’t tell Peter.” Tony begs Stephen.

“Do you want me to lie to him?” Stephen asks as Tony clings to him.

“I don’t care,” Tony gazes down from the balcony where Peter is looking up at them curiously. Steve is now beside Bucky, and has clearly been able to hide his tears. Judging from Thor and Nat’s expressions, they can smell the salt in the air and are also watching Tony and Strange. “He doesn't need to know.”

Strange just holds Tony close to him, wondering how he is supposed to process this new, alarming information.

“He used to throw me around a lot.” Tony admits, “Against the walls. He used to get real rough with me.”

“Your back.” Stephen’s expression crumbles. Who knows what Stane got away with when Tony was under his complete control? Quill is so fucked up. God only knows what that freak did to Tony.

“He was a sadist.” Tony quivers in Strange’s arms. “It’s why Steve never touched me. Afraid I would break.”

“I know.” Strange cannot forgive Steve for missing the signs but he never touched Tony. That is a redeemable quality.

“Don’t tell Peter.” Tony asks again, making Stephen hold him tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

"Why don't you two go upstairs?" Nat suggests as soon as they all wander in their new living space when the wedding reception is over.

Considering it’s for four couples and then some, it’s kind of small. Carol did try her best and for that everyone is thankful.

Steve wants to help set up bad. Bucky barely hanging on to wakefulness for dear life suggests that is not happening.

"Steve." Bucky begs for attention. "Steve?"

"Steve?" Tony says mockingly, mimicking Bucky’s tone. "Steve?"

"I will kill you.” Bucky informs Tony who sticks out his tongue and then quickly hides behind his husband. "I will kill you dead."

"Will you just stop?" Steve holds up a hand before Tony can make it worse. "Bucky bear."

A collective gasp is released at that. _Bucky bear?_

"Please someone tell me that was recorded." Thor begs the gods.

"It was." Tony states and nods. "Friday?"

"Everything you say is recorded Mr. Stark."

"That is creepy and we are all going to die." Clint says smiling tightly as he follows Nat upstairs to their part of the house where they can try and celebrate their wedding night, hopefully out of earshot of three alphas.

"Can you please pick up Peter from school tomorrow?" Tony caresses Stephen’s face. "I am tired and Happy can't do it."

Thor makes a whipping sound as Stephen nods obediently.

"I think we should...." Quill grabs Rocket as Loki wordlessly gestures Thor to follow them upstairs.

"It's my job to be jealous remember?" Steve sighs as Bucky grabs him pulling him closer. "Do you really see Tony as a threat?"

"Yes." Bucky admits. "I do." His brain is _still_ telling him Steve is going to leave him.

"Still?" Steve cannot believe it. Clearly his leaving had a horrible effect on Bucky. He is seriously starting to regret going to school. Part of him wishes he had stayed home and married Bucky. So many horrible things could have been prevented if Steve would have stayed out of college. He would have noticed Bucky’s adoration for him. He would have noticed Tony’s suffering sooner.

Steve has failed so many people it’s not even funny anymore.

"Yeah." Bucky says shamefully, not even slightly aware of his alpha’s inner monologue.

"He is married and has a son." Steve doesn't think either of those people would be okay with Steve eloping with Tony. Peter would kill Steve. Peter _should_ kill Steve.

"I know." Bucky states firmly. "Steve. I have something in my head telling me _I am going to lose you_. You can either learn to live with it or you can try fighting facts."

"Fine." Steve just has to teach Bucky how to trust him. That is one thing in all this he can fix.

"Thank you." Bucky lets Steve pull him close. "Was that so hard?"

"..." Steve knows he has to reprogram his mate from the neurotic soldier he is to the sweet sexy model omega he used to be in high school.

"Don't mind me ladies." Tony waves a hand as he comes back downstairs and makes his way to the kitchen. "Cravings."

"Uh huh." Bucky watches Tony warily.

"Buck." Steve says wrapping his arms around his mate because if Bucky attacks Tony he will surely win. Even high on pheromones, Bucky is a trained soldier. Tony is soft and doughy.

"Am I having cravings for no reasons?" Tony baits Bucky because he is bored and he lives to hurt people. "Must be the child I am carrying that is possibly Steve’s."

"What is happening?" Strange arrives back downstairs to find Bucky pinned beneath Steve and Tony watching with a cupcake in his hands.

“I told them I am carrying Steve’s child.” Tony explains as Bucky screams angrily.

“Why would you do that,” Strange grabs Tony’s shoulders and leads him away from the common area. “What is wrong with you?” He knows it’s not true. He doesn’t have to be a doctor to know Tony is on suppressants, has not slept with Steve and is too old to carry a child.

Doesn’t mean he isn’t upset at the thought of it because Tony is Stephen’s damnit. Why did Tony have to go and say that?

“It’s funny,” Tony takes a bite of his cupcake and kisses Stephen, letting him enjoy the sweetness, “Nat has amazing taste.” He murmurs, enjoying the wedding pastry.

Stephen likes the way Tony tastes so much better but makes an agreeing sound. “Upstairs.” He orders.

“One second,” Tony watches Bucky shriek hysterically for a fun second and then calls out. “Boys, do you mind if Peter sleeps over for a night?”

Steve raises his head from where he is trying to calm Bucky. “Seriously? We just had a heat, Tony.” He was hoping to calm Bucky down, with his penis.

“Thanks boys,” Tony smirks. “Have a good night!”

“He literally just left with his husband to have sex and stuck us with his son.” Steve sighs as Bucky keeps trying to get away so he can attack Tony. “He doesn’t want me, Buck.”

“My head keeps telling me…”

“Your head,” Steve is careful with Bucky’s bad shoulder, “Is all confused.”

“I want Steve.”

“Steve is right here.” The blond sighs. “Let’s go babe.” He stands up to his full height, holding out his arms. “Up.”

“Pick me up, Stevie.” Bucky lets his mate carry his weight, enjoying the strength, purring at the effortlessness of it. “Fuck me up.”

“Not tonight.” Steve sighs. “Peter is sleeping over.”

“He can watch.” Bucky literally doesn’t care. The whole pack can watch Steve fuck Bucky and it wouldn’t make a difference to the lovestruck omega. If anything they _should_ watch Steve take ownership of Bucky so there is no doubt in anyone’s mind whom Bucky belongs to. Everyone should know what Steve does to Bucky every night. The picture should be clear as day.

“Babe he is underage.” Steve doesn’t all that much care either because Peter is a zero threat as far as Steve is concerned in terms of competition but he is not about to let Tony’s son be exposed to a grown alpha omega pair fornicating. “Besides, you need rest.” Bucky is still exhausted after his heat. He needs to nest. It will be good for his aching body.

“We will cuddle?” A few days ago, all Bucky wanted was Steve inside of him. Now that his body is cooler, all he wants is Steve all around him. It’s confusing. Bucky’s mind is a little messed up.

“All night long, baby.” Steve says softly.

“Uh,” Peter approaches the couple, “Mr. Stark said I have to sleep over with you guys tonight?”

“Yes,” Steve settles Bucky more easily into his arms as Bucky wonders if this other omega is a threat or not. “Peter do you have a pillow and some blankets?”

“No,” Peter follows them upstairs. “My clothes are still at our other place.”

“You can borrow some of Bucky’s.” Steve doesn’t think it’s a good idea to let Peter wear anything of Steve’s lest Bucky think Steve is scent marking the boy or something.

“Did he talk to you?” Peter opens the door for Steve, asking Friday to turn the lights on as Steve deposits Bucky on their bed.

“Yes I did.” Steve pulls blankets over Bucky’s already asleep form. Clearly he is more tired after the heat then expected. It was his first heat and Steve tried to be as gentle as possible but it’s still a lot for an omega’s system to handle.

“And?” Peter is still in his suit, looking like a respectable young man, and not a teenager amongst adults who he feels won’t take him seriously.

“I told your father everything.” Steve hands Peter one of Bucky’s shirts, not bothering with any pants because Bucky is six feet, and muscular with his lean frame whereas Peter is just lean.

It reminds Steve of Tony at that age, all frail and innocent. How Steve let him down. God Steve is a failure. He let so many people down. This is his chance to make it right.

Steve is not going to let a single person under his care get hurt ever again.

“Thanks,” Peter accepts the shirt with a small smile. “What happened?” He asks Steve who sighs and runs a hand through his hair, all stressed.

A month ago he was a carefree bachelor. Now he’s a man with a thousand headaches.

A month ago he could have died and no one would have cared save for Sam. Now people will definitely care.

“I can’t help him if I don’t know.” Peter glares up at Steve defiantly, and Steve remembers that look on Tony. He hasn’t seen it in a while.

Stane killed his spirit.

“It’s not my place to tell you.” Steve knows Peter is Strange and Tony’s son.

In another reality he could have been Steve’s and he could have kept both Tony and Peter safe.

Steve let them both down.

“Hey,” Peter says before going to the bathroom to change. “Whatever happened with Mr. Stark and Stane, that’s not on you, right? You know that?”

Steve doesn’t bother dignifying that with a response. _What a stupid thing to say._ He thinks, staring at the young omega, thankful that whatever evil things Stane managed to do to Tony will never, ever happen to Peter. Every single person in this house will literally die before letting that happen. “You will be okay on the sofa?”

All couples have been given living spaces, which are generous but nothing compared to the spacious living conditions they are used to. Again, no one thinks this is permanent but if it is, no one minds either. _What matters is that they are together._ Steve blinks. Pack mentality already taking over his mind.

“Yes,” Peter gives Steve a worried look. “I am fine.” He says, “Are you okay?”

Steve will never be okay as far as Tony and him are concerned but he just hopes he can earn Tony’s forgiveness some day.

\----------

“Steve?” Bucky sits up in bed and looks around baffled.

“He went downstairs.” Peter calls out from the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky stares at the omega. “Did you watch us last night?”

“What?” Peter asks, not getting the sexual undertone of the question. “Watch what?”

“Never mind.” Bucky sits and then abruptly stands up, and makes a panicked sound when he stumbles because the whole world spins on its axis.

“Woah.” Peter quickly pushes Bucky back down into bed. “Mr. Steve warned me not to let you do that.”

“Why are you here?” Bucky doesn’t appreciate another omega in _their_ room. It’s his and Steve’s damnit. “Go away.”

“I have a room.” Peter places the blankets around Bucky who struggles to keep his eyes open as soon as Peter folds him in. “I just can’t sleep there because my parents were doing sex stuff last night.”

“Who are your parents?” Bucky cannot remember anything right now.

“Uh,” Peter kind of has a vague idea what omegas go through after mating but hearing alphas talk (incorrect) shit at school and seeing it in person is drastically different. “Wow.” The memory loss is profound. All Bucky can remember right now is Steve and that’s about it. Peter doesn’t think he could ever let himself be that vulnerable for anyone, not even anyone he trusts like MJ who isn’t even an alpha but still.

“Where is Steve?” Bucky mumbles before cuddling into Steve’s side of the bed inhaling that powerful, masculine scent. “I miss him.”

“He will be back soon.” Peter says gently. “He went to get breakfast.”

“Can you go find him?” Bucky pouts. “He went missing.”

“Bucky?” Steve arrives to find Peter tucking Bucky in bed, “No, don’t do that he will never wake up.” He sighs and sets the breakfast tray beside the bed. “Go get ready for school your doctor dad will drive you.”

“Bucky is really out of it.” Peter says before pausing, “Everything okay with you and doctor dad?”

“No,” Steve doesn’t think Strange will ever forgive him but he’s fine with that. Steve doesn’t think he will ever forgive _himself_ for what happened to Tony so why should Strange? “Go to school.”

How is Peter supposed to pretend like it’s a normal day at school and everything is fine? He has no idea. “I have no clothes.” He complains.

“Maybe someone else will give you something to wear.” Steve is sure as hell not going to. “Try Clint.” A beta is a sure bet; a nice neutral scent. Not possessive like an alpha or sexy attractive like an omega.

“Is he going to be okay?” Peter gives Bucky another concerned glance. He has never seen an omega so helpless before. He is used to seeing them all, well like Tony; fiery and fighters who never give up. Bucky looks like he has surrendered himself to Steve completely.

“Yes he will.” Steve says firmly. He is starting to worry himself. Everyone has been telling him that this is normal behavior after a heat and Bucky is going to come back to himself eventually when the mark appears. Steve is starting to feel less convinced by Bucky’s helpless, drugged state. He wants his Bucky back, the one who makes fun of everything and mocks Steve and never seems to run out of jokes to make.

Steve wants Bucky to make fun of something, preferably Steve.

“Okay,” Peter shifts from foot to foot. “Do you need me to stay home from school?”

“What?” Steve fails at waking Bucky from his nap after his sleep, and turns toward Peter. “Why would you do that?” Steve looks just like Bucky as he questions Peter. Peter wisely does not mention that to Steve.

Just as he doesn’t mention to Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange that they act alike. Some things are better left unsaid. Still there is something to be said about the narcissism in these couples.

“Do you need me to take care of him when you go to work today?” Peter suddenly feels uncomfortable as Steve glares at him.

“I…” Steve forgot that he had actually agreed to go to work today. “Fudge.” At least he remembers not to swear around their child. “Go to school.”

“Yes sir.” Peter salutes and turns around.

Steve blushes a deep red. “Why would you call me that? Don’t call me that?” He suddenly remembers Bucky whispering that in his raspy voice as Steve pushed into him again and again until he knotted his mate, who whimpered for mercy but simultaneously begging for more. “Don’t ever call me that.”

Peter turns back around and stares at Steve. “Everyone calls you that. It’s a whole thing.” Steve has an unofficial boss thing going on, along with Carol, they are the two Captains of this ship. They naturally take charge of this whole thing. “Is it because I am not a part of this company or whatever?” Peter thought he would inherit stuff now that assets were secured with the whole marriage but who knows. Maybe Steve doesn’t want that.

Peter can totally imagine everyone having his or her own children now that everyone’s married for real.

“No,” Steve sighs, “Just don’t call me sir.”

“Everyone calls you…”

“No one calls me sir.” Steve is going to have to work on that if he doesn't want to walk around with an erection all day in the middle of a workday at his office of all places. “Please.”

“But it’s been going on for years…”

“Son, please.” Steve makes a panicked sound. “For the love of god.”

“Fine.” Peter chalks it up to a quirky behavior that he doesn’t care to explore because it’s not his problem. _Good luck Bucky_. He mentally tells his fellow omega. Suddenly Peter doesn’t blame Loki for not mating because alphas are a lot of work, even nice ones like Mr. Steve and his new father. “Have a good day. Call me if you need me.”

“Oh I will do that.” Steve says dryly. There are about ten adults present so he doubts he will disrupt Peter at school but it is nice of the kid to care so much.

Now how is he going to wake Bucky up to feed him?


	22. Chapter 22

“If someone doesn’t feed me I am going to kill every single person at this table.” Thor announces as soon as he enters the kitchen.

“Don’t look at me, I am not your servant.” Loki hisses at him but he does make sure Rocket has some kind of snack. No need to punish a child in all this mess.

“Has anyone made a meal?” Nat comes downstairs with Clint to find everyone staring at each other blankly.

“There are no ingredients to cook with.” Quill says when Thor looks to him next.             

“There is amazing kitchen equipment for everyone to use.” Tony grins at everyone winningly. “Go nuts.”

“Or you could be a good omega for once in your life and feed us?” Clint smirks at Tony, expecting the middle finger and making a wounded face. “Now is that any way to treat a groom?”

“I am seriously questioning our ability to survive unsupervised.” Dr. Strange seats himself beside said groom and places his head in his hands.

“When are you leaving for your honeymoon?” Steve sighs when Rocket tries to climb him, again. “Buddy, we talked about this.”

“Show him whose boss.” Tony urges Rocket to take charge of the stunned blond. “We are leaving today, Steve.”

“I hope you have a good time.” Steve gives Tony and Strange a tight, pained smile which has the occupants of the room shifting uncomfortably.

“What the fuck just happened?” Loki looks around when Steve is gone for the day.

“Who fucking knows?” Tony sighs and stands. “I trust someone will remember to calm the wife when he wakes up and notices his husband is very much not here?”

“Yeah,” Clint frowns, reminded of the condition Bucky is in. “Is it okay for Steve to be gone for eight hours?”

“No,” Nat gives Quill a thankful smile as he places a cup of coffee in front of her. “It is not.”

“Okay then.” Clint says, standing up after placing a kiss on Nat’s head. “We are also leaving.”

“Splendid.” Tony says sarcastically. “Leaving us geniuses alone.”

“Can one of you check on Bucky?” Clint asks Quill and Loki.

“One of us will.” Loki chugs his coffee and starts to leave himself.

“Wait,” Thor’s smile disappears. “Where are you going?”

“Work.” Loki usually turns in late but he _does_ turn in, around eleven-ish.

“No you are not.” Thor grabs Loki’s elbow.

“That is funny.” Loki places Rocket on the breakfast table like a furry little centerpiece, making everyone raise an eyebrow. “Bye Thor.”

“No,” Thor doesn’t let go, “You cannot go.”

“Someone has to work around here.” Loki states, “I suppose it has to be me.”

“Let him go to work,” Quill tells Thor.

“What if…” Thor feels worried all of a sudden.

“What if?” Tony asks, wondering when Rocket will take his next nap.

“What if something bad happens?” Thor mumbles, knowing how absurd he sounds.

Loki gives Thor a withering look. “I will be at work. I trust you have got enough video games to keep you entertained.” That said he storms out, hoping he will miss Hela who is sure to leave work waiting for him when he arrives at the office.

“I know.” Quill pats Thor’s bicep. “You can’t just tell him to stop going to work. Life has to go on as normal.”

“As soon as Peter comes home we are leaving.” Tony tells Stephen who nods, still hungry and low on energy, having used it all last night in an effort to prove to Tony that he is a good strong alpha worthy of his love and trust. “Oh grow up, we don’t need nutrition, we have love, and coffee.”

“Someone needs to start making meals around here.” Stephen says, a little depressed.

“Well you heard him.” Tony places both hands on his hips and addresses Rocket. “We aren’t going to feed ourselves.”

“Maybe we could take turns?” Quill suggests as Thor nods dumbly, still worried about his baby brother out there in the dangerous world, all by himself. Pack mentality is affecting alphas very strongly and all four are having trouble with the fact that everyone will have to go out and live their lives as normal.

“Please tell me Peter had breakfast.” Tony confirms before asking Friday if he ever bothered renewing his passport.

“You lost it.” Friday responds. “Ms. Potts has it now, for safekeeping.”

“Beautiful.” Tony says cheerfully. “What?” He asks Stephen, who looks like his whole family just died.

“I don’t think I am over last night.” Stephen responds as the rest of the group watches interestedly.

“Why dear,” Tony says with an exaggerated tone, warning Stephen not to talk about his personal past trauma in front of Thor and Quill. Stephen is free to tell Rocket everything for all Tony cares. “I know I am good in bed, get over it.” He expertly deflects.

“I am not.” Stephen stands up to his full height, making Thor feel all defensive all of a sudden. “I don’t think we should go away.”

“Fine,” Tony shrugs, “Peter and I will go. Father son bonding time.”

“No!” Stephen exclaims loudly, making Rocket jump up in the air and into Quill’s arms, making him drop the carafe full of hot coffee.

“Great.” Quill sighs, “That was the one thing we could make.” Without coffee and the cream and sugar they put in it they will literally starve to death. This is all the nutrition they had left.

“I think we should talk to a therapist.” Stephen says, staring down at Tony. “We need help.”

“Drop it.” Tony is all serious suddenly. “You sound like Rogers. Don’t do that.”

“I…” Stephen says helplessly. “I am not Rogers.” He says as if defending himself against some kind of insult.

“Are you my father?” Tony asks, his tone dangerous, suggesting there is one correct answer to that question.

“No,” Stephen whispers, scared.

“Good,” Tony’s expression is all sunny again. “I will be leaving for our vacation with Peter. You are free to join us, doctor?”

“Yes, Tony.” Stephen bows his head.

As Tony leaves the kitchen, there is slow clapping from Thor because he is impressed at how easily Tony tamed Stephen. Quill and Rocket stare at Stephen’s hunched over form in fascination.

“I will figure out dinner,” Quill says awkwardly as Stephen slowly raises his head up to the ceiling and lets out an anguished howl. “Tomorrow it’s someone else’s turn.” Quill reminds Thor who approaches Stephen.

“What do you want?” Stephen stares at the blond, feeling increasingly hostile.

“I am guessing you won’t tell me what that was about?” Thor grabs Stephen’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not.” Stephen straightens himself from where he is leaning against a chair. He is a recluse himself but sharing Tony’s secrets is a big no-no even with who is now pack.

“You cannot tell them what to do.” Thor knows from his mother, Loki and now Quill. “You have to let them do what he wants.”

Quill turns from where he is rummaging through the cupboards. “There is no formula to us, Thor. And don’t forget you were trying to get Loki to stay home from work ten minutes ago.”

“Oh but there is a formula.” Thor smiles cheerfully; the picture of innocence. “We alphas lose ninety percent of the time.” He says sweetly. “And then we win some.”

“Uh huh,” Quill looks at an expired packet of flour, and up until this point he hadn’t realized flour expired. “We are going shopping, Thor.”

“For what?” Thor is hoping it’s for games, fun, sex toys. He doesn’t really think it’s for sex toys but still.

A man can hope for sex toys and then to use them on Quill. A man cannot say that out loud though.

“We are going to starve to death.” Quill says slowly, not realizing what a sexy turn Thor’s thoughts have taken.

“Who is going to stay with Bucky?” Friday asks, making everyone shudder and curse because what the fuck, they keep forgetting about Tony’s damn AI.

“I will.” Tony reappears, “We have to wait for Peter, and then you two take over.”

“Wonderful.” Quill hands Tony Rocket who is still in shock from the fallen glass. “Don’t start a fight.”

“When do I ever?” Tony strokes Rocket’s fur like a Bond villain. “Fine,” Tony shrugs. “I won’t stir up anymore shit.”

“You told him you were pregnant.” Thor says, a little disturbed. “We had to keep him from attacking you.”

“It’s not my fault Steve’s magic sex caused some kind of brain damage.” Tony huffs. “I _could_ be pregnant you know. It’s not entirely impossible.” He pauses next to Stephen who is glaring at the kitchen floor. “Can I count on you to show up at the airport?”

“Yes.” Stephen says quietly.

“Don’t forget your passport.” Tony says, just as quietly, and exits with Rocket.

“Let’s go.” Quill says to Thor. “Are you coming with us?” He asks Stephen who shakes his head.

“I think you need a little distance.” Thor says wisely.

“He won’t break.” Quill says astutely, making Stephen give him a calculating look. “I don’t know what he’s been through,” Quill cannot be sure, having no way of knowing, “But he is stronger than he looks. Give him space. Let him come to you.”

Thor gives Quill a proud grin. “Yes. That.”

Every instinct in Stephen’s body is screaming at him to grab Tony and protect him. Thor gives him a knowing look and shakes his head. “Fine.” He says agreeing. “Let’s go get food.” Doing something mundane and day-to-day will let Stephen gain some perspective on his situation with his spouse.

\------

“Hi,” Tony sits up from where he is laying next to a sleeping Bucky and Rocket and blinks when he notices Strange, “Back already?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“I am not going to say no to that.” Tony has an excessive love for fast food. He is never going to say no to a cheeseburger.

“How is he?” Strange nods at Bucky who is hugging Rocket in his sleep tightly.

“Same as an hour ago,” Tony shrugs, “Mmm,” He smirks, “You got the good kind.”

“Aren’t they all the good kind?” Stephen says dryly, kneeling beside the bed and resting his back against it.

“Don’t tell me you forgot Peter at school.” Tony says after he’s inhaled two burgers.

“He is downstairs.” Strange nuzzles Tony’s thigh, fighting the urge to purr when the omega ruffles his hair. “If I admit I was wrong will you consider forgiving me?”

“It has taken me a very long time to get to a good place.” Tony reminds Stephen who nudges his hand like a dog when Tony stops petting his hair, “I cannot let you turn me back into a helpless little victim.”

“What happened…” Strange tries.

“Was a long time ago.” Tony whispers, because Bucky will wake up asking for Steve again begging for his alpha and Tony has no way of calming him down again lest Strange decides to prescribe a sedative. “I was Peter’s age.”

Stephen’s eyes get all dark again. That thought just makes him angrier.

“Howard had died.” Tony strokes Stephen’s hair, enjoying the thickness of it, “Steve barely had time to visit the funeral, I needed someone to pay attention to me.”

“Not that freak…” Stephen wants to growl and punch a wall. Very uncharacteristic of the controlled, machine-like behavior he usually displays.

“Not that freak.” Tony agrees. “But he took advantage of my loneliness.” He smiles bitterly when Stephen buries his face in Tony’s thigh and snarls hatefully, trying to keep his voice down for Bucky’s benefit. “All it took was one heat and he kept raping me until he marked me. He faked a will and took control of the company.”

“I have to kill him.” Stephen says to himself, ignoring the slap to his head, signaling him to just listen.

“Jarvis found the real will and called Steve, and managed to save me in time, but that one heat,” Tony shuddered and looks over at where Bucky is sleeping peacefully. “It wasn’t all flowery and fun like this one. He really hurt me. He was really big on rough sex.”

“I have to kill him.” Strange begs again.

“Where were you when I needed you?” Tony asks when Strange thinks of calming things and happy thoughts to snap himself out of it.

“Med school probably,” Strange shrugs, “Who cares?”

“You are here now,” Tony strokes Stephen’s hair again, “That’s what matters. Now.”

“I have to kill someone.” Strange mumbles.

“Come away with me?” Tony asks.

“I will be whatever you want me to be.” Stephen nods.

“Can you not overcompensate for my tragic past by becoming all fruity and treating me with kiddy gloves?” Tony pats Stephen’s face, “Because that is Roger’s territory and he has not been able to look me in the eye since.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Stephen looks up from Tony’s lap.

“Peter stays duly uninformed.” Tony asks, “Please?”

Stephen nods. “Whatever you want.”

“And you act like yourself.” Tony says.

Stephen nods again. “Does that mean I don’t have to be nice to you anymore?”

“Precisely.” Tony has relief on his face. “You are my big strong alpha and I am your submissive, got that?”

“Tony,” Stephen notes his own location on the floor, “Do you really see yourself in a position of weakness here?”

“I haven’t been weak,” Tony smirks, “Not in a while. This is where you come around and teach me how good it feels to let go and change my mind about this whole mating business.”

Stephen groans and rests his head back on Tony’s thighs letting the omega pet him again. Considering Tony’s past and Stephen’s own solitary comfortable situation, this is going to be a nightmare to navigate. Stephen is definitely going to have to murder Stane. For his own pleasure if nothing else.

“You guys ready to go?” Peter stands in the doorway, “Quill should be up to watch Bucky soon.”

Oh not to mention Tony’s son in all this. Stephen lets out another tormented yowl.

“He keeps doing that.” Peter says worriedly as Tony nods. “Are you sure he’s fit to travel.”

“Peachy,” Tony lifts up his cheek, letting his son kiss him. “How was school?”

“Weird.” Peter says, “Nothing changed there but my whole life is different. Seriously,” He says about Stephen who is still wailing in Tony’s lap. “Is he okay?”

“He is fine.” Tony says adoringly. “You all packed?”

“You never tell me anything.” Peter complains as his dads stand, following him out Steve and Bucky’s room.

“There is a reason for that.” Tony reminds Peter.

“I am a helpless little baby?” Peter says.

“That you are.” Tony nods at Quill who gives them a concerned look on his way to watch Bucky and Rocket.


	23. Chapter 23

“Stevie?”

“Yes sweetheart.” Steve notices Rocket is cuddled next to Bucky, tuckered out peacefully.

“Did you have a good day?”

“It’s better now.” Steve used to love his office. Love going over everything in minute detail and mulling over everything until everything is perfect. Today all he could think about was coming home to Bucky. “You?”

“Slept.” Bucky mewls when Steve manhandles him in a more comfortable position. “Where were you?”

“Office,” Steve places a kiss in pretty dark hair.

“Oh,” Bucky blinks in the darkness of the room, “Where is that?”

“Downtown.” Steve indulges Bucky’s confusion, checking his neck for the telltale sign of a mark, not even knowing what he is looking for. “Feel any different?”

“Different?” Bucky tries to sit up and fails. Steve’s arms are like steel bands around his waist.

Steve was hoping Bucky would be coherent when he came back. He realizes being away from his mate probably didn’t help with the whole _out of his mind_ mate but still. A man can hope.

“Rocket’s here.” Bucky notices their furry bedmate.

“Yes he is.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead.

“I like Rocket.” Bucky says tiredly.

“I like you.” Steve informs Bucky, making him smile sleepily.

“I like you too, Stevie.”

“Have you eaten today?” Steve pulls Bucky up, making sure not to disturb Rocket, wondering if the rodent has eaten as well. He is less concerned with the small creature because when Rocket needs sustenance he goes out and seeks it. Bucky is so out of his mind he will literally starve to death if he isn’t checked on.

“I don’t want food.” Bucky says predictably. “I want Steve.”

“Come on, babe.” Steve holds out his arms, knowing Bucky will muster up enough strength to climb into them because he loves being carried by his husband. “Let’s get some food.” He is wondering if there is any, or if anyone went shopping.

“Sex.” Bucky whines, admiring his alpha’s muscles through his dress shirt. “Sex with Steve.”

“Sex _only_ with Steve.” The blond carries Bucky out their bedroom, noting a wide variety of scents, including Tony’s fiery aroma, and Quill’s spicy aroma. Both omegas smell different to Steve because they are not his. “You had some help today baby?” Steve appreciates the others watching over his mate. He knows that is typical pack behavior but still. It’s kind of nice. Growing up with just his mother and him, it got lonely and Steve didn’t know how to act around others. That and his tiny frame made for a very socially awkward kid.

“Steve.” Bucky wonders if he says it enough, the blond will listen.

“Yeah yeah,” Steve sighs and carries his mate downstairs. “I know.”

“Hi,” Loki has glasses perched on his nose. He has a laptop opened in front of him.

“Nat and everyone went on their honeymoon I am guessing?” Steve sits Bucky down on the seat opposing Loki.

“The wedding business is great for… business.” Loki announces, giving Bucky a shrewd smile. “Hi there. Good nap?” Considering all Bucky did was sleep today, which was his whole day.

If that were an omega’s life, Loki would totally get himself mated. Unfortunately, no alpha is worthy of Loki’s attention. And it’s the work that comes _after_ the sex haze that worries Loki. Still, Bucky and Steve make it look deceptively easy. So do Odin and Frigga, Quill and Thor…Loki guess it’s about the right person and not the act itself.

“Steve is mine.” Bucky feels threatened by the stunning omega staring at him shrewdly.

“Sure darling,” Loki says carelessly, “Have at him.”

“Here you go,” Steve places a plate of rice in front of Bucky. “Who went shopping?” He asks Loki.

“Thor, Quill, Strange.” Loki responds.

“Oh,” Steve frowns, “Everything alright?”

“How should I know?” Loki stares at the projections again, “This mating commercial has been good for us.”

“It’s not a commercial, Loki.” Steve says, literally spoon-feeding Bucky. “It’s serious for me. I love him.”

“Who?” Bucky glares at Steve, or tries to anyway, “Who do you love? I will kill him.”

“This isn’t a game anymore.” Steve puts the spoon down and holds Bucky close to him. “Mating isn’t a joke.” Their bodies have joined, so have their feelings, thoughts and lives. Steve isn’t about to play with Bucky and their pack’s lives because they stand to make more money.

“The publicity stunt worked.” Loki gets where Steve is coming from. “That’s all I am saying.”

“Good,” Steve says patting Bucky’s back. “It stops now. I am not participating in any more games.”

“So,” Loki shuts his laptop lid. “You plan on doing what here, exactly.”

“Whatever everyone wants.” Steve knows he will be faithful to Bucky. “But this is not a lie to me.” He knows if he tried to force anyone to do anything he will end up ruining lives.

“Steve,” Loki has a contemplative expression on his face. “What if everyone here calls your bluff?”

“Huh?” Steve pauses in where he is trying to feed Bucky rice.

“What if they all choose to stay with you?” Loki knows Thor might just go for it because he doesn’t know any other way. He has been living with Odin this entire time and a switch to another alpha, namely Steve won’t be that much of a difference.

Natalia likes Steve a lot and might just stick to him like glue, always has. Tony, despite not liking Steve in appearance, does consider him family, even Howard’s replacement in a sick way.

“What reason do people have to leave?” Loki continues his line of questioning.

“Leave where?” Steve sighs when Bucky nods forward and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” Steve doesn’t get the question.

“What if the pack stays put?” Loki wonders if there is a plan here, some kind of ending to all this.

“I don’t know.” Steve seems uncomfortable all of a sudden. Bucky senses it and raises his head, worried if he has displeased his alpha somehow.

“Well, you better figure it out.” Loki suggests, “Before you get stuck with a bigger family then you wanted.”

“Can you get Rocket?” Steve blushes as he asks. “From our bed.”

“Why?” Loki cocks his head to the side innocently. “Do you need your bed for something?”

Steve sighs, “I need it to sleep.” He is still very backwards when it comes to sex and admitting to it would be wrong.

“Sex with Steve.” Bucky announces confidently to this rival omega. “Mine.”

“Now hold on.” Loki clutches his laptop to his chest as if his mother would her pearls. “You two have sex? Do tell.”

“Mine.” Bucky pouts, not understanding the sarcasm or the mockery. “My Steve.”

“Yes, Buck,” Steve takes Bucky’s lips into his own. “Your Steve.”

“I thought he was everyone’s Steve?” Loki says as he departs. “And we shared him?”

“No,” Bucky glares at Loki’s back. “My Steve.”

“You are so cute when you are jealous.” Steve manages to get Bucky to eat a few more bites of plain rice, reminding himself to thank Quill and Thor when he has a chance for managing to feed everyone. “You know that?”

“Jealous?” Bucky cannot remember what that means right now. Only that he feels it, and that Steve is his, and he was angry for some reason.

“Yes,” Steve says, amused. And a little worried. Kind of really worried. “Babe, I miss you, come back to me?”

“I miss Steve,” Bucky complains.

“I know.” Steve understands Bucky hates being away from him. Now that the mark is going to form, hopefully soon, it is going to be difficult for Bucky to be away from Steve now. That part Steve doesn’t mind.

“I want Steve.” Bucky says for the thousandth time and Steve is inclined to give him exactly what he wants.

“Yeah?” Steve helps his mate stand. “You do? Why is that exactly?” He’s feeling a little depressed and needs some assurance himself.

“Steve’s nice,” Bucky nuzzles his alpha’s neck, enjoying the sexy scent, “Strong.”

“Yeah?” Steve has to watch the stairs in the dark because Bucky has no idea what’s what right now, let alone pay attention to where he’s going.

“Nice big cock.”

“Fuck, babe,” Steve growls. “Careful.” That kind of talk makes Steve want to lose control.

“Makes me all wet.” Bucky slurs. “Wet for Steve and make him feel good.”

“You make me feel good,” Steve affirms, pinning Bucky against a wall in the dark, knowing this is a bad idea and he is going to lose his mind any second now. “Make me feel so good, Buck.”

“Make Steve happy.” Bucky makes a pleased sound when his alpha presses kisses against his face in the darkness of the living room. “He won’t leave.”

Steve feels as if icy cold water has been thrown on him. “What?”

“Won’t leave.” Bucky gasps, whimpering when Steve moves away. “Stevie won’t leave me.”

“I told you I wouldn’t, Bucky.” Stevie keeps Bucky trapped in his arms in the dark, against the wall. “Bucky, is that why you feel you have to have sex with me? Because if you don’t I will leave?”

“Want Steve,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss against Steve’s jaw, where stubble has formed after a day’s worth of not shaving. “My Steve.”

“Steve isn’t going anywhere.” The alpha can see clearly, having superior vision in the dark but he knows Bucky cannot. “Is that clear?”

“My Steve.” Bucky lets the male lead him around, trusting the bigger man to lead him to their nest with soft blankets and hopefully Steve will make him feel good again. “Good Steve.”

“Here we are,” Steve lets Bucky fall into their blankets. He notes Loki has come by and left with Rocket. “Now either you understand what I am going to say or Steve is going to be mad.”

“Steve mad?” Bucky blinks up at the alpha, pleased to finally be able to see his form in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

“Steve is not going anywhere.” The alpha unbuttons his shirt, ignoring the leer. “Bucky, either you say it or no sex.”

“Hmm.” Bucky makes a confused sound. “No sex?” Is that what Steve wants? Why would alpha want that? Isn’t sex the best thing in the whole world? Has alpha gone mad? Alpha seems fine. Alpha seems same as ever, angelic looking with his halo of blond hair and big blue crystal eyes.

What other explanation is there? Is alpha trying to punish Bucky because he was bad?

“Bucky,” Steve steps out of his slacks, the unshapely things he wears so the people at the office won’t leer at him, “I need to hear you say it, okay. Say Steve won’t leave you.”

“Steve mad.” Bucky says confidently. “Steve hates me.”

“I…” Steve stares at Bucky, now it’s his turn to be confused. “How the hell did you come to this conclusion?”

“Steve mad at me,” Bucky forms his conclusion of the day, and turns away from his alpha. “Bad Bucky.”

“No,” Steve turns Bucky so he is on his back again, “We talked about that. Only I get to tell Bucky if he’s bad.”

“Alpha hates Bucky.” Bucky announces loudly and clearly. “Bad Bucky.”

“No,” Steve says firmly, staring into glassy blue grey eyes. “Good Bucky.”

“Want Steve.” Bucky almost bursts into sobs right there. “Want my Steve.”

“You want Steve?” There is just no reasoning with this creature he is beyond help right now. “Here,” Steve presses Bucky down and pulls his boxers down, and Bucky’s soft sweatpants which Steve notes are actually his, “Have him, have him all.”

The pornographic sound of relief the omega lets out when Steve shoves his cock inside Bucky is just…

“You are so wet,” Steve gasps when he slams home, and then again, “Fuck.”

“Hurts,” Bucky manages to say when Steve slides in so easy, because he has been thinking and dreaming about his alpha all day. Steve’s eyes, Steve’s pretty face, Steve’s hard body, Steve’s big cock, Steve’s hard cock inside Bucky again and again.

“Hurts?” Steve cannot imagine this hurting because Bucky is just so easy and open for him but he pauses in his movement.

“No.” Bucky lets out an anguished wail.

“Babe you just said it hurts,” Steve holds himself up and gives his mate a worried glance, “Which is it? You have to talk to me.”

“Hurts,” Bucky cannot explain to Steve what being empty inside feels like. It’s not as bad as when he was in heat but now that he is mated, he wants to just service Steve. He wants to be a good mate to Steve. Why won’t alpha understand that?

“Does this hurt?” Steve knows he isn’t exactly small but inside Bucky’s tight, welcoming channel he feels even bigger, and good, so very good, “Does princess feel good?”

“Good, so good.” Bucky throws his head back and comes easily around Steve’s cock, gushing like a fountain.

“That’s it,” Steve pumps his cock in and out lazily, knowing Bucky is sensitive, but not caring because frankly he is kind of mad at his other half. “That’s a good Bucky.”

“Good Bucky?” The omega’s eyes are wide but his pupils dilated. It hurts a little now, he’s had his release. Since he’s no longer in heat he can’t get wet again so effortlessly but having Steve inside him feels so good he will take the pain.

“Good boy.” Steve kisses the omega lazily. “Tell alpha what he wants to hear.”

Bucky is confused. What does alpha want? Isn’t sex the most important thing? Isn’t Bucky’s most important purpose to give alpha sex?

“Bucky?” Steve keeps his lazy rhythm, making the omega whimper in distress because outside of heat his body cannot keep taking this, especially a cock Steve’s size. “Tell me you heard me. I am not leaving.”

“Not leaving,” Bucky sighs, gasping when Steve thrusts again, “Hurts.”

“I know,” Steve soothes, grunting his release, making a satisfied sound when he’s orgasmed inside Bucky’s willing body. He lets himself fall on top of Bucky who enjoys having the heavy weight on top of him. Bucky feels empty again when Steve pulls out, and it feels even worse when Steve’s come gushes out of him instead of staying in. This is definitely not as satisfying as a heat.

After they are done, Steve reaches around and fingers Bucky’s used hole, making the omega whine, the alpha’s other hand on Bucky’s stomach, “See how I gave it to you? That means I plan on staying, Bucky. I am very much not going anywhere.” It’s a little insulting at this point that Bucky questions Steve’s intentions.

“Not leaving,” Bucky says again, gasping when Steve inserts two fingers inside him, playing with his sore hole absentmindedly.

“This is mine,” Steve stares into Bucky’s eyes intensely, “And I am going to play with this every night, is that clear?”

Bucky mewls when Steve scissors his fingers, “Yes alpha.”

“Good boy,” Steve reaches over Bucky and turns the lamp off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone to answer the questions in this story there is a clause where when omegas have a heat they kind of lose their minds if their alpha knots them enough and then before the mark appears they are out of their mind. Steve and Bucky have a normal relationship. 
> 
> Quill and Tony were taken advantage of during that time.

When Bucky wakes up next morning he notes the ache in his neck. Frowning, he looks around his unfamiliar surroundings. He would panic if not for Steve’s peaceful presence beside him.

Standing up, his legs feel jelly, he makes his way over to the bathroom and checks his neck where he notices a mark where his neck meets his chest. Bucky doesn’t care for the aesthetic value of the mark but he loves the way it makes him feel. Steve’s. Making a pleased sound, he leaves Steve sleeping on their bed because he is starving.

He feels as if he hasn’t eaten in days.

“He has risen.” The other big blond in their ensemble, Thor was it? He comments as Bucky rummages through the fridge desperately. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“Why are you talking to me like that?” Bucky turns and gives Thor a menacing look.

“Because it’s the only tone you will respond to?” A dark haired omega beside Thor with Rocket in his arms responds.

“Hi sweetie,” Bucky recognize that cherubic face. “It’s mother.” He says to the furry rodent.

“That is disturbing,” The dark haired omega nods as Bucky then promptly proceeds to ignore said child for their remaining rations.

“Why am I so hungry?” Bucky asks as he almost chokes on some kind of stir fry.

“You had wild,” Thor says dreamily, wistfully almost, “fun, kinky sex with Steve.”

“That I remember.” Bucky blushes uncharacteristically. He remembers Steve and that gaze, and the relentless pounding into Bucky’s body and the fun they had together and the sated feeling of completeness. Bucky might just be a little wet.

“Describe it to me.” Thor leans forward. He can smell Bucky getting wet. It’s delicious.

Both omegas in his company slap him upside the head.

“Ladies,” Thor doesn’t mind at all. “Lighter touch with me.” He laughs and then winks at Bucky suggesting he is definitely going to ask again.

“What happened after?” Bucky asks, wide-eyed, afraid of the answer he is going to receive as he inhales leftovers.

“You went insane.” The dark haired one reminds Bucky, “You were completely non-functional.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Thor’s other omega says, all quiet. “It’s normal after a heat. Steve marked you.”

“That was normal?” Bucky squints, not completely understanding but not really caring because the end result justifies the means.

Steve and Bucky living in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First came love. Then came marriage. Rocket came a little too early but Bucky can always tell people he was premature because there was a problem with Steve’s sperm.

“Oh romance.” Thor places his face on both hands and grins giddily. “You two remind me of my parents.”

“How the hell does that remind you of our parents?” The dark haired one asks Thor. “No offence.” He says to Bucky who looks up, surprised.

“You two are related?” Bucky thought Thor was married to both of them.

“Loki is blood.” Thor says defensively.

“No he isn’t.” The male named Loki says to Thor who is fixated on Bucky still. Loki loves Thor like a brother but he can’t be thinking Thor’s genes are his own. Thor is stupid as hell.

“Tell me all about Steve’s technique. Was he gentle and loving or rough and playful.” Thor isn’t having any sex so he needs to live through Steve and Bucky. “Did he have his way with you?”

“Yes,” Bucky pauses in between choking down his food, “You have two,” He gestures to Loki and Quill. Thor is basically hoarding them at this point. “How are you so deprived.”

“Oh, you would think so,” Thor laughs easily, “No one has any sex with me. I sleep alone.” Sure Thor gets to hold Quill sometimes and he gets to smell Quill’s hair and there is a lot of masturbation. That’s about it.

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugs, “Ask Steve.”

“Steve doesn’t tell us anything.” Thor says sadly. “We are supposed to be a family.”

“What is Steve’s middle name?” Loki says, Quill giving him an appreciative glace for that question.

“Rogers?” Thor responds confidently.

“It is definitely something with a G.” Bucky nods, Thor making an agreeing sound. “Gustin or something.”

“You…” Loki is about to scold Bucky some more when there is a loud mourning sound which reverberates through the house, as if someone died. “Why don’t we ask him if it’s actually Gustin.”

“Don’t you do his taxes?” Thor asks Loki before Steve makes a scene.

“You can do taxes?” Quill asks Loki, and then asks. “Can we claim Rocket as a dependent?”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Bucky looks up at Quill who stares at him impassively. “I should be claiming him. He is mine.”

“Bucky?” Steve is beside his mate, panicking, “You disappeared.”

“I was hungry.” Bucky stares at his empty plate sadly. “Steve, how could you not have fed me this whole time?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Loki cocks his head to the side at the audacity. “It took a whole team to feed you the basic one meal a day. You were like a supermodel on drugs.”

“It’s not Steve’s fault.” Thor comes to his fellow alpha’s defense as Steve grabs Bucky like he hasn’t seen him in years and will never see him again. “All you wanted was his cock.”

“My priorities were straight.” Bucky notes as Steve nuzzles his face. “I always was focused on my goals in life.”

“Yeah,” Quill makes a face as Steve basically starts mauling Bucky like Rocket does when he’s left alone with cake or any of them when they are left alone with cake, “It is your turn to go grocery shopping. We are not doing it today.”

“I will see you later.” Loki grabs his man purse and sighs when Thor bodily blocks the exit.

Quill, who now has custody of Rocket, whispers in a furry ear, “We will see how this turns out.”

“I…” Thor closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. He realizes he has to be diplomatic and reasonable about this. He wonders how his father would approach this, or his psychotic sister. “Loki.” He stares at his murderous looking baby brother. “You are an omega.”

“Oh wow. We are really going there.” Bucky says from Steve’s lap. The gender card is never a good idea in a situation like this.

“This will not end well.” Quill absentmindedly prays for his husband.

“You must understand.” Thor ignores everyone’s gestures to beg him to stop, “Your place is in the home where you belong.”

Loki takes a moment to hit Thor in the side of his face with his man purse. “Anyone else?”

“Have a good day at work!” Quill calls out as Loki storms out. “Ice?”

“That went well.” Bucky gasps as Steve places a hand under his shirt caressing his abs, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Quill protects Rocket’s eyes while Thor shamelessly watches the show, “You two really put on quite a spectacle the last couple of days.”

“We sure did.” Bucky isn’t sure, but judging from how uninhibited Steve is being, there was a lot of sex. “Did we have fun?” He asks Steve, who looks proper depressed.

“No,” Steve says miserably. “I missed you.”

“Well,” Bucky winces as he shifts on Steve’s lap, his ass feeling sore and used, aching from Steve’s manhandling. “The important part is we fucked a lot.” Any story which ends with Steve’s semen inside of Bucky is a good story.

“I really missed you,” Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck.

“Now you know how I feel ninety percent of my life.” Bucky scolds Steve.

“Noted.” Steve admires Bucky’s neck, where the mark is. “We did it.”

“Yes, we did.” Bucky scoffs, “Why people do it is beyond me, it seems unpleasant.” Steve is worth it but Bucky doesn’t really understand why anyone would go through the pain of heat, the fear of memory loss, the physical discomfort?

Quill clears his throat, where he is pressing ice against the side of Thor’s head. “I should try and find something for Rocket to eat.”

“Was it something I said?” Bucky says, his head still aching dully as Quill hurriedly makes his exit.

“He thought you were raped.” Thor presses the ice some more, to feel the physical sensation more than anything. Loki didn’t even hit him that hard.

“What?” Bucky says, staring at Steve, “Why would he think that?”

“Maybe it was something I did,” Steve says self deprecatingly, “Who knows.”

“Steve, raping people?” Bucky makes a face, “Steve there was a theory before this…”

“About my dick.” Steve sighs, “I know.”

“And how you don’t have one.” Thor nods, those were good times. “What was the sex like?”

“Not your business, Thor.” Steve says, a little annoyed that his fellow alpha keeps asking.

“Describe it to me.” Thor has that same destitute look on his face.

“Did you not invent sex, or was that just my imagination?” Bucky leans back into Steve’s arms, cuddling.

Thor gives the couple a jealous look. Who would have thought crazy ass psycho Rogers of all people would end up happily married. Fuck that. Where is his OCD and repression now? “I am not having any sex.”

“Why?” Steve and Bucky ask, identical looks on their pretty boy faces. Steve really is a narcissist for marrying an omega version of himself the jackass.

“Did you have a conversation with Quill about exclusivity?” Steve wonders as Bucky wonders where Steve learned such difficult words. Oh right, business school. Show off.

“No.” Thor straightens up. “We are married.” They signed a piece of paper and then they became a married couple.

A married couple with no sex or affection. Hats off to that.

“Are you mated?” Steve asks, speculating which grocery stores he can go to without running into Thanos’ products because goddamn he hates Thanos.

“No.” Thor has a look of realization on his face. “I am not.”

“Than go meet someone and bang her bro.” Bucky suggests. “Lick her pussy or whatever it is you dude bros get down to.”

“I will lick her pussy.” Thor stands up, his stance heroic. “I will lick her pussy good.”

“That’s my boy.” Bucky raises his empty plate up in congratulations as Thor runs out the room like a corgi with a stupid fucking mission.

“What did you just do?” Steve asks Bucky, who wiggles his ass in Steve’s lap, enjoying the bulge, and then wincing when his ass complains because apparently Steve likes to fuck Bucky raw, the psychopath.

“You started it with your exclusivity and whatever.” Bucky reminds Steve. “I was just following your lead, alpha.”

“I wanted Thor to talk to Quill about being exclusive and then become a more romantic couple.”

“Okay there cupid,” Bucky widens his eyes comically, “Because that’s totally how alphas and omegas work. Honest communication.”

“Yes,” Steve says, “that is exactly how they work, Buck.”

“We tell him to go find some busted up hoe.” Bucky tries to place Steve’s hand on his crotch and pouts when he fails. “He brings her home. Quill punches her.”

“Men punching women, nice.” Steve says sarcastically.

“Was allowed in the army.” Bucky scoffs, “And if you think I wouldn’t punch some woman for licking your pussy you are mad.”

“I…” Steve is starting to regret lighting that candle for Bucky’s safe mental return to planet earth.

“This is _my_ dick to sit on.” Bucky wiggles his bum again, “And if Quill doesn’t recognize Thor for some good potential fucking, then I can’t help these people.”

“Maybe you should _not_ help these people.” Steve says slowly, placing both hands on Bucky’s hips, “Please.” Thor and Quill are going slow but at least they are going. Bucky will end that couple.

“Don't you want them to be happy like us?” Bucky snaps at Steve, “Having creepy mind erasure sex?”

“I am happy.” Steve never thought he would be mated.

“So am I.” Twenty odd years of pining after a man and Bucky finally got him. Never accuse of Bucky Barnes of not achieving his goals. He gets where he needs to, he just needs time. He is Bush’s idea of _no child left behind_.

“Baby,” Steve kisses Bucky’s head, happy it is screwed on back correctly. “Wanna get some groceries?”

“Yeah,” Bucky wants sex, but he is kind of glad Steve isn’t going for it because he is having trouble walking after whatever Steve did to him last night, glimpses of it fresh in his head. “Hey Stevie?”

“Yes princess?” Steve turns on his heel from where he was going upstairs to retrieve his wallet.

A rush of pleasure goes through Bucky’s body at the nickname, more of that please. “I didn’t embarrass myself too much, did I?” Bucky knows he was out of his mind after his heat and before the mark appeared on his neck. He also read that sometimes omegas say things and act in ways, which are indicative of their worst fears, like a fear of heights or some shit. Bucky doesn’t have any of the sort but he can’t imagine not embarrassing himself. That would be too good to be true.

“You were kind of not yourself.” Steve says kindly.

“What did I do?” Bucky looks down at the expensive floor of the house, “Anything too bad?”

“Horny,” Steve smirks.

“The usual.”

“Helpless.”

“Fine.” That much Bucky can live with.

“You had memory loss, didn’t want to eat.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead, still needing reassurance that his mate is in there, “And you were afraid I was going to leave you.”

That would be the worst fear then. “I see.”

“Yeah,” Steve nuzzles dark hair. “That was what you kept saying.”

“Oh,” Bucky has had nightmares about Steve walking away from him and never returning. He just fell for the little runt early and kind of got fixated on him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Steve scoffs, “Bucky I am sorry I made you feel so insecure, what I am trying to say is you don’t have to feel this way. I am here for you.”

“I know that.” Bucky feels less frightened Steve is going to run off on him. That’s the real good side of mating. Tying Steve to him forever. “Thank you.” He means that sincerely.

“I don’t know why you want me so much, okay?” Steve tips up Bucky’s chin, staring into clear, sharp blue grey eyes, “But you got me. Forever. I am not leaving you.”

“Yes,” Bucky says breathily.

“Yes?” Steve glares expecting respect.

Bucky feels a thrill go through his body. “Yes,” He remembers most of his time in heat and then some of it after, relying on Steve and the others for survival and sustenance. “Sir?”

“That’s right.” Steve wraps an arm around a lean waist, “That’s _sir_ to you.” He growls, using that scary voice that seems to make people always do what he wants. “Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Bucky has no problems doing what Steve wants. That’s kind of the whole point of bodily and mental surrender.

“Because you are a very good boy.”

“Stevie,” Bucky moans, feeling himself get wet, “What are you doing to me?” They are supposed to go shopping for everyone.

Steve doesn’t care. He will order takeout and everyone else can fend for themselves. “What was that?”

“Asshole,” Bucky murmurs, “Ow,” He yelps when Steve actually spanks him, “Stevie!”

“Been waiting a while to do this,” Steve places both hands on pert cheeks and lifts Bucky, letting the omega wrap both legs around Steve’s waist, “And it’s sir.”

“How the hell does that work around the office?” Bucky says as Steve carries him up the stairs.

“Uh,” Steve stumbles, almost falling and taking Bucky with him when he’s reminded of his elderly receptionist calling him sir and falling. Just falling on his hardwood office floor.

“I see,” Bucky stands up, runs a hand through his hair, “Let’s go alpha,” he offers Steve a hand.

Steve pulls Bucky down on where he’s seated.

“Here?” Bucky is impressed. “What if Thor comes back sees?” It is practically public housing they live in.

“Let him.” Steve is so deprived himself, missing Bucky for all these days. He wants to fuck him in his head if that makes any sense.

“If I had known going into heat would make you loosen up and give into my advances I would have gone off birth control years ago,” Bucky lets out a happy sound when Steve pulls their pants down and mounts him, chuckling when the alpha mouths the mark on his neck, “Yes, sir, you put that there.”

“Birth control?” Steve pauses.

“Yes,” Bucky is so glad to be back to himself, feeling the full impact of Steve’s girth inside himself. Heat made everything too easy, too wet. The aftermath was too hazy, and too desperate. This is perfect, staring into crystal blue eyes and just, relaxing into Steve’s lap, taking it like Bucky was meant to his whole life. He sinks in more, taking the last few generous inches, “I am off birth control, Steve,” He says slowly, whimpering a little, “I threw it out the window.”

“You can get pregnant.” Steve says, pausing in where he was bouncing Bucky on his lap.

Bucky nods shallowly. Uh oh. He expects Steve to have a panic attack. Scream. Throw Bucky off his lap and get flaccid and get real angry because as an omega Bucky entrapped Steve by spreading his legs like a whore and entrapping sweet virginal Steve who was just living his perfect life by having no responsibilities. He doesn’t expect Steve to just come. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, panicking as expected, and blushing. “Fuck.”

“Language.” Bucky says out of habit.

Steve grabs Bucky close to himself, “Fuck I have been so good at the sex thing so far.”

“Do tell.” Bucky remembers the heat quite well. Steve was like a sex god. It was probably instinct. He cannot say what happened during the haze.

“We only did it once outside of the heat and I think I did okay,” Steve is soft inside Bucky, “I might have lost control then.” He makes another apologetic noise.

“It’s fine.” Bucky shushes Steve. “Sir.”

“Oh god,” Steve mournfully pulls out of Bucky, “I was being such a badass alpha and then I ruined it.”

“Woah,” Bucky feels the come gush out of himself. “that is something.” It’s kind of nice, having that tangible proof of Steve’s ownership. The voice in Bucky’s head that Steve is going to leave him is silenced. Bucky feels whole, complete and deliciously full of come.

He has literally accomplished his entire life goals. He could die right now and it would be fine by him.

“Yeah,” Steve’s face is red, he reaches around and fingers Bucky’s hole, making them both moan.

“You know I can get pregnant off that, right?” Bucky gasps when Steve just sticks his fingers in his hole, playing around, “Stevie, twelve people could get pregnant off that, you are young and probably so virile.”

“Yeah?” Steve looks up, his pupils blown.

“What is wrong with you?” Bucky cannot believe it. Steve is hard again.

“If you want suppressants I can go get them.” Steve says, his throat dry. “I promise.”

“Maybe we should have this conversation when you are more coherent.” Bucky sighs when Steve pushes inside him again.

“Right,” Steve looks frenzied, positively delighted with lust. Bucky is just so loose now and Steve is living for it. “That.”

“Steve we need to talk about…” Bucky groans when Steve starts a punishing rhythm. “Babe are you ready for a child, sir?” He remembers to add at the end of that sentence.

“Don’t care, we will just give it to someone.” Steve mumbles. “Tony will take it.”

Bucky laughs at that.

“Oh Jesus.” Quill lets out a wail at the scene on the stairs, having come back from getting snacks for lunch, not trusting the couple of horndogs to go get it. He was right.

“Sorry,” Steve calls out after the omega who runs away with Rocket, bag full of snacks forgotten on the floor.

“Poor Rocket,” Bucky notes aloud as Steve starts moving again. “The things he has seen.”

“Lets fuck some more and eat all the food.” Steve suggests, fucking into Bucky’s body.

“Who are you?” Bucky is enjoying this lack of responsibility but still. So out of character.


	25. Chapter 25

\----------

“Can I ask you a question?”

“If I say no will it work?” Loki asks Quill who has for some reason, deemed it appropriate to not only enter Loki’s room without permission, but stay in his room, and loiter… like some kind of loiterer.

“How do I please Thor?”

“Jesus,” Loki doesn’t exactly follow the Christian religion but considering the situation it feels appropriate. “What in God’s name are you talking about?”

“He is going on a date tonight.” Quill says, a little ashamed. Quill knows Thor has needs but he was hoping, well Quill doesn’t know what he was hoping for. It’s why he is in Loki’s room right now.

Loki takes off his glasses and puts them down. He shuts off his laptop lid. “Is he?” He says, livid.

“I am sorry.” Quill seems a little frightened. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Uh huh,” Loki isn’t sure but he knows who to call.

“Satan,” Darcy’s voice is dry, so dry that Loki feels it.

“Where is your sister?”

“With Thor.” Darcy says dryly, “And Mew Mew.”

“Jesus.” Loki cannot help but say again. “Where?”

Darcy blandly states the name of the restaurant and then says. “Hey Satan.” She then adds. “I am over eighteen now.”

“We are both omegas.” Loki reminds her as he stands, and grabs his coat. “It isn’t legal.”

“Who wants legal?” Loki can tell Darcy is wagging her eyebrows. He hangs up on her.

“Let’s go.”

“No,” Quill shakes his head and turns away. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Loki makes sure he has enough of a neutralizer on him to completely mask his scent in public.

“I don’t mean to interrupt his life.”

“Then why did you?” Loki grabs his cane because he has a feeling he is going to need it.

“I shouldn’t have,” Quill feels a pang of hurt because he doesn’t want to feel like this. He is truly sorry. He is sorry he is not the person from before. He is sorry he is not a good omega like Bucky or Tony, or even whatever arrangement Natasha and Clint have. He is just plain sorry he is not right.

For the first time in whatever long Quill is angry at _her_. She took something from him that was Quill’s to give to someone and he would have liked to give it to Thor. And now he is out getting it from some other omega.

“I am all for going slow,” Loki understands Quill has been something horrible, “But watch your damn husband.” He cannot believe Thor is out there cheating on Quill like this. He thought his brother was better than this.

“I am trying,” Quill sighs and lets himself slide down on the floor beside Loki’s bed when his fellow omega has stormed out.

\----------

“He has missed quite a few meetings.” Sam tries to ignore the dopey, lovestruck look on Steve’s face. “I am going to hurt you.” He promises Steve. “Put some damn neutralizer on.” Steve smells like he is still in rut but judging from the calm, happy look on the alpha’s face it seems as if he has been sedated or something.

“I think I am in love.”

“Meetings.” Sam says slowly, inwardly jumping for joy at what Steve said because his broken sociopathic golden retriever just said the L word and Sam should quit therapy and become a matchmaker full time but he has a feeling he just became lucky this one time because nowhere on this planet are two people as equally dysfunctional such as Steve and Bucky.

Steve ignores the glazed over look on Sam’s face. “I want to marry him.”

“Uh,” Sam wonders if Steve has been sleepwalking these past few weeks because the very public fiasco, which was the _pack wedding_ , seems to have completely escaped Steve’s mind. He also does not seem to notice the _love nest_ the pack seems to be living in.

Sam kind of feels resentful because this is a nice damn house. Fuck Steve for being so rich. Sam works forty hours a week and he comes home to his modest apartment, not a mansion. It’s better than being a knothead but still. The money and toys, which come with this lifestyle, have Sam considering another reality.

“Like, actually marry him.” Steve says, giggling, honest to god giggling. Alphas act different before, during and after a rut but to witness it in his Steve is surreal. Sam has a sudden urge to record it. Now he knows why Tony does it. Steve is kind of an experiment in human dysfunction. Not actually dickless but still.

“Nat and Clint did it.” Steve reminds Sam. “I want to do it. I want to marry him and have a wedding night and have babies and live happily ever after.”

Sam realizes Steve has completely checked out of this conversation. “Our high school reunion is next month. I am guessing you and the missus are ready for it.”

“I cannot wait to show Bucky off to the whole school.”

“Right,” Sam says slowly. “I will see you there.”

“I will see you there.” Steve says just as slowly. “I love you, Sam.”

“Seek help Steve.” Sam quickly takes his leave before Steve remembers Sam is a therapist and decides to solicit his help.

\----------

“Can we stay here forever?” Here being lakeside where this particular vacation home is. It’s possibly paradise because the scenery is so damn beautiful.

Stephen is more concerned with how gorgeous Tony looks in the evening light, possibly ethereal. His eyes shine like gemstones. Stephen wishes he had paid more attention to poetry or some shit in undergrad instead of just burning through literature for the best possible grade because he could use it right now to describe how good Tony looks to him.

Tony gives Stephen a surprised look.

“I can get a job here.” A shrug accompanies a bored look. “I am not particularly attached to my hospital.”

“You are the top neurosurgeon at the top hospital in the world.”

Stephen doesn’t mean to preen. No sir, that shudder he feels is just the chill in the air because of the fucking lake. “I will still be a top neurosurgeon at another hospital.”

“What about Peter’s studies?” Tony rests his head against Stephen’s shoulder.

“Your son is a terrible student.” Stephen might be slightly exaggerating, keyword being slightly.

“He is a brilliant student.”

“I do his homework.” Peter’s grades may have gone up exponentially. MJ is convinced he is cheating, but she has not been able to prove it at all.

“And you shall until university,” Tony pats Stephen’s forearm. “When you shall start tutoring him in the ways of the written word.”

“What word is that?” Stephen scoffs. “I don’t remember anything from school. Why don’t you send him to MIT?”

“Did you just say you don’t remember anything from school?”

“I remember practical skills,” Stephen waves a hand carelessly, “I barely remember high school. Your son’s textbooks barely make sense to me.”

“That is frightening considering you are my only hope at medical attention should anything go wrong out here.”

“I am sure Friday will call someone.” Stephen raises an eyebrow when Peter stumbles a little where he is standing around in shallow water and swatting like an imbecile. “What exactly is he trying to do.”

“He is trying to catch some dinner for his dads.” Tony says adoringly. Everything about Peter is always adoring to Tony. Stephen would be jealous if Peter wasn’t disgustingly adorable. He has never seen anything like it. “He is doing such a good job.”

“There are no fish in this lake.” Stephen reminds Tony who cuddles closer to his husband.

“Let’s not tell him that.” Tony waves at Peter who gives the couple a wary smile. What is he doing wrong? He’s been at this an hour and not a single catch. This is particularly worrisome for Peter because he wants to impress his parents so bad!

“I see.” Stephen nods approvingly when Peter splashes some more and looks around confused. “How long do you thing it will take him?”

“Want to bet?” Tony squints up from where he is nuzzling Stephen’s neck.

“With a billionaire?” Stephen shakes his head when Peter raises a frog triumphantly and then lets it go.

“Hey if we were actually Parisian that would have been a fine dinner.”

“I don’t want to do this.” Stephen says, concerned.

“I bet your entire net worth,” Tony smirks, “He will actually find something for us to feed on in there.”

“I am not doing this.” Stephen makes a face when Peter grabs the same frog and then puts it aside in case he doesn’t actual fish as some kind of back up. “I am not eating frog legs.”

“Frog legs are a delicacy.”

“When prepared correctly by French chefs.” Stephen frowns sternly when Peter who seems to have given up on fish entirely starts looking around for appropriate substitutes.

“It appears I have won already.” Tony gloats. “You are doing so good, daddy is proud of you.” He calls out at Peter who lights up like a lantern.

“I hate you both.” Stephen murmurs when Peter holds up another frog and puts it in the _dinner pile_.

“Shut up and be supportive.”

\----------

“Thor, this is lovely.” This is their restaurant, it has changed a bit, the décor a bit more post modern than Jane would like but still. It’s lovely. Thor is lovely.

“Isn’t it?” Thor grins at Jane who nods, not returning his smile.

“So,” Jane looks around, “How are you? How is life? What is going on with the pack situation?”

Thor makes a face. He hates his pack. Everyone is doing better than him. As an alpha he is naturally competitive and watching his friends effortlessly go on into family life when he dawdles behind is kind of sad.

It feels like a punishment especially since he wants to take Quill like Steve takes Bucky. He wants to vacation like Tony and the doctor. He wants to have a nice ceremony like Nat and Clint. He wants to raise two sweet little boys like his parents did, one of them will grow up to be a literal god, the other being a messy little turd like Loki but Thor and Quill will still love them both equally. Hela will be long dead. “No comment.”

“It is so secretive.” Jane looks around the room. Everyone is staring at them, it seems. “Is it for real?”

“Yes,” It certainly feels real even if it didn’t start out that way. Waking up next to Quill every morning feels real and incredibly domestic. It’s starting to mess with Thor’s head worse than any of Loki’s plans ever could.

“I am glad,” Jane even seems to mean it. That’s what Thor likes about her. Her sincerity, her beauty, her kindness. “How is Loki?”

“He is Loki,” Thor scoffs. Not many of his girlfriends knew how to handle his baby brother but Jane seemed to do fine with him. “Darcy?”

“Is Darcy,” Jane smiles, “Has a boyfriend.”

“Oh boy,” Thor scoffs, “Is he insured?”

“I bought him a helmet,” Jane responds, making Thor laugh easily. “He thought I was joking.”

This is so uncomplicated. Why did they break up again?

“My research is doing great.” Jane continues.

Right. She never had time for him.

“I just got a new scanner. You should come see it.”

Thor’s smile deflates. She never notices and keeps talking about the scanner.

“There you are.” Loki appears out of nowhere, as he always does.

“Hi,” Jane pauses, “Are we expecting you? You look good.” She says, genuinely.

“I know that.” Loki states vacantly. “Can I talk to you?” He turns to Thor.

“Yes,” Thor excuses himself.

“What are you doing?” Loki pulls him aside, where no prying eyes and ears are eavesdropping. There are camera phones recording the date.

“I don’t know.” Thor admits.

“You are married.”

“I am not mated.” Thor shrugs.

“You are going home.” Loki looks ready to cane Thor and he clearly would have, if not for the damn phones. “Tell her, you know what? I will tell her, go wait in the car.”

Thor doesn’t dare turn to where Jane is staring at them. He lets Loki approach her.

“What just happened?” Jane says when Thor abruptly exits the restaurant, feeling self-conscious when the patrons of the restaurant start whispering even louder. Some even get up and leave after Thor.

“Sorry about him.” Loki makes sure the dinner is paid for. “He is married.”

“He is what?” Jane says, surprised. Many alphas are known to dog around but Thor isn’t the type. He is the most honorable person she has ever met. “Excuse me?”

“Take care.” Loki says loudly and even poses for a picture before exiting himself.

“Can you comment on what just happened?” Everyone is a damn reporter now.

“I had dinner with my friend.” Jane recovers quickly. “He had to leave.”

“Did you know he was married?”

“That’s none of your business.” Jane quickly makes a run for her door, just noticing the text from Darcy, which clearly warns her of Thor’s nuptials.

When did Thor get so sleazy and when did Jane get so busy as to not notice one of her ex-boyfriend’s very public marriage?

\----------

Steve wakes up abruptly and suddenly, noticing that it’s early morning. He feels very clear-headed and doesn’t feel the painful tightness of the headaches rut brings him. He tightens his arm around Bucky’s body. The omega is dead asleep beside him. Steve feels like a million dollars.

The alpha hasn’t felt this happy ever. Bucky is the best thing that has ever happened to him. Steve might sing. His rut wasn’t even painful and lonely like it usually is. He feels happy and content.

“Go away.”

There is a moment of confusion. _What?_ Bucky is usually very receptive to cuddling.

“Steve, please leave me alone.”

The alpha feels as if a bucket of cold water has been dumped on his head. “S-Sorry, Buck.” He quickly releases the omega from his tight hold and rolls away from the lean body despite every instinct in his body telling him otherwise.

Bucky immediately goes back to sleep.

Has Steve done something wrong? Is Bucky done with him? Now that they have spent a heat and a rut together Steve thought their relationship was more secure than that. Steve leaves their bed, feeling very cold and rejected and hurt and quickly dresses in a pair of sweatpants.

“Are you okay?” Quill asks him, a laundry basket in his arms, Rocket in said basket.

“I think Bucky hates me.” Steve stares at Rocket perched happily in a basket full of warm laundry.

“I really don’t think that’s true.” Quill promises and hands Steve the basket. “You two are the perfect couple.”

“Well,” Steve says bitterly and gives Rocket an envious look. “That’s changed. I think he’s really mad at me about something.”

“Or he’s just tired.” Quill suggests, “Don’t you two have a lot of crazy wild sex?” He remembers accidently walking in on the pair on the living room stairs. It was something out of a Greek mythology, two perfect bodies moving together in sync. Quill cannot believe two people can look so good fucking because all the porn he has ever seen is just plain awful.

Steve’s cheeks heat up. They do, don’t they? “You think I wore him out? He’s tired of me?”

“You are in your prime.” Quill reminds Steve who is as red as a tomato. “Maybe he just needs a pause.”

Of course. A heat and a rut, back to back? No wonder Bucky wants nothing to do with Steve. “Thanks Quill.”

Quill looks at the alpha up and down. Bucky might just need a year of rest after the fun they have probably been having nonstop. “It’s basic common sense, Steve.”

“I don’t have much of that, I’m afraid.” Steve says sheepishly.

“Why don’t you take this,” Quill hands the basket to Steve, Rocket and all. “And I go check in on him.”

“Won’t it just speed up the divorce?” Steve asks bitterly.

“You marked him.” Quill says to the alpha who is glaring at Rocket’s happy form. “It’s not that easy to just undo that. Chemical divorce is harder than tearing a piece of paper.”

“I am sorry.” Steve stares at the unwanted mark on Quill’s neck, “It’s still possible.”

Possible and doable are two different things. Quill has learned. The mark hurts everyday. He feels like cattle that’s been branded. Especially now that Thor’s in the picture and his heart hurts just looking at another alpha and his brain hurts just thinking about _her_.

“Hey Steve,” Quill asks the blond who is now folding clothes. He and Thor are friends right? He might know the answer to all of Quill’s questions.

“Yes?” Steve looks at Quill with a look so earnest that Quill almost asks him. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” Quill lies and starts making his way over to Steve’s room. “Nevermind.”

“You can talk to me.” Steve says, “I promise.”

“I know.” Quill feels ashamed. Blond hair, blue eyes, Quill is reminded of Thor in the worst ways. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Steve frowns. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Quill sighs and tentatively enters Steve and Bucky’s room.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Bucky says, annoyed, and then groans when he notices it’s Quill. “What do you want? Do you have any painkillers?” His head hurts. His arm hurts. His lower body hurts and not in the delicious way when Steve takes him good and hard. Bucky wants to shoot himself and considering how competent with guns he is, that is very much possible right now.

“No.” Quill never has any pain, he’s just uncomfortable, all the damn time. He has been told it’s part of his trauma. There is a before her and an after her and after her is so damn ugly. Sometimes Quill wishes he would just die in his sleep and not wake up in the mornings. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I will throw up on you.” Bucky warns.

“You need to eat.” Quill isn’t deterred. He has seen much scarier things than an irritated hormonal pretty boy. “I will be back with something.”

“You are not my housewife.” Bucky complains but shuts up and doesn’t stop Quill from shoving dry toast and some eggs down his throat twenty minutes later. “Coffee,” He begs.

“Not a good idea right now.” Quill reminds Bucky who flips him the finger again.

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asks, clueless and scared.

Quill knows how to take care of Bucky when he’s like this because he’s got all the same problems along with every other omega on this planet in his or her childbearing years.

“He is fine,” Quill reassures the worried alpha. “It’s normal. It happens to me too.” Quill may be different mentally after his rape and torture at the hands of his abuser but the _time of the month_ is the same unfortunately.

He knows that caffeine is bad along with alcohol and anything stimulating even if the body craves it so badly. Chocolate and sex are fine if the body allows it in moderate doses but moderation is key.

Steve hovers, worried, apologizing again and again and when he realizes Bucky isn’t going to divorce him, backs off and lets Quill take care of his fellow omega.

“He’s a natural blond for sure.” Bucky shakes his head and then whimpers at the movement because he has a killer migraine. “So fucking stupid.”

“I don’t think he’s ever had a sex talk.” Quill contemplates and at Bucky’s affirming look sighs. “How can he not know what omegas… have to go through every month.”

“What Steve doesn’t know can fill an ocean.” Bucky’s voice is raspy. He curls up into a fetal position and lets Quill tuck him in. “Thanks.” Steve’s scent is so soothing and it’s everywhere in this room especially the blanket. “He’s dumb as a bag of rocks but I love him so much.” Bucky can’t help but say.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” Bucky is half asleep.

“How do you… make him happy?”

“Make him happy?” Bucky makes a surprised sound. “I don’t know. He’s a big dumb animal. Why? Yours giving you trouble?”

As far as Bucky is concerned, Thor and Quill are just like Steve and Bucky. Just another couple. It’s what makes Quill hesitate a little before asking questions because that misinformation feels so good. Quill is aware that Bucky is not aware of his history. He kind of wants to keep that delusion going through Bucky’s eyes because it feels good to look normal through someone’s eyes. Quill wants to be the person from _before_ so badly. “I am giving him trouble.”

“Why is that?”

“We can’t have sex.”

“Why not?”

“We just can’t.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s eyes are wide open.

“Is that a deal breaker?” Quill feels dread in his heart at this, knowing what the answer is going to be.

“I don’t think so.” Bucky says lowly, his head still killing him. “Depends on the alpha. I think Steve would be okay with it.”

“It’s not Steve.” Quill mutters. Even Steve seems completely enamored with Bucky after the insane sex they have been having. Thor is a certified sex addict judging from his reputation. No way is he going to settle for an asexual relationship with Quill who is a shell of his former self.

“Yours does seem a little…” Bucky tries to seem diplomatic.

“Hyper?” Quill answers.

“I was going to say super horny but that seems appropriate.” Bucky lets out a sigh at Quill’s deflated look. Apparently Thor’s reputation precedes him. “What do you want me to say and why are you bringing this up during the worst possible time?”

“He is on a date with some girl.” Quill mumbles making Bucky squint.

Bucky feels dread at that because he did tell Thor to go on a date and now here is Quill, looking like his puppy just died. “Do you have an open relationship?” Bucky says, carefully.

“No.” Quill is annoyed at this. He is not one to share even if he pretty sure he has no right to get jealous over Thor.

“Have you spoken to Thor about this?”

“…” Thor and Quill don’t really speak. “No.”

“I think you have to talk to him.” Bucky suggests what Loki has been ordering Quill to do for weeks. “Would you be able to have sex with him if it came down to it?”

“No.” Quill doesn’t mean to sound so weak and the sob, which escapes him, is so desperate, Bucky is forced to sit up despite his pain and pat Quill’s back to calm him down. “I still have her mark on me.”

 _Whose mark is that?_ Bucky wonders, his dread increasing exponentially and he is wondering if he is actually going to need his gun. “Can you get it removed?”

Bucky strokes Quill’s hair, clearly not used to being maternal. Loki is better at this sort of stuff, Quill notes, despite being actually asexual. “It hurts.” Quill shudders, “She has this hold on me.”

“…” Bucky has a migraine and is too hormonal to be dealing with something so complicated even if he did go and mess things up despite wanting to be helpful of all things. Jealousy usually works wonders. “You need to talk to him. It is not okay for him to be seeing some other girl if it hurts you.”

All Bucky wanted is to introduce a little drama and then Thor and Quill fight and have sex. Steve and Bucky do it all the damn time. It’s time and tested. Just the thought of Sharon, Steve’s supposed niece is enough to make Bucky’s blood boil.

“He can see who he wants.” Quill lowers his eyes. “He doesn’t owe me anything.”

“If Steve went on a date with some other girl I would kill them both.” Bucky’s breathing visibly speeds up. It’s obvious this is physically painful for him to even think about. He went and inflicted this pain on someone else. Bucky deserves the migraine he has, along with the cramping and the bad mood.

“You two are normal.” Quill reminds Bucky. “Thor and I are not.”

“You are married.” Bucky argues, “That’s it. Nothing else to it. With alphas it’s more about submission.”

“What do you mean?” Quill frowns.

“Steve…” Bucky seems even more upset. “He left for a while.”

“You left.” Quill knows the story. It’s practically famous. Bucky is a war hero, Steve is a businessman. They found each other again. It’s kismet.

“He left me and then he came back and I submitted.” Bucky looks away. “Alphas value that more than sex.”

“I can’t do it.” Quill was force to submit. It hurt. She hurt him so bad. He can’t do any of it. He is broken and if Thor doesn’t want it then there is nothing Quill can do about it, period. Game over, it would say on some of Thor’s favourite games. Only this is real and Quill has nothing to offer the best thing that ever happened to him.

If only Quill was the person from _before_. He was smart, and funny and charming and sexy. He would make Thor so happy and give him everything that she took from Quill that was Thor’s and…

“Hey,” Bucky is pulling Quill closer and that wounded, loud noise is coming from Quill.

“What the hell is that sound?” Steve is back, looking around for the threat, which has Quill screaming bloody murder. Rocket is beside him on the floor and then on the bed beside the omegas.

“It is my skull.” Bucky has Quill in his arms. “When it explodes, I want you to mail it to someone.”

“My mother.” Steve nods slowly. “Is he okay?”

“Sure,” Bucky says sweetly, stroking Quill’s hair as he sobs violently in Bucky’s chest. “He looks fine to you?”

“Where the fuck is Thor?” Steve wants to approach the bed but steps back. Boundaries.

“On a date,” Bucky shushes Quill who seems to be in another world, whimpering in pain. “With a woman.”

“What?” Steve has a disbelieving look on his face. “Excuse me?” He glares at his mate. “This is what you get for meddling.” Bucky told Thor to go on a date and the dumb moron actually went and did it. God help them.

Bucky knows he fucked up. “I know, please just tell that man whore to get back here and deal with this.” Bucky hisses and then tries to extract Quill from his arms to whisper reassurances to him and try and talk some sense into him. Quill refuses to part from Bucky’s embrace. “I want to shoot myself.”

“I don’t think that will help, Bucky.” Steve sighs and leaves to look for his phone, the laundry basket forgotten by the door.

“Rocket,” Bucky resorts to ordering the furry rodent around, “Do you remember where mother’s painkillers are?”

Rocket stares impassively.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of spoilers for the new Spiderman movie: Spider-Man: Far From Home, please note before reading!!!

“Let’s not go back.” Clint groans as they stand outside their house, which doesn’t really feel like their house.

“I agree.” Nat sighs. “I hate them all so much. They are little boys.”

“Then why are we going back?” Clint asks, frowning when she slumps a little in his embrace. “Nat, we deserve better than this.”

“I want better than this.” Nat agrees, “Do you think anyone will notice if we don’t go in?”

“No.” Clint wants his wife all to himself. “No they won’t.”

“Yes they will.” Nat smirks, “We need that money, Clint.”

“No we don’t.” Clint follows her inside. “Nat, we need each other.”

Nat pauses at this. She knows once she goes inside she is going to get stuck in a cycle of drama. This is a moment of no return. “I am going to regret this.”

“Don’t do this.” Clint begs. “We have a chance right now to go back in time.”

Nat remembers when they were just a couple of carefree twenty-somethings with no baggage for Nat or divorce under his belt. Now they are so weighed down. “I can’t leave him.” Nat knows Steve needs her. “This is my company. You can go back to Laura.”

“You are fucking kidding me.” Clint looks at her disbelievingly.

“These two weeks,” Nat stares down at their laced hands, “Can get me through the next few decades.”

“That’s what you said the last time.” Clint sighs, “Before the wedding.” She was his best man. Laura should have suspected that Clint was saying his vows to the wrong woman.

“I am not going to stop you.” Nat promises, “I cannot turn my back on something my family has built.”

“Fuck me.” Clint groans and follows Nat inside.

“That’s what I am trying to do and you keep cock blocking me.” Nat holds the door open for him, relief clear on her face.

“This is fucked up.” Clint gives Steve a dark look, who stares at them confused on his way out with Bucky.

“Reunion?” Nat grins at the boys. “Have fun.”

“You knew about this?” Bucky balks at the knowing look on the alpha’s face who blows them a kiss, which he makes a huge show of catching it before Steve growls at him.

“You smell different.” Clint turns around and gives Bucky a concerned look.

“I am fine,” Bucky grins uncertainly. He has taken enough painkillers that it shouldn’t be a problem, but he is fine.

“Steve,” Nat notices the difference in Bucky’s smell. “You just marked him and now you are taking him somewhere? Don’t do that during such a sensitive time.”

“So he can go knot Peggy?” Bucky stumbles on his feet a little, making both Nat and Steve grab on to his shoulders caringly. “Fuck no.”

“Go upstairs,” Nat orders, “You had a heat.”

“And a rut,” Loki grabs Clint’s suitcase, making the beta thank him and then rummages through it. “You didn’t bring me anything?” He promptly hands the suitcase back.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Nat glares at her best friend, who sighs.

“He won’t go for it.” Steve looks up at the afternoon sky and has a sudden urge to scream. “What do you want from me?”

“Here’s an idea,” Clint says, sarcastically, “Don’t make your omega go out on a trip back to your hometown when he’s bleeding?”

“He’s not bleeding,” Steve sticks his tongue out at Clint who nods sagely because that’s the level of maturity he can expect here. “Not literally.”

“I am fine,” Bucky is hoped up on pills and he can do this. “Stevie let’s go.”

“Let’s go,” Steve’s grin is pained.

“See you idiots,” Clint grabs Nat’s elbow, “Change your mind yet?”

Nat stares after the couple with a scared look. “Will they be okay?”

“Here’s a thought,” Clint tells his wife, “Not your problem.”

\----------

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Loki stares at Thor who has his head bowed.

“I thought that maybe I should explore other avenues?”

“Your ex-girlfriend’s vagina?”

“Loki?” Thor makes a face, “So crass.” Not really his brother’s style but his brother can go there and get really mean and vulgar if need be.

“Why were you going to go and cheat on your mate?”

“He is not my mate!” Thor exclaims. “He is like you.”

“Oh dear lord,” Loki makes a hateful face. “I sure hope not. Seek help Thor.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I need you to see what you did wrong.”

“I did nothing wrong.” Thor glares at Loki who stares back, unimpressed. Thor forgot his thunderous rage has no effect on this one person. “He is not my mate.” Thor means it too. They wake up together, they fall asleep together. Quill makes Thor feel a certain kind of way but the sex is missing so how the hell is Thor supposed to live like this? Especially when the person in question is just so fucking Quill.

Thor just wants to take him and Quill doesn’t want that anymore because of _her_. Thor is going to kill her and then go to jail for the rest of his life. Good thing the Odinsons have another son because Thor will no longer be around to care for the family estate. Hela will be dead.

“How would you feel if he went out on a date with some alpha?”

“That would be fine.” Thor says after a pause. A very careful, scary pause.

“Splendid.” Loki grins in that creepy Loki way which has Thor standing up abruptly and following his brother down the hall. “Then there should be no problem when…” He stares at the hand on his elbow. “What is it?” He gives his brother an innocent look. “Don’t tell me you care. You are not mates. What do you care if he dates another man?”

“I…” Clint who is walking by gives the brothers a frightened look. “Nat!” He calls out when the boys fail to notice. “Something bad is happening!” He runs down the hall to look for his wife. “Friday, where is my wife?”

“She has gone to the airport to receive the Starks.”

The brothers shudder because the AI thing is still so fucking creepy. They grew up in an archaic castle not a high tech thing which watches their every move damn it.

“I will be calling an associate to take Quill out,” Loki’s smirk widens, “You should go and masturbate or maybe call Jane again? I hear she has a new scanner.”

“Don’t do this,” Thor’s eyes get all bloodthirsty.

“Now what do you care if brother Loki finds a date for brother Quill?” Loki cocks his head to the side.

“What?” Quill walks by with Rocket, wondering what the ruckus is with Clint who is running around like a chicken with his head cut off. “A date?”

“Come, brother.” Loki puts a hand low on Quill’s waist. “Let’s take you shopping for your date.”

“What’s happening?” Quill stares at Thor who looks ready to kill. “Are you divorcing me?”

Thor and Loki respond to the fear in Quill’s eyes with a reassuring _no_. “It’s just a date, Quill.” Loki says kindly, his eyes soft. “You know, like the one your husband went on with that woman?”

“Are you upset with me?” Quill turns to Thor who seems so mad, they are all surprised rain and hail isn’t falling down from the ceiling. “Just punish me and get it over with.”

“The date is the punishment.” Thor mutters, the _not for you_ , is unspoken.

“Hey,” Loki says to Quill who looks ready to cry after Thor has stormed off, “Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Do you trust Thor?”

“No.”

“Who do you trust?” Loki snaps at Quill whose expression crumbles.

“No one.” Quill answers. “I want it to go back to the way it was.” Like _before_ , when everything was easy and there were no alphas in his life, not even Thor who he is starting to think is unmanageable and an impossible dream, the kind he forgets as soon as he wakes up; like the ones he has of his mother sometimes, and he is left crying at the end of them, pretending nothing happened when Thor wakes up beside him and asks him what happened.

“Fine,” Loki promises. “Just like before. I swear it on Heimdall.”

“Who is that?” Quill sighs when Loki all but vanishes and leaves him alone with the furry rodent. “I think I _want_ a divorce at this point.” He tells Rocket who makes a content sound.

\--------

“Did you miss me?”

“No.” MJ lies and hands Peter a box, “This is for you to give to me.”

“Thanks,” Peter brightens up. “Oh sick.”

“Yes,” MJ nods sagely. “Very sick.”

“Uh,” Peter puts the necklace around her neck. “Why not something less gruesome? Look who I am talking to.” The black necklace is so MJ. It suits her so well.

“It’s perfect!” MJ grins. “How did you know?”

“I had an intuition!” Peter lightens up when MJ spins around, her dress flowing so prettily.

“You know me so well.” MJ kisses his forehead. “You are not allowed to go on anymore vacations.”

“It was actually kind of nice.” Peter explains. “They are both so cute.”

“An alpha is cute?” MJ wrinkles her nose, giggling uncharacteristically when Peter kisses it. “Do tell.”

“He is like my dad.” Peter rolls his eyes when MJ makes a gagging face. “He is so much like Tony. It’s like they are the same person and they don’t even know it. He’s so much better than Steve or…”

“Or…” MJ hands Peter the cone she just bought for him.

Peter’s expression gets ashen and devoid of all colour when he is reminded of Stane. “Anyone else who comes sniffing around. Dad gets a lot of attention.”

“That’s something you both have in common.” MJ strokes his hair. “You okay?”

“I had a lot of frog.” Peter isn’t even lying.

“Frog is a delicacy.” MJ reminds Peter who has to sit down all of a sudden.

“Not the one we had.” Peter tries to laugh easily. He fails. “We had to BBQ everything I caught. It was awful.”

“Uh huh,” MJ gives him a worried look and watches Peter drop his cone. “Peter, wanna tell me what this is about?”

“Just jet lag.” Peter hyperventilates. “Time of the month.”

“Was two weeks ago.” MJ keeps track because Peter gets all wonky in the head and misses out on homework and in general gets lost all around.

“Are you okay?” A man drops down beside Peter, who is in proper distress now, struggling to take in oxygen.

“I got it.” MJ tells the alpha, telling him to back off with her eyes.

“I don’t think so, miss.” The alpha says condescendingly. “A beta wouldn’t understand what an omega needs during such a sensitive time.”

“Why don’t you back off.” MJ says challengingly.

“Why don’t we let him decide?” The alpha, a stunningly handsome man with sharp eyes asks Peter who has his face buried in MJ’s neck. “What he needs?”

“Go away,” Peter mumbles to the man who scoffs. “I want my girlfriend.”

“Thanks,” MJ raises a sharp eyebrow as the man stands and regards her dismissively.

“When you are done playing with little girls, please call me?” He places his card on Peter’s thigh. “It was nice meeting you. I won’t forget your scent.”

“Take the hint.” MJ says unimpressed.

“Beck?” Peter frowns at the card when he’s calmed down and MJ has brought him another cone.

“Another suitor,” MJ takes the card and chucks it in the trashcan nearby.

“Sounds familiar.” Peter knows this name. “He knows my dad.”

“They all hover around you like flies.” MJ says, annoyed. “You attract so much attention.”

“It is because of my gender,” Peter has a headache which isn’t as bad as the ones he gets at the end of the month but it’s pounding his skull. He’s texted Happy who should be here in minutes. “I am sure this one is because of dad.”

“He’s a creep.” MJ straightens her dress. It’s pretty like her. Peter notes.

He would take her over any man. “I don’t care about him.” Peter promises. “Or the rest of them. I like you.” He means it too. MJ is gorgeous. She gets him. She doesn’t care about the money. She takes care of him when he gets all hormonal or sad or pathetic. MJ is his soulmate. The rest of the freaks don’t matter.

“I like you too.” MJ gets all sullen, and she stares at the trash can, and then at the pendant around her neck.

“Now what?” Peter places a hand on his head, and notices the car from the corner of his eye, relieved when he sees Happy jump out and running toward him.

“I like you.” MJ shrugs. She likes Peter a lot. All these men keep coming around and trying to challenge her and she can act like an alpha all she wants, she is not one. It makes her feel insecure and jealous. It started out all light and cute and sweet like Peter himself. Why can’t he be a beta like her? His omega gender is part of his allure too. MJ wants to keep him safe.

“Hey,” Happy kneels down beside Peter who leans his head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong kiddo?”

“Some man tried to steal him from me.” MJ crosses her arms and complains.

“What man?” Happy looks proper hysterical. “Was it the guy with the burns? Or the man with schizophrenia?”

“He has a personality disorder.” Peter is pretty sure it is not schizophrenia. At least it is multiple personalities. “He hears voices.”

“It wasn’t Poison.” MJ makes a hateful face.

“His name isn’t _Poison_.” Peter sighs, “There is a card in the trash.”

Happy rummages through the trash and finds the card and then curses up a storm, “Mother of fucking god. What is that pervert doing sniffing around you?” He asks Peter who shrugs. “Let’s get you home. No more running around alone outside.”

“He is not alone.” MJ protests when they are seated inside the vehicle. “He has me.”

“Maybe an actual adult to protect you from the nasty…” Happy wants to swear again but stops himself. “Man that has decided that Peter is up for grabs.”

“I don’t want him.” Peter rests his head on MJ’s shoulder again.

“What happened just now?” Happy asks, noticing Peter’s terrible condition in the rearview mirror.

“He had a bad day.” MJ inhales Peter’s scent, which is kind of bitter. “Some bad thoughts.”

“We will let your dads deal with those.” Happy assures Peter as he pays attention to the absurd traffic he has to veer through.


	27. Chapter 27

“Are you okay?”

Peter turns toward Tony from where he’s laying on his bed in a fetal position, “Why wouldn’t I be? Where’s MJ?”

“She went home.” Tony sits beside Peter, letting him nuzzle his side, “What happened today, did that loser hurt you?”

Peter scoffs. “He was just…” Peter doesn’t even know what that was. At least when Wade asks him out there is a clear sexual intent there. The _Venom_ man or whatever Eddie calls himself whenever he’s off his meds just talks at Peter and then leaves well enough alone. Whatever happened today was just weird. “He gave me his card.”

“I don’t want you…”

“I am going to stop you right there.” Peter lifts his head from Tony’s thigh because his headache has escalated and he knows what’s coming. “I am not interested in this random alpha and I don’t care about him.” Peter isn’t looking to be anyone’s mate. He wants his relationship with MJ to continue until she gets tired of him or Peter dies, whichever comes first.

Tony looks like he is swallowing glass. He is clearly upset that someone had the nerve to approach Peter in broad daylight. “I just don’t…” At Peter’s miserable look he pauses and nods. “I will bring you some food.”

“Don’t bother.” Peter doesn’t let Tony leave. “Not hungry.” Tony is the only person who makes Peter feel okay. The rest of the time he just feels like a plaything, someone to be possessed. Tony makes Peter feel powerful, like he has value beyond his body. Tony makes Peter feel like a person. He has that in common with MJ.

“What happened today?” Tony runs a hand through Peter’s hair. “MJ said you freaked out over something?”

“I had bad thoughts.” Peter doesn’t mention Stane. Something tells him Tony has had to deal with all that enough.

Tony doesn’t seem convinced but nods. “About Beck…”

“Nothing will happen, okay?” Peter promises. “With any of them. I won’t just run off with someone. I like being with you.”

“I like being with you too.” Tony says, making Peter regret being so short because pain is no excuse for being so careless with Tony’s feelings; even if Tony is what’s causing him so much pain right now. All Peter wants is to protect Tony from Stane somehow. Peter has no idea how. Maybe time travel will be invented in his lifetime, who knows.

“Lunch?” Tony tries to leave again.

Before his father can stand, Peter grabs his arm, “No. Stay with me.” He drags his fellow omega down beside him. “I want to sleep.”

Tony lets Peter hug his side as the kid tries to fall back asleep, “You cannot skip meals like this. It’s why you are having headaches.” He keeps stroking Peter’s hair.

Peter nods, trying to think of something other than Tony and Stane to calm himself down so he won’t cry.

“You can tell your father what happened today,” Tony adds, “After he’s done your homework.” He adds, not noticing the sniffles, or the further decline in Peter’s mood.

\----------

“I can’t go to this useless event by myself.” Steve sighs as Sam tucks Bucky into bed.

“You can do whatever you want alpha.” Sam glares daggers at Steve. “Your mate is going to stay in bed while he sleeps this off.” Periods are different in length for male and female omegas and Sam knows from experience judging from the mulish look on Bucky’s face that his should be over in about half a day.

“Or we could have a threesome.” Bucky suggests for the fourth time.

“I don’t think Steve can handle my penis.” Sam strokes Bucky’s hair, making him giggle.

Steve sighs sternly and then checks what he’s wearing. “How do I look?”

“Hideous.” Bucky and Sam say together. The shirt and the pants do not go together at all, nor do they fit together. It should be illegal.

“Thanks,” Steve says brightly. It’s what he was going for.

“Why couldn’t he just have knocked me up?” Bucky grumbles as the cramps get worse as the night progresses.

“Are you two even looking to have children?” Sam places another hot compress on Bucky’s forehead.

“Yes.” Steve feels satisfied just thinking about it.

“I don’t care.” Bucky shrugs indifferently. He just wants to be with Steve. Anything else is just icing on top of the happiness cake.

“Do you want it because it’s sexy,” Sam says, disgusted as a glazed over look comes over Steve’s face, “Or because you want children.”

“I don’t know.” Steve just wants to have a lot of sex with Bucky. He has been holding back for a while and Bucky is just so delicious and it’s like being in a candy store all the damn time. Yum.

“Children, Steve.” Sam says slowly. “Diapers, sleepless nights.”

Steve doesn’t look all that happy with the work aspect of it. “Can’t someone else do it?”

“I have Rocket,” Bucky adds, “It’s kind of the same, right?”

“Having a baby,” Sam seems awfully worried as Steve adds a jacket to the whole ensemble, which has patches on it, “And having a raccoon which occasionally eats from your trash are not the same damn thing.”

“So who will feed it.” Steve turns around, a wide-eyed look on his face.

“I…” Sam stares between the pretty boys and wonders for the umpteenth time if he’s fucked up by adding all the stupid together. “You need birth control, okay?”

“What about the sex?” Steve makes a sad face.

“You can still have sex,” Sam reminds Steve, “Just no child.” It’s for the best. These degenerates have no business with tiny humans.

“No heats.” Bucky reminds Steve who kneels down beside him, “You okay with that?” Sex is infinitely better in heat. Bucky can get wet, there are no inhibitions, and it’s just more pleasurable for both parties in general with Bucky being out of his mind because of his instinct to please Steve.

“I really want to get you pregnant.” Steve admits, a little embarrassed, making Sam swear and Bucky blush. “I just want that so bad.”

“You fetishists.” Sam says, annoyed.

“If that’s what you want, Stevie,” Bucky grabs the back of the alpha’s head and stares earnestly. “It’s really up to you.”

“What about this nonsense,” Sam asks as Bucky gets another cramp and doubles over in pain. “He will keep having these episodes unless he has suppressants, Steve.”

“I can handle them,” Bucky promises both men, “I’m a soldier.”

“Jesus,” Sam sighs at the sheer foolishness of it all and the fact that it’s happening in his house.

“Wonderful,” Steve feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Coming?” He asks Sam who nods reluctantly.

When Steve has headed out after making his outfit as repulsive as possible, Sam kneels down beside Bucky who swats at his face. “As a therapist you are obligated to prescribe me oxy.” Bucky informs Sam.

“You don’t have to say yes to everything he wants.” Sam advises to Bucky who scoffs. “You can disagree with him. You are his partner.”

“No _you_ are his partner.” Bucky says, “I have to make him happy or he will leave me for that Peggy, or her slutty niece or both of them.”

“You really believe that?” Sam asks, his tone disbelieving.

“A few months ago,” Bucky ignores the pain burning through his lower abdomen, “I didn’t even think I would ever see him again. Now he wants to have a family with me? I will take it. It’s like winning the goddamn lottery.”

Just when Sam thought he was done with these two, their relationship seems more dysfunctional than ever.

“Go, don’t want him getting mad.” Bucky closes his eyes.

Sam places a hand on Bucky’s head. “I don’t give a fuck if he gets mad at me, and neither should you.”

“Look,” Bucky looks around at Sam’s guest bedroom, wrinkling his nose at the ugly wallpaper, “I don’t mind having a kid with him. In case you haven’t noticed, I love him.” His vision swims as another cramp hits him and the pain takes over his whole body.

“I love him too.” Sam runs a hand through Bucky’s hair again, noticing how sweaty it is, “I know how obsessive he gets. Don’t let him take over your life.”

“I am a different gender than you.” Bucky reminds Sam whose beta brain can’t handle being told what to do by some dom, “I _want_ him to run my life. He’s the only person I trust enough to do so. He’s honorable, kind, good…”

“He’s certifiably insane.” Sam reminds Bucky. “I say as his best friend and a therapist.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky says good naturedly.

“You sure you don’t want one of us to stay with you?”

“Please keep the Carter whores away from him.” Bucky begs, making Sam sigh defeatedly and leave him after making sure that the blanket is tucked in good around him.

\----------

“I am begging you, please stop this.” Clint says as Loki makes sure Quill is dressed to perfection.

“Mind your business.” Loki concentrates real hard and makes sure Quill looks extra good, which isn’t that difficult considering Quill, is very good looking. Judging from how Thor is eyeing Quill right now, like a steak or a snack, or some kind of delicacy, Loki has succeeded.

“This is my business.” Clint stresses, his eyes widening as Loki sprays cologne on Quill. “What are you doing?” He jumps as Thor growls, loudly.

“Making him alluring.” Loki ignores the hateful, threatening posturing. “It’s not that hard because he’s attractive already. Too bad no one here is interested in him.”

“Someone here is.” Clint edges away from Thor whose scent is so noticeable it’s practically cackling with electricity.

Quill looks from Clint to Loki to his husband who is just so angry it’s kind of alarming. Even Rocket knows better then to approach him when he’s like this.

“His hair looks good,” Loki wants Thor to get so angry he throws a fit. “Like an alpha could run their fingers through it or pull it when you are giving him the utmost pleasure,” He is cooing at Quill who frowns.

Loki has instructed Quill to keep his mouth shut and just play along. So far Quill has followed orders, let Loki dress him in this ridiculous designer shirt, style his hair in this stupid hairstyle. It feels wrong.

“I am going to just…” Clint shakes his head and backs out the room slowly before Thor starts punching people. Rocket scurries after him.

Thor silently leaves, after shooting Loki and Quill one last murderous look.

“I am scared.” Quill admits when Loki’s phone buzzes stating that Quill’s date has arrived.

“Good,” Loki tries to smile but it comes out looking like a sneer. Quill wonders if he is aware it looks like that. “That means it’s working.”

“What’s working?” Quill tries to breath deeply and fails. “What are we doing?”

Loki wants to say _they are trying to make Thor jealous_ just like they talked about but when Thor rushes downstairs dressed in one of his sharp suits, Loki simply smirks to himself. It’s working.

“I am Drax.” The alpha hands Quill a bouquet of flowers when they arrive at the lobby. “You are physically pleasing to my eyes. I want to have intercourse with you.”

Drax has been coached (paid) by Loki to flirt with his brother’s intended and have dinner, maybe even fight Thor. Drax thanks god the omega isn’t ugly because Drax was going to have a difficult time lying about it. This is going to be fine.

Loki’s smirk widens when Thor literally punches a wall. Drax is doing so well Loki could kiss him. He would if Loki wasn’t repulsed by humans.

“Oh dear,” Quill wonders if he should just go back upstairs and cuddle Rocket and polish off a bucket of ice-cream. Maybe binge watch that show on Netflix again, like he usually does on weeknights.

“I am suppressing my erection for you.” Drax says tonelessly as Quill watches Thor’s hand bleed with fascination. “I want to knot you.”

“You two lovebirds,” Loki pushes Quill toward Drax who takes the omega by the waist. “Save it for later tonight.”

Thor ignores his bleeding hand and follows the couple outside.

“I do good work.” Loki is practically giddy.

Clint who has just arrived back to catch the tail end of it follows the threesome because he doesn’t think Fury will be impressed with Thor spending the night in prison. Their public image has just barely recovered with what Thanos has done to them. They simply cannot take another hit to their appearance. “You are going to hell.”

“Well what else is there?” Loki wonders if anyone else is going to notice the hole in the wall. It’s kind of deep, one can almost see the other room!


	28. Chapter 28

“So,” Quill watches Drax shovel food in his face with impressive speed, “How do you know Loki?”

“Therapy,” Drax pauses, “He is a psychopath. I am an empath. We gravitate toward each other.”

Quill doubts Drax has any kind of empathy but he is not doubting Loki is a psychopath. “So, you are being paid to be here?”

“Dinner,” Drax nods and inhales another quiche. “And I get to have sex with you.”

“No you don’t.” Quill informs Drax whose hand stops midair, another quiche almost devoured.

“Can I see you naked?”

“This is not a negotiation.” Quill reminds Drax who looks proper dejected. Thor who is standing outside the window looking into their table with a homicidal look on his face snarls again. “And that’s actually my husband.”

“Do you mind?” Drax notices Thor for the first time tonight. “That’s very creepy. Boundaries.”

“…” Quill squints at Drax who waves at Thor and then at a waiter.

“That man is interrupting our date.” Drax informs a waiter who immediately calls security. “I want everything on this menu.”

Quill watches Thor fight security effortlessly. He is a little impressed.

“Why are you here with me when you have him?” Drax watches Thor beat an innocent man into a bloody pulp. “I am not going to fight him for you.”

Quill notices Clint, who has his hands raised pleadingly. He is having a conversation with Thor. Quill notices that Thor willingly leaves with Clint after making sure the security staff is actually unconscious. “I don’t want you to fight him.”

“What’s going on with you and him?” Drax dives into his replenished sustenance as Quill stares out the window, missing Thor all of a sudden.

“It’s complicated.”

“We have time.” Drax shrugs. He’s paid through the whole night. He briefly considers if he is a prostitute. Drax dismisses the thought because the omega in question refused to put out. At worst Drax is an extremely attractive escort.

“I was raped.” Quill says quietly after Drax has been enjoying his food and his own company for about half an hour because Quill isn’t all that fun. “And now I am not all that good at being a mate.”

“Then why is he with you?” Drax notices Quill isn’t eating and takes the omega’s share of the food.

“I don’t think he wants to be with me anymore.” Quill bows his head, staring at his folded hands, “He wants sex, and I can’t do that for him.”

“That’s his problem.” Drax stares at his table sadly, already having eaten it all. He is a healthy young man with a healthy appetite.

“He’s really good.” Quill says after Drax has ordered the dessert menu, all of it in its entirety, and is staring at the different ice creams in wonder, the choice of it too much for him. “The best person I have ever met. I just want to be myself for him.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Drax contemplates for a while, “But be yourself.”

“I don’t know how.” Quill declines the tiramisu, and lets Drax finish his share.

“I might throw up.” Drax says, satisfied, “Let’s drink.”

“I shouldn’t.” Quill knows he can trust Drax but he shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach, or at all.

“I hate drinking alone.” Drax says and then groans, “We are not drinking?”

“No.”

“I guess I can forgive that.” Drax takes a bottle of the most expensive wine available at this restaurant to go.

“That is sixty thousand dollars.” Quill notices the price tag.

“Your husband’s family is loaded.” Drax reminds Quill, “All the more reason to put out.”

“I cannot,” Quill reminds Drax, “I am broken.”

“Then walk away.” Drax carefully grabs the bag of wine bottle. “Or at least work on getting yourself better. Don’t lead him on.”

“I didn’t lead him on.” Quill wouldn’t do that to Thor.

“Does he think there is a possibility of getting into your pants?” Drax stands up, “Don’t you dare leave our takeout.”

Quill nods and dutifully grabs their containers as Drax clutches the wine like Quill would Rocket. “I never act like that.”

“You don’t have to.” Drax leads them to their vehicle. “You are tasty.” Omegas are just so good, like different flavours of ice-creams. Even Quill, who tries to make himself appear as unassuming as possible seems so good to Drax.

“So I should break up with him?” Quill gets in the passenger seat.

“Just say no.” Drax ignores the loud sound from behind the vehicle as he reverses into a fence, “Don’t worry, this car isn’t mine.”

“It’s Loki’s,” Quill nods, “Great.”

“You told me no.” Drax almost runs over the valet as he zooms out the parking lot, “And I am a far more attractive man than your husband. Do the same with him, tell him to back off as you work on your mental health.”

“Thanks Drax.” Quill kind of gets what the guy is trying to say, albeit crudely. “I had a great time tonight.”

“I know you did.” Drax smirks at Quill, “You are not bad yourself Quill. Call me when you are done with Zor.”

“It’s Thor and I will, thanks again Drax.”

\----------

“Steve,” Peggy smiles winningly as she spots the alpha, “How are you?”

“Peggs,” Steve is trying to avoid everyone and is having great success so far. “This is?” He gives the man beside Peggy a confused look.

“Oh dear,” Sam gives the punch a worried look.

“My husband. Daniel Sousa.” Peggy nods at the alpha accompanying her. “This is Steve Rogers.”

“Uh huh,” The man extends a hand toward Steve. “Peggy is _my_ wife.”

 _Why don't you just piss a circle around her?_ Sam wonders about Daniel’s posturing as Steve smiles and accepts the hand. “It is so nice to finally meet you.”

“Is it?” Sam asks Steve who elbows his friend harshly.

“It sure is,” Steve means it too. Just a year ago or even a few months ago it would have devastated him to see Peggy happy with another man or even happy without Steve, period. Now Steve could not care less. He just wants Peggy to be happy. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Peggy is surprised at the nonchalance of it all. Steve was quite obsessed with her once upon a time. Going out with him was pleasant but the relationship deteriorated fast and Peggy thanked god when he got his acceptance letter from the best business school in the country.

“He doesn't seem insane at all.” Daniel shrugs at Peggy who is flabbergasted at how well Steve took the introduction. “He seems quite nice.” He adds when Steve starts collecting drinks and pastries for them from the snack table set up for the triumphant alumni where there is a large crowd gathered.

“You just met him,” Sam scoffs, “Give it a minute.”

“He is a maniac.” Peggy utters without thinking and then apologizes. “Sorry Sam.” Not wise to insult an alpha in front of his beta.

“No no that’s the consensus.” Sam shakes his head at Steve from across the room when the alpha grabs the wrong drink and nods at the good cake. Unfortunately the good cake has been nabbed up already.

“Why would you break up with him?” Daniel fans himself when Steve smiles at a woman charmingly and lets her have his place in line for the next best cake. “He’s gorgeous.”

“You just met him, man,” Sam shakes his head at the man, Peggy agreeing with him. “Get to know him first.”

“I love you, but why would you give _that_ up?” Daniel smiles at Steve who smiles right back and makes his way back with their cake and drinks. “Hell I will let him knot me.”

“Uh,” Steve caught the end of that last sentence. “What?” He stares at the trio with strangeness in his eyes.

“Daniel wants you to knot him.” Peggy informs Steve dryly as Sam chokes on his drink.

Steve giggles, thinking Peggy is joking. The Brit can be a little dry. He never did get used to her humor. “Oh you, your wife is so funny.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel gazes at Steve with a starry look in his eyes. “Sure.” What a specimen.

\----------

“How was it?” Loki is waiting up with Clint when Quill enters later that night. “Did you put out?”

“You are shameless.” Clint tells Loki, as Rocket jumps into Quill’s arms as if he hasn’t seen him in ages.

“It is a valid question.” Loki knows Drax from therapy. He is a great match for Quill. Possibly even better than Thor.

“I liked him.” Quill strokes Rocket’s hair, “He was nice.”

“Are you insane?” Clint mouths, knowing Thor is listening.

“It’s not going to go anywhere,” Quill rolls his eyes.

“It’s not?” Loki is kind of disappointed.

Thor’s growls have Rocket kind of spooked.

“No,” Quill assures. “He was a little…”

“Drax?” Loki nods knowingly.

“Drax,” Quill agrees. The alpha had mocked Quill the entire ride home and then threatened him, then complimented him, then handed him the wine and made off with their take out.

“This is the best wine ever,” Clint peeks inside the bag in Quill’s hand, “This can pay off my student loans.”

“Your wife didn’t pay off your student loans?” Loki gives Clint a sad look. “I knew betas were bad in bed but this is taking it far.”

“I didn’t take her money.” Clint snaps at Loki. “I don’t need it.”

“Of course,” Loki smiles sweetly, “I was saying,” He turns to Quill, “He might be a better husband for you.”

“Compared to your brother?” Clint knows Loki likes to stir shit up but this is clearly a new level of psychosis.

“If that’s what Quill wants who are we to stop him?” Loki wonders aloud, knowing Thor is listening.

“I am going to bed,” Quill feels ridiculous in this outfit. “Thanks for tonight, Loki. I feel…” Like before. “Great.”

“You do?” Clint and Loki say together.

“Sure,” Quill smiles pleasantly, which is almost out of character for him nowadays. “I liked him a lot.” Drax was so wonderfully awful. “I would like to see him again.”

Clint can smell Thor’s fatal intent. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“He was so crass.” Quill says dreamily. He doesn’t have to interpret what Drax was saying at all. Drax just says it. He isn’t sophisticated like Loki or complicated like Thor or anyone else in here.

Drax is just so Drax. Quill has already arranged another _friend date_ with him, where Drax goes hunting for pussy and Quill is his wingman.

“Hey,” Quill smiles brightly at Thor who appears, still in his expensive suit, so different from Drax who was practically shirtless for their date. “Good night.” He turns to Loki, “Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?” Drax was right. Quill should seek help before he attempts to be a mate or anything to Thor. So simple and effective.

“I am going to kill you.” Thor grabs Loki by the throat after Quill has gone upstairs, practically giddy.

Loki struggles to breathe. “You say that so much it’s lost all meaning.”

“Let go,” Clint attempts to loosen Thor’s grip and fails, “If you murder your brother you will never get out of prison.”

“Jesus,” Nat arrives to witness this spectacle. “What the hell?” Together she and Clint manage to free Loki.

“You are dead to me.” Thor roars at Loki who cracks his neck. “Dead!”

“You are sleeping with us I suppose?” Loki turns to Rocket who seems so judgmental all of a sudden. “Lucky you. Any alpha would kill to be in bed with two omegas, filthy raccoon.”

“Why are you so against your brother’s happiness?” Nat asks Loki as he proceeds to rub some kind of salve on his neck saved for when Thor chokes him.

“Why are you so nosy?” Loki grabs Rocket, “Mind your business.”


	29. Chapter 29

“This is not my specialty.” When forty minutes have gone by and Sam’s client still hasn’t said anything, Sam is compelled to remind Quill and Thor of this fact. “I am not a couple’s therapist.”

“I know.” Quill says, “We couldn’t find anyone else.” Not anyone they are willing to speak to anyway.

“You have twenty minutes left.” Sam sighs, “I specialize in anxiety and PTSD.” He reminds the couple, who despite being married have the body language of well, strangers.

“I am going to go make a coffee run.” Scott Lang, Sam’s next client, peers in. “Anyone want anything?”

“Alcohol?” Thor asks, he is not joking at all.

“Are you joking?” Scott asks, his eyes wide. “You know I can’t tell.”

“No,” Sam answers sternly. “He is not.”

“Hot damn,” Scott doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly disappears. The second day of the dreaded reunion is tonight and surely Sam, who has been complaining constantly could use some liquid courage.

“Someone needs to say something.” Sam realizes he just sent an alcoholic to fetch some alcohol. He doesn’t care. Scott will just have to watch Sam drink. No way is Sam showing up to that stupid reunion sober, again. “Please say something. Anyone. What is the nature of your relationship?”

“I have feelings for Thor.” Quill blurts out, his cheeks red.

“You are sleeping with my brother.” Thor says, glaring at Sam who is quickly taking notes on his StarkPad.

“I don’t like sleeping alone.” Quill mumbles, embarrassed.

“This is a lot to unpack.” Sam sighs. He realizes Steve and anyone he associates with is properly fucked in the mind and there is no way this would be easy but what was just said was just… “Is this another alpha we are speaking of?”

“Loki is no alpha.” Thor scoffs. “He is barely a person.” It’s what Thor loves about him. Loki is barely functional outside of the walls of the home and the office and needs Thor’s protection. Loki needs Thor. Quill doesn’t seem to need Thor at all.

“Okay,” Sam takes note. “Then what seems to be the issue?”

“You had a date with Drax.” Thor doesn’t look at Quill. “Now we no longer share a bed.”

“Because we don’t need to.” Quill doesn’t look at Thor either. If Quill cannot be a proper mate to Thor then he shouldn’t be in Thor’s bed until he can fulfill those duties.

“What is your problem?” In Sam’s experience it is better to just ask. At least with people associated with Bucky and Steve. Bluntness is just plain easier. The subtleness he has to apply with normal humans will not work here because not only are these people not normal humans they are barely even humans.

“It’s just not working anymore,” Quill says. Thor looks as if he’s been slapped.

Sam raises an eyebrow. “What’s not working anymore? The fake marriage?”

“Get that Jane woman you were with and see if she is interested in being your fake wife.” Quill stands. “I will go see if our drinks arrived.”

“You drink?” Sam has never seen any omega but Bucky actually drink. “Okay then. Don’t let Scott have more than one.”

“Right.” Quill says slowly and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Thor looks as if he’s been informed he’s got a few hours to live. “I don’t want a divorce. I love him and I want him in my bed every morning. I want him to take him through his heats and bear my children.”

“I…” Sam puts the StarkPad away, suddenly wondering if there is a way to hurt himself with it. “Thor,” He stares at the alpha, noting the blond hair, the sharp blue eyes, the resemblance to a certain blond Adonis is obvious.

Are they flocking to Sam somehow? Is he attracting a certain force in this universe, which states all dumb blonds shall converge to Sam Wilson?

“I have done something to upset him.” Thor mumbles, a blankness in his gaze which not even Steve could manage. “I don’t know what. Now instead of moving forward we are moving backwards. The fault is with me. Steve and the others are happy. We are not.”

“What have you done to make him happy?” Sam asks, “Is this a real marriage?”

“What do you mean?” Thor leans back and makes himself more comfortable on the couch. He is always so comfortable with himself. Sam notes, which is in stark contrast to Steve’s stiff posture, which uncomfortable at all times. “What should I do?”

“If you want your omega to like you,” Sam continues, “You have to work at it.” Sam was surprised to note how many alphas don’t know this simple fact, “You have to give back in this relationship.”

“But he has me.” Thor gestures and there is a lot. Thor is an impressive specimen.

Sam takes a deep breath. “Maybe we should start with one of you, and then bring Quill in?” He has his work cut out for him.

“No,” Thor barks expecting Sam to fold, “I want you to fix him so he can love me and then we can all live happily ever after.”

“Umm,” Sam gives Thor a worried glance, “Thor, that’s a myth, you know that.” There seems to be a public perception, possibly for media, possibly for porn purposes that alpha and omega relationships are perfect and no one has any problems. “All relationships have problems.”

“Ours certainly do.” Thor mumbles.

“I will need to see you three times a week.” Sam grabs his StarkPad again.

“The hot guy took off with my booze,” Scott shuffles in at his appointment time.

Thor stands up at his full height and barks at Scott, “He is _not_ hot, he is my mate. Back off.”

“He was so hot,” Scott plants himself across from Sam who watches Thor storm off with disappointment clear in his eyes, “I had another dream, this time I became super big but everyone else stayed super small. What do you think it means?”

 _You are an idiot, Scott_. Sam fights the urge to say but changes his screen to Scott’s name. “I don’t know. What do you think it means?”

“It means I am insane.” Scott confirms and nods, “Aren’t you going to write that down?”

Sam nods and pulls up Candy Crush. “Absolutely. Continue.”

“I want to be big, but just my penis.” Scott ruminates. “No other part of me needs to be that big!”

Sam shudders. Betas are so fucked up. Alpha and omega issues are nothing compared to betas.

\----------

“Penis Parker.”

“Flash…” Peter frowns when he cannot for the life of him remember what the other boy’s last name is. “How can I help you?”

“Uh,” The other boy stumbles over his words which only has Peter frown harder. Since when does Flash not insult him within seconds of spotting him? “What are you doing this Saturday?”

“Pack stuff.” Peter isn’t even lying. Saturday has been designated as _family meeting day_.

“Oh,” Flash shuffles his feet. “Liz is having a party, so…”

“Okay,” Peter shrugs, “I will let MJ know, I don’t think anyone at home actually needs me to show up.” He texts his girlfriend to let her know about Liz’s party. He is pretty sure she already knows because it’s what everyone at their school has been talking about. Ned is talking his hear off about it.

“And how is your family?” Flash asks awkwardly. It’s all everyone on the news talks about, the Superpack. It’s actually starting a trend amongst alphas and omegas to start packs after previously being out of fashion for all these decades.

“Fine,” Peter is hella confused now. “Are you okay?” He wonders where MJ is. They are supposed to walk home together.

“Look,” Flash looks just as confused as Peter now and it’s alarming. “I know I haven’t been nice to you all these years.”

“You tried to kill me.” Peter reminds Flash. “You put my face in the toilet until I passed out. You publically blamed me for my aunt’s death…”

“I know I wasn't nice to you.” Flash cringes at his past behavior. “I am trying to apologize here.”

“Why?” Despite Flash’s terrible verbal behavior overall he has mostly left Peter alone. Mostly because MJ keeps threatening to make him disappear.

“Well,” Flash blushes. “I was wondering we could go to Liz’s party together.”

“Oh,” Peter says, mortified. “Dear god.” He suddenly remembers Flash is an alpha and Peter is an omega. Dear god. “Why?” He cringes away from Flash.

Flash scratches his head, trying to inch closer. “I am a DJ now, and I will be at Liz’s party, and I was thinking you could go as my date.”

“Please…” _Stop_. Peter thinks, desperate for MJ to shop up. Everyone at school is gone and Happy hasn’t been coming to pick him up because Peter forbade it. He feels like a kid because his nanny’s been escorting him everywhere. Tony may have gone overboard after the whole Beck incident. Boy alphas have been sniffing around a lot, speaking of which…

“I am so sorry I am late, traffic has been a bitch.”

“Dear god,” Flash shrieks and runs away.

Peter is troubled by the fact that the guy trying to court his prospective omega just ran at the sign of danger and left his omega here instead of sticking around and fighting for his safety. “Hi Wade, don’t you walk everywhere?” Even the government isn’t stupid enough to give Wade Wilson a driver’s license. If the government knows he exists that is.

“These are for you.” Wade grins, scarred face managing to be handsome despite the burns. “I picked them myself.”

“Uh,” Peter accepts the weeds despite his best judgment. He is pretty sure that counts as courting behavior. He is also sure Wade doesn’t know any better. “How are you?”

“I don’t know,” Wade giggles and snickers when Peter checks his phone and makes a disappointed sound when he notices that MJ isn’t coming. “That’s so gay.”

“…” Peter opens his mouth and then closes it. “Okay then. I should get going.”

“Wanna get coffee?”

“Do you have any money?” Peter wonders where Wade comes from, where he goes and what happened in general and then stops himself because it’s none of his business frankly. He likes cute, sweet MJ who is dangerous enough for Peter. Wade is a whole level of insane Peter is not looking to take on. He likes his beta girlfriend who is safe to be around. Wade scares him.

“I do not.” Wade isn’t even embarrassed. Most alphas pride themselves on being rich and being able to provide. Peter is fairly sure Wade is homeless.

“Then how will we pay for coffee?” Peter places a hand on his waist, “Or anything?” He starts walking home.

“Your dad is a billionaire.” Wade starts following Peter, which is scarier than stupid Flash asking him out.

“Didn’t take you for a gold digger.” Peter turns around when Wade refuses to disappear like he usually does.

“I love you for your personality.” Wade informs Peter who shrugs off his arm when the alpha tries to grab it.

“Is this guy bothering you?” A policeman approaches them when Wade refuses to back off.

“No, he’s my alpha.” Peter’s smile is strained and the officer backs off. He doesn’t want Wade getting in any trouble because despite his strange behavior, Wade is fairly harmless and doesn’t bother Peter beyond the usual, awful courting behavior. Awful, awful attempts at trying to win Peter over, which involve bring him things from the garbage and on one memorable occasion, someone’s dog which Peter had him bring back.

“Now we’re talking,” Wade doesn’t let Peter remove his arm from around his waist.

“Wow,” Peter blushes when he notices just how muscular Wade is.

“I was in the army.” Wade explains as Peter caresses his abdomen, and then releases his hold.

“They don’t shower in the army?” Peter has to fight the urge to fan himself because his high school is full of little boys and then there is an adult like Wade and that’s something else entirely. His inner omega really responds to the manliness of it all.

“There’s a buddy rule.” Wade smirks.

“You can’t do shit like this in public.” Peter tries to make them look like a couple when people give them curious looks.

“Privately?” Wade nods at the cab which stops for him, “Help a brother out?”

“Okay, _brother_ ,” Peter sighs and pulls out his wallet. He lets out a sadder sigh when Wade hands Peter the ten bucks back and takes the whole wallet. “For the love of god, Wade, at least give me the credit card back.”

“I need rent money.” Wade kisses Peter’s forehead and flounces away before Peter can scold him about the _no kissing_ rule.

“I love you.” Wade calls out from the window before he zooms away.

“It’s none of my business.” The policeman approaches Peter, “But you don’t want to be in a relationship where you support your man, especially one with a face so ugly.”

“I like his face.” Peter says defensively. Peter honestly finds Wade more attractive than Flash.

“Just saying,” Ever since the pack news has gone public people treat pack business like it’s their business. “He’s not good enough for you.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, annoyed. “That’s up to me to decide, sir.” He adds quickly because beta or not, omegas have to act subservient to everyone. It’s kind of frustrating.

“I am just saying…”

The cop actually starts to lecture Peter and normally it wouldn’t bother him so much but he thinks his time of the month is coming early this time and MJ ditched him, and Flash hit on him and he is so irritated all of a sudden. “I love him.” Peter holds up a hand, “And there is nothing you can do about it.” He clutches the weed flowers in his hand tightly, despite the fact that they are giving him a rash. “Thanks.”

“Your funeral.” The cop shrugs and walks away.

“You too.” Peter feels very good about himself, rolling his shoulders as he walks away from the authority figure.


	30. Chapter 30

“You love him?” Tony all but screams at Peter who arrives and then tries to leave again.

“You are overreacting.” Loki views the footage from ten different camera phones all over the news, in a manner most amused.

“He is an army vet.” Clint objects when Tony starts banging his head against the table.

“He’s better than Quentin Beck I will give you that,” Loki admits to Peter who sits beside Tony and starts to stop his father from making a scene at the kitchen table.

“Is he?” Tony raises his head and stares at Peter. “I forbid you from seeing him again.”

“Done.” Peter nods, hopefully dutifully.

“He is…” Clint scoffs, “Wade is a level of…” He shakes his head, “There are no words.”

“He is nice.” Peter shrugs. “He walked me home.”

“That’s how it starts.” Tony is panicked. “Did he do something to you?” His precious baby boy around some crazy person.

“I know Wade.” Peter reminds Tony. “He is…” There are no words. “He is kind of sweet.”

“Peter.” Tony grabs his son’s hands, “Son.” He squeezes said hands. “Alphas are not nice.”

“Thanks,” Thor who has been sulking around after his appointment smiles sarcastically. “We appreciate that, thanks so fucking much.”

“Tony that’s not nice.” Nat hands Clint his sandwich and rolls her eyes when he makes his patented _my wife made me a sandwich joke._ “You really think we are all bad?”

“When one of you is trying to defile my little boy?” Tony pulls Peter closer and smells Wilson, and makes a face. “Yes you all are.”

“Wade is harmless.” Peter promises. “He is not even functional.”

“Okay,” Nat pries Tony and Peter apart. “If he keeps coming around, he is interested in you, Peter.”

“And he is not harmless.” Clint promises. “He is not our usual brand of crazy.”

“I can handle Wade.” Peter reassures everyone. “It’s Flash I can’t handle.”

“Who the fuck is Flash.” Tony makes a disgusted sound. All these males are like flies, buzzing around his son.

“It’s this boy,” Peter doesn’t want to worry his father. “He asked me out.”

“Say no!” Tony says protectively.

“Whoever this boy is,” Clint shudders, “Compered to Wade, he is a safer alternative.”

“He is Peter’s age, hon.” Nat stands when Clint hands her his empty plate and asks for another sandwich. “He is a child.”

“Wade is a good person.” Peter has no idea but it must be that reverse psychology B.S. It’s just pushing him to defend Wade.

“I will be up to tuck you in.” Tony says as Peter rushes upstairs, eager to take his daytime nap before his nighttime nap.

“It’s good publicity,” Loki shrugs. “A war veteran, a burn victim. Crazy? All good alpha material.”

“Says a princess too afraid to mate in the first place.” Tony has half a mind to punch Loki in the face. “You stay out of my son’s life.”

“It’s pack business.” Loki smiles pleasantly, “It’s all of our business.”

“Boys!” Nat warns as Tony stands and looms over Loki’s petite form.

“Why don’t we…” Clint grabs Loki’s elbow and starts to escort him out the room, “Leave?”

“Your husband takes me alone and has his way with me.” Loki informs Nat who doesn’t react to Loki because most of what he says are horrible lies.

“You have to trust your son.” Quill is kind of embarrassed to be alone with his husband so he would rather talk to Tony about this problem.

“Really?” Tony grabs the sandwich Clint left behind before Thor can, “I could be pregnant.” He snaps.

“At your age?” Thor scoffs, “Come on.”

“Thor!” Quill and Nat scold the alpha.

“You of all people should know what alphas are capable of.” Tony addresses Quill who looks pale suddenly.

“Tony.” Nat warns the omega.

“There are good people.” Quill says, all quiet, looking at Thor from his peripheral vision. “Of all genders.”

“I am not letting my son take that chance.” Tony says before he storms off after Peter after having finished his sandwich.

“Are you okay?” Nat asks Quill who seems shaken.

“Yes,” Quill tries to smile. “Thank you.”

“He is a dick,” Thor wishes he could fight a sub but Tony’s doctor man will start being all aggressive and it’s not a good idea to intimidate an omega. Thor really wishes Tony was an alpha right about now.

“He’s a father.” Quill reminds Thor. “He is feeling scared something bad will happen to Peter.”

“Like what?” Thor shrugs.

“Oh I don’t know,” Quill cocks his head to the side, “He could be raped, victimized, held against his will, tortured, marked without consent.”

“We wouldn’t let that happen.” Thor says quietly, suddenly reminded of the large elephant always in the room. The thing ruining their marriage.

“No we won’t.” Nat places a comforting hand on Quill’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t careful enough,” Quill feels so much shame all the time, it’s appalling to admit it. “And I ended up broken forever.”

“Is that what you think?” Thor cannot believe what he’s hearing. Quill cannot believe he is broken.

Nat inches out the room before the couple can notice it. They definitely need to have this conversation alone. At some point Clint and Nat need to stop babysitting so everyone can function like adults and not fight all the time.

“It’s what’s true.” Quill feels like crying, but he is so tired of crying. Crying solves nothing. He is out of tears. “Tony is right.”

“Fuck Tony.” Thor has known the Stark heir for a long time. He is a brat. Whatever happened to him in the past is the doctor’s problem, or Steve’s.

“You have no idea how hard being an omega is.” Quill doesn’t care how rich or powerful Tony is. Being submissive sucks. It may be okay if the other person is Steve, or Thor, but nature has assumed the other person is as honorable as one of these alphas and that is simply not true. “I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

“I love you.” Thor has no idea how to fix this. He gets it. His mother is omega, his Loki is omega. Thor gets what they go through. He gets why Quill is traumatized.

“I know.” Quill nods quickly. “I wish I was still twenty and you had met me first.”

“Oh you don’t want to meet me when I’m twenty.” Thor grins and everything is okay when he’s smiling, Quill notes. The whole world narrows down to easy smiles and light eyes and sunny hair. All his problems might as well disappear. “I was kind of a player.”

“I was so happy.” Quill hates himself because now he really is tearing up. “I was so carefree and stupid and so unaware…”

“Hey,” Thor is beside him now, kneeling, and Quill hates himself because Thor should be able to be himself, and not always trying to make himself smaller for Quill’s benefit. “I will do anything to fix this.”

“Thor, I am not something for you to fix.” Quill is exasperated.

“I beg to differ.” Thor gathers Quill in his arms. “I will fix you.”

“With your penis?” Quill says, amused.

“Hey,” Thor smirks, “It has healing properties.”

“What if I am never able to…” Quill cannot meet Thor’s eyes. “What if I am never able to take your knot?”

“We start slow.” Thor promises. “And I will be bottom.”

“What the fuck?” Quill pulls back, his eyes wide. “Are you insane?” He whispers looking around, as if there will be a scandal.

“Yeah,” Thor whispers back mockingly. “I have done it before.”

“Thor!” Quill blushes. “What?”

“What happens in college,” Thor makes a wistful sound, “Just about haunts me forever. He was ugly.”

“Really?” Quill is flabbergasted.

“Babe,” Thor says promisingly. “I have done just about everything in bed there is to do. One time Valkyrie and I…”

“Wow,” Quill forgets his sadness and inches closer, “You and Valkyrie?”

“I am her biggest mistake.” Thor says proudly, “And Sif’s. And Nat’s.”

“No!” Quill clutches Thor’s shoulders so hard, it’s painful. “No way.”

“Yeah the last one is unbelievable,” Thor sighs, “I went too far?”

“A tad,” Quill’s face is still red. “Have you ever? With a male?”

“Yes,” Thor says unblinkingly. “I don’t care to repeat it again, but yes.”

“How was it?” Quill can’t believe it, but Thor being a slut is working out for them both.

“You know Heimdall, right?” Thor didn’t think he would ever tell anyone this but considering his marriage is on the line, he will say it.

“No!”

“He is kind of a prude,” Thor admits, “And he is the family best friend. So that was fun.” His grin widens. “I keep threatening to tell father and he keeps doing what I want him to do.”

“Wow!” Quill’s eyes are wide.

“Yeah,” Thor is proud. No one is safe from his sexuality. “It was weird, though.”

“Why?” Quill is hypnotized.

“We both have knots.” Thor reminds Quill who is practically in Thor’s lap. “It was all hard and stiff instead of soft and gushy.”

“Is that supposed to be me?” Quill suddenly realizes how close to Thor he is. They always wake up close to each other but being this close when they are awake is something else.

“Mhmm,” Thor nuzzles Quill’s neck.

“What if it never is?” Quill is scared he can never be what Thor needs him to be.

“Then we do things our way.” Thor promises. “And that’s just how our relationship works.”

“And you are fine with that?” Quill asks disbelievingly.

“As long as I have Heimdall on the side, sure,” Thor suggests, making Quill chuckle. “You laugh now but he’s quite a piece of man candy.”

“Oh yes he is,” Quill can’t help but say. He has seen pictures.

“Watch it,” Thor growls, pulling Quill so close their chests are pressed together. “Just because I’m free to fuck with alphas, doesn’t mean you are.”

“Okay,” Quill rests his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Because I was thinking I had a shot with Nat.”

“Hey,” Thor roars, making Quill laugh harder, a welcomed sound after all the melancholy. “So,” Thor strokes Quill’s back, “Are you sharing my bed tonight?”

“That depends,” Quill sniffles, “Does Rocket have to come stay with us?”

“No,” Thor frowns, he doesn’t want the kid seeing any sex stuff. He’s better off in Loki’s room where nothing sexual happens.

“Then yes.” Quill likes Rocket fair enough but it’s too much responsibility at this stage in the game. He’s not ready for a minor.


	31. Chapter 31

“I need to talk to you about your boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend.” Peter hands Stephen the next pile of homework that needs to be done. “He is just a crazy person that hangs around my school.”

Stephen accepts the pile against his better judgment. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“He is harmless.” Peter promises. _Dangerous and unstable sure, but Wade would never harm a person,_ Peter thinks.

“An alpha is never harmless.” Stephen sits beside Peter on his bed. A tiny little cot because they are all living like roaches, he feels. If only they could have their own houses like civilized people, with their own space. Stephen can throw a rock and hit a random fucking couple of people and it’s not that he doesn’t remember their names, Stephen simply doesn’t care to at this stage.

“I know that.” For some reason, Wade is just such a ridiculous person, he doesn’t bother Peter as much as the handsome fully-grown alphas (Brock, or Beck) or the immature creeps at school. Wade is hilarious. He is a ridiculous individual. He makes Peter laugh because it’s a better alternative to crying. “Nothing will happen.” Peter isn’t sure Wade is functional on a sexual level…

“Good.” Stephen coughs. “I don’t want you mating with anyone.”

“Fine.” Peter sighs.

“Ever.” Stephen makes it clear.

“That is okay.” Peter nods.

“It’s okay if we are dead.” Stephen adds, “Just wait.” Stephen doesn’t care what happens after he is dead. That’s the great thing about being dead! Whoever thinks Stephen Strange is a pessimist needs to jump up his own ass and die.

“I will.” Peter promises, dutifully.

“You are such a good father to my child.” Tony, who has been eavesdropping shamelessly says, when Stephen exits Peter’s room/cot. “I am so proud of you.” Promoting abstinence like this is such amazing behavior in a husband. Peter might just die alone, with his parents. As all children should.

“I am going to shower and go to bed.” Stephen announces, “Before my next shift begins.”

“Want company?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Stephan says, dead on his feet, “I might just do something to your parietal lobe.”

“Please don’t talk dirty with our son in the next room.” Tony makes sure Stephen can make it to the bathroom okay. “I love you.” He says and then coughs.

“Thank you, Tony.” Stephen pauses, “I love you too.”

“Okay then,” Tony nods, “It’s agreed. We love each other.”

“Wonderful.” Stephen smiles tiredly, his eyes crinkling attractively. “What are we going to do about the boy?”

“He is a man.” Tony has seen Wade Wilson’s records. They are disturbing to say the least. “Still a better person than Beck.”

“Easily,” Even Stephen knows that, despite not being from the corporate world.

“I don’t care what happens.” Tony takes pleasure in helping Stephen strip. “No alpha is going to deflower my baby. They are sick animals.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Stephen sighs, “How am I going to get back to bed?”

“I will take care of you,” Tony lathers up the soap.

“You are being overprotective,” Stephen enjoys his mate’s attention, “I get that you want to weed the failures out but you don’t want to push him away.”

“He is mine.” Tony can’t explain it, but he feels very possessive over Peter. The boy is pure and precious and Tony doesn't want someone so special falling into dirty, alpha hands. The MJ girl is fine but scum Wilson and Brock and Beck (the turd) are _not_ okay for Tony’s son.

 _God help anyone who wants to date that boy._ Stephen fights back a pleasurable sigh as Tony’s soft hands massage his aching shoulders after a long day of working. Which no one else does in this house as far as Stephen is concerned.

\-------

“What are you doing here?” Peter hisses as Wade waves through the window. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I was wondering if you wanted some ice-cream and watch a movie.” Loki calls out through the door. He doesn’t care to admit it but Quill went back to sleep with his brother and Rocket is being fussy because Bucky is away on a school trip.

“I have a fever.” Peter cringes when Wade holds up another weed bouquet. What is with all the weed bouquets? “I am sorry.”

“Do you need me to…” Loki starts to open Peter’s bedroom door.

“No,” Peter screams, “I am naked.”

“Believe it or not I have the same body you do.” Loki abruptly closes the door and calls out, “Do you need medical attention? Your father is a doctor.”

That’s what Peter is afraid of. A surgery at this hour. “I am okay.” He sniffles for exaggerated effect. “I need to sleep it off.”

“Fine.” Loki has clearly reached the end of his ability to pretend to care. “Sleep well.”

“Get in here,” Peter opens the window and grabs Wade’s ear. “You idiot.”

“Baby,” Wade falls on the floor and tries to save face. He has an even bigger fall when he tries to recover his fall.

“Peter?” Loki hears the loud thud and returns.

“Yes?” Peter sobs a little.

“Did you fall in there?”

“Yes,” Peter massages his forehead because he is getting a migraine and it has nothing to do with his upcoming period.

Wade immediately throws himself on top of Peter’s bed and rolls around on it. He lets out a loud groan because the whole bed smells of Peter. It’s delicious.

“Do you need help?”

“No,” Peter says mournfully, “I am okay.” He mouths _get out_ at Wade.

“What’s going on in there?” Loki asks suspiciously.

“I walked into a wall and fell and I am fine now please don’t get my dads.” Peter tries to sound embarrassed.

“Fine,” Loki says suspiciously, “Who else is in there with you?”

Wade smirks at Peter who sighs, “It’s Flash, he wants to go to a party with me and I love him please don’t tell my dads.”

“Peter…” Loki sounds worried.

“He will leave soon.” Peter promises, “Please, dad will kill him.” Both of them have been super annoying lately. Tony and Peter’s cycles have synced up and they both get all hormonal at the same time and Peter doesn’t care what anyone says, Stephen isn’t exactly exempt from the psychotic cranky behavior. He is worse than Peter and Tony in so many ways. Alpha biology doesn’t get researched as often because they can’t give birth but by god, Peter might just do a study on his new father because he is just so unpleasant.

Tony and Stephen were made for each other.

“You have five minutes.” Loki warns. “I am coming in there. If you end up pregnant it’s my ass on the line.”

“What is wrong with you?” Peter smacks Wade upside the head who seems to enjoy the blow and pulls the omega closer; trying to cuddle with him. “Stupid.”

“I miss you.” Wade nuzzles Peter’s neck, “Who is Flash?”

“A dead boy.” Peter knows Loki is telling his parents right now and they are planning a murder.

“He is,” Wade says jealously.

“Wade,” Peter tries to sit up and get away from Wade’s embrace, he fails and ends up with the larger male on his lap. “What exactly do you want from me?”

Wade purrs when Peter awkwardly pats his head. “I like the way you smell.”

“Most people do,” Peter can hear Loki loitering outside like the world’s noisiest chaperone, possibly listening. “That's the idea.”

Wade makes happy, content sounds, trying to get closer.

“You are lucky Steve isn’t home,” Peter smacks Wade again, “His nose is the worst. He’s like a bloodhound.” Peter remembers how paranoid he was from when Steve lived with him and Tony. The alpha is in his prime and certifiable. That’s coming from his best friend the therapist and his ex-boyfriend, and his ex-girlfriend, and his other ex and his classmates and his other best friend and anyone who has ever met Steve.

“Who the fuck is Steve?” Wade pulls away from Peter and asks, his tone confrontational.

“One of the many grown ass men and women who lives here.” Peter explains, “Wade, this pack stuff is serious. You can’t just waltz in whenever you feel like.”

“You don’t want me here?”

“Wade,” Peter stares at the burned face, wondering what happened to the alpha and once again reminding himself that it’s not his business, “What are you going to do with an omega?”

“I don’t want an omega,” Wade wrinkles his nose. “I want you.”

“Oh,” Peter blinks. _That’s refreshing to hear_ , he thinks. “Well, Wade. Omegas are a lot of work. What are you going to do when I have a heat?”

“Give you chocolate?” Wade tries to nose along Peter’s neck.

“Wade,” Peter tries not to find that endearing. “I am fifteen. I am only going to get worse in terms of hormones. I am going to need…” He never knows what he is going to need but he is in a really good place right now, thanks to his parents. He doesn’t need some alpha to fuck up his life. “I don’t need you.”

“Oh,” Wade pulls away. “You don’t want me?”

“Wade,” Peter hates how upset the alpha looks all of a sudden. “Even if I did want you, you wouldn’t know what to do with me.”

“Peter?” Tony sounds furious outside Peter’s bedroom door. “Are you decent?”

“Get out.” Peter pushes Wade off his bed.

“I will call you.” Wade promises as he jumps out the window.

 _We just had a conversation about why it’s not a good idea for us to have a relationship…_ Peter watches Wade jump out the fourth storey window with exasperation.

“Where is this Flash?” Tony barges in.

“He left.” Peter gestures to the open window.

“A teenager made _that_ jump?” Loki asks, calculating as always.

“Right.” Tony approaches his son’s bed and catches the same scent as earlier today, Wade Wilson. “Are you kidding me?”

“I am sorry.” Peter has a story and he is sticking to it. “Flash wanted me to come to his party and he is just so obsessed with me.”

“Uh huh.” Loki appreciates a good lie now and then but this is ridiculous.

“So this is about Flash and his party?” Tony crosses his arms, “Fine then. You are going to that party.” He knows how much Peter hates parties, and his school and the alphas at his school. Good for Peter. Time for a well-suited punishment.

“Great then.” Peter cringes at the thought of it.

“Wonderful,” Tony kisses Peter’s forehead, smelling Wade and making a face, “Have fun then.”

“Your time of the month is like tomorrow.” Loki reminds Peter who sits on his bed, clutching his forehead.

“Yes it is.” Peter nods.

“You have fun then,” Loki smirks, “That man is bad news.” He adds before he starts to leave after Tony.

“He is harmless.” Peter sighs, “What do you all have against him?”

“He is an assassin.” Loki informs Peter who is flabbergasted at the news. “For hire. Corporations use him to kill pesky employees.”

“Oh,” Peter says, dumbfounded. “So…”

“Your cutesy boyfriend is a corporate mercenary.” Loki notices Rocket in the doorway, wondering where his bedmate went. “He is someone we would hire if we wanted someone eliminated permanently.”

“We?” Peter’s eyes threaten to bulge out of his skull.

“Oh honey,” Loki feels almost bad for the boy. Almost being the key word. “You don’t get to be at our level without playing dirty. Of course we have people killed. You are one of us now. You should know better.”

“I am sorry, I…” Peter feels stupid. He knows Beck was bad news. His overly polished exterior bothers him. Brock hasn’t been around much, torn between his girlfriend and Peter, which bothers Peter because he isn’t looking to play second fiddle. Wade seemed so simple compared to the rest of the alphas he has seen so far, even the men at home who are so complicated and broody. “I didn’t know.”

“Hey,” Loki shrugs and holds out his arms for Rocket to climb on to. “It’s not a problem on my end. If you want him, it’s fine. Just make an informed decision is all. Don’t be thinking he is a puppy dog or whatever it is you fantasize about.”

Why did Peter actually think that? Well, because Wade actually portrayed himself as such. “Noted.” Peter says, his tone tight. “Thank you.”

“Good night,” Loki uses Rocket’s paw to wave good night before he makes his exit.

Peter curls up into a fetal position. He never wanted to be with Wade so the feeling of hurt and disappointment and fear all of a sudden is uncalled for. Worst of all, he feels betrayed and lied to. Flash is a better person than Wade. He never pretended to be someone he is not.


	32. Chapter 32

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks, as he brings in a plate of breakfast like the nanny he has become to this couple.

“I am fine,” Steve announces, “A little tired…”

“I was asking your mate.” Sam says hatefully as he hands Bucky the plate.

“Fine,” Bucky grabs the plate. “Better if we had that threesome you promised me.”

Steve nods solemnly. “He really wants it.”

“I am considering getting a restraining order against you two.” Sam strokes Bucky’s hair. “Get dressed already.” Sam glares at Steve who is still in a wife-beater. “Let’s go. I am not going over there alone.”

“I hate that school.” Steve sighs but obeys. “Why did we ever subject ourselves to that?”

“Had to go somewhere.” Bucky nuzzles his pillow, which has Steve’s scent on it.

“I am not going there tonight,” Steve says protectively.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky raises his head to say something stupid. “Remember when we destroyed Sitwell’s car…”

“Jesus fuck,” Sam snaps as Steve gives him a lethal look. “What the hell?”

“Yeah Sam,” Steve says, still not over Sam’s reckless disregard of his submissive’s well-being. “Remember when you helped my omega get into a car without brakes and then he jumped out last minute before it went in a thousand meter ditch?”

“Firstly,” Sam is sick of having this conversation over and over again. “That was not a thousand meter ditch. Secondly, he wasn’t your omega back then because you left town forever, never to return again.”

“That hurts to talk about.” Bucky reminds the men in his company. “Please don’t remind me of that.” Steve’s absence is his Achilles’ heel. It is triggering and drives him insane. He is finally in a good place in life and doesn’t care to be reminded that there is life outside of Steve.

“I am not having the _I am never leaving you_ talk with you again!” Steve snaps at Bucky. At this point he is starting to feel like a bad husband.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Steve.” Sam strokes Bucky’s hair. “He is your mate. Reassuring him is your full-time job.”

“You do it.” Steve throws up his hands and starts changing into the plainest slacks he can find. “How do these look?”

“I think we are too comfortable with each other.” Sam reminds Steve who doesn’t mind the furious look. He’s still too good for this fucking school. “Bucky, he is not leaving you. I promise.”

Bucky groans and nods. He feels so weak and Steve’s scent is helping him but he definitely needs more rest.

“I don’t think we should go today.” Steve looks at Bucky and sighs, “He is so fucked up.”

“You are both fucked up.” Sam says, and stands, “If you make me go to this thing alone I will kill us all.”

“Kill me first.” Bucky requests. His period may be over but that and the heat and mating and the marking, all back to back have left him drained. “Please.”

“Sleep it off soldier.” Sam feels a sudden urge to do something evil, like kiss Bucky’s forehead or something.

“I will be back.” Steve promises.

“Please bring back something sweet.” Bucky begs, “Keep him away from the Carter whores.” He reiterates at Sam.

“One of them is happily married.” Sam retells Bucky, “Sharon is a beta.”

“Sharon is a whore.” Bucky reminds everyone.

“Not arguing with you there,” Sam mutters under his breath because there was some wild partying last night at the alumni mixer and shit went down.

“It was awful.” Steve sighs. Seeing his kid niece act out like that was traumatizing.

“Will he be okay by himself?” Steve says worriedly, as Sam locks the house behind himself and turns the security system on, making sure Bucky is safe inside.

“He is a trained soldier,” Sam holds the passenger door open for Steve, “He can take care of himself.”

“Sure,” Sam hasn’t seen Bucky like Steve has this past month, all helpless and vulnerable and Steve’s to take care of. Steve hates to admit it but the rest of the pack isn’t here to protect Bucky while Steve is at the reunion and that bothers Steve. They are his people and they should nest together at all times damn it. “If you say so.”

\----------

“Steve Rogers?”

“Oh,” Steve squints at the alphas smirking at him obnoxiously. “How’s it going?”

“You tell me.”

“It’s going well?” Once again, Steve has failed to get to the good pastries in time. All he’s got are the lemon tarts. He’s dutifully shoved them in Sam’s coat pocket.

“You’ve filled out well.” The quarterback, Jack, John something sneers at Steve who is taken aback at the hostility. “How did that happen?”

“Steroids and prayers.” Sam announces before he pulls Steve away from the alphas. “Excuse us, gentlemen.”

“What was that?” Steve cannot even with the hateful glares directed at him.

“You presented as an alpha,” Sam reminds the clueless blond, “You went to the best school in the country. You are worth a billion dollars, oh and to add insult to injury, you mated with Bucky Barnes.”

“Well that's just good sense,” Steve scoffs and growls loudly at the last part. Bucky is his mate. His soulmate, bedmate, his everything. If these fuckers have a problem they can challenge him. Gone are the days of getting shoved into lockers. Steve will end these assholes. “I let so much go.” He reminds Sam who scoffs. “I forgave so much.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Sam warns Steve before blondie gets all psycho on him. Steve has been known to lose his temper at the worst times. “Please and thanks.”

“What is it?” Peggy has a knowing look on her face that she shares with Sam. Steve’s mental issues are not to be fucked with. That was when he was a sweet-faced, high schooler and had no gender. Now he’s a big strong alpha male, with infinite resources and other big strong men and women backing him up. Steve could take over the world.

“Anyone giving you trouble, alpha?” Daniel looks ready to back Steve up in a fight.

“Those assholes want my Bucky.” Steve appreciates a little support. Even if it is from someone who would have been competition just a few months ago.

“What is a Bucky?” Daniel eyes Steve’s heaving chest appreciatively. “How do we get it back?”

“If anyone takes Bucky from me I will kill them.” Steve says loudly, so everyone can hear it.

“Oh good,” Peggy smiles, her tone dry, “It’s starting early tonight.” This is exactly why she broke up with Steve. Psychotic possessive, beyond the typical alpha male behavior. Peggy can’t deal with any of it. She needs a partner, and Daniel is someone who will fit her life and personality well.

“Aunt Peggy,” Sharon giggles when she spots her and Daniel, “They have coolers.”

“I…” Peggy hands Daniel her plate, “Excuse me.”

“Aunt Peggy,” Steve has to pause his raging to giggle at that.

“It’s so sexy,” Daniel fans himself, “The _aunt Peggy_ fantasy is my favourite.”

“Oh,” Steve and Sam are shocked. “Do tell.”

“She is a ninja in bed.” Daniel may have gotten into the coolers already.

“I bet she is.” Sam smirks.

“No she isn’t.” Steve doesn’t remember that at all.

“Oh,” Daniel almost drops the plates he is holding. “She is just wonderful. She does this thing with her tongue that has me…”

“That’s enough,” Peggy grabs Daniel by the ear and has drunk Sharon on her other arm, “We are leaving.”

“Oh,” Sam mutters when the trio disappears promptly. “I want to know what aunt Peggy does with her tongue.”

“I’ll say,” Steve says, disappointed. “She got over her asexuality rather soon after she dumped me.”

“Do you blame her?” Sam wonders aloud, as Steve looks around, disappointed. The gym is smellier than they can recall. The decorations are depressing. Bucky’s absence is the most noticeable. “What happened to this craphole, it’s worse than I remember.”

“Well, I was your little buddy, remember,” No one even remembers Steve. As far as this school is concerned, Steve is Sam’s friend from group. No one remembers little Steve Rogers with his tiny, pathetic frame who used to lag behind Peggy and Sam. Those who do just mock him and resent him. “I hate this place so much. All I have are bad memories.”

“Maybe we should just go and take care of Bucky.” Sam cringes when he spots Scott near the drinks. “I gotta take him home.”

“He doesn’t even go here.” Steve remarks as Sam drags his patient away from the alcohol.

“That doesn’t always stop him.” Sam smacks Scott and grabs his elbow. “When did we get to be the responsible ones?”

“I was always the responsible one.” Steve reminds Sam who calls a cab for Scott.

“You were a volcano waiting to erupt.” Sam pays the cab driver extra to make sure it takes Scott home and not to another bar. Sam actually follows Scott’s cab to his building, and makes sure he stumbles back inside.

“I fantasized about this day for years,” Steve scoffs when they are parked in Sam’s driveway, and he’s slumped over in the passenger seat, somehow managing to look like his old tiny self despite being a massive man.

“That is depressing. Your life is infinitely better now, Steve, and _this reunion_ is what you look forward to?”

“I thought I would come here,” Steve steps out when the car stops, “I thought I would be the most handsome man here.”

“You are not,” Sam reminds Steve who flips him the finger.

“I thought I would be the richest man here,” Steve walks to Sam’s house, where his mate is waiting. “And I would show them all, show Peggy, show everyone who stuffed me in a locker what they missed out on. Now all I want is to be home with my Bucky. Fuck everyone at school.”

 _He is grown so much. I am so proud of him_. Sam thinks, thankful he connected his two worst patients in the best way. “The people at school are in the past, Steve.” Sam opens the door for Steve, and looks around, frowning at the signs of a struggle. “Fuck.” He immediately starts dialing 911.

“Fuck,” Steve runs toward the guest bedroom. “Bucky?”

He almost dry heaves in panic when he notices that the bed is empty, and there is a gut wrenching scent of fear, Bucky’s, another powerful masculine scent, that of an alpha.

“No,” Sam clutches Steve close who drops to his knees, his screams blood-curdling, “Steve, I called the police. I called Tony. We will find him. Stop that.”

“It’s my fault.” Steve curls up on the floor into a fetal position, almost retching everything he has eaten today. “I left him. I left him alone.”

Sam knows it’s technically his fault, that leaving Bucky alone at such a sensitive time, was not a good idea. However, considering Steve is Bucky’s alpha, he is not going to care what Sam says and is going to take this personally.

Steve is going to hate himself forever.

“Someone took him. Someone took him away from me.” Steve is having a panic attack, shunning Sam’s touch. “I lost him forever. I am never going to see him again. This is the same as when I lost Tony. It’s all my fault.”


	33. Chapter 33

Sam knows Steve is beyond reason. He waits for the police. It takes six men to restrain Steve and sedate him.

“The scent disappears near the window. It was a professional job,” The officer, a frightened beta male, eyes Steve with fear in case the alpha wakes up. “What are we going to do?” Steve had been insane, looking to kill the next person he set his eyes on, seeing everyone as a threat. The policemen are scared.

“Leave him to us,” Tony arrives with Nat who immediately starts pressing a warm compress to Steve’s forehead. “We will take care of him.”

“This is all my fault.” Sam declares as soon as his living room is cleared after evidence is collected, and Steve is taken to where Bucky’s scent was last, so he can have somewhat of a chance at calming down.

“Considering it was a professional job,” Nat reminds everyone, “We were being watched.”

“Bucky was safe when he was with the pack,” Tony is waiting for Stephen to call him back, and arrive with Peter, “And he took his chance and struck.”

“Fuck this,” Thor stands, making Quill’s eyes widen because he has never seen Thor so angry before. “You can all lollygag about and piss all over yourselves…”

“What is that sentence?” Clint makes a face.

“I am going to get him back.” Thor roars.

“How?” Nat says as Quill dutifully pulls him down. “He is long gone by now. His scent has disappeared.”

“Sit down,” Tony orders and rolls his eyes as Thor obeys reluctantly, “You really want to act like this when Steve wakes up?”

“I want to hunt that bastard down and kill him.” Thor reminds everyone. The nerve of someone to take one of their subs, and be doing god knows what. If someone took Quill, Thor doesn’t know what he would do.

“I kind of agree with Thor.” Nat sounds surprised at herself. “I want to find this pervert.”

“I do too.” Tony says, “But we can’t just go out into the jungle for no reason. It needs to be an organized manhunt.” There is a large forest behind Steve’s hometown, and ample space to disappear and _lollygag about_ so to speak. Considering Bucky’s scent has disappeared, there is not much they can do right now but wander aimlessly.

“Then let’s do an organized manhunt.” Nat stands up, Clint with her. “We are losing time here.”

“I will stay with him.” Sam nods at the bedroom where Steve is crying in his sleep.

“I will wait for Stephen and we will catch up with you.” News has already gotten out, not that any of them care. But if the kidnapper finds out ahead of them, it’s going to be a disaster. Tony cannot turn his phone off because his husband will call him but the calls from Fury and Maria and Carol are grating on his nerves. The calls from news channels are even more annoying.

“Let’s go buddy,” Sam grabs Rocket who seems to be shivering himself, “Let’s go see your dad.”

“Are you okay?” Nat turns to Tony who blinks at her.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tony says, as the search party starts to split up.

“I think the two of you should stay back.” Nat says to Quill and Tony who gives her a furious look.

“Are you insane?” It’s Quill who says it, surprising everyone because he never really argues with anyone over any reason. “You need us to search with you.”

“We don’t need any more of you missing,” Thor hates the hurt look on Quill’s face, but ignores it, has to ignore it.

“Fine, go fuck up out there.” Tony has half a mind to hold his resources back but they need tech. “Call me to check in every five minutes.”

“Every five minutes?” Clint says, flabbergasted.

“Every five minutes,” Tony’s tone suggests no argument will be accepted.

“Yes sir,” Clint mocks as he heads out into the backwoods with Nat and Thor to look.

“We should be with them.” Quill looks furious. It’s a good look on him, Tony thinks, as he rages, pacing back and forth.

“If there really is someone who wants all our omegas,” Tony can see Stephen drive up to Sam’s house with Peter through the window. “I don’t think we should risk it.”

“Fuck that,” Quill runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck this.”

“Right,” Tony is pleasantly surprised. All this time he thought Quill had no personality. Consider him happily wrong. “You okay or can I check on the blond menace in there?”

“Go ahead.” Quill nods. “Sorry.”

“No,” Tony smirks, “I like it. Kind of like a younger me.”

“Don’t have to insult me,” Quill slips before he can think about it, his eyes open wide in surprise.

“I really like it.” Tony’s grin widens before he disappears into Sam’s guest bedroom where Steve is wailing and Sam is struggling to control him.

\----------

“It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not.” Tony reminds Steve, who whimpers in his lap. Beside him, Sam sighs and wonders if he should up the tranquilizer dose. It would take as much as an elephant to knock Steve out.

“Um,” Peter stares at the scene with horror. “Should I…”

“Why don’t you take Rocket and do something about dinner?” Tony asks, not that any of them will want to eat.

Stephen nods at Peter and Tony wonders when Peter started taking orders from his other parent, instead of Tony.

“I let you down,” Steve is wailing, useless with guilt. “I let Bucky down. Now he’s gone forever.”

“He’s not wrong.” Stephen mumbles hatefully.

“That’s enough.” Sam growls at the alpha. “Steve would never let anything happen to Tony or Bucky.”

“Really?” Stephen scoffs, “One’s missing and Tony…” He raises an eyebrow, “Tell him, Tony.”

“Get out,” Tony blinks away tears, “Go be useful.”

“He fucks up all the time and we just let him.” Stephen reminds the occupants of the room before he steps out.

“He’s right,” Steve starts sobbing again. “I am a failure.”

“Steve,” Tony sighs, stroking blond hair, “Listen to me. What happened to me was not your fault,” He wipes his face, “I fell into that trap. I agreed to be his mate because he tricked me.”

“I should have protected you.” Steve starts crying for half a minute to state, “I should have kept you safe.”

Tony has a sudden urge to agree but now is not the time. “You brought me back from him, and you will save Bucky. I know you will. You are strong.”

“You think so?”

Sam is staring at Tony. Anything the omega says will break or make the alpha.

“Of course.” Tony never doubted Steve was resilient. He just wasn’t made for Tony. “I think you are strong.” He sniffles. “You will save Bucky. I promise.”

“I am sorry I let you down.” Steve nuzzles Tony’s thigh. “I let you get hurt.”

“It’s okay.” Tony pats Steve’s head. “I’m okay.” He has everything he could ever ask for. Everything terrible which happened to him is in the past, where it belongs.

“Thanks,” Steve sits up, his face blotchy with tears. “I love you.”

“Same.” Tony forces himself to say and lets Steve kiss his cheek.

“I know that hurt to say,” Sam says as Steve runs out the room.

“I was never his responsibility.” Tony shakes his head, trying to keep tears from flowing. “My dad just pushed me on him because he couldn’t deal with having me as a son. He wanted an alpha son.”

“Okay then.” Sam nods, “Why do these things always happen at my house?” He wonders aloud.

“You are friends with Steve.”

\----------

When Bucky wakes, he is in an unfamiliar environment, and not surrounded by Steve’s warm, safe scent. The idea of being without his alpha is panic inducing. He looks around, noticing that his hands are tied. He is in some kind of basement, possibly drugged. “What the fuck?” He slurs.

“Wakey, wakey, soldier.” Strong hands help him sit up, roaming all over him, not _Steve’s_ and Bucky cringes away from the touch. “Drink something.” Bucky is forced to sip from a cup, despite his weak protests.

“This is a good look on you, I must say,” The alpha murmurs, nosing along Bucky’s neck, making him gasp and try to pull away, the restraints making it impossible to do so. “You let some stranger mark you?”

“Not a stranger.” Steve is a big part of Bucky. He is everything to Bucky, his soulmate. “You are a stranger.” Bucky affirms.

“Look again,” In the basement’s dim light, Bucky squints, “Rumlow?” He is surprised at the revelation. He hasn’t seen that face in years, since deployment.

“Ta da.” Brock Rumlow grins triumphantly, as if his behavior is something to be proud of. “Long time no see, princess.”

Bucky shivers uncomfortably. It’s what Steve calls him during sex. “What is this?” He manages to ask as Brock caresses his cheek tenderly.

“I shipped back after ten years of hell.” Rumlow doesn’t take Bucky’s rejection behavior personally, “I started looking for government benefits and support. There isn’t much.”

Bucky knows. If it wasn’t for Sam helping him he would have starved to death. He doesn’t have much skills beyond armed combat; and shooting doesn’t exactly mean much in the job market.

“I looked my fellow veterans up,” Rumlow keeps fondling Bucky as if he’s a kept pet, something he wouldn’t have dared when Bucky was in uniform, when he presented as a beta. “I found you, I noticed you and _him_ shacking up, the news isn’t exactly a secret.”

Pack news, Bucky thinks dreadfully. It’s all over the world. One doesn’t need to be a tracking expert like Rumlow to find anything. The pack is overly famous and trend setting in every way. It attracts positive and negative attention. This would be negative.

“You always made me feel so sane, like everything is going to be okay,” Rumlow nuzzles along Bucky’s neck and frowns hatefully when he studies the mark, “Now I know why. You are a sub all along, pretending.”

“There you have it,” Bucky lied on his recruitment papers to the army. Omegas can work in the army offices, sure, but in combat? Not a chance. Bucky is expected to with his alpha, making a good home, not overseas getting blown up. Unfortunately by the time the doctors figured it all out Bucky’s arm was destroyed, along with his mental health, and any prospect of a good future. Thankfully Steve made a return and Bucky got his second chance, until now it seems. His luck seems to have returned to its former shit state.

“You are going to get this removed,” Rumlow caresses the mark, the only thing about Bucky’s life which gives him meaning.

“Wanna bet?” Bucky laughs and laughs harder when Rumlow punches him in his face, hard. It seems Bucky is still going to get the beta treatment even when he’s not one. “Charming. Good husband material.” Bucky remarks, not knowing when to shut his mouth as usual.

“You are going to get the mark removed,” Rumlow sneers, “And I am going to mark you.”

“And my husband is going to allow this,” Bucky isn’t phased. He has been through worse. He is an army man, used to being underestimated. “Why?”

“Because he doesn’t give a fuck about you.” Rumlow hisses, “Rich pretty boy can replace you in a heartbeat, he probably already has.”

Now that stings, Bucky is smart not to show it to Rumlow, but that stings hard. Something inside him still hurts at Steve’s absence, it’s why he joined the army to begin with. He was looking to die. He is surprised he only got an arm injury. “No.” If Steve ever left him, Bucky would have to die, he’s got no third chance coming after this.

“We have chemistry,” Rumlow palms Bucky’s cheek. “You can’t deny that.”

“We worked together on _one_ mission.” Bucky tried to give Rumlow the benefit of the doubt but the man has issues, which aren’t even borne of war. He’s just plain crazy.

“You saved me.” Brock remembers coming to in a hospital infirmary and being told that sergeant Barnes saved him. He remembers connecting the name to a beautiful face. Friendly, kind, team player, every soldier’s favourite: Barnes.

That Barnes is going to be Brock’s mate. He is going to make a good nest for Brock, and have his pups and everything that hurts inside Brock is going to stop, damnit. This is Brock’s second life and he won’t screw it up because some spoiled billionaire got his knot in his soldier first.

“I had to.” It’s Bucky’s job to watch everyone’s back. He was a sniper for fuck’s sake. Oh what he would give for one of his guns. A knife, anything. “I don’t care about you, Brock.” There are good soldiers, there are bad, and then there is Brock, the man is a piece of work. “I don’t want you.”

“That’s the mark saying that,” Rumlow laughs maniacally. “We can fix that.”

Bucky is going to die with this mark on him. “I don’t think so.” Being with Steve is important to him, and if he can’t be with Steve, then he would rather be dead. “I am sorry Brock.” He means it too, “I can’t be the mate you want.” He imagines Brock has some fantasy in his head, where Bucky saves him again, sexually or otherwise. It’s not going to happen.

“He’s gotten into your head.” Rumlow is furious. “Why not me?” He asks just before he leaves.

Bucky fights the urge to mock Brock. Why not the boys at school who constantly tried to court him. Why not the countless alphas in the military? Hell why not the other alphas in his pack, each more beautiful than the next? It’s love, it’s… “It’s chemical.”

“So is the mark.” Brock reminds Bucky before he starts making his way upstairs. “So is the removal.”

Bucky wonders if he should just shoot himself, next time he sees a gun. Keeping the dark thoughts at bay is going to be very, very hard. “I am not going to agree to that, Brock.” The mark is supposed to serve as a protective measure against another alpha’s advances, and can only be removed once an omega agrees to it. “I won’t ever agree to be someone else’s.” Bucky doesn’t give two fucks if Steve takes someone else. He will die if it comes to it.

“We will just see about that,” Brock grins predatorily as he disappears upstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

_“Who is that?” Rumlow eyes the stunning figure with surprise._

_“Barnes.” The nurse shushes the large male, rolling her eyes at the alpha when he fights he attempts to help him, “Don’t make me sedate you.”_

_Brock wrinkles his nose at having to take orders from a sub but ultimately the pain is too much. “Who is he?”_

_“He saved us all.” The figure on the bed beside Brock mumbles loud enough for Brock to really get it. “He’s why we are all still here. We should fucking sue him.”_

_There is a mild laughter at that, jokes about how unpleasant the war has gotten, and maybe their snipers should be working to take them out instead of taking out enemies._

_“Wow,” Brock can’t believe any beta would be this beautiful, this alight with the morning light, this… ethereal, “He’s nice.”_

_“He is a damn good shooter.” The man whimpering with pain remarks. “One of our best.”_

_“Yeah,” Brock catches the young man’s eye, so young, so pretty, not even twenty, “Our best,” Those eyes are an icy blue grey shade. “I like him.”_

_“Alpha,” The man beside him huffs, praying he hasn’t caught gangrene from these conditions, “What are you going to do with a neutral?” Alphas and betas can mate, sure. It will be unsatisfying as hell for both and an untimely divorce is sure to happen._

_It’s a damn shame, tall, brunet, a lean figure. A pretty face which is the rarest thing of all in a man. If he was a sub Brock would have him on his knees faster than a bullet. Brock wouldn’t stop pounding into him until he was carrying a damn litter, alas. Nature has another plan. That look and figure wasted on a beta. Brock will still try and bed him of course but still, a waste, largely._

_“Water?” Even when the enemy recedes, there is always work to do. “Sir?”_

_Brock likes the respectful title, even if it’s not his actual title. “Sure, Barnes is it? Thanks for saving me, son.”_

_“Right,” The boy, barely a man, nods uncomfortably, hands Brock his drink, and abruptly pulls his hand back when Brock tries to grab it._

_“I will see you later, Barnes.” Brock promises._

\----------

“Anything I can do?” Peter feels useless.

“Why don’t we just…” Quill feels pretty useless himself. The whole situation is triggering and bringing back some pretty dark memories of his own time as a captive. “I don’t even know.”

“Hey,” Tony gestures to Peter and when Quill stays put, rolls his eyes, “You too, survivor man.”

“What do you want?” Quill can’t hide his sheer irritation at the fact that someone took one of their own… he doesn’t know why he thinks Bucky is his family or something. Pack mentality.

“When they come back,” Tony raises an eyebrow at Peter’s sweet, confused face, and at Quill’s angry look, “They are going to need our support.”

“Be good wives,” Quill’s tone is that of mock sweetness, “Got it. Anything else, head wife?”

Peter chokes on his own spit.

“Hey if you don’t want to act like a sub,” Tony doesn’t mean to snap at Quill, “Then don’t be one. There are amazing neutralizers on the market right now.” For omegas anyway. Anyone else is fucked.

“I tried that, and it failed.” Quill reminds Tony. “Everything fails eventually and we all get fucked.”

“Watch your language around my son.” Stephen doesn’t mean to use his authoritative tone, one that has everyone else in the surgical suite cowering, but doesn’t have it in him to feel bad right now.

“Our son?” Tony reminds Stephen who shrugs, not caring if he sounds possessive, pacing like a wild animal. “Go sleep.” There has to be one alpha at home to watch the home base, in case whoever is out there tries to come back and steal more mates. It happens to packs, but they honestly didn’t see it coming.

“What if he comes back?” It’s Peter who says, scared. He feels safer with his alpha father awake and wandering like a lunatic.

“I think he’s gotten what he wanted.” Tony dares say, making everyone else in the room shiver. He wouldn’t dare say it in front of Steve or Sam who went looking with him. “I think he only wanted Bucky.”

Not many would be stupid enough to attack or steal from a pack, only other packs are powerful enough. It’s the point of having a pack, the safety of it. This is clearly a rogue alpha, infatuated with Bucky.

“You can come too.” Stephen offers Tony and Peter his embrace. Peter jumps up at the chance.

“I will sit out here,” Tony smiles, his lips quirking humourlessly, his eyes sad. “You two go.”

Stephen lets out an irritated sigh and starts making another carafe of coffee.

“This is the worst day of my life.” For a former foster kid to say that, is really something. “I can’t believe something like this happened.” Peter looks so fragile all of a sudden, Tony suddenly wonders if he can’t offer the boy safety and comfort what can he offer the boy.

“Listen to me,” Stephen hands Quill and Tony mugs, and refuses to hand one to Peter. “This is a freak, who overstepped his boundaries. He is going to pay for it.”

“Damn right he is.” Quill seethes, “The fucker.”

“Who are you?” Tony says as Stephen scolds Quill again. “Seriously.” This uncharacteric behavior is starting to alarm Tony. Is this the real Quill or some kind of response to the kidnapping? Are they dealing with a mental breakdown?

“Can I have one?” Peter begs his father, who drinks from his cup, straight black. No cream or sugar, nothing.

“You are late for your timely visitor. No caffeine around that time.” Quill reminds Peter, “Go sleep and wait for it.”

“I can’t sleep.” Peter feels useless. “I wish I could help.” Bucky is a strong, soldier, so powerful. If he can be taken from a private, secure residence, Peter feels like he isn’t safe anywhere.

“Come here,” Tony beckons Peter closer into his lap, “Good boy. Just sleep.” He cuddles Peter closer, who pouts at being treated like a helpless child.

Quill tries not to feel awkward when the doctor sits on Peter’s other side, keeping him close and safe. He doesn’t know who he resents more, Peter or Tony. He’s never had a parent who loved him like that. His father walked out on him so young and Quill’s alpha… actually his alpha is a very good man. Quill realizes the pang in his chest is actually because he misses Thor and wants him back so they can hold each other.

“They will be back soon.” It’s Dr. Strange who says kindly, as Quill stares at the family as an outsider looking in.

“I know.” Quill nods, assuring himself more than anything. “I know they will.”

\----------

“Sit,” Brock forces Bucky to be seated at a table. “I made this myself.” He tries to spoon feed Bucky some kind of pudding. “What do you think?”

 _I think there are more drugs in here_ , Bucky tries to fight the force feeding but fails. “Let me go.”

“What is wrong with me?” Brock asks Bucky and Bucky doesn’t take the chance to mock him. He doesn’t care to get punched again. “Why not me?”

“I love him.” Bucky spits out, hating the taste of the pudding. “I love him so much.” He will shout it from the rooftops if he has to.

“You don’t love him.” Brock laughs at Bucky, “You don’t know him.”

Oh yes, high school idiot who got beat up standing up to jocks defending other runts like himself. Bucky knows exactly who Steve Rogers is. “I love him.” Bucky won’t defend Steve’s character to Brock because he doesn’t have to. “I am his.”

“He doesn’t want you.” Brock promises, smirk when Bucky flinches involuntarily. Ah yes, the nerve is struck, the fear in those pretty, grey-blue eyes. “He can do better than you.”

“We will see,” Bucky hates that his voice just cracked a little.

“No mention of your new family on the news.” Brock gestures to the TV in the corner, “They haven’t made a single comment about your disappearance. Care to explain why?”

 _No no no, they are looking for me, right?_ Steve is looking for Bucky at least. Even if he discards Bucky right after this, he can’t just leave Bucky alone with this fucking lunatic. “Don’t know.” He mumbles, feeling a little feverish still, after his heat and all the biological events he went through. He feels like a mass of something raw, something to be taken and just put in a corner until his body can go back to normal.

“They have already moved on.” Rumlow promises, “They don’t care about this at all. Their billionaire’s club is not affected, see people like us don’t belong with them.”

“I am not like you.” Bucky has seen some of the sadistic shit Brock Rumlow has done. This was definitely a dishonourable discharge.

“You won’t be saying shit when you have my babies.” Rumlow forces a kiss on Bucky, leering when Bucky pulls his face away. “We will have something in common then.”

“That won’t happen.” Bucky would rather die than have Rumlow’s children. He wants his kids to be half Steve and half Bucky, preferably fully Steve. Bucky couldn’t love his children if they were even a little bit Brock who needs either professional help or prison. Bucky could care less.

“I don’t know where you are in your cycle,” Rumlow really hates the sight of Steve’s mark on Bucky’s neck, it’s why Bucky keeps displaying it to the alpha, despite the blows he keeps getting as a result. He actually thinks he has a fractured rib. “But it is completely possible for me to impregnate you despite that hideous thing on your neck, you wouldn’t want your new puppies to be bastards, would you?”

Bucky shivers, frightened. When Brock manages to get over his disgust of Steve’s scent all over Bucky’s body, he is going to fuck Bucky and… Steve will never take Bucky back. It’s over.

“That’s what I thought.” Brock holds Bucky as the sub starts crying, unable to hold back his tears. “We will go away.” He offers, as if it’s some kind of vacation. “We will start over.”

\----------

“You need to calm down.” Sam says when the pass the same rock again. “Please, Steve…”

“You calm down.” Steve hasn’t stopped crying since they left. The weeping and the pointless screaming is not helping.

“I don’t think he is in this area.” Sam hates to have to tell Steve anything. “Let’s wait till the morning and then we can meet up with the others…”

“I am not going to sleep until I get him back.” Steve is an ugly crier. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes alpha.” Sam follows Steve through the same clearing. There are bushes and trees and more shrubs and more trees and so many fucking leaves. “God I hate this fucking jungle.” Sam questions why there aren’t more serial murders and kidnappings because this convenient jungle for the murderers to disappear into. He is all for the fucking environment but as soon as they find Bucky, Sam is going to cut this forest down his damn self.

“I should have never come back here.” Steve sniffles. He cannot for the life of him stop crying. He cannot stop blaming himself either.

“You would have never met Bucky.” Sam reminds Steve. He has to stop Steve from walking around in a literal circle, again. “Sit down for a second.”

“I lost him.” Steve hyperventilates and it reminds Sam of that one time he had a panic attack back when him and Peggy lost little Sharon at the mall. Turns out she just hid from them the little fucker. “I fucked up so bad.”

“This is not your fault.” Sam repeats for the thousandth time.

“It is my fault.” Steve’s eyes are bloodshot. His nose is red, he has been sniffling nonstop and Sam is certain he is going to get sick despite his godly immune system, he is actually grieving. “I am his alpha.”

“Then find him.” Sam urges, “Think critically.” It’s laughable. Steve tells everyone to think with their heads and look from the buyer’s perspective and all that shit. Now he’s being told to stop being emotional. Irony is a bitch. “If you kidnapped someone’s mate, where would you go?”

“That’s absurd,” Steve’s eyes flash red for a different reason. He feels humiliated at the very thought. He is honourable, through and through. He has taken shortcuts to money but he still worked for them. He would never steal another’s mate. “I would never.” The idea is lost to him. He would never stoop to such a low level. He would rather die.

“I am asking you to empathize with a bad person.” Sam begs his friend. “I know empathy is hard for you,” He stares into blank crystal eyes, blank for a different reason than usual. Steve can’t believe someone was vile enough to steal his partner. His Bucky. Steve is numb with shock, and the pain hasn’t set in yet.

Sam prays they find Bucky before the pain sets in.

“I think I would stay…” Steve blinks and more tears fall down. “Downwind. So Bucky’s scent is less noticeable.”

“Yes,” Sam wouldn’t have thought of that. He’s just a lowly beta with the nose of a normal human. “And?”

“I…” Steve stands up, trying to compartmentalize the hurt, “I would,” He feels shame at even thinking such a thing. “I would go deeper into the woods, inward and lay low, waiting to cross until the heat has passed.”

“Let’s go inward.” Sam holds up the fancy phone Tony provided them months ago, knowing Friday is transmitting the messages to their other search team.

“I can’t believe this happened to me.” Steve mutters as he marches inward, where it gets denser, and somehow darker, the stars disappear and so does their light.

“He is a very desirable mate, Steve.” Sam ignores the growl, knowing Steve doesn’t want to hear it. “Someone else wants him badly.”

It’s why Sam never dared leave him alone. Bucky came back from war completely non-functional and there were perverts looking to take advantage of that. A helpless omega male who couldn’t fend for himself due to PTSD and depression with a gimp arm? Every sicko’s fantasy.

“I am going to…” Steve pauses and leans against a tree. There is a part of him he hides away, suppressing too hard. That part is going to come out and do god knows what. Steve is going to lose it.

Sam runs a hand through Steve’s hair, “You are going to turn him in to the authorities,” He says firmly. “You are not going to take the law into your hands.”

Steve nods, shaken. “Right.”

Steve’s hold on sanity is passable on a good day. This is not a good day. Sam gives his friend a worried look. This is going to be a long night.


	35. Chapter 35

_“How does this even keep happening?” Bucky asks Steve, amused. “How do I have to keep rescuing you? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way round?” Steve is either going to be a beta or an alpha. It’s too late for him to present as an omega so there is no reason for him to be so damn meek all the time. Bucky suspects that he refuses to fight back sometimes, out of honour or fear that he will hurt someone._

_“I can take care of myself.” Steve looks up at the omega, and blushes. At seventeen, Bucky is taller, more muscular, and basically the captain of the football team. Even if he calls the plays, he doesn’t get credit for them, because he’s a sub and god knows they don’t get credit for anything they goddamn do, at the home, at the workplace, or anywhere._

_Steve doesn’t think that’s fair at all._

_“Well,” Bucky shuffles his feet, “Sam will be here soon.”_

_“Okay,” Steve feels so embarrassed. He gets beat up so much, he has to be rescued always. He wishes… he wishes he could save people. “You can go now.” He tells the omega, “Thanks.”_

_“Oh,” Bucky says, a little upset. “You don’t want me around no more?”_

_“I didn’t say that!” Steve sighs at the hurt look. “Won’t your friends be upset if you were seen with me?” Bucky’s friends are all alphas, and they want him so bad._

_Steve doesn’t like that at all._

_He’s got a major thing for Peggy. It even feels domestic when they babysit Sharon, and they have been applying for college apps lately. Steve hopes they go to the same school. Steve hopes for so much but his future is so fucking shitty._

_“What are your plans, next year?” Bucky runs a hand through his dark, gorgeous hair, a short cut for sports but still, Steve loves his hair, those eyes, those cheekbones. Steve doesn’t dare himself think anything more. He’s even stopped hoping for Peggy’s love now._

_Guys like Steve don’t get to hope for things. Guys like Steve don’t get subs. Guys like Steve do accounting for alphas who go home to Bucky, or Peggy, or all these other girls who like Steve as a friend._

_“Steve?” Bucky grins, “Plans? Or are you staying back here?”_

_“Oh god no. I am getting the hell out of dodge.” That’s one thing Steve knows. He deserves better than this town and as far away from his mother as possible._

_“Oh,” Bucky’s smile vanishes, there’s coldness in those breathtaking eyes. “I see. You got in?”_

_Steve is so desperate for his admissions papers, there is a pool going around, mostly against him. Only Sam and Peggy have bet for Steve. They do stand to win a lot of money if Steve gets in though._

_“I think it’s a slam dunk.” Steve doesn’t want to sound arrogant, but damn it, he is probably never going to see this stunning omega again. Steve is not some powerful alpha who can offer this gorgeous babe the world. He is a weakling and if he cannot brag about his grades, and the modest sized salary he is going to make with that accounting job or whatever, what is he going to do when he comes back for his high school reunion and Bucky has married a lawyer or something._

_“I am happy for you.” Bucky looks away._

_“Thanks,” Steve’s ego deflates even further if possible. Of course a fella like Bucky doesn’t give two fucks if Steve gets into the best school in the country._

_A fella like Bucky could have the president’s son if he wanted. He could have a prince. He could have…_

_“I should get going.” Bucky nods politely and starts to walk away._

_“What are you going to do next year?” Steve says, desperate to keep the conversation going._

_“I don’t know,” Bucky responds carelessly. “Enlist?”_

_“Oh,” Steve laughs, “Okay.” He laughs even harder. “Yes captain.” He salutes mockingly. An omega in the army? Hilarious. The war is at its peak and the army never officially says it but they want warriors, alphas. Maybe betas. Omegas are not even allowed unless it’s clerical work at the home base._

_A lovely creature like Bucky is going to get swept up by someone so much more successful than Steve, a real dom, and get the life he deserves. With his feet up eating bonbons, watching TV, and a couple of kids playing around. Bucky deserves an easy, sweet cake of a life. Steve’s heart hurts just thinking about it. “See you at graduation?” He calls out after Bucky._

_Bucky never turns around._

\----------

“I never should have mated with him.”

“Stop that.” Sam begs, almost close to tears himself, “Stevie, please.”

“We will find him,” Nat promises, and it sounds as hollow as it feels. “I swear it, Steve.”

Clint doesn’t dare speak.

Thor is so angry he has taken to actually punching trees. It feels so personal. It could have happened to him. Someone could have taken Quill or Loki.

“I ruin everything.” Steve is past crying at this point. Tears have stopped flowing. “God I should have just died as a kid.”

“Jesus.” Nat slaps Steve. “Snap out of it. Steve!”

“Think about it,” Steve does not have appeared to have registered the hit, despite it having literally rattled his cranium. “None of this would have happened if I had just fucking died from an asthma attack.”

“Is that possible?” Clint wouldn’t know. Where’s Dr. Strange when you need him.

“He couldn’t breathe so yeah,” Nat responds to her husband. “It could have killed him.” This is so different from the Steve she knows from business school. Judging from Sam’s knowing expression, he has seen this before. This attitude goes way back.

“Listen to me,” Sam starts again. “Steve…” He struggles to convey his grief and simultaneously give his best friend hope.

“Stop,” Steve looks up, defeated. “Just stop lying to me.”

“You cannot give up on him.” Thor has always wished he could go back in time and place and help Quill. This is his substitute. “Please.”

“I am not giving up.” Steve looks around, sniffling. “I can’t find him. I don’t know where he is. What am I doing wrong?”

“We should all start wearing trackers, honestly.” Nat suggests and shrugs at the stern look Clint gives her. “I am not going through this again.” She whispers. This is disconcerting.

“Friday?” Sam asks the AI again, “Anything?”

“I cannot find any heat signatures,” Is Friday’s response, again. “However…”

“What?” They all say together. Steve looks like a dog whose ears just stood up.

“There is evidence of deforestation just a quarter mile northeast from here.”

“Deforestation?” Sam has to wonder what that means right now and how they missed it. “What?”

“I can’t think straight right now someone explain what that means?” Steve stands up, looking around like a confused bloodhound.

“It means he built a secret cabin and is hiding Bucky there.” Nat clarifies. “He didn’t count on us having an AI.”

“He didn’t count on us having Tony.” Clint says appreciatively as they charge in the direction of the secret location.

\----------

“Do you consent?” Zola has seen a lot of things in his days in the army. This takes the goddamn cake.

“Of course I don’t consent.” Bucky’s voice is raspy. His headache is worse. The voice in his head is telling him he will never see Steve again. It’s starting to feel truer every second.

“I can’t do it.” Zola turns to Rumlow who is smoking a Cuban, his favourite, possibly in celebration. “If the sub doesn’t consent, I can’t do it.”

“You will do it.” Rumlow flashes a glock, and Zola rolls his eyes.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” It’s something about the war that takes the fear out of a man, or is it torture? Or is it just plain depression.

“Do it, please.” Bucky prays out loud, “I am begging you, Brock.” He is certain there is no life after this. “Pull the trigger.”

“Not until I get my dick in you.” Rumlow promises. If he was willing to settle for Bucky as a beta, no way is he going to let this omega go.

He should have known all along the beautiful prince was a sub, no beta looks that good, not to an alpha anyway. Barnes makes Rumlow’s blood sing.

“I cannot do it,” Zola maybe a master in biochemistry, but removing a mark without the omega’s permission is not possible. The omega’s biology doesn’t allow it. It’s against evolution. It’s a protective mechanism. “He will die,” He gestures at the sobbing submissive, who is slumped over in a chair where he is tied up.

“Then he dies,” Brock says carelessly.

“There are better ways of torturing him,” Zola says in a heavily accented voice, “I can’t think of any right now but you are an expert at it.” Zola has seen it himself. Rumlow is who they called in when all other methods failed. It’s how he was able to advance so much in the military despite being such a terrible soldier.

“I do not consent,” Bucky manages to say, his eyes defiant to the very end.

“We hear you, sweetheart.” Rumlow raises his cigar in cheers, “We love it too. Would make it easier on us if you said yes.”

“I do not consent,” Bucky winces when his arm throbs because he hasn’t rubbed medicine on it in a while now. It’s one thing to skip a day or two but to skip so many days is bad, very bad. The bacteria will grow and he will lose the damn arm, not that there is much function in it anyway.

Bucky is more afraid of losing Steve than he is of losing his arm.

“I urge you not to do this.” Zola says fearfully. Somewhere out this, there is an alpha looking for his missing mate. Zola needs this money but not that badly. He is fine living in his shack. One thing about the military is that it teaches one how to live way below their means. Zola likes being alive.

“Remove it.” Every second Barnes spends with another’s mark bothers Rumlow.

“It will kill him.” Zola could care less, honestly. It’s the other alpha he is afraid of, whoever it is. There is news that the newest pack in power is looking for one of their mates. Zola would have never come down here, had he known Rumlow did it. Zola has survived a war to become a causality of yet another war.

“Then it will kill him,” Rumlow says slowly and meaningfully, “Do it.”

Zola starts the IV, and starts making the incision. “You will get us both killed.” He hisses at Brock. He never got the all time alpha obsession with omegas. He joined the military because he thought it would be better, and he could follow his research in peace. No such luck. Now his research is unsupported, no grant money coming from the military, and he is desperately trying to make money from outside sources. It has led him here, at death’s doorstep.

“You hear that, James?” Rumlow shakes his head, “The good doctor is scared.”

“I don’t care,” Bucky has officially given up. At a certain point, one has got to give up. “Do your worse.”

This is bad. Zola thinks as he prepares Bucky’s good arm to pump him full of the poison which will eradicate the mark. He knows Rumlow is beyond reasoning, but Zola didn’t survive an unnecessary war to die because of some Romeo’s infatuation. He makes sure to titrate the drug slowly, to buy the omega’s actual mate some time and save Zola along with the crying mate.

Let’s hope the pack is more reasonable than Rumlow.


End file.
